


The Blood Hounds | L. S [✓]

by missyoutoosweetcheeks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (I KNOW I'M GOING TO HELL), Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Marcel (Best Song Ever), Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blue Moon, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall Horan, Brother/Brother Incest, Confusion, Dark Edward Styles, Dark Harry, Dark Marcel, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I think that's it for now, Incest, Infidelity, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, Louis Tomlinson is pregnant, M/M, MUAHAHAHAHA, Mafia Lord Harry, Manipulation, Moon Goddess - Freeform, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oh god, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Polygamy, Possessive Harry, Potions, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, The Styles Triplets, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Edward Styles, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, Top Liam Payne, Top Marcel, Top Zayn Malik, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolves, but who's the father, isn't that the question, now for the sex tags i guess, she's a bitch tbh, wait there's more, ykw i'll just add as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 108,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyoutoosweetcheeks/pseuds/missyoutoosweetcheeks
Summary: ▪C O M P L E T E D▪"Are you afraid of me, Beau?" Harry asked huskily, and Louis shivered at the intense look in the Alpha's eyes. Louis didn't answer, making Edward smirk in amusement.His smirk dropped when Harry's eyes flashed red."Well, you should be."OR《In which Harry is an Alpha mafia don who has equally dangerous brothers, and Louis is a pregnant Omega.》!MAIN SHIP : STYLESTRIPLETS X LOUIS!!ABO DYNAMICS!!MPREG!A Larry AU.!SIDE SHIP : ZAYN X NIALL X LIAM!
Relationships: Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 47
Kudos: 376





	1. Warnings

_**Warnings** _

* * *

**Um. I completely forgot about this, excuse me.**

**This contains:**

**• boy×boy content. Duh.**

**• some smexy stuff. Again, boy×boy. Duh.**

**• polygamy. Incest. I see you. StOp SmIrKiNg.**

**• some... het stuff too? I mean, not completely. Just character building, so.**

**• mpreg. Werewolf.**

**• emotional imbalance and serious manipulation.**

**• blood, sweat and tears. Not kidding. At all.**

**• fluff.**

**• people who don't belong to me. People who I have no responsibility over. (1D? *cough*)**

**• probable non-con. Mentions of rape. Maybe rape. Ugh I hate this, but again, character building.**

**• some things that I probably need to add more warnings for, but I can't think now, so tell me if I gotta add any, and plus, this story is barely been born. It's a baby. My baby. So shoo.**

**• me. So don't even think about hating. Or copying. 'Cause I will bawl my eyes out, then report your butt out that exit button.**

**• oh! And Larry! Lots and lots of Larry with smexy Alpha styles triplets and Omega Louis.**

**Thanks!**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.**

**©(2018) Suha.**


	2. 00 - D E B U T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D

_**00 - D E B U** _ _**T** _

* * *

Cold. Ruthless. Unforgiving. Merciless. Savage.

These were the well-heard adjectives used to describe the don of the _BLOOD HOUNDS pack._

Lurking in the shadows-- whether it be daylight or night-- they attacked. In the name of _their_ law, justification for consequences was raw.

_Blood-thirsty, raw justice._

They say that standing in the highest, most unreachable of positions is power. But according to the _BLOOD HOUNDS_ pack oath, **_'_** **puissance de l'intérieur'** ; _'Power from within'._ Power was the root.

He was Hades reincarnate. He ruled 'the underground', as they called it. The ruthless Alpha feared and respected in every corner of the world, all from within.

There were no personal records, no filings of important crime cases (rather dubbed 'ghost killings') and no claims over the blank space that hung over the title of the mafia don. Yet everyone knew.

Everyone knew that the man was _Harry Styles--_ the Alpha of the largest pack to be ever recorded. Every member, having proven their worth for their position in the pack. Not even the ones born into the pack were 'privileged' enough to escape the evaluation of their worth. It was all fair and square.

But just as anything could have its exception, Harry met his.

_Louis Tomlinson._

The prettiest, warmest omega he'd ever seen, with the most magnificent aroma that roped him in like no other. Mesmerizing blue eyes and sharp cheekbones against which shadowed long, soft eyelashes.

He was his mate. He was his everything.

And the catch? He was pregnant. _And not of Harry's blood._

And no one-- _no one_ \-- dared to inhale another breath after touching what's his.

_No one._

And Harry was going to make sure of that.


	3. Visuals

_**Visuals** _

* * *

**Harry Styles  
** **Alpha**

****

**Edward Styles  
** **Alpha**

****

**Marcel Styles  
Alpha**

****

**Louis Tomlinson  
Omega**

****

**Niall Horan  
Omega**

****

**Zayn Malik  
Alpha**

****

**Liam Payne  
Alpha**

****

**Ezra Miller as Lucas Hemphor (Luca)  
Beta  
**

****

****_[He is a frikkin icon man wtf i love him]_ ** **

**Harris Reed as Rayna**

****

****_[Holy fvck]_ ** **


	4. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Extreme Violence, Physical and Mental Torture, Minor Character Death

_**01** _

* * *

"-- _Please! Please Alpha, I beg of you--"_

_Snap!_

The blood curling scream of the weaker Alpha drowned the pleasured moans of the whore who sat atop a steel-gazed man who let himself be assaulted by filthy kisses that rained on his neck.

" _Oh..._ Alpha, please do something..." The blonde grinded shamelessly and threw her head back when the Alpha who asserted pure dominance gripped her neck--her slender, vulnerable neck that was prone to breakage with the lightest of pressure from him.

"You will not speak. You are not to open your mouth, and _certainly_ not demand anything of me. You _do not_ hold that right. _Am I understood?_ "

Gulping at the ferocious waves of anger that rolled off of him, the blonde nodded her head timidly, flinching when she was pushed off of his hold.

"Leave."

She doesn't have to be told twice as she hurries out the 'throne room', her tail between her legs.

Throwing his leather-boot-clad foot onto an ornamental footstool with the grace of an angered swan, Harry leaned forward, his Emerald eyes glinting in the dim light, much like the many daggers tucked into the leg of his black pants.

"To spare your filthy life?" He murmured, referring to when the nameless, weak Alpha had begged him for mercy. The chained man garbled gibberish as blood dripped constantly onto the blue of his jeans, that now looked horrifying-- a symbol of his gruesome fate-to-come.

"Speak now, or you shall face your consequences."

The Alpha kneeling on the ground before him let out another blood curling scream as another whip was landed onto his already cracked-open back; his were-ability to heal having slowed due to his exhaustion.

"Y-yes. Yes Al-alpha... Pl--" The Alpha thrashed as another whip landed on him.

"Hmm..." Harry leaned back in his platinum throne as he feigned thoughtfulness. "You ask for another chance at life now, is it? Let me see... You, _filthy traitor_ , sold _my_ ammunition. The _pack's_ ammunition, without my permission." Harry stood up and the Alpha trembled under his hardened gaze.

"...Ruined our reputation by attending an _Omega fest,_ _uninvited_..." His boots clicked against the marble flooring, and the Alpha cowered in shame and fear. "...Tried to reveal our new battle strategy to the weak pack that dared to challenge _me_ , for a pretty penny."

The alpha choked on the overwhelming aroma of the dominant, and Harry lifted a boot and tilted his chin up with it. "Now tell me." He glared.

"What right do you think you have, to ask of me to spare you?"

The Alpha gulped and shook in his shoes and tightly closed his eyes when Harry leaned closer. "Pathetic." And with a snap, Harry broke his neck with no time lag, and turned to take a seat on his righteous throne, accepting the cloth offered to him.

"Zayn." Harry called sternly, his hands taking their time to clean off the blood on his fingers, inhaling the pungent, metallic smell.

"Alpha." The raven-haired man stepped forward from the shadows beside Harry's throne on the right and waited for his orders. "Maim him. Throw his filthy carcass across many of my cities. Let everyone know that I do not tolerate traitors. Not now. _Not ever._ "

"Yes, Alpha."

Harry leaned back in his throne as he licked the last of the blood from his forefinger, his eyes flashing a deep red. " _Not ever._ "

* * *

"Louis, please. Just listen to me for a moment!" A blonde Omega rushed after his thundering friend who escaped his desperate hold in a flurry of fluffy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Not a chance!" Louis wagged a finger as he marched out of the kitchen of the little café he worked in. "Who the _fuck_ does he think he is, groping and assaulting _my_ employees? _My_ bestfriend? If he thinks he can get away with it, he has another thing coming!"

By this time, Niall was sure that the Alpha who had harrassed him knew that a certain someone was going to confront him of his crude behaviour.

This was bad. Very bad.

"Well atleast slow down, then!"

Louis scoffed as he roughly rolled up the sleeves of his tattooed arms. "Which one?" Louis asked as his eyes scanned the people in front of him (who all stared back at him in silence). Before Niall could open his mouth, Louis' eyes stopped on one Alpha male who smirked in his direction cockily, winking at him. "Nevermind. I found the bastard." Louis growled low in his throat at the disrespect he was receiving from the built Alpha who raked his eyes down Louis' form with want in his eyes.

"Well, well, well... Never knew pretty Omegas such as yourself had crass mouths like yours." The Alpha stood to his full height and towered over Louis who glared at the sly bastard in unadulterated fury. "Ought to change that now... Shall we?"

When the Alpha reached forward with his hand, Niall muttered, "Oh, boy," and watched as his bestfriend completely lost his cool. Grabbing the hand that was reaching for him, Louis swiftly kicked the offensive Alpha's jewels (a very low but _effective_ blow) that had the wolf howling, cupping his knot and crashing into one of the tables. Louis cursed when it shattered, glad that he had insurance for the café. Unrelenting, he delivered another swift blow to the Alpha's ribs, and a punch to the nose that barely broke anything.

Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up, and Louis thrashed around in the Alpha's arms that held him back. "Let me go!"

Liam, who'd just arrived at the scene when Niall had called for him, growled low in warning and annoyance, making Louis slump against his chest in defeat, fuming in silence.

The Alpha, who had just caught up with the fact that he had been taken down by a measly omega, snapped his jaw in anger, his glowing red eyes fixated on Louis. The omega had insulted his dominance and authority, and he was not to let this pass. "Let him go."

"No." Liam growled, facing the Alpha before him. Pushing a cross Louis behind him gently after a glare in his direction, Liam stood before the other Alpha in challenge. It was no secret that he was much stronger and capable, if his bulging muscles and combatant stance were anything to go by. "Shall we take this outside, mate," Liam stated more like, and clenched his jaw at the unrelenting Alpha who looked at Louis, all the while weighing his pros and cons. He'd already lost his dignity, and he didn't want to lose a limb and some. "This is not between you and I." He tried.

"It's you and _me_ , asshole." Louis muttered, flinching when Niall smacked the back of his head. The Alpha growled in annoyance when he got shoved back while trying to pounce on Louis. "Might as well be." Liam rumbled.

Both Alphas bristled at the challenge in each other's eyes, stayed still, not wanting to start something that wouldn't turn out in their favour in the end.

"For fuck's sake!" The Alpha finally threw his hands up and strode out the café, slamming the glass door shut, making it crack. "I knew you were a fucking whore anyway!"

"That fucker--" Louis started, only to have his ear grabbed by Liam. "Sit down. _Now._ "

Niall, by this time, was sending out the remaining customers with an apologetic smile and a free croissant to make up for it. The people cleared the place in understanding, walking off after a grumble and a lingering look.

"What in the _world_ were you thinking, Louis?" Liam seethed as he chastised his younger half-brother. "Don't you get it? You're. Fucking. _Pregnant!_ "

Louis stilled for a moment before the water works broke loose. "Fuck you!" He thrashed around in Liam's hold, delivering punch after punch to his sturdy chest. "Don't you tell me what the fucking fuck to do!" He wailed as Liam sighed. Gently wiping the tears from under his eyes, Liam cradled the omega against his chest, rubbing Louis' back soothingly. Louis whimpered pathetically in his hold. Niall bounded back to the pair with a cup of warm chamomile tea for Louis. "Here."

Louis' eyes twinkled as he grabbed it from Niall. "Thank you." His lips wobbled as tears streamed down his cheeks and Niall fought the urge to cry himself. This was too much. This was too, _too_ much.

"Louis..." Liam sighed as the smaller of the two nuzzled into him, getting ready to snooze off. One wouldn't be able to tell that this was the omega that brought down a brute Alpha just moments ago. So soft and adorable.

Niall chortled behind his hand at the sight before him and blushed when Liam's eyes landed on him. "We should go." He declared, clearing his throat and turning around when Liam gazed at him in fond.

"Yeah." Liam replied and gently lifted Louis up in his arms. "Niall, please call the contractors and tell them to arrive tomorrow at the café by... By atmost 11 in the morning, please."

"Of course."

"This tiny brute needs a rope to tie him down and an earful of talking to."


	5. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None

_**02** _ ****

* * *

"I'm just-- I'm just _so excited_ , Ni!!" Louis fanned his wrist as he examined a tomato in his other hand, with the utmost intrigue one would not expect for a... Well... Tomato.

Niall sighed behind him as he awkwardly smiled at strangers who gave him sympathetic looks. "I'm sure you are, Lou... Are you done yet?"

"Just look at this!" Louis ignored Niall's exasperation and rolled the tomato between his fingers. "So red, so ripe! It's going to be amazing!"

"Then why are we wasting time here? Might as well get started, yeah?" Niall feigned excitement and Louis grinned. "Yes! But we have to get mushrooms now."

Niall groaned softly as he trudged behind his bestfriend, trailing the basket behind him. They were currently in the mini-market beside their condo so that Louis could pick out the ingredients for a new savoury pastry he was thinking of adding to the small café he had. To say that Louis was excited would be an understatement.

Niall panicked when he finally zoned in to what was happening around him.

"N-niall..." Louis' lips wobbled as he clutched a pack of measly mushrooms in his tightened fist.

"Shoot. Um, Lou--" Nialk rushed forward and let the basket drop as he softly gripped Louis' face and body, checking for injuries. "What is it? Where does it hurt?"

Alphas around bristled at the amount of distress that Louis exuded, and Niall's panic wasn't helping. An elderly woman came over to the two and gently pried Niall from Louis. "Darling," She was an Omega, and seemed to know what she was doing, so Niall came off it and watched cautiously. "Darling, what's the problem? Don't cry..." She chuckled when Louis wrapped his arms around her and bawled, Niall apologising profusely on the side.

"Th-the mushrooms..."

"Hmm?"

"The mushrooms!" Louis let go suddenly, and the woman raised her brows when he looked furious. "The manager! Where the _hell_ is that fucker?!"

"Uh--" Niall stumbled in surprise at the whiplash of emotions. "I. Need. The. Manager." Louis accentuated each word with a harsh poke to the packet and the woman watched with pursed lips and mirthful eyes.

"Where can I get one?" He spat sarcastically, and the woman finally laughed, stilling everyone around her.

 _Oh_ no.

But contrary to what everyone thought would happen, they watched as the 'crazy' Omega deflated and stared at the laughing woman with a confused pout on his face.

"Darling, tell me what the problem is?"

"Why should I? And what's so funny?" Louis' face turned pink as he made himself more upset for no real reason at all.

"I _am_ the manager, and darling, you look so pretty! How can I not be happy in presence of such beauty?" She grinned in amusement as she brushed a fringe off of a gob-smacked Louis' forehead, who preened under the compliment. "Yeah?"

"Oh, for the love of--" Niall threw his hands up in exasperation and whined. He just-- _never_ knew how to deal with Louis. Well, most times.

"Yeah. Can you tell me why you're sad?"

Louis pouted at the question and held out the packet in his hand, "Look! This one weighs a couple more pounds than the one I picked before! If I had not noticed, then I would have been fooled, right? And that is _not_ okay! I just-- I just _hate_ it when Omegas are taken advantage of! It's a crime! It's a crime at any rate, any volume, any-- any--" Louis broke down again, and this time Niall shuffled forward and took charge. Gently telling the concerned old woman to somehow send their groceries up to their condo 'round the corner (and that he'll definitely pay extra), Niall hushed Louis and cradled Louis' head against his shoulder as he led him out of the mart. Sitting on one of the benches outside, Niall cooed as Louis sniffled softly, tentatively rubbing his red, swollen eyelids for relief.

Niall's heart hurt for his best friend. Knowing that Louis had been taken advantage of at such a young age, and that he couldn't do _anything_ to help his friend, hurt him deeply.

"Hey, hey, Lou, shh... Shh... Breathe, lovely. C'mon, deep breaths. With me, now. It's alright. You're alright." Niall rubbed Louis' back soothingly and nodded at the two Beta officers who stood a couple meters away from them. Being the inspector for the zone, Liam couldn't always be there for them, but he always made sure that his most precious Omegas were protected at all times.

"I'm just-- I'm just _so sad_ , Ni..." Louis trembled, and Niall took a deep breath because just moments before, Louis said the same thing, _in blatant contrast to that moment._

"Hey, Lou? Listen to me. I know, love. But it's better that you wipe your tears and think of the tub of ice-cream at home, yeah?" Niall said softly as he thought of the wellbeing of the little one in Louis. "I promise I'll make you those horrendous mint-cheese popcorn you love, and a glass of iced tea when we go home. Is that a deal? Hmm?" He hummed and Louis sniffed a nod, giggling a tad. "They're not horrendous..."

Niall snorted, then winced when he got brutally punched on the shoulder for that.

"I wanna watch _Love, Actually_ too."

"...Fine."

* * *

"Ain't he pretty..."

A smirk pulled at the corner of the man's luscious lips as he smirked at the computer screen before him. His shoulder blades crackled when he leaned forward to zoom in on the pretty Omega on the screen.

Raking his eyes over the form, the Alpha turned and stood up swiftly from his armchair, striding over to another screen that stood proudly on the wall. It's technological advances glistened in the faint blue lighting of the darkened room, and a sort of stillness encompassed, leaving silence as the man's only company. The papers in his hands rustled in contrast to the silence, and the man hummed, a never ending smirk pulling at his lips.

"This is going to be very interesting, indeed... Gonna mess around with you so much, _brother_... You won't know what hit you." He chuckled darkly as his eyes flickered back to the bright screen he had been working on.

"Power from within, you say? We'll see exactly about that, now won't we."


	6. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Molestation

_**03** _

* * *

"What the--" Louis huffed when he woke up drenched in his own sweat, and tossed his comforters away. Grabbing his charging phone from the nightstand beside him, he checked the time: _4:12 a.m_. Groaning softly at the time, Louis blearily stumbled from the bed, his hands protectively shielding his tummy when he tripped over the sheets he threw down just moments prior.

Grumbling to himself, Louis dragged himself to the central heater and felt his temper rise to the height of the temperature that was frozen on the screen. _It broke! Again!_

Louis knew that Liam would have left for work about 5 or 10 minutes ago, because he couldn't see his shoes or coat by the door when he slipped out of it in all his half-naked glory; his mind brewing up a storm of ways to damn his landlord. It was going to be a distaster, and Louis had a hunch that it was because he was a little on the pregnant side. With no protection, whatsoever.

His thin, silk pyjama shirt clung to his frame in a sticky manner, and Louis pulled at it angrily, letting it flow breezily as he walked down the corridor.

"Hey!" Louis banged on the door to the landlord's door, and tapped a foot as he waited, arms crossed against his chest. "Open up! James!"

A bang sounded from the other side of the door and louis stepped back a little, curling an arm over his belly. The door clicked open, and a blue-eyed, blonde haired Alpha who had the beginning traces of a beer belly, stepped out. He was in his mid thirtes, and smelt faintly of wood, the stench of alcohol and smoke on his skin covering it up. "What do you want." He grumbled blearily, raking his eyes over Louis' figure.

"The heater broke." Louis scowled hotly in reply. "Again." He leant a hand out expectantly.

"So?" The Alpha male drawled as he raked his eyes over Louis' form repeatedly.

"So? _So?_ I think we made it quite _clear_ the last time it broke. You are to give the money back. You did a shit job as always. Don't come complaining if I go call a mechanic on my own now."

James snorted and leaned away, turning to go back to his apartment. "And you've shit timing as always, sweet cheeks, so screw the fuck off."

"Hey! Dickwad! This wasn't a part of--"

Louis let out a surprised squeak when James swiftly reached out to grip his neck, leaning too much into Louis' personal bubble. "Don't test my patience, Omega." He snarled, and abruptly sniffed Louis' sweet, sweet neck.

"Liam ain't around to guard you now, is he?"

"Damned fucker--!" Louis gritted in embarrassment as he fumed, struggling against James' hold. His hormones ran wild as he sent out distressed signals of panic and anger, growling when James leaned closer.

"Mm... So tantalising, sweet cheeks... Bet you tasted better, didn't you?" Louis shook in frustration when James buried his face into his neck.

Gaining the chance of a fucking lifetime, Louis grimaced as he snatched at James' knot and twisted, slipping from under him. Louis smirked to himself when James howled in agony, hitting his head on the wall when Louis slipped out.

"Wh-- Louis?" Louis heard behind him, and turned to see Luca, one of the beta officers, running towards him with a taser in hand. "What-- what the hell?"

"The heater broke." Louis shrugged.

" _So?_ " Luca's eye twitched as he tasered the Alpha on the floor. "You almost broke his knot in return?"

"He sniffed me."

Luca's eyes twitched again. "He-- Oh my goodness. Liam's going to kill _me, and_ this bloke." He shook his head. "C'mon, I think it's time you go back, yeah?"

"Get the money for the heater, okay?"

"Wha-- Louis, Abe can fix it for you."

"He still has to give me the money."

"Goodness, I'll tell Liam, okay? No, stop looking into-- Just go! I'll get it! Goodness!"

* * *

"--Sir! You have received-- received, a--" The beta who rushed into the combat hall stumbled as he blushed, looking at whatever was on the ipad in his hands.

"A what, Vincent?" A deep voice rumbled from the middle of the hall as it's owner sliced through the air swiftly, a tight grip on his swords.

"A, uh... Invitation?" Vincent cleared his throat as he averted his eyes, handing the gadget over to the Alpha who stood before him with a hand out lent, while the other clashed against another Alpha who seemed to be out of breath with exertion.

"You're dismissed, Ash." The Alpha nodded when 'Ash' bowed in respect. Retrieving the swords from the ranked Alpha, Ash left the scene, and headed over to the morphing site, all the while catching his breath.

The Alpha smirked to himself and turned to a still fumbling Vincent, who blushed under the his gaze. "What invitation, Vincent?"

"Uh-- um--"

Putting the poor Beta out of his misery, the Alpha waved a hand as he walked over to the exit of the hall, "I'll call you if I need anything. Breathe, Vincent. You're dismissed."

Vincent stared in admiration as the Alpha pulled the strands of his hair into a neat knot on his head, ipad in mouth, all the while dodging the two growling full-grown wolves that dueled through blood and sweat.

"Hey!" The Alpha barked and growled, "Watch your back!" He rumbled as he threw a dagger in the wolves' direction, nodding when the two sprang into a combatant stance. "Good." He said. "Shea, you need to work on your reflexes." He frowned at the tuft of fur that lay under the tip of the thrown dagger.

Not waiting for a reply, the Alpha jogged out of the hall, the various tattoos on his chest swirling with each of his lithe movements. No wonder he was well sought after in his pack, by most.

The Alpha choked out a mirthful laugh as he looked at the 'invitation'. It was the same searing clipping he'd received twice before. It was his brother fucking an Omega. The most prettiest, pliant Omega he'd ever seen, all laid out for his brother, taking his knot _so_ well...

He groaned as he called his brother, jaw clenching as he let his hard-on as it was. "Marcel." He grumbled into his phone.

"Ah..." The voice of his brother came on the other side. "Been some time, hasn't it? Finally decided to take my... _invitation?_ " The other brother snorted through the phone, and Edward frowned, picking up on his teasing tone. Deciding to not question it, Edward cleared his throat, "You're the one who has been untraceable for the past seven years, you fucking dick."

"Untraceable? Maybe. But know, that I know everything you've been up to."

Edward contemplated his reply for a few moments. "You keep sending me that clip."

"Of course."

"Fucking explain."

"You did always have the dirtiest mouth..." Marcel chuckled deeply, and Edward stopped before his room door. "C'mon brother, go on in. We've to discuss private matters."

Clenching his jaw, Edward proceeded to do just that with a frown on his face. "You're keeping tabs on me?" He murmured incredulously. "Dick--" Edward growled as he flung his phone into the room wall, watching it shatter and die before his eyes. The ipad in his hand vibrated with a Skype call, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in anger.

"Marcel." He growled out when he accepted the call, and kept his surprise to a minimum when he saw his brother, who had the sides of his head shaved, short hair flopping into his eyes that were covered by his signature glasses.

"Eddy!" Marcel threw his hands out in feigned excitement, a malicious smile curling into his lips. "Shouldn't have done that." He glared and leaned forward, and Edward flinched when his lamp short-wired and burst beside him. "See? Magic, innit?" Edward bristled at the challenge and glared sharply.

"What are you playing at, Marcel?"

"Nothing. Just... _everything_. Just know that your pack data is secured and safe in my hands, and that I've found our Omega. And a way to get to Harry. Adios, fucker." Marcel waved and Edward threw the ipad into a wall when it fizzled to death in his hands.

"Fucking hell!"


	7. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None

_**04** _

* * *

"He did, _what?!_ " Liam snarled as his fist tightened around the holster of his gun, his eyes momentarily flashing red.

Luca sighed in dismay. "Goodness... Well Louis specified that he gripped his neck--"

" _I heard_." Liam glared. "I'm locking up that asshole under section 456. _Severe conditions._ How _dare_ he." Liam gritted as he marched over to his jeep. Luca snorted in slight delight. That guy _did_ deserve what was coming for him. James had always jeered at Louis for the year that they lived in the apartment, and Luca of course noticed. Liam was too _just_ and _nice_ to take any step against the crude Alpha. It got on people's nerves sometimes.

"I, for now, only tied him up to the couch of his living room." Luca blinked in reply when Liam paused his grumbling and shot him an incredulous look. "...Louis said he felt safer that way."

Liam stared for a few seconds, with Luca pursing his lips, before he stepped on the gas pedal with a violent shake of his head. "...For fuck's sake..."

* * *

"Where the _bloody hell_ is he?!" Liam gritted as paced before a torn-open couch that had slash marks over it.

After making sure that Louis was well and good-- he had been junking out on fresh baked cookies dipped in nutella-- Liam had marched straight over to the offensive Alpha's house, only to find it open and empty.

"How the--" Liam rumbled in anger. "Send out a search squad!" He barked. "Goddess knows how many Omegas are in danger now."

Luca nodded and called their zonal station, ordering a search party after sending James' picture to Abe. "They're on it." Luca mumbled after the call cut.

"Good. We need to be back at the station now. I have a serious issue to discuss with the Superintendent." Liam sighed, and Luca straightened. The issue Liam was to deal with, was a pretty serious matter. It was yet to be decided whether the upcoming mission was to be a secret or not, and Luca could tell that the whole prospect of it tired Liam out like no other.

Luca rested a hand on Liam's shoulder, "I'll take care of Louis and Niall. It'll be okay."

Liam left with a brisk nod and a gracious smile as Luca gave him a small salute. "Okay..." Luca sighed and turned around, dreadfully trudged to the Tomlinson-Payne residence, readying himself to face whatever a pregnant Omega was to throw at him.

* * *

" _Push! Push, darling, harder!_ "

Louis hyperventilated as sweat dripped down the side of his face, his hand crushing Luca's with tremendous strength. A piercing scream stilled every and any breath in the room, and Louis let out a shaky breath as silence endured.

"Wha-- it's paused! On the worst part! That looks so painful! Luca, will my pregancy be _that_ painful?! Oh, god, I don't wanna give birth. Baby, please stay inside, okay? Daddy'll make sure it's comfortable for you all the time--"

Luca gritted his teeth in pain as his eye twitched. Niall snickered to himself as he turned the kitchen inside-out as he made dinner, something sizzling over every one of the 5 gas stoves on the countertop. It was a bad habit of his.

"--No wonder it was paused..." Louis squeaked when the remote control poked his bum. "I-I... I don't wanna play it..." Louis' lips wobbled as he snuggled closer into Luca's side, uncaring of the many police badges digging into his delicate torso. Luca took it as an excuse and let out a small sigh of relief as he freed his hand from Louis' tight grip, wrapping an arm around the Omega. "There, there." Luca grimaced as he patted Louis' soft hair, whose head was mushed into his chest. Niall cackled in the kitchen as he enjoyed Luca's discomfort, almost setting the meatballs on fire.

See, after playing a deathly game of Twister that had Luca sweating his balls off with worry, Louis finally settled on watching a documentary that focused on pregnancies and the well-being of newborns. Like _that_ turned out well for everyone; Luca was sure that his wrist was misplaced, and despite his cheery mood, Niall was sure that he was going to jump off a bridge if he heard the woman on the TV scream once more. While Louis, on the other hand, was _sure_ he was going to give birth _that_ instant.

Louis gasped. "Luca! Luca!" He screeched as tears dribbled down his chin in waves, "I feel it! It's coming! It's-- the baby! He's coming! I'm scared! It hurts!"

" _Goodness!!_ " Luca threw his hands up and held Louis' face in his palms. " _Breathe, Louis!_ Deep breaths, dammit!" Luca glared into Louis' eyes as the Omega huffed with short breaths. "Look at me. At _me._ Feel that? No pain, right? Louis, goodness, you're just 3 months carrying..." Luca sighed in relief when Louis just scoffed and nuzzled into his chest. "Tch." Louis mumbled, "My pup's a champ. He doesn't wait for time. Okay, Luca?"

Niall grinned when Luca chuckled in fond, giving Louis a noogie that had the Omega squealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii everybody!! It's only been a few chapters, but holy hell. Copy pasting from Wattpad is a pain in the butt.
> 
> On a different note, hope everyone's safe and doing well!


	8. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None
> 
> Translations :  
> 1\. Très bien alors - Very well then

_**05** _

* * *

A ferocious growl rippled through the air, after which pin-drop silence ensued. " _I do not tolerate liars._ Where _the fuck_ is he." Dark emerald eyes burning with dark wrath, Harry clenched his jaw as his hand billowed his coat behind him harshly.

"Very well on his way." Zayn murmured as he mind-linked the wolf he sent to bring the _'traitor'._

" _T_ _rès bien alors."_ Harry smirked viciously, eyes flaring red in the dim light. "Have you taken care of the Onyx brothers, Zayn?" Harry drawled as he carelessly balanced a glass of wine on his forefinger.

Zayn's eyes flickered over to his Alpha for a passing moment. "Yes."

"Tipped them over their... Balance, have you?"

Zayn shook his head, his lips twitching into a small smile. "Yes."

"Oops." Harry chuckled lowly as the wine glass tipped off his forefinger and shattered on the floor beside his boots. The rich red wine soaked into the smooth brown carpet, a few droplets splattered onto his jeans, and small glass pieces glittered on the black of his shoes.

His eyes snapped up when a lowly, groaning sound, accompanied with that of something being dragged, reached his sharp ears. Zayn shook his head as he turned around to retrieve a whip. "He's here."

The appearance of a sinister dimpled smirk on Harry's face, assured Zayn that he already knew.

Leaning back in his throne and throwing a leg over the other, Harry proved to be an uncaring, yet respectful figure when he moved his feet so that the wolf who had been clearing the glass pieces near his feet could completely clean everything. At the sound of his neck cracking when Harry stood to his feet, the Beta wolf scampered away from the scene, unwilling to watch what would be soon another blood bath.

"Well, well, well!" Harry feigned surprise as he slowly made his way down the steps that elevated his throne. The wolves that dragged the limp Alpha-wolf, dropped him to the floor and stepped back, crossing their arms. Zayn silently handed over the whip when Harry extended his arm out. Rounding the limp wolf on the floor, Harry raised his brows.

"We found him captured in his own abode, Alpha." The guarding wolf said and bowed his head in respect.

"Captured." Harry narrowed his eyes and whipped the air once. His nose picked up on the faint smell of an Omega.

"Tied... To his couch."

"Ah." Harry's eyes flashed in annoyance, "Wild night?" He rumbled in anger, kicking the unconscious Alpha onto his back. Zayn smirked at the ground in amusement.

Piercing eyes looked back into the intimidated wolves before him. "Bring me his Omega."

* * *

Louis couldn't remember the last time he'd felt _this_ tired.

He'd been snapping at anyone who dared to look in his direction with question in their eyes. The broken heater that Abe eventually had just begun fixing wasn't helping his state either. He whined and fought to stand, tiredly falling back onto his bed when he couldn't.

_What was wrong? Was it... Was it the pup?_

Louis grew worried and let out distressed signals of panic, and sighed in relief when Luca rushed in. "What is it? Goodness, Lou, do you want some water?" Luca frowned in concern when all he got was a tired sigh in return. "Just--" He began, walking up to pick up the light Omega in his arms. His frown deepened when Louis whined in need, eyes pricking with hot tears.

"Hey." He cooed, wishing for Niall to be there, but the Omega had to go take care of the café since Louis wasn't there to do it himself. Luca worriedly walked out the apartment, telling Abe to call Liam, planning to take Louis to the hospital. He frowned when all Louis did was sniffle against his shoulder, tiredly lulling his head to a side. "Lou? Talk to me. Does it hurt anywhere?"

Luca rushed when he didn't get a reply. "Hey, stay awake, Lou. I'm getting you some help." Gently laying the Omega in the backseat of the police jeep that Luca owned, he jogged over the driver's quickly. Pressing on the gas pedal, he rushed to the nearby hospital where Luca knew Louis' doctor worked.

Luca frowned when he noticed a black sedan that took the same turns as his, following him from over 2 blocks away. Deciding to investigate later, he drove into the emergency opening, sighing in worry when a couple of Beta nurses helped Louis onto a gurney, taking him into the hospital, while Louis slept. A doctor laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him from following, and Luca silently blanched at the various smells that hit his nose.

"It'll be alright." The doctor said sympathetically, "You'll get used to it in a jiffy. Now, please. Tell me what the problem is?"

Just as Luca finished explaining what had happened, he felt Liam's hold on his shoulder, accompanied with his heavy breathing.

"Doctor--" He began, already looking devastated.

The doctor told him calm down, allowing them to walk with him since they were policemen, still on duty. "Louis is a rare case indeed." He said sadly, "I'm not sure whether it's with the baby, or, if his pregnancy is normal, his yearning for his Alpha. He needs his Alpha's presence this time 'round. I don't know whether it's the absence of a mark." He listed, making Liam rumble in anger that he couldn't do anything for his brother.

"Please wait outside. I'll let you know in a moment." The doctor said, giving Liam an understanding pat on the back and going into the room where Louis had been prepped and placed to rest.

* * *

"It is what I hoped it would be." Liam turned when the doctor exited Louis' room, a notepad in hand, tucking his pen behind his ear.

"What is it, doctor?"

"His pregnancy is normal." He smiled in relief, making Liam sigh. "Although, pregnant Omegas yearn for their Alpha's presence in the start of their 2nd trimester. They need the protection and warmth only their Alphas can offer. I'm supposing that Louis is tired, solely because his Omega is tired of searching for their Alpha. They don't have a mark to give them reassurance." He said, making Liam clench his fist.

"I... No other Alpha can give him the reassurance?"

The doctor smiled knowingly. "Not without giving him a mating mark, no."

Liam cursed. He didn't trust anyone enough to mate with his brother when it was a time of such distress. He didn't know what to do.

"I suggest leaving Louis here for close examinations. I will tell you when he is... Well enough to take him home." The doctor replied carefully, both of them looking to the room Louis was in. Liam swallowed at the uncertainty in the doctor's voice. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded, moving out of Liam's way, "By all means. He is not conscious as of this moment, and I suggest you let him sleep."

"Of course." Liam replied fleetingly and enter Louis' room. His eyes finally prickled with tears when he spotted his baby brother, his arm connected to an IV tube, his chest rising slowly with his deep breaths.

"Oh, Lou." Liam breathed, clenching his jaw as he brushed away a fringe on Louis' forehead, his heart panging with guilt. "If only..." He sighed and bowed his head, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I will find him. By all means, I will make him pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether to add all my cringey after notes that I did on Wattpad.
> 
> I don't want to. I'm so embarrassing oh my gOD.


	9. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> ⚠ signifies any of the triggering tags taking place :)
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Vaginal Fingering

_**06** _

* * *

" _I've got you, darling._ "

Louis keened and jolted as he pressed into his Alpha's side, his eyes scrunched close, fist enclosing his Alpha's jacket.

" _Shh... I'm here, and I've got you._ "

Louis sighed in relief when he slipped his hand under his Alpha's clothes, resting his palm against where he felt a strong heart beating. For him. Only him.

" _Only you, darling._ "

Soft lips pressed down on his own, and he whined, pliant, giving himself up as he craned his neck, presenting his fresh throbbing mark.

" _So pretty darling. All pretty. Just for me._ "

He frowned when his Alpha shifted.

Louis screamed when the mark shut itself close, the beating heart under his fingertips gone, his Alpha's scent gone, everything that ever belonged to him, _gone._

" _Time, darling, heals. Wait for me._ "

Louis screamed and thrashed around, finally gaining the consciousness he needed, and faintly heard panicked voices that belonged to searing hands that now held him down in place. They stopped him from moving. They stopped him from leaving with his Alpha. They stopped him from leaving _for_ his Alpha.

"Louis? Louis!"

The Omega finally snapped his eyes open, sobbing when he was met with various curious eyes that were clouded with worry for him. "Louis. Louis, can you hear me, darling?"

_Darling._

Louis sobbed harder, nodding at the Alpha before him, who he recognised as his doctor. The Alpha's surprised face was the last thing he saw before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, darkness consuming his conscious, yet again.

* * *

"--Yes."

Liam clenched and unclenched his fists as he paced before Louis' doctor, eyes momentarily flickering over to Niall who pressed his face close to the glass partition that separated him and Louis.

"It-- It's a miracle." The doctor wondered, and Liam had had enough.

"What are you saying." He growled deeply, and the doctor sighed, rubbing his neck nervously.

"I-- He's perfectly normal now. It's as though his Alpha is with him, now. His vitals are perfectly alright, and his erratic heartbeat-- it was the cause of his fatigue-- has slowed to a normal pace--" His words choked to a stop when Liam growled and rushed forward, slamming the doctor onto the nearby wall, hand pressing into his neck.

"He was here." He rumbled, completely disregarding the panicked Omega that pulled at his sleeves. "You let him in." He growled deeper, eyes flashing red. He howled when he felt the hospital security guards pull him away from the doctor who gasped for air, calming down his own wolf that yearned to fight with all it's might.

"I swear to the Goddess I don't know who--"

Liam's eyes flashed dangerously, switching between hard brown eyes and murderous red. Just as he was about to elbow the Alphas who held him back, he fell limp when a Beta nurse injected him with a bit of Hypnotics, lulling him to a slurring slumber. Niall cried into his hands as he watched Liam be placed on a stretcher of his own and wheeled away to a room 3 doors down from Louis.

"Will-- will he be alright, doctor?" Niall whimpered apologetically, and the doctor swallowed, sighing. "Yes. He will. It was just his Alpha taking over. He'll be alright once he wakes up." The doctor replied, remaining a respectful distance from the Omega who he knew was quite important to Liam. "Would you like me to call for someone while you wait in Louis' room?" He asked, and Niall nodded, sadly wiping away the tears that fell down his cheeks. "Yes please. His name is Lucas Hemfor." Niall replied, listing down the numbers to the Beta officer.

Nodding in gratitude, Niall opened the door to Louis' room, slipping inside quietly.

* * *

⚠

"It has been 2 days."

Zayn stood quietly behind Harry as the pack Alpha stood to his full height, his fingers tapping against his crossed arms.

"Sir." The Alpha wolves before him muttered.

Zayn let out a small dismayed sigh when Harry hummed. His arms slowly uncrossed themselves, and he turned to what he had been doing before the two Alphas had come into the room. He glared when the Beta wolf laid out before him whimpered, clenching her fists with the sheets she was lying on. "Shh..." He warned, brushing his fingers inside her thighs once again. Zayn grumbled slightly when Harry nodded to her. "Do you give complete consent?" He drawled, shaking his head when the Beta wolf nodded her head fervently.

He left when Harry motioned him to leave, slowly playing with the bare strings of the thong that the Beta wolf was wearing. When the Alphas remained in the room with uncertainty, he glared at them to leave, right when he slipped a finger inside her lace thong, brushing it against her clit in an almost nonchalant manner.

The two Alphas shifted uncomfortably, unable to decipher whether their Alpha was mad at them or not.

"Do not return until you have completed your task." Harry said simply, and the Alphas nodded, turning to leave as Harry fingered the Beta who struggled to stay quiet.

"Wonder why he does that." Zayn heard two pack wolves talk as he jogged to attend to his responsibilities. "Choose the loudest whore and force her to be quiet."

"That's Alpha, alright."

Zayn snorted to himself as he slipped away, his hands gripping a mobile phone to his ear.

 _"Tsk tsk tsk."_ He heard on the other side of the line. _"Harry, Harry, Harry. He isn't going happy when he comes to know of this."_


	10. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None

**_07_ **

* * *

Louis snapped his eyes open and sat straight, a bit too fast it would seem, for he felt dizzy. He gripped his head in his hand, and flinched when someone screeched shortly beside him. "L-lou?!" Before he could contemplate what was happening, he was being squeezed close by a comforting warmth, who he guessed was Niall. Nuzzling into the familiar scent, Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly raised his hand to his neck.

 _It had to be there._ He told himself that it would, as his other hand lowered to his slightly protruding belly, protectively wrapping an arm over it.

_Nothing._

Louis' shoulder shook with dry sobs, and Niall whined high in sorrow, not knowing what to do. Louis' doctor, along with a couple other nurses came rushing at the noise and erratic beating of Louis' heart, which made the heart moniter beside his bed beep along.

Louis sighed when his head finally cleared, the cool water that was being fed to him helping a lot. He sniffled softly, eyes flickering to where Niall was being seated, two nurses tending to him.

"Louis? Louis, can you tell me how you're feeling?"

Louis looked up with bloodshot eyes, his stare pitifully blank.

"Louis?"

Much to the surprise of the wolves present in the rooms, Louis plucked the tubes connected to him in a flash, and threw his feet over the side of the bed and stood up. For a moment everyone stilled in the room when Louis' eyes morphed into his wolf's dazzling silver, shining bright even in the harsh lights of the hospital room.

Afterall, what _could_ one expect from a mateless, pregnant wolf?

Louis' chest rumbled softly as he protectively shielded his belly from the strangers around him, his eerily glowing eyes passing over each figure in murderous appraisal.

" _Where._ " He said, and Niall's mouth gaped when the Omega's canines made an appearance, " _Where are my clothes._ "

He snapped his jaw angrily with a fierce glare when he saw a nurse move to get a syringe of Hypnotics ready.

He needed to go. He needed to _leave._ He was away from his Alpha, and he needed to _leave._

He flickered his eyes over to where his doctor pointed, and spotted his caramel sweater and black woollen leggings. Still glaring, Louis walked over to his clothes, his bare back exposed to the cold air. His eyes dimmed for a flash when he felt a searing heat run through his body. His lips parted in a silent cry of pain, because _Alpha._

_Louis just knew._

But then, he hardened his eyes in resolve, and despite the second flash of heat that passed through to the tip of his toes-- an apparent warning from his Alpha-- he dropped his flimsy gown to his ankles, _naked_ before the various pairs of foreign eyes. His fingertips burning, Louis picked up his clothes and wore them, making the process as long as possible.

And in some words, Louis looked _regal._ His hard eyes glistened with swirling anger that reflected a shade of deep infested sorrow. His slightly turned-down lips fought to push back in order to slip out a snarl, and his cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink. His back was straight as a rod as he stiffly pulled the sweater over his head, supposedly against what his Alpha wanted.

If his Alpha wanted to make a point, Louis needed him to know that he had to do it before him, or _never_.

None of the wolves in the room moved, quite stunned at the Omega who seemed to have gone back to his normal presence, now casually putting on his Vans.

"Niall." He smiled softly at the gaping Omega, straightening his clothes. "Sign me out." He said and glared at the wolves around him once more. When his doctor opened his mouth to speak, Louis' eyes flashed silver once again, "Thank you, doctor. I will call you if I feel different."

With that, he walked out the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

And for once, as Louis walked out of the bustling hospital, he thought: _Fuck you, Alpha._

A small smirk pulled at his lips when a flash of heat passed through again.

* * *

Harry woke up with a jerk that morning.

He couldn't tell just _what_ it was, but his chest burned, and he growled, feeling threatened. He didn't like not knowing, nor did he like feeling foolish.

His silk robes felt too tight against his skin, and everything kind of just _burned._

Somehow, Harry knew (as he ripped through his comforter to stand while withstanding the uncomfortable, dull burn) that it somehow had to do with his brothers.

 _Someone_ was going to pay, and all that remained was for Harry to figure out just _who._

* * *

Louis was going to fucking kill someone.

\--Watch as the light in their eyes disappeared, dimmed to nothing.

He would absolutely prefer if his victim was the Alpha who'd ordered two nimrods to kidnap him.

"Where the _fuck_ do you think you're taking me?" Louis snarled as he struggled against the ropes that held his wrists together. They were tied _too_ tight, were too thick, and were very well above what Louis could reach, that even if he shifted into his wolf and tried, his claw wouldn't reach it, much less cut it.

The two bulky Alphas before him only threw him dirty looks, their chests vibrating in warning. Louis wasn't exactly making his situation better by being blatantly disrespectful. "To the Alpha, Omega. Remain quiet."

Louis glared in silent fury at the Alpha who used his Alpha-voice on him.

He'd walked out of the hospital to take a breather, planning to go back in and demand to know where his brother was (he could smell Liam's scent, just that it was too faint to lead anywhere, and he didn't want to go back into the room he'd just come out of to fetch Niall. Poor thing must be fed up with Louis), but all his plans came crashing down when he got forced (--threatened at knife point, more like) into a black SUV that scrammed the scene the next second, before he could progressively do anything that could possibly save his life. Like scream for bloody help.

He'd been tied and made to sit at the back with the car doors and heavily-tinted windows locked, and Louis was frustrated that him spitting out the ball of cloth that had been forced into his mouth (with much difficulty, mind you) wasn't doing much help at _all._

Goddess damn _everything!_

Louis' words died in his throat when they entered the _Blood Hounds'_ territory.

Why was he _here_?

Like anything related to the dangerous pack, it was unsaid that the whole of the Northern Hemisphere belonged to the Blood Hounds. It was also unsaid that it was alright for other individuals to dwell everywhere else _but_ downtown London. _Anywhere_ but there. That was strictly pack grounds. It required thorough checking before entry, and a solid reason for territory breach.

Packless wolves such as Louis had no jobs here. And he had no qualms about it. But _somehow,_ his presence was just _needed,_ it would seem, and he shrunk under the probing glares of the two Alphas before him.

Just... Just _which_ Alpha was _the_ Alpha?

Louis hoped he was seriously wrong...

Louis jerked out of his wondrous state of mind when the car skidded to a halt before an expansive building. He could tell that it was the pack's headquarters, and Louis was quite certain that this would be how he died. He didn't have Liam by his side, hadn't told Niall that he loved the Omega very much for sticking by his side, and-- Oh.

His pup.

His _pup._ His beautiful, _beautiful_ pup--

"Get out, Omega." Louis hissed in warning when he was harshly pulled out of the car, and snapped his jaw when he was glared at. His hands itched to break through the ropes that held him down and protect his pup. Maybe even scratch the Alpha of his face until he bled out. Or something.

He whined high in panic when he almost tripped and fell forward as they climbed the stairs to the big 'house', and depite his Omega wanting to submit under the heated stares of various intimidating wolves, he held his head high, a snarl pulling at his lips and revealing his sharp canines.

Louis tilted his head in confusion when he was lead _down_ instead of _up_ the grand staircase that stood proudly in the apparent common grounds of the pack house. The lighting on the way down dimmed, and the rich carpet under his tattered Vans burned through the soles.

Louis gulped when the stairs ended before two rich wooden double-doors that were as heavy as they looked. His mouth went dry when he saw the infamous brand of the pack's (a platinum howling wolf that had ruby eyes), that served as the platinum handles of the doors.

When the rich aroma of dark chocolate, bark, citrus and _pure Alpha_ pheromones reached his nose the moment the doors were thrown open, Louis kind of knew he was screwed.


	11. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Torture, Minor Character Death

_**08** _

* * *

"I'm sure you're quite smart," Harry commented lightly, watching from his elevated position at the almost unconscious wolf before him. Zayn breathed heavily next to James, a whip gripped tight in his fist. "You've managed to lay under my radar for so long, after all," He murmured steely, "You would do well to answer the questions. If not... Well. Your Omega is on his way."

He frowned when James' head lolled to a side, a mocking smirk tiredly pulling at his lips, "My--" He coughed out blood, and Harry's eyebrows furrowed at the outrageous situation before him. " _My_ Omega?" The wolf snorted sarcastically, and then tsked.

"Not-- Not very bright-- _Alpha._ " James goaded, and Harry snarled, his eyes flashing a deep-set golden.

 _Oh, fuck_ , Zayn shook his head, _he was in so much shit now._ He whipped the man and watched as he shook violently, stopping himself from screaming loudly in agony.

"You know--" James coughed out his lungs, and Harry prowled forth, an ugly feeling blooming in his chest. There was a reason James had been closely monitored. James had been buying and dealing drugs from an outsider organisation that he swore he didn't know. This posed a problem for Harry. This was _his_ territory. _His_ domain. And to think that he'd just agree, would be foolish. And so, James had to follow a set of rules: He was to be thoroughly checked of his goods, give 25% of profit to the _Blood Hounds_ , and not disclose any of these arrangements to his dealer. Breaking any of these rules would lead to direct execution.

Harry wasn't going to lie, he'd already tried tracking this foreign group, but to no avail. They tactfully smeared scent-blockers on their goods.

_Fucking damn._

"You know, I actually have a message for you." James snorted. And _that_ got on Harry's nerves.

Turned out, James was a fucking mole, just _asking, begging_ to be killed. By Harry's hands, no less.

" _'He won't be happy, Harry. Just know that I'll be coming._ _'_ " James said, "Yeah. That's what he said. Exact words." James laughed, looking straight up at Harry, and Harry's jaw ticked. "Do-- do you feel it? That fear. That fear of an unknown enemy? You don't know who he is, sweet cheeks, do you? No--" James' words choked to a stop, and his eyes bulged as a dagger sweetly nestled itself in his neck, passing straight through his slow-bobbing Adam's apple. James choked on his own blood, and Harry leaned down, a menacing smirk on his face. "Don't worry, _sweet cheeks_ , I do not fear faceless cowards. Infact, do give him my _warmest_ regards when I send him up to you."

When all he got was foolish gibberish that poured out from the Alpha's mouth alongside his blood, Harry stood up with a disgusted sneer, pushing James so that he feel to his back, while on his knees. "Alpha?" Zayn questioned, musing silently of the flexibility of dead bodies, "Disposal?"

Harry's lip twitched, "Mutilate and hang him from the borders. They need to know that they are on my watch, now."

Zayn grimaced, "Alpha... The police department--"

"Do not question my orders." Harry interrupted in simplicity, and Zayn pursed his lips, nodding. Just as he turned to leave (the body being cleared by some pack wolves who presented themselves), the double doors were being pushed open and Zayn stopped in his tracks.

 _Sweet._ Sweet and tantalising was the aroma of this Omega. So _so_ sweet, with a hint of spice that Zayn could only guess was pregnancy. Zayn's brows furrowed when Harry's chest rumbled with a deep growl. He was prone to be affected as well, but...?

Harry shook his head, his eyes flashing a deep-set golden, flickering between his emeral orbs. His Alpha was restless, because he could smell _familiarity._ He could smell _fertility._ He could smell _future_ and he could smell _mate._

But... How?

Harry had never heard of such a thing to ever have happened before. To feel a sort of possessiveness towards a wolf you've never known before-- he was sure he hadn't met this wolf before because the aroma was _sweet._ Sweet enough that Harry knew he'd remember such a scent. Sweet enough that Harry knew that he would've already drowned in the scent and never let go.

Harry growled-- so deep and powerful, the sound resonated throughout the 'courtroom', rattling the wine glass that had been placed beside Harry's throne. Harry looked up when it fell to the floor and shattered, and a small whine reached his ears. His ears perked. This scent was _his,_ he just _knew_ , even when he didn't know how.

 _Omega, Omega, Omega,_ was all that ran through his mind when he strongly strode forth, his boots clicking against the white marble flooring. A few droplets of James' blood smeared under his sole, and the cleaning wolves flinched. _They_ certainly didn't want that. _Ever._

That was the lowest a wolf could ever be treated; To step on his blood after his passing. But it was victory for the one with power.

Harry shook his head again and halted, right in middle of the expanse of the 'courtroom', and watched with a tilted head when the two Alpha's he'd sent stepped through. The two Alphas froze in their tracks when they spotted Harry waiting for their arrival, and then moved aside when he looked particularly curious, and dare I say, _anxious._

"Alpha." They bowed and pulled the Omega behind them and pushed him forth.

Harry's chest rumbled when an Omega stumbled forth, falling to his knees in panic. He sent out distressed signals of pure panic and fear, and Harry's eyebrows furrowed when he couldn't see his face.

He silently made his way forward, and stood before the Omega who was taking deep breaths with his head down. Harry was pleasantly surprised when the Omega looked up, a sort of fire burning in his beautiful, _beautiful_ eyes.

Harry's eyebrows raised when the Omega snarled at him, his sinful lips pulling back to flash his canines at him. Harry tsked softly, "Stand, Omega."

The Omega snapped his jaw at him, and when Harry growled in warning (his eyes still falshing golden), he obeyed. When he stood, Harry faintly mused on how the wolf only reached his chest, right below his chin, and his eyes trailed over the Omega before him.

"Name." He demanded softly, and breathed deeply when the Omega shifted, " _Name, Beau_." He whispered sternly, nosing softly at the caramel locks before him when the Omega whimpered. "Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

Harry's chest rumbled softly, and in a flash, he had his head tucked in _Louis'_ neck, his nose pressing into the Omega's mating spot. His lips ghosted over the soft skin, and he gripped the Omega's hips to his, nipping at the skin. He kissed Louis' neck and smirked when the Omega gasped silently, his lips parting, " _Alpha._ "

" _Mine._ "

But then, it wasn't alright. Harry howled when his head finally cleared. Louis stumbled back in his hold because _what was that?_ He could tell that Alpha was not _his,_ but then, for that moment, _he was._

Harry inhaled again, sharply, and let out a thundering growl, " _Mine. MINE!_ "

The wolves in the courtroom gasped and Zayn froze in his spot when Harry fell to his knees-- Their _king_ on his knees, before a _tainted Omega_.

" _Not. Mine._ " Harry growled as he nosed at Louis' slight belly that carried his pup. Louis whimpered, pliant, but snapped out of it when Harry nipped at him there.

" _NOT. MINE!_ " He roared.


	12. 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D 
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None
> 
> Translations :  
> 1\. Qui était-ce - Who was it

**_09_ **

* * *

"--Liam!" Niall cried as he was pushed closer into the Alpha's chest, his own constricting with guilt. "I-- I swear-- He was just-- I just--" He blubbered through his tears, and Liam clenched his jaw shut along with his eyes. They burned behind his eyelids, and his bloodshot eyes glowed red with unadulterated fury. A snarl quivered his lips, and Niall weeped into his shoulder, a frown set on his own face along with deep-set sorrow and angst.

"Liam!" The door to Liam's hospital room slammed open, and a frazzled Luca stood at the entrance, his hand gripping his holster, "I-- Louis' scent! It's completely gone at the entrance of the hospital!" Luca growled to himself, "It was the black damned SUV! Liam, I _know_ it's the _Blood Hounds._ "

Liam stood straight at Luca's declaration, pulling off the tube that was connected to his hand, " _How do you know?_ "

"I saw it. I saw their brand on the fucking car when it followed us!"

* * *

"Alpha." Zayn approached the fuming wolf who momentarily spared him a glance. Zayn pursed his lips and let out a deep sigh. "Harry," He finally conceded to the responsibilities of a bestmate, resting a hand on the Alpha's shoulder. The Alpha merely shook him off, deciding to just watch as his fingers tapped repeatedly against his other set of ring-clad ones.

"Luna is asleep."

Harry growled at the words, sharply turning around to look at his trusted right-hand man. "Do _not_ call him that. He has not proved himself to _deserve_ to be called that." He murmured, and Zayn huffed slightly.

"He's yours." Zayn murmured, "You said so yourself. Is that not proof enough? Deserving enough?"

Harry looked at Zayn sharply, loving the way his gaze turned uncomfortable for a split second. Zayn swallowed when Harry's eyes glowed golden, "No." Zayn's brows furrowed.

"He is mine, no doubt, but not _your_ Luna. He hasn't deserved that title yet."

Harry took a step back from Zayn's personal space, "Why are _you_ concerned, Malik?"

* * *

When Louis opened his eyes, he was confused as to where he was. He was confused as to _what_ situation he was in.

He was comfortable, no doubt, for he had been delicately wrapped in silk sheets on the soft bed that smelled of the--

\-- _The Alpha._

_Fuck!_

When Louis tried to get up, he let out a gasp of disbelief when he found out that his hands were _still_ bound _,_ even if they were now in front of him instead of the back. Growling to himself, Louis let his canines slip out and chewed on the ropes, and yelped when the door to the room clicked open.

When the smell hit him, Louis relaxed a bit, but then turned _furious,_ and jumped off the bed to the other side of it, away from the door. " _You!_ " He seethed, cautiously glaring at the frowning Alpha who stood at the door. " _How dare you?_ " Harry bristled at the blatant disrespect.

Louis blushed when he remembered being nipped at his mating spot, only to lose conscious because his Omega decided he couldn't take it. _Fuck,_ had that been embarrassing. And made Louis _vulnerable._

He ruthlessly tugged at the ropes on his wrist, and watched as a spark of amusement glistened in the Alpha's eyes. "That won't help, Omega. I know my ways to keep you bound."

Louis frowned at the words when Harry walked in leisurely, "Tell me," He commanded sharply, " _Who's the father, Omega?_ " Louis inhaled sharply and swallowed when Harry's eyes blazed dangerously. He took a step back for every step that Harry took forward, and found himself crowded against the wall of the cream coloured bedroom (nest?). Louis noticed how various pillows had been placed around him while he had been sleeping, which, thanks to Louis, had been pushed to the floor when he'd mindlessly got up, away from the Alpha who now stood mere centimetres away from him. He whimpered softly at the care that he'd been given, almost-- _almost_ forgetting that his hands were still tied. Looking away from the Alpha seemed to be a mistake, now, and Louis gasped when his chin was gripped and turned, his eyes now looking into gold-infused emerald ones.

"Tell me." Harry commanded softly, intently sniffing the Omega's scent that wrapped around him and pulled him under like a drug. The hand that had been gripping Louis' chin now softly glided over the smooth skin of his cheek, bringing his face closer so that their foreheads rested together. Louis blushed, his breaths coming out in sharp exhales, and he felt tongue-tied. Alpha-- Alpha smelled _divine_. _So_ tantalising was his scent that Louis felt a little slick forming; Louis' cheeks flared furiously, but he felt safe. And yet, something told him he wasn't. Not yet.

"I--" Louis choked out in embarrassment, his eyes misting over for some reason when Harry urged him with his eyes. "Don't make me ask again, _Beau._ " Louis shivered when Harry whispered against his lips, and gulped the lump in his throat.

 _That's the thing_ , Louis thought. He _didn't know!_

Harry rumbled softly, "Was it James Setton?"

Louis blanched at the name that fell off the Alpha's lips and scowled, blushing a deal when that action made their lips almost touch. " _James? Fuck no._ That disgusting _fucker_ can't touch _me._ " Louis sassed, then froze when Harry gripped his hip with his other hand, 'tsk'-ing softly, "Such foul words from such sweet lips." He murmured wondrously, "Think before you utter, _Luna._ "

Louis gasped and struggled, sputtering in Harry's hold. "Let-- let me go!" He choked to a stop when Harry growled and pushed his pelvis into Louis' own, effectively keeping him still. "You still haven't answered my question, _Beau. Qui était-ce._ " Harry snarled, and Louis shut his eyes, letting a tear slip out. Even if he didn't know what Harry said at the last, Louis kind of got the gist of what it was. "I-- I don't know..." Louis choked out in a whisper, and letting out a barely-heard whimper that died in his mouth when Harry pushed off of him.

" _FUCK!_ " Harry roared, his eyes blazing dangerously, flashing emerald, gold, and a glowing red. " _Fuck!_ " He snarled out, back on Louis in a flash, his head tucked into Louis' neck. He inhaled sharply and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, nipping at the skin under his lips as Louis fell pliant in his arms, a pained whimper playing on his lips.

"No mating mark..." Harry murmured hotly, "How. _How..._ " He seethed, kissing in an almost tentative manner at where he could reach, " _Mine_. I'll find him. I'll fucking _find_ him and kill him. _Right_ before your eyes. _Then,_ I will claim you. You are mine, but you will be mine _completely, only_ after he is gone."

Harry turned and marched, and Louis whined, " _Wait, no--_ "

The Alpha stopped in his tracks and looked over to Louis, eyes blazing, but his face morphing to a blank expression. " _Stay._ " He ordered in a murmer, and Louis' shoulders fell slack.

 _Fuck,_ Louis thought, a pained, pathetic whimper falling from his lips. _His Alpha. His Alpha was in danger._

_What was he to do now?_


	13. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None

_**10** _

* * *

" _132... 133... 134..._ "

Edward huffed as another strand of his hair slipped from his messy bun, only to fall into his eyes. His biceps shifted as he pushed himself for another push-up, after which he fell on his back, huffing slightly. " _Fuckin' 'ell..._ " He wheezed, face tucked into the crook of his arm. The gym around him reeked of his scent, each and every instrument having his aroma infused in it like it had been sprayed with his sweat.

He'd holed himself up in the room for the past two days, and he honestly hadn't expected any less.

His ears perked when a tentative knock sounded on the door. "Vincent..." He muttered to himself, and was proven right when the door clicked open, his pack Beta's brother peeping his head through the gap, "A-alpha?" He squeaked, and Edward twisted his fingers in the air in question, too breathless to attempt to say anything. "I-- Um-- I mean-- Uh--"

"Spit it out, Vincent." Edward grumbled, and frowned when Vincent inhaled sharply.

" _Move_."

Breathing deeply, Edward growled deep in his throat when he caught a whiff of a faintly unfamiliar scent, that held a hint of citrus--

\-- _Fuck._

" _Fucking-- Dickwad._ " Edward breathed angrily, and jumped to feet, letting his canines slip out. His tiredness was long forgotten, and he tore out of the t-shirt that clung to his frame. A snort of amusement reached his ears, and Edward's shoulders jacked up in fury.

"Still that boneheaded dumb shit you are, aren't you?" Edward watched with blazing eyes when a blonde headed Alpha entered his gym, an uncaring smirk pulling at his luscious lips. It was _uncanny_ just how similar the two Alphas looked with respect to each other, albeit being _complete_ opposites on _completely_ different spectrums.

Edward let out a snarl before he pounced.

He slammed Marcel onto the slab of wood that served as the gym door by the neck, growling and crowding Marcel's personal space. "Now, now." Marcel smirked, reaching to pet Edward's head, only to back off with his arms raised when Edward snapped his jaw.

"How the _fuck_ did you get in." Edward snarled, his teeth latching onto Marcel's mating mark, nibbling on it in warning. He smirked when Marcel's breath hitched, then chuckled, malignant, when he got shoved off.

Marcel's eyes blazed as he prowled forth dangerously, " _Don't_ fucking touch me. _Fuck you._ "

"And _you're_ still the same fucking prude, _fuckface_." Was all Edward could let out before he got pinned to the floor by Marcel. " _Fuck!_ " Edward growled at the surprise element before they both wrestled each other to the ground.

Marcel growled, his eyes shifted between his natural swirls of lighter green, gold and red. "No."

Edward smirked in a mocking manner, "No?"

Marcel's demeanor shifted, and Edward watched cautiously with furrowed eyebrows when Marcel got up and off of him, casually leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "No," He smirked, "I actually want you to meet someone."

And right that instant, Edward picked up on another faint aroma that had the traces of a sweet spring garden. The door opened once again, without Edward's permission (but Marcel never cared about such 'trivial' matters), and a brown-haired blue-eyed Omega stepped through. The same Omega--

"Quite the entrance! Edward, I'd like you to meet Kenneth."

* * *

Being locked up as a buzzing, pregnant Omega, was pure torture. Albeit, it was obviously the safest option considering Louis had been one; kidnapped, two; held hostage and most of all, three; he was on enemy grounds. Particularly the Blood Hounds. The notorious pack that Liam had warned Louis about.

But the thing was, Louis was _bored_ , and the other thing was, he was _bored, restless and pregnant._

Let's not forget hungry either.

Louis glared at the heavy wooden door before him. He could sense the presence of other wolves behind it, probably on patrol to keep him grounded, and as much as Louis didn't want to, he was wary of the fact. He paced and contemplated going out. He had zero chance, he knew, of walking out of the headquarters unscathed and unbothered, so he bit his lip in frustration.

_"Stay."_

The Alpha's words rang in his mind, and he felt himself stiffen. It was a direct order, and Louis let out a nervous breath when he gripped the door knob in his hands (his hands _were_ still bound, unfortunately).

 _Well,_ Louis thought to himself, _it's not like he was his Alpha or anything._

Just as he was going to open it, the knob turned in his hands and the door clicked open. Louis let go of the knob and rushed to the bedside table to pick up a lamp, which, _why did he not pick up before?_

He wasn't sure how he was going to go on about knocking down an Alpha with his bitterly tied hands, and with a measly bedside lamp, but Louis had a bit too much confidence in himself to deter from his initial plan. Which... Well.

"You might want to calm down a bit."

Louis only glared in return at the Alpha who stood at the door. He smelt faintly of mint and cigarettes, and Louis couldn't help but let his eyes flicker over to the small black dagger that danced between his inked fingers.

"Why the _fuck_ would I do that? _Do come closer please._ " Louis smiled sweetly and gripped the lamp in his hand tighter.

The Alpha looked a bit uncomfortable after that. He then seemed to recognise something, and then shook his head, "Yes, well, I am. But to cut off those ropes from your hands. You would want to place that lamp back where you took it from though." The Alpha replied, and Louis dubiously stared at him. "Why the hell would I do that? What if you try to rape me?"

Now the Alpha shot Louis a flat look and walked forth, "You are my Luna--"

Louis laughed because, _what the hell?_

"No, I'm _no one's_ Luna. And I'd rather--" Louis choked to a stop and fell to his knees when a flash of heat passed through, all the while the Alpha's words, _'_ _Think before you utter, Luna_ _'_ , ran in his mind.

What was Louis _thinking?_ Of course he wouldn't rather _that. Goddess help him._

The Alpha before him cursed, and rushed forward, carefully cutting the ropes on his wrist, helping him sit down. "Are you alright?"

Louis noticed how the Alpha skirted around touching him, only ever so slightly skimming over his skin rather than holding him while helping him. Louis was quite relieved of that, though. "I'm-- I'm fine." He muttered and glared at the carpeted floor before him. He slowly rubbed at his delicate red wrists that bled a little from small cuts and scratches.

"I'm Zayn." The Alpha introduced himself and distanced himself from Louis once he realised that the Omega was not in any harm. "Louis." Louis murmured in return, cautiously getting up. So far, the Alpha proved himself not to be a complete savage like the two who'd got him here--

Louis squeaked when Zayn glared at the door that opened and threw a dagger at the wall, right beside the Beta's head-- the one who'd just entered. The Beta froze in her tracks when she looked up. "Z-Zayn." She acknowledged shakily, her hands gripping the tray of food she'd brought for the _Luna_.

"You did not knock." Zayn rumbled with anger, and while the Beta struggled to give a proper reply, Louis couldn't help but think that the Alpha before him was being a complete hypocrite.

"I-- I was informed that-- that he was asleep--"

"Is that right?" Zayn glared, stepping forward, "This is still--"

Louis let out a small sigh, and decided to put her out of her misery, "It's alright. Just place it there, please." Louis instructed, and then blushed in discomfort. The two wolves before him looked at him in surprise, because _this_ packless, mateless, weak Omega had just exuded confidence and relaxation at a time and place one would not expect of him. Rather, he was ordering about and interrupting pack wolves-- _the pack Beta no less_ \-- as if he knew them by acquaintance. Which he didn't. And Louis definitely didn't understand just _where_ his careless attitude was stemming from.

"Right." The Beta replied and placed it on the table where the lamp was supposed to be-- its was still tightly gripped in Louis' fist-- and fled, her eyes flickering between the Alpha and the Omega in the room for one last moment.

Zayn pursed his lips and crossed his arms, "Eat." He said, and Louis stared on indignantly. "No."

Zayn murmured to himself in exasperation. "Is it because you're not hungry, or are you being defiant in order to annoy me?" He questioned, and Louis' face twisted in incredulity because _who_ actually asks that? When the Alpha looked particularly peeved, Louis sighed and walked back to the other side of the bed, away from the Alpha, and plopped himself down. His back was a little sore, and he _was_ hungry still. His growling stomach attested to it.

"Is it--"

"No." Zayn replied, "It's not poisoned." He muttered.

Louis huffed and indignantly proceeded to stuff his face with the delectable dish of chicken and mashed potatoes. He stopped his chewing and glared at Zayn. "What are you looking at? Never seen an Omega eat before?" He sassed, downing a good amount of the orange juice placed on the tray.

Zayn refused to reply and devotedly kept at his temporary job-- babysit Louis with crossed arms and a flat gaze, watching the Omega scarf down food as if he had been starved for months. Louis regarded Zayn with squinted eyes when he received no reply, and resumed his _graceful_ eating, contently nuzzling into the sheets when he was done.

" _Luna._ "

Louis stiffened when Zayn called-- acknowledged him as someone he... He _wasn't_ _\--_ and ignored the Alpha. Zayn grumbled softly when Louis spared him no attention, "Alpha requested your consented presence."

Louis' droopy eyes snapped open when he heard what the Alpha said. He swallowed, thinking the worst that could happen, and sat up slowly with a hand resting on his tummy. "He... Did?"

Louis' mind raced. Could he have found Louis' Alpha?

When a buzzing, soft heat bloomed through just his chest, Louis swallowed his fears. _No. Not yet, then._

_Then... Then what was it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really do love seeing y'all confused. sue me XD


	14. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D 
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None
> 
> Translations :  
> 1\. Tu sens divin - You smell divine

_**11** _

* * *

"Please stay by my side until we reach the Alpha." Zayn instructed when Louis sat up in contemplation.

Louis looked up at the Alpha, "I didn't give my consent. Are you forcing my presence?"

Zayn's eyebrows raised a bit, and he tilted his head when Louis seemed to contradict his own words by getting up from the sheets and walking towards him. Zayn frowned in the slightest and shuffled a bit to the side when Louis curiously sniffed around the room. "This is the Alpha's nest." Louis murmured, and even though he hadn't asked a question, Zayn hummed positively. "Yes. And he expects--"

Louis once again stopped the Alpha, this time with a raised hand in his general direction. "Please. I'll talk to him myself." He rolled his eyes. "If he wants to tell me something, he'll do it himself."

Zayn blinked, surprise evident in his features: surprised that he let this Omega interrupt him and talk to him this way, and surprised because the Omega was talking this way at _all._ He observed the impudent Omega who went about moving things around and sniffing things, leaving his own scent behind on some.

Zayn didn't know whether to tell the Omega off, or not.

He stiffened when Louis opened the Alpha's walk-in closet.

Louis' eyes glowed silver when he entered the closet. He didn't know where this urge was coming from, and couldn't say that he was very happy about it, either.

He'd gone on about sniffing the Alpha's room, sour that he could detect unrecognizable scents on the strong wooden desk that stood in the corner of the room with various papers scattered across it. He could smell various scents on different areas of the wallpaper, on the glass doors that lead to the balcony, the soft, fluffy brown rug that covered an expanse of the room, and _Louis was not happy about it._

His mouth pinched, and a curious spark alighted his eyes to a glowing platinum-silver when he found no traces behind a particular door. He disregarded Zayn's presence and pushed forth, clicking the door open.

It was the Alpha's closet.

It smelled purely of himself, a lilting aroma of citrus that wrapped around him in a soft, imaginary sheet, egging him to walk deeper into the dark space.

"Zayn?" He called, and received a peeved grunt in response. "Could you please turn on the light here?"

Louis turned slightly when he heard Zayn grumble to himself. "I cannot enter, _Lun--_ "

"Louis. Call me _Louis._ " Louis stressed, satisfied when a sharp grumble of frustration reached his ears, "Alright. Fine, _Louis. I cannot_ enter Alpha's space. The light switch is inside, to the right of the coat racks." Louis nodded in reply to Zayn's answer, and smiled cheekily when he turned on the light, only to see the said Alpha stand at the entrance with crossed arms and a seemingly permanent scowl painted on his face.

Louis turned back to the clothes before him, observing the repeated dark theme of the clothes. They were either abyss black, dark wine, midnight blue, or darkened ash. Quite dull, if Louis had a say.

But then, they were _the Alpha_ 's, and for some reason, Louis wouldn't want to change a thing about it.

Despite the faint fussing from Zayn behind him, Louis nuzzled into the clothes, scenting them with his own, his eyes glowing exceptionally bright.

A feeling of pure, raw possession bloomed in his warm chest when he nuzzled into a particularly soft, ash coloured sweatshirt. It was a well-worn piece of clothing; And Louis needed it on his skin. That instant.

He let out a breath at the overwhelming feeling, surprised that his skin did not burn when he slipped out of his own sweater. He turned his head a bit, only to see that Zayn had his back to him, his arms still folded across his chest, shoulders still stiff. _Huh,_ Louis thought. Funny that his Alpha seemed to trust Zayn, and _uncanny_ that Zayn just _knew that_ Louis was going to take off his shirt.

He grabbed the sweatshirt off the rack and pulled it over his head, sighing in delight at the musky scent that engulfed him whole, and drowned him in it, just as much as he did in the three-sizes-too-big clothing. It slightly fell off his left shoulder and exposed his collarbones in an almost sultry manner, for it accentuated the ink that read _'It Is What It Is'_ on his skin. The sweatshirt reached mid-thigh, his barely-there bump well-hidden, and his fingers peeked out from under the long sleeves. He brought his hand up and inhaled deep, his back softly hitting the wall behind him, his eyes hooded; he felt _so, so_ good. _So good_ that Louis was now slightly aroused in his own sense, the dizzying feeling of slick forming hindering his thought process.

Louis shook his head, clearing his mind. Cheeks flushed, heart thudding in his chest, and not a drop of shame painting his skin, Louis stepped out of the closet and closed it carefully behind him. He disregarded the faint rumbling of (an unwantedly aroused) Zayn's chest-- and his flashing red eyes-- and demanded, "Take me to your Alpha."

* * *

Louis hissed when the sweatshirt's sleeves chafed against his red wrists once again.

Moments proir, Louis and Zayn were both rendered speechless with surprise when Zayn had harshly grappled Louis' wrist in his hand, to pull him close and sniff him-- which he didn't, by the way-- in order to appease his uncomfortably aroused inner Alpha. Zayn was mortified in his own sense, and had dropped the Omega's wrist in a flash, as though he'd touched a red-hot iron rod in flames. Which, Zayn would rather have done, if he said so himself. He then proceeded to just get on with his job, opening the heavy wooden doors that led out of the warm nest, maintaining a respectful distance from Louis. He then proceeded to guard Louis with his lithe and broad body, away from prying eyes and sneering lips of pack members who felt threatened by a foreigner on their grounds.

Louis' wounds, that had been slowly healing (his were-ability to heal seemed to have slowed down due to his 'abnormal' pregnancy-- most of his energy was now concentrated to keep his pup well and healthy) now split open again under Zayn's initial harsh grip. Louis sighed and followed Zayn, eyes constantly straying as he drank in the exquisite structure that served at the _Blood Hounds'_ lair. Slightly trailing his fingertips across the intricately designed wallpaper of the now-empty hallway, Louis came to a stop when Zayn did, accidentally knocking into his back with his forehead.

When Zayn nodded towards the door and left him standing alone, Louis finally caught on to the clue that he was go in on his own.

_Which... What?_

Wary of the few wolves stationed along the short cut of the hallway, Louis finally stepped into the room, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding when he couldn't see the Alpha immediately. The room smelled deeply of the Alpha, and it was safe to say that it was quite expected, if the room was the Alpha's office-- it had a big mahogany desk with a pile of papers, various cabinets of files and books lined across the wall, and a couple of lounge couches.

When the door clicked shut behind him, Louis almost screamed in alarm when an arm curled around his waist and pulled him back into a sturdy chest, hot breath now splaying against his exposed neck.

" _Omega._ " Harry rumbled through soft purrs that calmed Louis' thudding heart.

Louis gasped when he was maneuvered swiftly, his back now resting against the smooth surface of the door, and his front pressed flush against the Alpha before him.

Louis' initial arousal peeked when Harry's hands slipped under his own shirt, softly trailing over his clothed thighs, only grip his bare waist in his hands. Louis swallowed when he felt Harry's thumb softly brush against his bump, and for the first time, _ever_ , Louis thought about what could have been if he had not been impregnated by a wolf he didn't know, and hadn't ever seen.

Louis was once again surprised when his Alpha made no move to chide his thoughts by hindering his senses for a moment with heat.

" _Did you walk around, like this?_ " Harry rumbled as he pushed closer, his head now nestled in the crook of Louis' neck. He reveled in the way his Omega shivered when he moved his hands: Harry's one hand now rested on Louis' bare back, and the other gripped his thigh, urging the Omega to wrap his legs around him.

Eyes hooded, Louis faintly blushed under the Alpha's sharp gaze, shyly ducking his head and looking through his lashes when Harry motioned him to wrap his legs around his waist.

"Bashful, now are we, _Beau?_ "

All the words that Louis thought to tell Harry evaporated into thin air when Harry nipped at his mating spot. He bared his neck a bit more when his head fell back, a soft moan escaping his lips. He squeaked when he was lithely raised into the air, inevitably pushing him to wrap his legs around Harry.

" _Do you give me a choice, Beau? I will take you here; right now, right this instant._ " Harry groaned when he pushed his pelvis into Louis', whose palms now rested against his chest. He froze when the scent of Louis' blood reached him. "It hasn't healed yet?" He murmured, and Louis breathed heavily in confusion when all the tension dropped. He blushed in embarrassment when he thought of how wanton he'd been, without even getting a word out. He pushed against Harry's chest, wanting to be let down, stilling when Harry growled low in warning. "Never push me away, _Beau._ "

Louis opened his mouth to verbally ask him to put him down, only for his breath to hitch when Harry reached with one of his hands for his own. _So strong,_ Louis' inner Omega preened when he was held up by Harry with only one arm, as though he weighed little to nothing. Louis watched with curious eyes when Harry softly removed his hands off of his chest to take a closer look. A small sigh escaped his lips when Harry licked at his wrist, cleaning the wounds and facilitating it's healing to go a little faster. Louis stayed quiet throughout the grooming he was receiving from Harry, blushing when he was put under the spotlight when the Alpha was done.

Harry intently looked at Louis' exceptional features, trailing over his delicate profile-- his soft caramel hair, sharp cheekbones against which fluttered delicate wisps of eyelashes, bright blue eyes that glinted with a sort of innocence, and pink supple lips that he yearned to feel against his own, but would not. Not yet.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when Louis leaned forward a little, licking his cheek in shy gratitude. Harry's chest rumbled softly in pride, happy that the Omega was satisfied, then tilted his head at himself when he realised what he was doing.

Not letting go, and disregarding the little squeak that Louis let when he moved away from the door, Harry carried Louis over to one of the couches and sat himself down, Louis straddling his thighs. " _Tu sens divin_." Harry breathed, watching as Louis' face twisted in confusion, seemingly hesitant to ask what it meant.

"You smell _divine, Beau_. That is what I said." Harry replied, pulling Louis closer so that he was almost lying on his chest. "Don't ever hesitate to ask me anything."

"...Okay." Louis breathed, "In that case, can you let me down, please?" He tried.

"Anything but." Harry smirked. Louis blushed and gasped when he felt the extent of Harry's arousal beneath him, the Alpha groaning softly in response. Louis cautiously kept his movements to a minimum, unable to look into Harry's amused eyes.

"And yes. You are expected to stay with me. In our room." Harry answered Louis' unasked question, and Louis figured that it had something to do with pack bonds.

Louis swallowed. "What if I don't want to?"

"I believe you don't have a say in this matter." Harry replied, eyes glinting dangerously, a smirk curling his lips over his canines.

"Oh." Louis breathed. "I'm not to leave either, if I'm correct?" Louis asked, and thought sarcastically to himself: _why would he_ kidnap _you if he had intentions to let you go?_

"Correct." Harry's smirk widened, and his hands gripped Louis' waist tighter.

"I didn't realise I was a prisoner." Louis muttered, and Harry chuckled shortly. "You are but merely a visitor, _Beau_. I, on the other hand, am; It would seem so." Harry murmured cryptically, and Louis squirmed under his scorching gaze.

" _It is what it is._ " Harry read out aloud, and Louis couldn't help but think how the words matched his current situation. How his life had shifted greatly in merely seconds. But then again, a lot can happen in a second. Harry's eyes flickered up to Louis' a sort of fire burning them, "Not this time, _Beau._ You will never have to just accept things as they come." Louis swallowed at Harry's words, warmth bloomed in his chest but he was unable to defend his Alpha by default since Harry didn't seem to like it very much.

"No one touches what's mine."


	15. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Smut, Minor Character Death

**_12_ **

* * *

"--I don't understand, Luca! How-- How do you think Styles came to know about the invasion project?" Liam gritted as he paced, fist clenching and unclenching around his police cap.

Luca sighed in distress, thoroughly going through all the background information of each and every wolf that worked in the zonal region. "Goodness... I don't know, Liam. But this is just pushing a bit far. I-- I don't know what Styles is doing. He plays dirty-- doesn't play coward. It's been 14 hours since Louis' been gone, and there hasn't been a single threat. I'm confused."

Liam paused and listened, "Are you saying that this has to do with something else?"

"I don't know, Liam... Considering only you, the Superintendent and I know about the mission... I don't think he can know. And besides, no one on this list is a part of the _Blood Hounds_ pack, or had been. I... I think we should schedule an appointment with the _'_ _Underground King'_."

Liam scoffed in disbelief, mind racing with various possibilities of where he could've slipped up.

_None._

" _Goddess, why?!_ "

* * *

"Neat tricks, mate."

The dark alleyway that led into the buzzing bar was momentarily lit up by zip tricks from an old lighter that whizzed and crackled mid-air.

The Alpha rolled his eyes despite a cocky smirk pulling at his busted, bloody lips. "Yeah, yeah... Do you have it or not?"

The wolf before him stumbled in shock and fear when the Alpha's eyes glowed golden dangerously. "Y-you're... You're--"

"Tsk." The Alpha muttered to himself and shot forward, gripping the wolf's neck and looking dead-straight into his own glowing reflection in the scared wolf's eyes. " _Do you. Or do you not. I asked you a question._ "

The wolf stumbled a bit in fear, his shaking hands fumbling with his back pocket as his gaze focused and unfocused on the Alpha before him. "I-- Yes. Y-yes. Please. Let me go."

"No promises." The Alpha sang tauntingly, and the helpless druggie shivered, cursing himself for taking a shot before meeting with clients, for his knees buckled underneath him. "H-here. He-- He wanted m-me to tell you that-- that it isn't a good idea to keep using this for-- for more than a year."

"I know." The Alpha rolled his eyes, pocketing the vial that felt heavy in his calloused hands.

"Look." The Alpha sighed in mock dismay as he leant back, making the wolf before him look up at him from his position on the floor. "Now, the fact that you saw me here has to be gone. That information has be zilch. Nada." The Alpha snapped his fingers, and the wolf quivered. "I won't tell anyone!"

"What if your high mouth decides to let it slip?" The Alpha leaned forward menacingly, and hummed in question, "Hmm?"

"I-I--"

"See. Now, we don't want that, do we?"

And the next second, a dead body lay there with a twisted and impaled neck, blood dripping past its mouth.

"Tsk. Dumb fucker. Can't follow simple rules." The Alpha smirked to himself as he licked the intoxicated blood on his fingers, groaning. "Not bad."

* * *

"Take a seat, _Lu--_ Louis."

Louis squinted his eyes at Zayn before him as he did as told. "Why am I here?" He rested a hand on his tummy and sat back coolly (sloppily), his legs wide open before him.

Zayn pursed his lips as he averted his eyes. "I believe only Alpha has the answer to that."

"Wha-- _he_ was the one who told me not to push him away! And what does he do the next second? Push _me_ away."

"Oh." Zayn furrowed his brows, "Oh, you mean why you are not with Alpha?" He asked in surprise, and Louis froze.

"Y-yeah..." Louis mumbled and sat scrunched, his arms wrapped around his bent knees. Why... Why was Louis yearning for the Alpha's presence when he didn't even know him?

The Alpha felt familiar though. He felt warm, and he felt safe.

"Well in that case, Har-- Alpha has pack duties to attend to. He had to leave for a meeting."

"And why are _you_ here?" Louis asked as he turned a dignified nose in the air, squinting his eyes at the Alpha before him.

Zayn's jaw clenched and his eyes flashed red, and Louis shut his mouth when he noticed it. He admittedly _was_ pushing things a bit far...

"To protect you." He grumbled out, crossing his arms and widening his stance.

Louis blinked at the Alpha before him. " _Protect_ me?"

Zayn nodded.

"You're the ones who kidnapped me." Louis deadpanned, "Bloody hell."

Zayn nodded again.

Louis threw his hands up in exasperation, "Can I call my brother?"

Zayn sighed in dismay, "No."

"What?! Why not? I won't tell him where I am."

Zayn shot him a flat look, "No."

"--But I think he'd know by now."

Zayn frowned, "What?" He stepped forward with a raised brow towards Louis. "How?"

"He's the zonal inspector." Louis rolled his eyes, "I'm sure he's on his way by now."

Zayn pursed and hummed, "We'll see about that, now won't we?"

Louis stood up, breath hitching, "You can't do anything to him."

"Depends on what Alpha says." Zayn shrugged and Louis frowned hotly, his heart starting to thud in his chest.

* * *

⚠

"--Shit, Marce."

Marcel groaned as he rutted against Edward once again, his lips latched onto the elder wolf's neck-- onto his mating mark.

"Fuck--"

Edward's senses were clouded with the hot haze of arousal as he let out a low growl, turning swiftly so that now Marcel was against the wall.

"You think you're so clever, hm?" Edward growled low as he licked at Marcel's mating mark. Marcel panted and threw his head back as a hot jolt of pleasure shot through him. He smirked as heavy breaths escaped his parted lips. "Oh, but brother," He grinned wickedly, "You know that I am, aren't I?"

Marcel smashed lips against Edward's as worked on his clothes, and Edward scoffed against his lips. "Sure-- Shit." Edward bit Marcel's lip with his canines when the latter gripped his length through his boxers, pumping.

"That's right, darling." Marcel smirked, stroking Edward steadily. Edward hissed when Marcel teased the tip of his head, puncturing his mate mark once again. Edward rumbled as he pulled Marcel's girth out in his fist, wrapping his fingers around his own along with Marcel. Marcel moaned as the air fogged between them, dissipating into cooler vapor.

"Let go, _darling._ " Edward mocked as he jerked his fist again, smirking when Marcel's eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Not--" Marcel panted, "Not hot when you say it, Ed." He choked out a laugh that trailed into a moan, Edward pulled Marcel's hair back, "Shut up." He growled as he bit Marcel's neck once again, making him come. "Ha-- ha--" Edward pumped faster as Marcel squirmed a little, sensitive, until he came in his sticky fist.

An aroused whine reached the sharp ears of the Alphas', and they turned to see _Kenneth_ , at the door, eyes hooded his Omega senses skyrocketing through the roof.

Kenneth shivered when two predatory gazes fell over him, his eyes raking over the closest Alpha before him-- Edward. "Sweetheart." Edward turned in all his half-naked glory, a malicious smirk curling over his canines as he inhaled the sweet scent of a spring garden.

Edward missed the way Marcel put himself together, eyes glinting darkly with malignant intent. "All yours brother." He patted Edward's back and moved to exit, ignoring the curious tilt of the said Alpha's head.

Edward prowled forth when Marcel shrugged, "I've had my taste. Just don't mate him. Not yet."

_Not ever._

Marcel slipped out the heavy-scented room with gold-glinting eyes, a well-thought out plan mapping in his complex mind. "Just don't mate him." He muttered to himself.

⚠

* * *

Harry's hand shot out to slam against the papers on his desk-- the precise ones regarding Louis' mate-- as he groaned, his head hanging between his shoulders.

He hissed as his length hardened, mind flashing and fogging with images of a certain Omega laid out for him, and stood up quickly, his rolling chair toppling to the floor behind him. "No." He growled to himself as he turned back from his office door, turning back to reach for it once again. Yearning to rip it of its hinges and pounce on the one Omega that drove him crazy.

He let out a sigh of relief, and growl of frustration when he heard the office door bolt shut from the outside, and forced himself to go into the en-suite, standing under the cold spray of water with his clothes on.

His jaw clenched in slight humiliation as he felt the stick of his shirt against his torso. His raging arousal cleared, now just a glow in the back of his mind, and yet he continued to stay under the spray of ice-cold water.

His brothers were together, and Harry was a little disgruntled that the invitation hadn't been extended to him too.

He'd fucking kill them, was what he was going to do.


	16. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None

**_13_ **

* * *

"Liam," Luca swallowed in distress, looking over to the despaired Alpha beside him. "I'm sure Louis is alright. He knows how to handle himself." Luca said, slightly referring to the defence classes Liam had given Louis back when they had been teenagers.

When all Liam did was look at him with glowing red eyes, Luca swallowed, remembering that it hadn't helped Louis when he had been vulnerable. Vulnerable enough to be taken.

"Luca," Liam began, trembling, "It's been two days. He's _carrying._ " Liam refrained from howling, and Luca gripped the steering wheel in front of him. Luca's mind raced with how quickly things had shifted in their lives. Liam was unstable with his thoughts, letting his wolf take over more than anything, and Niall wouldn't even speak-- the uncharacteristically quiet Omega curling in on himself as he blamed himself for letting Louis go, despite being told otherwise.

Luca steeled his gaze when two pack wolves leaned forward from their place before the pack ground gates, peeking into the police jeep. "Liam." Luca growled, "Snap out of it, goodness! You know not to show weakness towards these savages. Hold your head high, and face them like an Alpha!" He murmured and rolled down his window, his eyes instantly drawn to the tattoo that curled around the pack wolf's neck. It was the mark of the _Blood Hounds_.

Liam's jaw clenched, and he whipped out his ID, Luca doing the same. "We're here to see the pack Alpha. Styles." Luca conveyed professionally, and the crass Alpha before him clicked his tongue mockingly. His muscles bulged as he crossed his arms, and Luca silently gazed into the sly wolf's eyes. " _The_ Alpha?" The wolf snorted sarcastically, giving the cards behind him to be scanned thoroughly. "What purpose could _you_ , you pathetic, packless, _Beta_ have with _our Alpha?_ "

Luca snarled, and Liam gripped his arm in warning. "It doesn't concern you." Liam replied pointedly, and stared unflinching when the wolf sneered at him. "Clear." The wolf behind drawled, and the mocking wolf clicked his tongue once again. "Get off." He knocked on the jeep. "You'll be taken there by one of ours."

Luca and Liam shared a glance and grabbed their guns, tucking it into their holsters. The wolf before him snorted, his eyes flashing red. "City wolves." He mocked, flashing his canines as he hissed. He knocked his head back, and Luca trailed his eyes over to where the wolf gestured to. Wolves patrolled behind the high walls, undoubtedly-poisoned bows and arrows slung over their backs. "Rhodium coated, baby." The wolf snickered as he lead them to an awaiting jeep on the other side of the gates. "Holds nothin' on your child's play."

Disgruntled, Liam and Luca followed, a weight laying heavy on their chests. "Sweet." Luca answered sarcastically, burning when the wolf chuckled mockingly, "Ladies first."

* * *

It wasn't that Louis was disappointed or anything of the sort.

He scowled at Zayn who looked... Well who looked uncaring.

This made Louis angrier than before.

"What is the meaning of this?" He threw his hands up and wrapped them around his torso, pacing before the Alpha with glowing silver eyes. " _Why_ am I here? Why am I locked up? I didn't even do anything wrong. Infact!" Louis snapped his finger in mock excitement, "Wait! I didn't even _do_ anything!"

Louis rested his hands on his hips and glared at Zayn who let out a controlled sigh. "Are you not the pack Beta? Do you not have duties to attend to?"

"I do," Zayn replied flatly, "It is to protect you. As of this instant."

Louis blinked. "Oh, _sweet Goddess_." He paced again, eyes trained on the door before him. "I might just run."

"It's locked."

"Wha-- You're unmated! Why am I stuck with yo--"

"Omega," Zayn murmured with flashing red eyes, "Do not question my Alpha's trust in me." He walked forward for every step that Louis took back, his mouth now shut tight. "Are we clear?"

Louis fell back onto the nest, and swallowed, looking into Zayn's stoic face, "Crystal."

Zayn nodded after a silent minute, "Forgive me." He moved to stand back in his position, then furrowed his brows, "Alpha is demanding your presence."

Louis flinched when Zayn gripped his forearm, leading him out of the door that unlocked open when they neared it. Louis' chest bloomed with heat as he followed behind Zayn, his eyes scanning the way he was being taken.

"This way," Zayn murmured, and Louis furrowed his brows when he was lead back into the base where he first met the distant Alpha.

Zayn tensed for a silent second before Louis, and his eyes slid over to the Omega who was uncharacteristically quiet.

Louis knew something was off.

He could feel it.

He swallowed when the platinum handles of the doors glared at him in the dim light.

"Follow..." Zayn stopped in his tracks. His eyes worriedly looked over to Louis, and he jacked up with anxiety of what the truth could be.

"I... I'm sorry." Zayn murmured as he opened the doors, making Louis look to the Alpha.

Louis flinched once again when Zayn grappled his forearm with sudden force, pulling him into the courtroom. Louis perked, and a sigh escaped his lips when the soothing scent of Alpha Styles wrapped around him. He froze when he spotted a growling Liam standing at the foot of Harry's throne, fists clenching by his sides as Luca glared at Zayn beside Louis.

Louis stumbled and yelped when Zayn pushed him a little, making him wrap his arms over his bump protectively. The air was tense. Louis' heart thudded loudly in his chest when he looked to Liam, "Liam..."

"Lou," Liam breathed, his eyes frantically searching him for any injuries. "I'm alright," Louis answered, his eyes steeled and sliding over to Harry when the Alpha growled low in his throat.

"How sweet," The Alpha murmured wickedly, and chills ran up Louis' spine when he spotted the hazy coldness in the warm eyes that usually, unlike that instant, burned with a sort of fire when they saw him. " _Officer Payne,_ " Harry crossed his legs one over the other and leaned forward to rest his elbows on them. "Your little _brother,_ yes?"

"Yes." Liam gritted, and Louis frowned at the pack Alpha before him.

Harry tsked as he stood up from his seat, leisurely making his way down the steps. "Sweet, _sweet_ Omega." Harry whispered into Louis' ear when he reached him, trailing a solitary forefinger over his prominent cheekbone. Louis leaned into the touch and nosed into Harry's cheek, basking in the warm citrus scent.

" _Alpha Styles._ " Liam clenched his jaw as his eyes shifted between Louis and Harry, a frown marring his forehead.

" _Shh_..." Harry hushed against Louis' earlobe, eyes trained on Louis as the Omega shivered. He softly traced his lips over the earlobe, breathing hotly.

"What do you want with him?" Liam seethed as he took a step forward, and stilled when Harry softly cradled Louis' face in his palms.

"I said, _not a step forward._ " Harry muttered. Harry trailed his eyes over Louis' features and stepped back, his face as emotionless and cold as ever.

"To answer your question," Harry replied, striding over to his throne as he ran a hand through his hair, "Nothing."

"What?" Louis and Liam asked together, eyes trained on the relaxed Alpha before them, who sipped on a glass of wine that a pack wolf brought to him.

"He may leave. I do not require his presence here anymore. It was... A mistake."

A passing silence fell over the crowd in the courtroom before boots rapidly clicked against the floor, and Liam wrapped his arms around Louis. He cradled Louis head to his chest, pressing his lips to the soft caramel locks. "Lou, you okay?" He murmured as he intensely stared down the Alpha who observed them.

"I--"

Louis shuffled out of Liam's strong hold, walking to stand at the foot of the small set of staircase. " _Why?_ " Louis asked as he swallowed, telling himself not to tear up, because _why should he?_

Was he a bad Omega? Was that it? Was that why he seemed to be an easy target? He could change. Maybe, he could change-- but _oh._

_He was carrying._

"Never-- nevermind." Louis choked out as he brushed a loving hand over his bump. Louis thought he saw something akin to guilt pass through the pack Alpha's eyes, but it was momentary-- he couldn't be sure. He smiled tightly through pursed lips, stepping backwards into Liam's arms, nodding once, twice.

Louis wanted to ask-- what about the promise? The vow to claim him? Were they all for vain? Words of a moment?

But in a sense, Louis was free. His mate was free. Free of threats, pointless restrictions, forcing of titles...

He was... Free.

"Thank you," Louis said, and turned, walking out with Liam when Liam had bid his own farewell.

Louis stilled when Zayn called, turning to the Alpha who frowned deeply to himself. "Louis," He walked forth and presented a wooden box to him. "Here..." He trailed off with a lilt of steel in his voice when a scantily dressed wolf sauntered into the room and placed herself on Harry's lap, her lips instantly on his neck.

"Thanks, Zayn." Louis smiled with a clenched jaw as he pocketed the box. "I apologize for giving you a hard time."

Zayn nodded, and Liam wordlessly lead him out of the pack house, Luca hovering behind the two protectively. They silently made their way to the jeep that awaited them, unable to say a word to the Omega who shed silent tears, ashamed of not what happened to him (for it gave him his beautiful pup) but ashamed that he wasn't good enough.

And the truth remained that he wouldn't be. Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harold's a fuckin' asshole. What's newwwww XD


	17. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Infidelity (idk lol)(technically not ig but yolo who cares)

_**14** _

* * *

Louis didn't explain when he reached home.

No, he made a quick beeline towards Niall's room where the said Omega was asleep, his breath a little laboured and his eyelids swollen pink.

Louis' lips wobbled as he clambered up Niall's bed, the safe aroma of a known Omega keeping him calm. " _Ni._ " Louis whined softly, but sniffled and tucked himself around Niall when all he got as a response was a huff. Louis softly nosed into Niall's scent gland, where his mating mark should be (but... Wasn't), and relaxed completely when Liam slipped under the covers behind him. Louis felt safe. Louis ignored Liam and kept his rapt attention on Niall who began shifting, tucking his head under Louis'. " _Ni_ _,_ " He whined softly again, wanting to stop the Omega from hurting from within.

Niall blubbered in his sleep, then stilled when Louis nosed into his scent gland once again. " _L-lou?_ " Niall whispered shakily, then pounced on Louis, licking his face and kissing him all over. "I was so worried, Lou!" Niall cried, and Louis let his own waterworks begin. Niall squirmed until he was face to face with Louis' small tummy, nosing into the skin. "Is the baby okay?"

"Mhm." Louis nodded, and Niall finally slung himself over both Liam and Louis.

After a quiet few seconds, Liam nipped at the back of Louis' neck to calm him, "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

Louis laid silent for a minute, then shrugged. "I... I honestly don't know. I don't know why I had been taken, I don't know why I had even been kept there, and I don't know why-- just _why_ he would do that." Louis sighed, and Liam growled threateningly. " _Who_ would do _what_?"

"Alpha Styles," Louis shrugged again, "I thought I found a mate in him... But... But I was-- I was just a mistake."

"Shh..." Liam soothed when Louis sniffled erratically, burrowing himself into Niall's chest.

Liam scowled, looking to Niall, and Niall looked back at him with rounded, worried eyes. "Mate...?" Niall asked tentatively, and Louis sniffed, nodding. Niall knew not to question such feelings, but...

"You've-- you've only been away for 2 days...?"

Louis twirled a loose bit of thread in his forefinger and pulled at it as he analysed Niall's question. He _had_ beenthere only for 2 days. Well, 2 days and a half, but it would be a blatant lie if he said that he doubted his affections for the Alpha because of just a bloody number.

"Yeah," Louis replied, "Didn't feel-- feel like it though." Louis whispered and his voice cracked as he felt the weight of _not being enough_ on his chest. "Felt way more," He murmured as he rubbed a palm on his chest against his beating, hurting heart. "Quite bewildering, really." He answered, and shrugged when all Niall could do was fish-mouth. This was a serious matter. To find a mate in someone meant that their wolves connected. Connected, felt safe around one another, trusted, and deemed the other equally important. It was an enticing feeling. Niall would know.

"But, you've been gone..."

Niall choked on his words as he stared at Louis. One, because his eyes just flashed platinum, and two-- _two, dear Goddess, had Louis become more attractive?_

Niall could swear Louis had just changed right before his eyes, but, but-- _what?_

"Your lashes--" Niall wondered as he brushed a finger over Louis' fluttering, confused eyes, "And-- and your bloody lips-- had they always been this-- this-- I don't know, plump?" Niall sat up and Liam let out a noise of confusion when the Omega clambered to a sitting position, Louis staring at him as though he'd officially lost it. "What are you on about?" He exclaimed, and leaned back when Niall leaned into his face, "That-- that scar over your top lip-- from that time I threw a fork at you-- It's gone," Niall murmured, and disregarding Louis' yelp, he turned the other Omega's neck to see his back, sitting back on his legs when saw that his birthmark-- at his shoulder blade was still there. He then clambered back down to Louis' rib, and gasped when he saw that the light scar over there-- when he'd been slashed at by Liam during one of their training sessions (he still felt guilty)-- was gone.

Without a bloody trace.

"It's-- It's gone." Niall blinked in astonishment, staring when Louis checked himself.

"What are you two on about?" Liam asked tentatively with confusion, when two Omega's stared back at him with frightened eyes. The Alpha in him fought to protect them, and he purred low in his throat, in order to calm the two down. "What-- what is it?"

He gasped a little when Louis showed his perfectly smooth skin that stretched over his ribs, eyebrows furrowed together.

"What-- what does this mean?"

"I-- I don't know."

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Edward cocked his head as he leisurely let a loose hand curl around Marcel's throat. Shoving his nose onto Marcel's mating mark, he nosed into the skin softly, his eyebrows furrowed when he couldn't tell how Marcel was feeling. Once again.

"You've been to Rayna," Edward growled, pressing himself onto Marcel when all the other Alpha did was shrug carelessly.

"Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't." Marcel scoffed, shoving Edward away from him. "I don't see how it's _your_ business, _Edwardian._ "

Edward chuckled menacingly and stepped back, watching as Marcel made his way over to his bed, stretching his limbs out on the way. "We're back to Edwardian now, are we?"

"Positively."

"Look," Edward furrowed his eyebrows irately, stepping over to where he'd been sharpening his dagger before Marcel's arrival. "I get that we've been apart for a while now--"

"Exactly," Marcel interrupted and hummed, making Edward narrow his eyes in warning.

"Do not interrupt m--"

"But I _will,_ " Marcel grinned wickedly, gasping in mock surprise when Edward threw his dagger next to his head.

"I'm telling you--"

"Oh!"

" _Marcel_ \--"

"Oops."

And the next second, just as Marcel had predicted, Edward was on him in seconds. " _Don't,_ " Edward bit Marcel's earlobe, a hand scarily gripping the knife to the latter's throat. "-- _interrupt me._ "

" _So_ easy, brother," Marcel taunted, making Edward clench his jaw tight. "You're so fucking easy. This is going to be your doom someday," Marcel whispered as he tugged at Edward's curls, "So be careful."

Edward snarled, slamming the door on his way out.

Marcel smirked, a fire burning deep within him when he could feel the searing amount of arousal that his brother felt, who was now, as he expected, with Kenneth. He sighed, leaning back, "Mistakes, mistakes."

"But we're making all the same mistakes," Marcel hummed and shrugged, rolling over to take a much needed nap.

* * *

"I do not understand just what you are trying to achieve, Alpha."

Zayn was confused as hell as he fiercely murmured these words to his best friend, _if that_.

He stopped short when Harry halted. "You have over-stepped a lot of boundaries today," Harry murmured and turned, his eyes flashing gold erratically. Only then did Zayn smell it--

 _Oh fucking great._ Zayn mind-linked a couple of pack wolves to get to the Alpha's quarters immediately. "Is that it?" Zayn pursed his lips solemnly, "I apologize."

Harry's gaze narrowed in scrutiny, groaning lowly when sweat began collecting over his top lip.

"Must've been triggered," Zayn sighed, referring to Harry's apparent rut. He carefully guided Harry to his nest, which, mind you, reeked of Louis' tantalising scent, and watching from out the door as pack wolves arrived with chanted bolts and a willing Omega.

"No," Zayn answered, referring to the squirming Omega who keened as he looked at Harry's toned body. The Alpha was now topless, trying his best to be level-headed as long as he could manage. Harry growled low in his throat, eye snapping to the Omega, and Zayn glared at the confused Alpha who'd brought the Omega. "I-- Zayn--?"

Harry tilted his head, eyes now blown wide, a hand slowly snaking it's way down the front of his fitted dress pants. The Omega whined high in his throat. " _Come, Omega._ "

The Alphas cringed when the pack Alpha teased himself, putting on a rather uncomfortable show for the others.

" _I said no,_ " Zayn rumbled, shoving a hand against the Alpha's chest who was about to let go of the nameless Omega. " _Alpha, you will regret this later_ ," Zayn murmured in almost desperation, and swallowed when Harry's burning gaze fell upon him.

" _I demand you all leave. Sweet Omega, enter._ "

And so, the door was bolted shut with blind passion behind it. Which, once unlocked, would unleash a myriad of issues.

And boy, was Zayn looking forward to it.


	18. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Smut, Infidelity
> 
> Translations :   
> 1\. Calore Particulari - Particular Heat

_**15** _

* * *

Louis felt different today. It wasn't the same light feeling that got him through the day; the feeling that it was alright that he didn't have an Alpha to love and look out for, because he had his pup-- his beautiful pup that he wouldn't ever give up on.

No, it was... Different. He just didn't know what the feeling was as it bubbled warm in his chest.

Really, Louis was a happy wolf.

But just two days changed him, and Niall tried to understand, he really did, but then he just... Didn't. Who could, really?

Who really had the answers to all these questions that brewed in Louis' attentive mind?

Was it him?

Was it his Alpha?

So many questions, so many mistakes, so many regrets.

And as much as Louis wanted to escape being in the dark-- being in the dark about himself, who he was, where he was to go-- he wouldn't ever want to change it. Louis realised this a long time ago, probably the week he was bent over a loo in the hospital, being told he was pregnant.

Louis eyed himself in his full-length mirror, naked as a wee babe, doors locked. "It's alright," Louis whispered into the air, the words gently floating over the faint sounds of Niall preparing a fresh batch of cookies and slapping cinna-bun dough onto the clean counter outside in the kitchen. Louis hesitated before he turned slightly, a hand softly stroking over his baby bump. The soft skin under his fingertips were smooth, the small act of affection ticklish. A true smile spread over Louis' as-of-late sensuous lips that looked to have been painted with the most exotic of berries. Kind of a downside that there was no one to taste it, of course.

"It is what it is," Louis whispered now looking directly at his pup, a hand moving-- touching in calming circular motions, as he sweetly brought up his other hand, kissing the tips of his fingers and pressing it next to his belly-button.

Louis cleared his throat when a flush travelled down his spine, making him arch, and keen before--

It stopped. He made a small noise of confusion and swallowed, nervous, walking over to slip on his clothes, quite flustered with what was happening to his body. He doesn't let these thoughts settle in his mind and bring back a fear that he rather not let fester. Fear that something could seriously harm him and his pup. He swiftly tugged Liam's navy jumper over his head and Niall's woollen socks over his feet, tracking for his black tights near his messy bed. He huffed when he remembered that he had to have some of the nutritional pills that he'd been prescribed, and walked over to the bedside drawer.

He stilled when a faint aroma that had his clothed toes curling reached his nose. "It's alright," Louis swallowed tightly as he tentatively opened the wooden draw, looking at the box Zayn had given him sitting innocently next to his plastic bottle of clear pills. How had he forgotten about it? Given it _had_ been a week since he'd returned home.

But with the amount of slight moping he'd done as he reminisced each detail of his stay at the Blood Hounds' lair, he should have been able to remember it. Perhaps he was a little too blinded by the memories of passion and pain. _The sweltering pain of rejection--_

Louis stilled when his wolf nudged forward in his conscience; _that_ only ever happened if he was in danger or was to go to hunt after months of being locked up in cemented civilisation.

Louis, keeping his eyes on the box-- as if it'd move-- reached to shake out two pills and pop it in his mouth, swallowing it dry.

Letting out a breath, Louis reached forward to take the box from its place, only for the room's door to click and stutter. Louis swallowed as he clenched his eyes shut, dropping his hand to his side and softly pushing the draw close. No more. No more reminders. No more games. No, nothing.

"Lou? Are you done?" Niall's muffled voice reached Louis' ears and the latter walked over to click the door open. "Yeah," Louis breathed, smiling when Niall sarcastically raised a brow at his own socks on Louis' tiny feet. "Really?" Niall shook his head in mock annoyance as he clouted Louis' forehead lightly. "I've been looking for it everywhere!"

Louis giggled when Niall stomped his foot onto his (in an attempt of 'revenge') and playfully snapped his jaw, pulling him behind himself to the kitchen. "Lunch's ready," Niall smiled over his shoulder, "C'mon."

Louis' mouth watered as he smelt savoury pie, "Ni!" His eyes brightened. "I have the perfect recipe!"

* * *

Really, no one would have expected this to happen.

Niall hyperventilated as Liam shook in distress, Louis' doctor furiously taking down notes beside them.

" _What the fuck is going on?!_ " Liam burst in rage as he punched a whole through the partition wall between the kitchen and dining area.

"I honestly do not know," the Alpha doctor gulped as he nervously balanced his glasses on his fingertips. A moment of silence unveiled the faint echo of moaning that reverberated from inside Louis' room that was locked from the outside.

Liam's jaw ticked when the doctor went back to scrawling another sentence onto his bulk pad of paper.

" _Is this some sort of joke to you?!_ " Liam growled in warning, " _Some kind of experiment for you to 'ponder on?_ "

The doctor sighed, his patience rattling in his mind. His eyes slid over to Niall who whined in worry, and the Alpha doctor sighed again. "Officer Payne, Liam, please. I have called one of my closest Omega doctors. She's a specialist. I... I have no words to say because... Because this is, as you know, a very rare and tender case--"

"He is _not_ a _f_ _ucking case!_ "

"I apologize," the Alpha sighed, and Niall nuzzled into Liam's chest in hopes of calming the Alpha down. It helped a lot.

See, Liam was a well-rounded top-notch officer who barely cracked under pressure. But bring Louis and Niall into picture, he cracked like a thin sheet of vulnerable schist under the blunt pad of a boot.

And to know that his brother was in pain, a pain he did not know how to relieve, made him mad. Mad in the snap of a finger, tick of a second, the crack of a knuckle.

"Louis is fragile as of," the Alpha doctor murmured as he paced before Liam and Niall. "He is _not_ responding to Alphas as an Omega in heat would," He said as he tucked his pen behind his ear, "Infact, I believe he isn't responding to Alphas at _all._ "

"What?"

"He is... He is in, what we term as _Calore_ _Particulari_."

Niall gasped softly, knowing what it was, having attended several Omega fests to know about it.

"What?" Liam asked, now feeling as if a confused pup under the pressure of his first hunt.

"It's--" Niall cleared his throat softly, Liam looking to him with his chin hooked on the Omega's shoulder. Niall smiled softly, making Liam nuzzle against his cheek affectionately. "It's a... It's a rare kind of heat." Niall began, Liam almost rolling his eyes in exasperation when he heard the word 'rare' once again. "You know that a bonding ritual is complete only when the two wolves in subject consummate. Have sex," Niall mumbled into Liam's chest, blushing. The Alpha nodded against his soft hair. "Yeah, well, sometimes in case of bondings where two wolves are together for... reasons that are not romantic-- like arranged marriage or summat... They sometimes tend to not do so," Niall continued, the Alpha doctor nodding, "It doesn't happen too often since we _are_ primal animals... Of raw emotions at heart," Niall muttered in memory of what he'd learnt, "So it is considered pretty much rare. It's when the mated wolves yearn _only_ for their mates during their heats. They cannot seek relief in another wolf who is not mated to them. Much like fully bonded wolves."

Niall finished, and Liam raised his head from on top of Niall's. The doctor nodded solemnly, "Yes, officer Payne. The thing is that Louis is _pregnant_. It is _not_ his first heat with a mate, and he _doesn't have a mating mark_."

"Fuck."

* * *

"Fuck!"

Edward threw his head back as he panted hot wisps of air into the dim room.

Marcel growled in distress, pacing and pulling at his blonde locks.

"--I _said--_ "

"Shut up!" Marcel glared at his tied down brother who squirmed on the sheets, naked. "Shut the _fuck_ up! I know what you said!"

" _Then fucking do it!_ " Edward roared as he pulled at the chains that held him down. His eyes flickered between gold and red so fast that merged into a beautiful swirl of sparkling orange.

" _Shut up!_ " Marcel growled once again, the frustrated and vulnerable Alpha-in-rut withering under his sharp gaze.

⚠

" _Yeah?_ " Edward bucked his hips, and smirked when Marcel's eyes averted to his cock. "Then suck me off," He grinned wickedly with his canines pushed out, and Marcel stared him down intensely with a flat gaze.

"No."

Edward rumbled, "It. _Hurts_ ," He panted, and Marcel let out an annoyed breath. "I should fucking shove a vibrator up your fucking ass," He muttered and walked leisurely up to Edward. "Hmm?" He hummed as he slightly skimmed his fingertips over Edward's naked erection that stood to its proud height under his arousal, and mission to impregnate. Edward gritted his teeth, hair splayed on his satin pillow under his head, as Marcel stroked him softly.

" _Don't tease me_ ," Edward barked out and let a low drawn-out moan when Marcel teased his leaking slit with his fingertip. "Feels good?" He smirked with red-hue eyes, trailing the lone finger down to Edward's growing knot. " _That's right, darling,_ " Marcel grinned, snickering sadistically when Edward's nerve underlined the skin on his neck with how much he was clenching his teeth.

"Fuck-- _Marcel,_ " Edward pleaded through his eyes without verbally begging, and Marcel let out a mock sigh of dismay. "Alright, alright..." He drawled and sauntered to open the nest's door. The air was permeated with Edward's sweat and hormones, and Marcel unlocked the door behind which Kenneth sat on the bed like was ordered to do so. On his knees, hands behind his back.

Marcel beckoned him forth with one crook of his finger, and Kenneth stood on wobbly legs due to restraint, and politely made his way to stand before Marcel.

Marcel smirked and trailed a finger down the side of Kenneth's face. "I'll be watching you, baby," He chuckled when the Omega nodded his head obediently. "Remember what I told you." He snarled the words, and Kenneth nodded once again.

"Tch," Marcel sighed and prodded the Omega to the room where Edward laid. "Here," Marcel ran his tongue over his teeth as he watched his brother's eyes darken in intensity. Edward lost complete control of his body as a human when Kenneth climbed over his body, mouth ready and open to accomodate his girth.

"That's right baby, suck," Marcel's face remained blank as he pushed Kenneth forth on Edward's cock. Edward grunted as he bucked his hips, and Marcel marched over to his elder brother.

" _Listen to me_ ," He hissed poisonously as he pulled Edward's hair back so that his neck bent back in an awkward angle. Blood red eyes inked with black peered up at him, and Marcel leaned forward to bruise Edward's lips with a fiery kiss. " _You are mine; ours,_ " Marcel hissed heatedly, and Edward bucked when Marcel pierced his mating mark with his canines. " _Remember that, yes?_ "

Edward came in Kenneth's mouth with a shout, and his face split in two the next second with a grin that wickedly curled over his lips. " _Don't mate him_ ," Edward breathed, "I know, baby."

Marcel grinned when his plan seemed to be just fine on its own, stepping back after a nod to his brother, "That's right, darling," Marcel hummed contently as he stepped back to seat himself on Edward's armchair, crossing one leg over the other. "Fuck him," Marcel ordered as he pinched his bottom lip between his forefinger and thumb, elbow settled on the armrest coolly. "Hard."

Edward cocked his head in a predatory manner as he observed his brother. "Watch and learn, baby."

Marcel snorted as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. "Okay, Ed," He grinned behind the device as he clicked _record_. "Go." He whispered.

Edward smirked at the camera for the first 2 seconds before looking to Kenneth. The Omega swallowed in thirst, keening when Edward's length twitched in his fingers. "You heard him, _sweetheart. Go._ "

And in the end, no one questioned why Marcel did not have his rut triggered by his mates. He was not questioned why he packed a bag, nor why he left when Edward was in rut.

No one questioned just where Marcel was going. Literally and metaphorically.

That's a great thing, isn't it?

* * *

Louis gasped as he arched off the sheets of his bed-- _so, so full._

" _Ha-- Alpha!_ " Louis breathed out in a high-pitched whine as he came once again, his release coating him in a warm remembrance of what he was going through. Louis whined in pain when his length refused to calm, and snapped his neck to a side to bite the pillow in pleasure as he rode the vibrator.

Well.

Intense green eyes, swirling tattoos that spoke volumes of tales that Louis wanted to trace, learn-- they flashed before his eyes. Louis cried from oversensitivity, hand resting on his baby bump.

Cried for his bodily health.

Cried for his future.

Cried for the Alpha who he did not know; the Alpha who's pup he carried meticulously, with love.

Louis heaved in a gasp of air when cool fingertips touched him over his neck. His smooth neck that throbbed to sport a mark.

"--Payne. It is normal heat under _very abnormal_ conditions--"

Louis heard in his haze as a lone Omega entered and exited. And then--

There was ice to cool his fire.

The one cure to his burning, flushed body.

_"Shh... Quiet baby, I'm here."_

Louis sobbed softly, overwhelmed. His Alpha was here to take care of him. To take him away too, perhaps?

 _"So pretty baby,"_ the cool lips ghosted over skin soothingly, and Louis sniffled as he looked into loving green eyes. Everything else blurred in comparison.

 _"My pretty, pretty fleur,"_ the voice whispered affectionately and Louis sighed softly as tears of relief gathered under his eyelids. "Pretty..." Louis sighed out tiredly as he let his Alpha kiss up his torso, squirming when Alpha latched onto his sensitive nipples, nipping softly.

 _"Come out of it, baby..."_ Louis heard as soft yet calloused hands explored his exquisite curves, dipping into his belly button on their journey. _"Listen to me, fleur,"_ Soft lips pressed against Louis', and Louis opened his lips to taste a burst of mint enter his parched mouth. Soft kisses were peppered over his face making him smile tiredly.

⚠

" _Lou, Fleur_ ," The voice murmured, steelly, and Louis' eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He hummed, _"This is dangerous. Slip out of it for me, baby. Think about happy, happy things for me, yeah? Think about our pup."_

The voice whispered as soft lips mouthed over his neck, making him moan and clutch the soft hair that slipped through his fingers. Louis played and tugged on the hair in between his fingers, and leaked slick when a growl rumbled through to his chest from his Alpha. _"Fuck, Fleur. Slip out of it. Now. So good for me,"_ Alph _a_ murmered, and Louis keened at the compliment.

 _"Fuck, do I want to fuck it out of you, so pretty for me,_ " And Louis wanted to scream. _Yes! Alpha, please._

_"Soon. But listen to me, Fleur. Love. Listen to me when I reach out to you. I love you, and I need you to come out of this. Are we clear?"_

And _f_ _uck_ was Louis clear. Louis hummed when he felt particularly sleepy, and gasped when his Alpha took his vibrator out with care. _"Gonna keep this. Sweet dreams, Fleur,"_ Louis keened and nuzzled when his Alpha pressed his lips against his own in a soft loving kiss, a forehead resting on his own. _"Keep our pup safe, yeah? I love you."_

_And I you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le fetus chapter note warning :
> 
> Hiiiii!!
> 
> XD Are y'all confused as fuck? Lol I think I confused myself a little there too.
> 
> Okay this is quite a little important haha. This is an important chapter. You won't undertand what's going on here at all because this NOT A REGULAR ABO story. It's with CONSTRAINTS AND TWISTS OF MY OWN.
> 
> BUT IF I TELL YOU THEN THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS STORY WOULD BECOME BLUNT I'M SO SORRY HAHA.
> 
> The reason why Louis being preggo is rare, the whole dynamic of mating and all that is kinda a lil different, and if you'll stay with me, I'll hopefully get it across through this book. I know, I'm here for the smexy stuff too ugh lol.


	19. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D 
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None
> 
> Translations :  
> 1\. Comment osez-vous - How dare you

_**16** _

* * *

" _Comment osez-vous?_ " Harry banged a fist against the wooden table-top as he curled a fist around a defiant Zayn's neck. "How _dare_ you give him the seal?!"

 _"I dare as much as I care!"_ Zayn spat through the bond, and Harry growled, shoving Zayn away from him and clutching his hair as his eyes flashed murderously.

"What right--" Harry bellowed and stopped, throwing an antique vase onto the wall instead of finishing the sentence. Harry knew never to question his trust in Zayn. Zayn proved him wrong time and time again; has had his back for _so_ long, that it seemed treacherous to even _begin_ doubting his loyalty.

Pack wolves watched on warily, guessing that a heated argument must be going on through the pack bond between the Alphas. Even if they could tap into the conversation, they were too scared to do so as the two Alphas would know who was listening in on them.

Zayn's eyes flashed defiantly. Harry marched away-- the other Alpha following him relentlessly-- and roughly took a seat on his throne as he glared at Zayn in reproach. "What I do, Alpha, has always been in your best interest," Zayn murmured, _"And I'll so much as be damned by the Luna Goddess herself if I let you lose the one best thing she's offered you, and let you make the biggest mistake of in probability, your whole life!"_ Zayn kept most of what he intended to tell Harry private, not wanting to make something personal, public to the pack.

"Mistake?" Harry sneered, "I make no mistake, _Jaavad Malik_ ," He growled (the Alpha apparently, and _of course,_ having no qualms about keeping it personal even if he really was the most private wolf out there), flashing his canines with how insulted he felt. " _You. You did._ " He scoffed, throwing a leg over the other. " _You think I made a mistake? Think I was mistaken?_ "

When all Zayn could do was glare at him, Harry smirked. "I know exactly what I'm doing," He leered, then glared. "Until you."

Zayn sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What? What do you want me to do about it?"

And when Harry smirked at him in the most devilish manner possible, Zayn let the looming feeling of dread settle over his shoulders.

* * *

"Esmeray-Annaluna, mother." Marcel breathed, pursing his lips when she glared at him.

 _"Countless times, Marcelleus,"_ She rolled her eyes as her dainty fingers weaved through her sleeping husband's wind-blown hair that laid on her lap. Her voice rang out everywhere even if her lips didn't move. _"Call. Me. Anne."_

Marcel snorted, "Yeah, well you never call _me_ Marcel."

Her tinkering laugh was deafening, and Marcel winced. "Look, Anne, I need to speak with Esmeray herself. If you so please, could I?"

Anne hummed, pausing her ministrations, looking almost thoughtful even if Marcel knew that his mother had made up her mind. _"And if I say no?"_

"Then you don't get to know," Marcel shrugged, picking up his duffel bag, ready to leave. He knew he was playing a stretch, being so disrespectful to the moon Goddess Luna herself... But she was his mother first.

And mothers do whatever they can, so that they know it _all._

 _"Marcelleus!"_ She exclaimed and gasped, glaring when Marcel snorted as he turned back to her. _"Could you laugh a bit more charismatically, son? I'd reckon your mate wouldn't be satisfied with such undignified sounds like that come out of such a handsome, young man?"_

Marcel gave her a flat look, letting her know that her dry humor wasn't much appreciated. Anne laughed again with amusement, setting her husband's head down so she could get up.

Marcel swallowed when the sweet, loving smile on her face turned more sinister with every step that she took, setting his duffel bag down with another sigh.

A cold, gray aura clung to her exquisite body, her gleaming smile flashing dark secrets as her inner mask shifted to reveal _the dark side of the moon._

_Esmeray._

"Esmeray, my lady," Marcel bowed his head in respect, knowing not to mess with the powerful _dark side of the moon._ He shivered with gritted teeth when her hands weaved through his short dyed hair, a toe-curling chill passing down his spine at the touch.

She hummed in dark amusement, tousling his hair like she knew he hated, before crossing her arms across her bosom. " _Marcel,_ to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Marcel looked up with a peeved expression on his face as he fixed his hair, making her bellow with laughter, "Now, now, my darling, is this how you treat your beloved _mother_? I only love you from the depths of my dark, dark heart..." She said, smirking right after. Her canines glistened against her red-painted lips as it shifted its length in an almost hypnotizing motion of _up down up down up down up..._

_No!_

Marcel shook his head and cleared his throat, shuffling back a few steps. " _Yes, mother,_ " Marcel sarcastically replied and crossed his arms, coughing when the dark aura around the Goddess swirled around them gently-- _threateningly._

 _"Now tell me,"_ Her voice trembled through Marcel's body, and he fell to his knees, hands pressed to his ears as growls escaped his mouth. _"Tell me, darling,"_ She crooned, taking a seat mid-air, back poised.

Marcel defiantly kept at his posture, until she broke, "Marcelleus. I know you are my child," She rolled her eyes, and Marcel sat back on his bum when the gloomy aura around him dissipated.

"Yes. Great, _thank you._ Exactly the point I was trying to prove, yeah," Marcel mumbled as he rubbed at his throbbing ears, Esmeray snickering sadistically.

"Now, now... What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Marcel sighed. "I don't think I can keep doing this, dear mother."

Esmeray hummed, "And why not?"

"You know why. You know why I can't keep doing this. We're slowly dying! Just so you could achieve something pointless," Marcel grumbled, " _See us together_ , she says," He scoffed.

"Be faster than death then, my son," Esmeray shrugged.

Marcel stared at her flatly.

"Oh come on," Esmeray rolled her eyes, "I _already gave you the potion!_ What do you want me to do now?"

"Let me think... Preferably, give up?"

Esmeray glared, "No. Never. Never in a million years. And if you know what's good for you, you'll be mummy's boy and do as I said."

Marcel grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes. "You're sweeping up after me if I mess up in the middle, or better yet, pass out. Good luck!" He threw over his shoulder and marched out the warehouse, cursing the stubborn Goddess.

Marcel sighed. He better do as she'd said. If not, he fears that his brothers and him would end up like their father-- subjected to Eternal sleep.

Mother fùcking damn. Literally.

* * *

Louis blinked at himself in the mirror.

If he was mated, and had an Alpha to look for, he wouldn't have given two shits about the mark on his neck that stood proudly against his tan skin.

"Niall!" He yelled, softly brushing the tips of his fingers against the red blotch of skin.

"Yeah, Lou? Just a second--" Niall walked in with a tray of food, dropping it at the doorstep when he saw the mark on Louis' neck in the reflection. And not just that, _he smelt someone else._

Niall whined high in his throat, and Louis frowned. "What? What is it? Is your heat coming?"

Liam rushed from his office room and stilled at the scene before him, rumbling deep in his chest. "Lou, walk out slowly from there, babe. Can you do that?" He commanded softly, sensitive with the fact that Louis _had_ just got out of heat. Louis tilted his head questioningly, look at the two as if they'd grown two heads.

"Uh... Why?"

Niall stepped behind Liam, Luca coming out to stand behind Niall.

"Don't-- Don't you smell it, Lou?" Niall asked in a whisper, eyes boring into the offensive mark on his neck.

Louis' brows furrowed, "Huh?" He sniffed deep around him, eyes glazed over with the overwhelming feeling of safety over his shoulders, and shook his head no. "Smells like home," He shrugged helplessly pressing a palm onto the apparent-hickey that had _very_ faint puncture marks of teeth, "I-- I'm not sure about this, though."

Liam hissed a cuss, _unable_ to enter Louis' nest. It was a mark of territory, this.

_And holy fucking shit was Liam mad._

"I--" Liam gritted, eyes watering in frustration, "I can't--"

"Liam?" Louis softly whispered, dropping his hand and rushing to his brother. When Louis was close enough, Liam smashed Louis against his chest, tears spilling out as Niall and Luca tried to comfort the overburdened Alpha.

"I couldn't go in there, Lou," Liam breathed wetly, "I couldn't come in there and protect you-- _fuck!_ "

Louis frowned into his chest, rubbing his nose softly against his shirt. "Alpha was here, then."

" _Don't_ call that piece of shit, that," Liam rumbled angrily _(how the fuck had that bastard entered?)_ , and growled when Louis flinched, getting a tad sad after.

" _No,_ " Liam sighed, "Lou, look," He smiled softly when Niall nuzzled in Louis' hair behind him, Luca patting his back with a solemn frown, "You're special. You're something to be treasured, because you're beautiful, Lou, okay? And you do _not_ under any circumstance deserve this treatment. _Don't, even for a moment,_ think that _this_ is what love is about. Your... Your _Alpha_ is a scummy excuse for one. And you _know this,_ " Liam muttered against Louis' soft hair, Niall nodding behind.

"Lou, you're a beautiful Omega," Nial whispered again, worried that Louis didn't believe their words. "Don't ever doubt or forget that, okay?"

Louis just breathed in the familiar scents and stayed quiet, _knowing_ that those words were fib.

"Yeah Lou," Luca muttered uncomfortably. The wolf was helpless when it came to heart-to-hearts. "The most beautiful I've ever seen."

And Louis blushed, giggling, making Luca knock his head from the back playfully.

And the fact that a warm buzzing heat spread through Louis' body in reassurance, was better kept a secret, he concluded.

Or... Was it the best, really?


	20. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Non-con (?)(idk man they're wolves it's kinda complicated ig yOLO)

_**17** _

* * *

"--Sir, the council members--"

" _Fuck_ the council!" Edward glared throwing the stack of papers in his hand at the Omega who stood at the door. The papers floated to the floor without order, and the Omega kept his whine in. _He'd worked so hard on it, dammit!_

"But-- But sir--"

"Omega," Edward glared, eyes glinting, as he sat at his office desk. "You will go tell them to _fuck_ themselves. Are we clear?"

The Omega blubbered, stumbling over his words, before nodding in confusion and fright, "Y-yes, sir, Alpha." And quickly bending to collect all the papers haphazardly, he fled.

Edward sighed when the door closed a moment after (he'd apologize to the pack member later), and let out a noise of annoyance when a feeble knock sounded on the door once again. "Vincent," Edward grumbled, "Come in."

The said Beta peeked through, and give him a small, polite and wobbly smile. "Alpha--" He stuttered to a stop when Edward frowned at him, "--Right, sorry, _sir,_ um... Uh, mister Kenneth asked for you?"

Edward turned away with pursed lips. Marcel was going to regret ever doing this to him.

_He'd just up and left._

He didn't tell Edward _anything._ He'd even left the Omega back at the pack. Edward didn't know what to do. Marcel had clearly told him _not_ to mate the Omega, and he respected that. He really did. He understood that mating someone else required his own mates' approval, but...

Marcel wasn't here. _And bloody Goddess, Harry mustn't have even known yet._

Does Edward call?

Oh, who was he kidding. The only reason the _Blood Hounds_ were so strong was _because_ they didn't let any medium to infiltrate and leak their pack secrets. His pack, _the Night Howlers_ , were pretty modern, but.

And the fact still weighed that he had an Omega on his plate now.

One he didn't know what to do with, other than fuck, honestly.

"I've pack duties," Edward muttered. Vincent winced, nodding, before he too left.

And now, Edward now all alone, left to deal with his thoughts.

He _did_ think that a visit to _the Blood Hounds'_ lair was pretty overdue.

8 years, infact.

* * *

Zayn watched with observant eyes, quiet as the Summer breeze. He watched as Louis and another Omega walked through a park in the locality, all the while keeping an eye out for his surroundings.

He observed the way two police men-- _Betas--_ stayed close behind, protecting the two Omegas.

"--But, but, _Niall_ ," Louis whined softly, grumpily trudging beside the blonde, kicking a stone at his foot. " _I wanna stay in my room,_ " He mumbled, bummed that Liam had sent the two out so that he could get the whole house cleaned and investigated by a squad of officers.

Niall threw his arm over Louis' shoulders, tugging the Omega over to the swings. "It's been 4 days Lou," Niall said softly, "You don't seem to understand, but that _smell, Goddess,_ it's fucking scary. It's just lingering in the air, Lou! It's no help to open up the windows."

Louis almost snapped. _It was Alpha's._ But then he stayed quiet, listening to the rather shaken up Omega who rambled.

"--Plus, my heat's just around," Niall said, making Louis sigh in shame. It was _their_ nest too. Being selfish would solve nothing.

And Louis'd thought things through the past few days, honestly. Liam was right. And Louis has always known that whatever that he was going through was _not_ normal. He was 4 months pregnant, carrying a pup whose father Louis didn't know. He wanted to stop, _he really did_ , and turn his life around without worrying about Alphas who didn't have the knot to be in his life or Alphas who _did_ have the knot to _tell_ Louis that they weren't going to be in his life.

_Fuck, Louis wasn't supposed to think of Alpha Styles again._

"Lou?" Luca called. Louis hummed in answer, gently swinging Niall on the swing who shot him a flat look, "Faster!"

"Liam said it's good to go home. You want to head back or stay?"

Louis perked. "Head back!"

Niall grumbled when Louis abandoned him and skipped forward, pulling Luca with him. "Go home, guys. I need to head to the supermarket and remind them to send the groceries straight to the backdoor at the café. I'll be back in ten," He said, and laughed when Louis skipped back. "Lemme come with!"

Niall gently turned Louis back around once again. "No... _You_ go take a nap. You've been dawdling around since 4 in the morning. Need to take care of baby pup, Lou," He reminded, and Louis rolled his eyes. "It's only gonna take--"

Niall snorted, "Knowing you, you'd buy everything you see before we come back, so no thanks."

Louis pouted at Niall and Luca laughed, pulling the former back by the back of his sweater. "Let's go, Lou, Niall's right. Besides, Abe's going with."

Abe nodded, and Louis stuck his tongue out at the Beta who rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Fine. Get me some dark chocolate. Bye!"

* * *

"Fudgity," Niall groaned as a single drop of sweat trickled down his forehead. He gripped the bag of vegetables that he eventually bought (quite hypocritical, if he's being honest himself), a bar of chocolate in his other hand, being held tight in his fist. He could feel his body temperature hike up a few, and Niall told himself he only had one more block to go.

_Fuck._

Niall was going into heat, and Abe wasn't there with him as he was called into duty, and Niall was worried that Liam was going to be mad at the poor Beta officer.

"Shit," Niall whispered when the bar of chocolate fell to the floor when he tried to wipe his sweat away with the hand.

It was already 5 in the evening, and Niall needed to get home.

"Do you need help?"

Niall jerked when a voice sounded before him, making him drop his bag of groceries too. "No, no, no..."

"Here, relax, let me help, okay?"

Niall was too worried into his head that he just let the man help pick up his things. When everything, including the bar of chocolate, had been put into the bag, Niall got ready to walk off with a few words of thanks on his tongue.

All that went to shit when he saw the Alpha before him, making him trip and stumble into the Alpha's chest.

Niall dropped the bag once again, making the Alpha sigh softly, and Niall blushed red, eyes focused on the _really_ attractive Alpha before him. He was _beautiful._ He had short soft black hair that was pushed back with a bit of gel (Niall could tell), sharp cheekbones against which long dark lashes shadowed when the Alpha closed his eyes in exasperation. "S-sorry, you don't have to help, I--" Niall choked to a stop when he felt the first wave of heat hit him, making him gasp as a bit of slick escaped him.

The Alpha's eyes flashed red, and Niall gulped when he could smell the Alpha's pure scent of woody chocolate, and a bit of smoke-- and Niall realised he was a bit too close. He stepped back, ready to take off-- fuck the groceries-- when the Alpha steadied him once again.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you, okay? Can you hear me?" Zayn held his breath and breathed through his mouth when he smelt the divine scent of heat and lavender reached his nose. He still choked with the beauty of the scent, and _fuck_ was Zayn just noticing how beautiful the Omega before him was.

His soft blonde hair, and riveting blue eyes that were trained on him, _only him_ , and that pale, clear skin against which stood out pink supple lips.

_Zayn Malik! Have a hold of yourself!_

The Omega's eyes glazed over with a puff of breath, and Zayn reached forward uncertainly. "Hey. Are you alright?" He cupped the Omega's cheek, and stilled when the said Omega keened, whining softly as he melted at the touch. "Shit," Zayn breathed, quickly pulling Niall away from the dangers of the open streets and into the closest alley. "Hold on, okay? I'll take you back home. _Shit_ ," Zayn hovered his hands over the blonde's hips, debating whether to touch the Omega in the state at all. "Do you have a phone?"

Niall kept his rapt attention on Zayn as he slipped further and further down a hole, unable to see or process anything clearly.

"Hey," Zayn murmured in slight worry when Niall walked closer to him, sniffing his scent as he wrapped his arms around his neck. " _Alpha,_ " Niall keened, and Zayn swallowed.

" _Omega_ ," He breathed helplessly, and held Niall by the waist, succumbing to the scent. It was too dangerous now. Shit. Shit shit shit.

Niall rubbed his scent onto Zayn, his nose nuzzling into the crook of Zayn's neck, and Zayn gripped Niall's hips tighter. He breathed out as a sweat of nervousness broke out on his skin.

_Damned packless wolves!_

They were just _there,_ so free, unlike in the pack where the members were always around to help out if an Omega went into heat or Alpha into rut in public. _Here?_

_No one could be trusted._

Not even Zayn himself.

He felt himself succumb to the heat when the blonde mouthed at his neck, sighing hotly into his ear, " _Alpha, please._ "

Zayn snapped.

He picked Niall up and sped over to his motorcycle, revving the 20 minute drive to the pack grounds.

* * *

"Hello? Abe? Yes, where are you?" Liam talked into the phone with a frown, the clock ticking closer to 7 on the wall. Louis was watching TV, yet having his attention on the conversation Liam was having on the phone.

" _WHAT?!_ " Liam stood up, so fast that the chair behind him toppled over, and Louis sat up in alarm. " _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT NIALL AT THE MARKET?!_ "

Louis' heart stopped.

No.

_No no no!_

No _fucking_ way.

Louis stood up swallowing when Liam cut the phone with murderous eyes that glistened with unshed tears. "Wh-what? What is it?"

"Niall's not home yet, he's not with Abe," Liam rushed to put on his shoes as he called Luca, Louis following after.

"And we don't know where he is."


	21. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None
> 
> Translations :  
> 1\. Merci - Thanks

**_18_ **

* * *

Louis muttered to himself as he threw the articles of the room apart, eyes blurred with tears. "Come on..." He murmured, searching for a very important ring. He remembered Niall telling that he'd changed its whereabouts to _his_ room, somewhere, since Liam was quite nosy and knows Niall like back of his hand to pick up on the fact that the Omega was being weird.

A crash sounded in the living room, Liam throwing another article to the floor as he gripped his hair.

"--FUCK, FUCK, _FUCK!!_ WHY?!"

Gulping down the tears that gathered under his eyelids, Louis turned to the small-- very unlikely-- nightstand that stood in the open, pulling the draw to peep inside. Nothing. No ring. Just the bottle of pills, his glasses (that he never uses), a pack of lube and--

_Oh._

_A box._

_A wooden box._

Niall _could_ keep it there, right?

Louis swallowed as he looked at the dauntingly small box that, although quite faint, reeked of Alpha Styles' scent. Zayn had given it to him, not the Alpha himself...

And Louis hadn't been curious enough yet to open it...

Now, he needed to.

He grabbed the box off of its position and clicked it open, breathing out a sigh of relief when he spotted the exact ring he was looking for, nestled in the red velvet sheets that lay in the box, on top of a slip of paper that read _'a reminder'_ in cursive font. Which, _ouch_. He hesitated when he grabbed the ring. He poked a finger through the layers of velvet; he could feel something under it--

Another crash sounded. Dropping the box onto the bed, Louis marched out the room, unknowing of the effect he had on a certain someone with his touch upon it.

"Liam!" Louis grabbed the Alpha around the waist and grunted in pain when his elbow punched him the chest. Liam dropped the plate in his hands and turned around in panic and worry, resting a hand on Louis' bump protectively.

" _Louis, you could've been hurt!_ "

Louis only rested his chin on Liam's shoulder, pushed his fist into Liam's hand. "Wear this."

"Wh-what are you--"

"It's a Howlite crystal ring. Niall got it for you. Wanted to give it to you for your birthday, said he got it for your anger," Louis murmured as he watch Liam slip it on his ring finger, the blue of the crystal reminding Liam of Niall's eyes. "Now," Louis gritted, an angry glint in his eyes, "Clear your fucking mind and search for Niall instead of breaking things and moping around. Okay? It's already been 2 days, I know. But just... Okay?"

Liam kissed Louis' forehead in understanding, and mumbled, "I'll be back, love you," Against it, and walked out the apartment in resolution.

Louis set out to cleaning the kitchen and living room in silence, a dustpan and broom in hand, and sighed when he thought of how he couldn't really help anyone in his very pregnant state. Softly brushing a hand over his bump, Louis set the cleaning supplies down and walked to the fridge so he could fetch himself a glass of chocolate milk.

He walked back into his room when he'd gotten his drink, and stilled when he spotted the box.

It just laid there.

Harmless.

Nothing to it.

Louis tipped the glass back and gulped the contents, licking his top lip as he took a tentative seat beside the box on the messy bed.

He picked up the piece of paper, fingers carefully opening up the velvet sheets. _'a call for help'_ it read on its back.

Louis' brows furrowed when he picked out the metal pendant that hung from a platinum chain. It was the mark of the Blood Hounds. Their mark. Their seal.

Louis gasped softly when the ruby of the wolf's eyes glowed lowly in his hands. He could feel his inner wolf nudge forward like before, and so he gently clasped it around his neck.

Louis felt... Powerful.

Safe.

He took another look at the paper that read _'a call for help'_ , and decided, he wanted to make use of it.

Why else would Zayn give it to him?

* * *

"What have you _done?_ " Harry seethed as he watched a sweat-slick Zayn knelt before him, tired eyes trained on the ground before him.

Zayn didn't answer Harry.

This was worrisome.

Harry felt the waves of regret that flowed off of Zayn, and as much as Harry wanted to hang Zayn from the borders, he didn't continue.

 _"Zayn,"_ Harry called through the bond, and the said Alpha nodded, his head hanging between his shoulders. _"What bothers you?"_

Zayn swallowed.

_"My incompetence. I need you to cast me off of this pack. Do it. Please."_

And Harry blanched once again.

"THE BLOODY HELL I WOULD!" He roared in anger, sick of the same words that have been coming out of Zayn's mouth. Pack members flinched in shock, murmuring. "You haven't given me a _reason_ to. Give. Me. One," He seethed, uncaring of the fact that he'd for the _second_ time, showed weakness because of someone. " _I am your Alpha_ ," He resorted to his Alpha voice, and Zayn looked up with _so much reproach_ , Harry had to blanch in surprise again.

" _I mated him! I mated him, alright?! I fucking mated him!_ " Zayn seethed in a hush, " _For once in your life, please. Do what I want and cast. Me. Out!_ "

It was honestly a moment of undiluted shock when Harry fell to his knees, eyes glazed and far away, falling to the ground with a puff of breath, " _Mate._ "

Zayn realised he couldn't leave.

* * *

Louis pulled at the sleeves of his green jumper, rubbing his sweaty palms on the top of his black jeans.

He'd texted Liam to let him know he was going out-- just that he didn't see the replies that came next, since he knew Liam would blow a gasket.

But Louis had to do this.

He needed to.

The chain felt warm against his skin with cold air around him, and Louis pulled the jacket closer around his shoulders.

He crossed the road when he got off the bus, the onlookers giving him weirded looks when they realised where he was headed to. He trudged his way up the cobblestoned pathway from the main roads, and took a minute to catch his breath as he looked at the looming shadow of the large gates. The gates that opened up to pack grounds.

Swallowing down his nerves, Louis let out a shaky breath as he neared the two Alphas stood at the gates. His eyes traced the many wolves patrolling behind the tall walls, bows and arrows slung on their backs.

The two Alphas smirked at Louis, and he felt himself bristle. "What's a pretty Omega such as you doin' 'ere all alone? Wanted company?"

Louis' lip twisted in disgust, and he could tell his eyes flashed silver. He could see it in the other Alpha's eyes. The wolf frowned at him, gripping his own bow. "State your name and purpose."

"Louis Tomlinson-Payne," He said softly, watching as the Alpha's eyes cleared in recognition and disgust, readying his bow in his hands. "I've come to see the Alpha. Alpha Styles."

"Leave," The two Alpha's sneered at him, "The Alpha has given strict orders to keep you out. You're lucky he's told us not t'harm ya. Get out."

Louis felt a pang in his chest. "I--" He began, only for the two wolves to raise their bows at him.

The warm feeling of the pendant against his neck made Louis think. He slowly reached into the front of his jumper, disregarding the warning growls that escaped the two Alphas, and pulled out the seal. He could _hear_ the two Alphas stop breathing at the sight of it. "How the--"

Both wolves fell to their knees, eyes glinting hard in murder and wonder. " _Luna_ ," The breathed out, and Louis flinched.

"Take me to Alpha Styles."

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his hair, nodding at the wolf who tended to the cut on his cheek, feeling it close up and heal. " _Merci_ ," He murmured, feeling Zayn's gaze on him.

He glanced at the Alpha once, making Zayn nod at him with a sigh.

"I'll... I will tell you later." Zayn murmured shamefully, and Harry narrowed his eyes. He wasn't stupid. He could smell an Omega on Zayn.

He could smell Heat.

_Goddess._

Harry shook his head with pursed lips, and Zayn looked away.

Harry pursed his lips at the unusual silence that hung in the air, stilling when he could feel a looming presence approaching. He could see that Zayn could tell too, since the Alpha took out his sword from his back, and Harry, untucking his daggers from his jeans.

The door to the courtroom burst open, and Harry growled when he smelt the same tantalising scent that captured him not long, _yet too long_ , ago.

_Louis._

Harry stood to his feet and clicked his way down the stairs, the same feeling of weight on his chest getting heavier and heavier with every step that he stood. The two Alphas on duty at the gate fell to their knees when they spotted their Alpha, and Harry's breath hitched-- embarrassingly so-- when he finally laid eyes on the Omega.

_His pretty, pretty Beau._

His lips pursed when he saw the tears in the Omega's eyes, and he crooked a silent finger, beckoning Louis to cone to him.

Louis took only a few steps forward, and stood in his place defiantly. Harry's eyes flashed, and he smirked, walking the small distance that separated them both.

" _Alpha Styles,_ " Louis breathed, and Harry rumbled in his chest, a hand reaching forward to grip the back of Louis' neck, heads tilting so that their foreheads rested against each other. " _Beau._ "

Harry curled a careful arm around Louis' waist and pulled him into his chest, his other hand tracing a path from his neck to his jaw. Louis breathed silently when Harry's thumb pulled at his full, coloured lips, fingers brushing over his cheek and into his hair.

" _Mine._ "

Louis only swallowed, making Harry's eyes flash golden, and then--

"You--" Harry choked in a breath, eyes finally spotting the chain and pulling the pendant out into the open. Wolves gasped around them, yet the two didn't take notice, busy breathing in each other's scents.

" _Mine,_ " Harry growled with flashing gold eyes, making Louis moan softly, " _My mate._ "

And before Louis or Harry could understand, Harry's lips were on Louis'.


	22. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Rape (I'm sorreh :( ), Smut 
> 
> If anyone wants the scene explained, skip when there are ⚠⚠ and DM me on here (idk can you? I'm newwww) or Instagram @/LSTYLINSONTRASH (lol hi)

_**19** _

* * *

Louis gasped against the Alpha's lips, whimpering when Harry gripped his chin, curling the other arm tighter. Harry breathed into Louis' mouth, mind racing with countless scenarios, all which disappeared when Louis softly moved his lips too. Louis keened into the Alpha's touch that now softly held his cheek, mind hazy with the overwhelming scent of the Alpha before him.

Pin drop silence ensued in the courtroom, pack members murmuring to each other through their pack bonds.

_What was their Alpha doing?_

_Wasn't that a tainted Omega?_

_A packless, undeserving, tainted Omega that carried a pup with no mate?_

The members pursed their lips (in pity, perhaps), unsure of the situation before them.

Meanwhile, Harry strived to put on a bloody show so that every wolf knew who Louis belonged to.

He brushed a hand up Louis' curved spine, making the Omega moan softly into his mouth. He traced Louis' figure, scented him with his own as he drove a hand into Louis' soft hair, touched him on the bare skin of his protruding stomach--

" _Alpha,_ " Louis breathed, eyes glinting an icy silver, and Harry saw his own golden eyes in them.

_How very beautiful._

Disregarding his pack, and the little squeak that Louis'd let out, Harry quickly picked up the smaller Omega in his arms, silencing him with his lips. He strode strongly out of the courtroom and sped his way to his nest, leaving chaos in his wake, behind closed doors.

"Mine," Harry murmured against Louis' skin as he nipped at his jaw, making Louis squirm. " _Only mine._ "

Louis failed to answer, making Harry stride faster, pushing past astonished members of the pack who moved out of their raging Alpha's way.

Harry finally reached his nest and threw the door open, banging it close behind him as he took sure steps towards the bed in the room.

Louis panted in the Alpha's arms, alarms ringing in his mind, squirming in his hold. "A-alpha, wait-- _mmh_." Louis broke off into a wanton moan when Harry mouthed at his mating nerve. Harry groaned in response, carefully laying him down on the nest.

Louis felt his slick begin to soak through his jeans, and he held in an embarrassed whimper as he tried to clear his mind.

 _Wait,_ his mind screamed. _No._

Louis' chest rose and fell to a different rhythm, one of panic, when Harry shrugged off his silk shirt, eyes glowing a pure gold. Louis could feel his wolf in the fore front of his mind, and he struggled to regain his breath.

" _Smell so good, darling,_ " Harry groaned softly, Louis arching his back off the bed in pleasure and discomfort, " _All mine, Beau._ "

Louis gasped when Harry pulled off his jeans, eyes blown wild with lust. _It was his wolf._

Louis cried out when Harry tugged at his ankle to pull him closer. Louis struggled in the grip, afraid to open his mouth as he didn't want the Alpha to be upset. _So many things could go wrong when you upset a shifter Alpha._

_Especially in this state._

"Alpha," Louis breathed as he took in a big breath, sitting up on the wetness that he'd created. Harry's eyes flickered down his figure, down his soaked panties, to the bed, and back to his eyes. Louis reached out to touch Harry's cheek, sighing in relief when the Alpha nudged against it softly, leaning forward into his bubble. He let Harry rest his forehead on his own, finger softly brushing against the stubbled cheek, over his earlobe, to his strong jawline. "Alpha, please, listen to me..."

Louis trailed off when Harry brought one of his own hands up encase the one on his cheek. He brought Louis' hand forward, kissing at the tip of his fingers, listening quietly as his eyes blazed. "You-- you don't want this--" Louis began, only to squeak when Harry growled, reaching forward to pull Louis' jumper off of him. The pendant smacked against his bare chest, now cool against his skin. Louis flushed, squirming to cover himself, but unable to as his hands were trapped in Harry's hold.

" _Beau_ ," Harry rumbled, hand still holding Louis', "Do you see what you do to me when you touch this?" Harry brought Louis' fingers closer, brushing them against the seal, and Louis' lips parted in shock and wonder when Harry shuddered, eyes losing focus for a second.

" _You are mine. There is no doubt. And I will claim you as mine,_ " Harry breathed hotly, making Louis panic a little more. "Y-you... Claim?"

"Yes. As you are; Mine."

_But what if Louis didn't want him?_

_He had no control over what was going on!_

Louis swallowed with wide eyes, heart thudding in his chest.

_Wasn't this what he'd wanted all along?_

Louis closed his eyes for a moment, stilling when a warm buzzing feeling spread through his body, burning where he was supposed to have a mark.

It was a call from his Alpha.

A...

A warning.

Louis gasped out, and Harry growled loud, pouncing on top of Louis. "You don't want this?" Harry purred lowly, a seductive hand trailing it's way up from Louis' ankle to his thigh, squeezing.

⚠⚠

"You... _You_ don't!" Louis gasped out a moan when Harry pressed his hand against Louis' throbbing length, over his soaked panties. He squirmed away from the touch, yelping when Harry shot a hand out to trap him with his hand on the side of his face.

" _Don't tell me what I want, and what I don't, Omega_ ," He warned huskily, sitting back on his knees to remove his dress-pants.

Louis' eyes teared up in panic and slight frustration, debating with himself. "I-- _I don't!_ " He finally exclaimed, flinching when Harry's eyes snapped to his, glaring, glinting.

"You... _Don't?_ " Harry's head was tilted in a dangerous moment of loss of control.

"Yes!" Louis let out, and scrambled to get up and off the bed. He yelped when Harry snapped his legs close to trap his ankle between them.

"Is that it?" There was a dangerous, almost _lethal,_ glint in his eyes. Throwing his pants behind him, Harry leaned forward slowly, prowling his way forward, making Louis lean back. He back hit the soft sheets of the nest once again, and he let out a small whine of frustration.

Harry smirked darkly, trailing his hand over Louis once again. Louis' stomach clenched under his touch, chest rising and falling with every erratic breath that he took. He pinched one of Louis' pink nipples, revelling in the way Louis cried out.

"You don't want this?"

Harry slipped his other hand into the back of Louis' panties, gripping the flesh of his bum. His mouth latched onto another one of Louis' nipples, hand slowly but surely pulling the panties off of Louis' legs.

Louis withered under Harry's sweltering touch. He cried in panic, gripping Harry's shoulder to push him back, only to squeeze his eyes shut with a moan when Harry circled his nipple with his tongue. "Don't want _this?_ "

Louis shook his head no, tears falling from under his closed eyelids. Harry took no notice, kissing his way up to Louis neck. He ground down on Louis' front, making Louis tremble out a moan.

Harry's voice dipped lower as he nipped at Louis' mating spot. "Don't want _this?_ "

Louis snapped his neck away from Harry's sinful lips, lips parted, chest heaving with all the controlled crying he was doing. " _You!_ _You_ _don't!_ _You_ _don't want me!_ " Louis struggled in Harry's hold, now sobbing, " _You_ _sent me away! I'm. Just. A. Mistake! Aren't I?_ " Louis growled lowly, silver eyes snapping to look at Harry's own glowing ones. " _Y_ _ou promised. But you reek of another._ _GO FUCK ANOTHER WHORE!_ "

Harry's growl ripped through the air as he took Louis' pushing hands and restricted them above his head on the bed. " _YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I DO! YOU BELONG TO ME, I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!_ "

Louis thrashed under Harry, sobs spilling out his trembling lips. Harry ripped Louis' panties open, making Louis cry out. "No! No, please! I-- I have an Alpha! Please--"

Harry gripped the back of Louis' neck and tilted his head so that the Omega was looking into his eyes. " _You do not. You do not have an Alpha! YOU ARE, BUT MINE!_ "

Louis shook his head with a fire in his eyes that made Harry want to rip his own hair out for. " _I DO! I DO HAVE AN ALPHA, AND HE. IS. NOT. YOU!_ "

Harry snapped from that moment henceforth. He dropped Louis head like it was a red-hot iron rod, reaching down the Omega's body to restrict the kicking legs and bend them towards his body. Louis panted, feeling the cool air hit his most vulnerable spot, knees almost touching his chest-- unable, only due to the small bump in him.

Louis sobbed, whining for help. Harry's hold tightened on his succulent thighs, groaning as he tasted Louis for the first time. Louis cried out a moan, a hand fisting Harry's hair tightly as the other rested on his stomach protectively.

Harry licked into the velvet heat of Louis' slick hole, moaning against the skin with the sweet taste laying heavily against his tongue. He swirled his tongue deep into Louis, the Omega crying out above him as he spilled over himself. Embarrassingly so.

Harry smirked smugly, penetrating two fingers into Louis alongside his moving tongue. He suckled on the dripping slick, moving the thick sweetness inside the walls of his mouth. He leaned forward, resting a hand on the side of Louis' head, looking into his heated gaze. His smug gaze turned darker when he pushed his fingers deeper and faster, watching as Louis moaned with tears dripping down the sides of his face. High pitched moans escaped Louis' parted lips, eyelashes fluttering with how clotted they were with the damp tears. Harry latched his lips over the pretty ones of the Omega's, transferring the sweet slick from his mouth and down Louis' throat. "Taste that, baby?" Harry husked as he crooked his fingers, "All for _me_ , Beau."

Louis pushed against Harry's chest, and Harry rumbled, gripping one of his hands in his own. He brought down both of their hands to Harry's length, making Louis snap his head into the pillow he was laid on, in shame. His body burned.

It was wonderful.

It was awful.

Harry moaned into Louis' ear, making him cum once again. Slick slipped out of him in shameful amounts, and he whined pathetically when Harry removed his fingers.

He knew what was coming.

"Alpha," Louis tried once again in a whisper, "Please..."

Louis' hands rested on Harry's heaving chest, both rising in a rhythm of their own, eyes connected as Harry hovered over Louis.

"Please what, Louis?" Harry husked, leaning down to peck Louis' lips once, twice. _Drunk off of his lips..._

"Please stop..." Louis whispered, tired.

Harry's eyes snapped to his, blazing heatedly. He wordless thrust into Louis, making Louis cry out and arch off the bed, sinfully brushing their bodies against one another. Their torsos glistened with Louis' release. Harry let out a drawn-out moan, stuttering when Louis clenched around him. Louis spilled over himself once again, uncomfortable sobs spilling from him, body wracking with heated pleasure.

Harry breathed over Louis' mouth, the air between them thick with arousal. "Know this Omega, _I won't ever stop. Not now, not ever. Not until I get what's mine_."

Louis opened his eyes, both of them blinded by the tears in them, and gritted out, " _I belong to my Alpha._ "

Harry growled and snapped his hips against Louis' making the Omega cry out with each thrust that was aimed into him. Louis gripped Harry's back, scratching down the expanse, as his legs wound the Alpha's waist. Breathless, high-pitched moans fell off of his pretty lips, Harry grunting with each of his thrust.

Louis tensed when Harry's hand rested on his bump, and cried in fear when Harry stopped moving. Harry's hand traced his bump slowly, softly, almost lovingly, but his eyes spoke another story when they flickered up to him. They glistened in warning.

"You are mine." He whispered resolutely.

Then, Louis was being knotted into the bed like one of Harry's dirty whores, and he'd never felt more ashamed in his life.

Ever.

⚠⚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le WISE fetus note :
> 
> That was wrong, and I feel icky all over because I just wrote a bit of rape. For those who couldn't make out, yes, Louis was moaning like he wanted it, blah blah, but he never said YES. He said no.
> 
> The scene must have been a tad sexy. But. Consent is sexier.


	23. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Ziall fluff uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Elements of non-con

_**20** _

* * *

Niall whimpered softly as he laid on the comfortable bed that the Alpha-- _his_ Alpha, had so, so gently placed him on.

He was... For a lack of better words, _ashamed._

_How was he going to face Liam?_

_The one love of his life?_

_Will he ever face him?_

He should've just agreed to mate Liam!

But that was the past. He couldn't do anything now. He wishes he could change each and every choice he'd taken in life.

But he _can't._ And that _hurt_ because now, _he regrets everything._

Maybe he shouldn't have said that he could wait until they found a mate for Louis.

No, that was selfish. Or...

Maybe he should have let Louis come with him to the market.

Maybe--

_What day was it today?_

He should've just stayed home!

It was a weird feeling. In his chest. He could feel whatever the other Alpha could feel. He didn't care that maybe his Alpha could feel and hear his thoughts too.

He jerked and pulled the comforter around him tightly when a door, outside the room he was in, clicked open and closed softly.

Niall just breathed when a knock sounded on the bedroom door. He could tell that the Alpha was a little disappointed and guilty when he didn't answer the door.

"I... I've lunch," The Alpha murmured softly, and Niall's stomach grumbled at the thought of food. "It's from the pack house. I can promise you of its taste."

Niall sat up slowly, blushing when he realised that he was clad only in one of the Alpha's big shirts that went just past his thighs.

 _"May I have my clothes back?"_ He thought into the bond he felt between his Alpha and himself, and blushed when the Alpha excused himself to get his clothes, _"If it makes you feel better, then excuse me for a moment."_

He listened to the patter of feet as it left and came back, now stopped before his door.

"May I come in?"

Niall took in a shaky breath and swallowed, whispering a yes through their bond. He tensed when the door clicked open softly, closing shut when the Alpha had come inside. Niall stayed as he was, his back facing the door and head hung between his shoulders, when the Alpha stood in front of him. He could see the worn combat boots in front of him and Niall stayed as such, bunching up the sheets over his legs.

"I promise to never hurt you," Niall's Alpha murmured softly, and Niall flinched when his Alpha rose a hand from his side. "I promise on the trust my pack has in me, to never _ever_ hurt you," Niall's breath hitched when he heard those sincere words, overwhelmed by the amount of hope that bloomed in his chest with the words.

The feeling wasn't his.

"May I?"

His Alpha's hand hovered over his cheek, and Niall nodded timidly. His heart thudded in his chest when Alpha touched him, tilting his chin up to look at him in the face.

_Alpha was beautiful._

There was a certain sorrow in his eyes as his molten-caramel gaze flitted over his face, almost affectionately, and Niall's breath hitched in his throat once again.

"You are beautiful, Omega," Zayn murmured as he brushed a finger over Niall's bloomed cheeks, "Please," He handed Niall his clothes, the Omega taking it from him, "I request you to come eat lunch after you are dressed. I would respect your wishes if you wish to skip your meal... But it is in your best interest that I tell you to come eat. I would not want my Omega," Zayn whispered, softly brushing Niall's lips with his thumb, "To feel pain if I could help it."

Niall blushed deep and nodded, letting out a surprised squeak when Zayn leaned forward to kiss his forehead and walk out of the room. Niall's heart thudded in his chest as it filled with warmth, a shy blush taking over his features before a pang of guilt hit him like a pile of bricks.

_Goddess help him._

* * *

Louis felt warm.

He felt like he was in a safe place, making him relax. He fluttered his eyes open, only to jerk back when he came face to face with a sleeping Alpha Styles. The Alpha's arms were wound around his waist tightly.

Louis' lips wobbled as tears gathered at his eyes, flinching when he could feel the pain in his lower back. His hand shot out to his neck when it burned at his mating spot again, and he whimpered in confusion when he couldn't feel a mark.

"I did not mark you," Harry murmured lowly as he fluttered his eyes open, and Louis tensed his arms.

Both wolves just breathed in their mixed scents, and Harry nosed Louis' nose and cheek with his. A silent apology.

Louis' eyes dampened further, a sorrowful feeling of being used clamping down on his chest.

He felt used.

Utterly and completely used.

Louis raised a hand, tucking a stubborn strand of Harry's hair behind his ear, his eyes glistening sadly. "I will not forgive you, Alpha..."

Harry's eyes hardened and he pulled Louis against him tightly, "As long as you don't forget," He murmured into Louis' neck, "I will not let it bother me, _Luna._ "

Louis flinched, chest constricting. Was he _that_ unimportant?

So unimportant that his feelings were easily disregarded?

He felt something wonderful for the Alpha. He did.

But he feared that he wasn't as important when it came to Alpha Styles. He feared that he was just a possession. A mark of territory.

Nothing more, nothing less.

He'd said it himself; that he did not belong to Louis.

What was this that they entertained, then?

Louis cried into Harry's chest, making the Alpha tighten his arms around the Omega, his lips pressed to Louis' soft hair.

"What bothers you, _Beau?_ " Harry asked as his fingers sank into the back of Louis' head, his head tucking itself into the crook of Louis' exposed neck.

Louis pushed himself up and away from Harry in answer, wincing as he sat up. His lips wobbled once again when Harry's hand rubbed his back gently, caring. He bunched the under comforter around his body and stood up, making Harry growl lowly in warning. " _Where are you going?_ "

_Preferred answer would be 'away from you.'_

But Louis muttered 'shower' and made his way to the en-suite slowly. He picked up his jumper on the way, and locked the door, leaning on it after he did so.

Why was life so cruel to Louis?

All he'd ever wanted was love. Undiluted, pure love from his Alpha.

Louis brushed his hand over his bump lovingly, thumb tracing his belly button that stood out against his smooth skin.

And as much as Louis didn't want to admit it, he was now scared.

Scared that he-- _his pup_ would be hurt in the process of him falling for Alpha Styles.

He didn't want that.

_He would never want that._

Louis quickly took a short shower (debating whether to use what clearly was Alpha Styles' shower gel, and doing so in the end), wearing his jumper on top after he was done. The cloth disgustingly stuck to his wet torso, and he pulled at it as he looked at himself in the mirror. He gasped out and stumbled forward, gripping the marble countertop in front of him when a buzzing heat passed through his body.

He almost shrieked when a whisper sounded in his mind.

_"Where are you, lovely Omega?"_

_It was Alpha!_

Louis gasped at himself, scared to even think of a foreign Alpha in his mind.

 _His_ Alpha, nonetheless...

 _"Alpha...?"_ Louis whispered into his bond in wonder, wide-eyed.

_"That's right, darling."_

Louis swallowed, his heart thudding in his chest. _How...?_

_He didn't have a mating mark...?_

_"You bear my pup, lovely Omega. All mine."_

_Oh._

His pup was the reason he could connect with Alpha?

 _'All mine'_ rang in his mind again and again, making Louis squirm. _Alpha Styles declared the same..._

But this? This was _his_ _Alpha_ declaring so.

 _"You have been with another,"_ His Alpha whispered knowingly, and Louis stumbled.

_"I will be with you, soon."_

Louis swallowed when he felt the bond flicker close after Alpha's words. Words that sent a chill down his spine and shot at his heart with shame and guilt. He turned to leave.

Louis swallowed as he exit the room with shame painting his skin with a dark pink flush.

He was surprised to see a pile of fresh clothes sitting atop the cabinet beside the en-suite entrance.

"Those are for you, yes," Harry answered, and Louis' flickered up to the Alpha. Harry's eyes were smouldering as they took in Louis, his back resting against the backboard of his grand bed. The Alpha had his arms raised, resting his head on them, his sheets pooling sensually near the bottom of his waist. His eyes turned dark when he smelt his shower gel on Louis. " _Tu sens divin,_ the way you should; As mine."

Louis shamelessly glowered when he eyed at Harry's sparse attire, and the thought of another wolf having seen him as such. Harry seemed to know what Louis was thinking. He smirked sinfully at him, stealing Louis' breath away and making his blood boil in his nerves.

Louis swallowed, shivering when Harry crooked a finger at him. Louis lightly shook his head, grabbing the clothes and squealing as he nearly escaped into the bathroom again, closing the door to a playful Alpha Styles who pounced with a soft snarl. "The door, Omega," Harry murmured behind the slab of wood that served as the en-suite door. "Open."

Louis sounded breathless when he replied, "But I haven't changed!"

"Nothing I haven't seen, _Beau,_ " Harry's sultry voice bled through the cracks of the door, and Louis bristled tensely. He hurriedly put on the soft and warm clothes offered to him, folding his jumper neatly in his hands. All in the span of about half a second.

Harry rumbled impatiently behind the door, pulling Louis and gently crowding him against the wall when the Omega opened the door. Harry shamelessly shoved his face into the crook of Louis' neck, naked as a wee babe, making Louis fluster and blush at the sight of his... His _manhood._

"You-- uh," Louis gasped out when Harry licked his mating spot, leisurely nibbling the skin.

"I?"

Louis squirmed when Harry smirked against his skin. He pushed back the Alpha slightly, glad when Harry took the clue and leaned back. He, but, wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, and Louis couldn't help but notice how awfully-- _painfully_ \-- affectionate the Alpha was being.

Which. Okay, then.

Harry nicked a lick at Louis' cheek, and the Omega didn't let himself think of the change in character of the Alpha, much. His Alpha told him that he'd be with him shortly. He needed to leave.

Louis disregarded the probable reason for which Alpha Styles' character could have changed. The fact that he could be his mate. The fact that the Alpha _wanted_ Louis to be his mate.

All that mattered, at that moment, was the truth.

The truth that Alpha Styles would never be his first, the truth that Louis would never be Alpha Styles' first, and that he was pregnant with _his Alpha's_ pup.

The same Alpha who promised to be with him not too long ago.

And every fiber of his being told him that _soon_ was _very very soon._

He could feel it in his bond.

Harry bit his chin softly when Louis took too long to answer, eyes glazed. "You are quite underdressed, Alpha," Louis answered with his head raised in defiance, eyes blazing as he readied himself for the next words that he was to spew out of his mouth. Harry raised a brow with a smirk playing on his lips, which soon dissolved into a lethal frown when Louis said, "We have over-stepped each of our boundaries. This was a mistake, _obviously,_ and I would like to leave."

_**[ObViOuSlY, XD I'm cackling. Excuse me.]** _

Maybe Louis _wasn't_ really ready when Harry swooped down to bite his neck.

_Dear Goddess._


	24. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : A close call of forced mating oof

_**21** _

* * *

Perhaps it was the fact that his brother was one of the most hard-headed, stupid, idiotic noob he'd ever seen, or the simple observation that he was completely impulsive, Marcel had a hunch that Edward had gone to see their other brother Harry.

The same place he was headed to, of course.

He'd called the Beta twink that hung out with Edward (with his annoyingly inferior presence), Vincent, and gathered the information. Well that helped him clear out where Edward was, too, but _details details._

"Motherfúcking son of a--" Marcel poked his head out of his Rover, scowling at the wolf who stood in his way, and as much as Marcel wanted to run the guy over, he hit his brakes and hopped off the vehicle.

"I see you went to see Anne, did ya?" The wolf smirked, eyes glinting dangerously, _amorously._

_Good grief._

Marcel shot the poorly dressed wolf in front of him a flat look, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Rayna, _darling,_ what the fuck could you possibly need?"

Rayna stood with a hand on his hip, another hand raising a cigar to his mouth as he turned the other way, showing off his fabulous backside to Marcel. "You know _exactly_ what I want-- you're stretching y'er arse with calling it what I _want_ a _need_ \-- and I'd love it if you could give me a lift?"

Marcel snorted and turned back to his Rover, flipping the wolf a middle finger. "Fuck no."

Marcel locked the doors when Rayna buzzed to his window as soon he closed the door, a cocky smirk playing on his lips. "What?!"

"You heard me."

Marcel snorted, throwing his head back, making the wolf before him cock his head in confusion. "Stay out of my life, and I promise to not take yours."

"You owe me--"

"Nothing."

Marcel glared, his eyes blazing in crazed fury, and Rayna sighed. "Last I checked, darling, saving your ass from my mother is good enough to balance out everything, yeah? Oh, let me see... The fact that I did the same another 12 times in the past also means that you owe me, but who's keeping count, am I right?"

Rayna huffed, bummed that he couldn't get a ride with the stupidly handsome Styles triplet.

"Just because you're younger doesn't change the fact that you're my father's brother; infact, it's the _exact_ fact that's still keeping you alive," Marcel cleared the air, turning on his engine, "So," He shot a sickly sweet smile towards the intimidated wolf (really, no one could tell what kind of wolf Rayna was-- Alpha, Beta, Omega, nothing!) "Stay the fuck out of my life. Okay?"

* * *

Edward raised his eyebrows cockily when the two wolves before him fish-mouthed before him.

"Al-alpha Styles?"

Edward tsked and shook his head, a tad annoyed at how fucking _scared_ the two full-grown Alphas before him where. Must be new pack wolves, then.

Was Harry really running _that_ rampant?

Oh, who was Edward kidding. He knew already.

"Correct... But. Try again," Edward drawled, leaning over the opened window of his sleek Porsche.

When the two Alphas stood blinking, Edward rolled his eyes. "Harry is my bloody brother. Now open the fucking gates." He snarled in annoyance, eyes flashing golden.

"Sir!"

The iron gates before him were swung open, and Edward hit the gas, swerving to a stop before the very same mansion where he and his brothers split up. He slammed the door behind him, chest bubbling over with the heated thought of deep dislike for his nonchalant brother. The fucker didn't bother to even contact him!

_What the actual fuck?_

Edward knew the name Harry carried throughout the country-- the whole world, infact-- and he was _mad._

Edward laid relatively low, but he knew his hard-headed, ruthless monster asshole of a brother would never be that way.

It still made him mad.

See, now that he smelt the familiar scent of _home,_ he didn't remember all those classes he took to simmer down his filthy mouth that accompanied his anger.

Yikes.

" _HARRY STYLES!!_ " Edward roared once he kicked down the front doors. Pack members took arms against him in a second, baring their canines and aiming their fancy bows at him, but Edward failed to give a single shit.

They stuttered in their stance once they saw who it was. _Edward Styles._

An old member of the pack pushed her bow down and calmed the others. She bowed her head at Edward, murmuring the others to clear the area and call for their Alpha.

Now that Edward was high on the very addictive feeling of anger, he breathed sharply, cocking his head at the woman who fell on one knee, "Alpha Styles, welcome back--"

"None of that," Edward muttered, peeved, waving her away. He started his heavy trudge up the grand staircase, walking through members who gave way to him, "Fall back." He muttered a command.

Her head snapped up, eyes blazing with a sort of flickering emotion of reminiscence before she masked it, and whistled for everyone to move. "Sir." She saluted, and Edward stopped his ascent. He stared her down with scrutiny, before he continued, turning with a last nod in her direction.

" _HARRY STYLES, YOU ASSHOLE!_ " Edward bellowed, kicking down their previously shared suite, only to find it dusty and empty. He stuttered to a stop, jaw clenching as he observed the various trophies and photographs that lined one wall of the five-sided bedroom. The bed that sat in the middle was perfectly done, dust settled heavily over it. The old telephone that sat on Edward's own desk sat there, wires pulled out. His eyes glowed golden, chest heaving with more undiluted anger.

The feeling was addictive. It seemed like he relapsed again.

Head cocked, Edward fumed silently, taking the photograph that stood on Marcel's nightstand. It was of the three of them, bloodied smirks playing on their canine-lined lips as they squeezed into the frame. It had been a long while before. It had been after a very trying training round that the three had been working on, continually for 3 consecutive days. They had been a mere 15 years of age.

He crushed the frame in his hand.

That was 12 years ago.

Obviously a shadow of the past.

Edward bristled when a familiar voice sounded behind him.

"Knew I'd find you here."

* * *

_(A few minutes prior)_

Louis screamed when two sets of canines pressed against the skin of his mating spot, keening as he slicked himself from the feeling. " _Alpha!_ " Louis gripped Harry's neck on the sides, pulling him closer as he moaned, Harry pressing him tighter against the wall behind him. Harry groaned at the smell of Louis, pushing his pelvis hard against Louis'.

Harry's hands roamed unanswerable to none; they gripped Louis waist, his back, his neck, until-- he jerked to a stop.

Both their chests heaved with heavy breaths, sweat lining their brows as Harry breathed against Louis's neck. The Alpha retracted his canines from the skin of the breathless Omega. 

" _Fuck,_ " Harry whispered in a growl, hand gripping his hair tightly. His other hand gripped the column of Louis' neck loosely, in warning, as he licked the small drops of blood that pushed out of the rapidly healing puncture of his teeth. They weren't deep enough to bond Louis with Harry just yet. "Don't _ever_ push me that way. _Ever again._ Do you understand?!" Harry snarled in Louis' face, eyes glaring into two other blue ones that darkened and glistened in fear. "I still have _not_ marked you," Harry murmured against his scapula. " _Fuck. Fuck!_ "

Louis' heart plummeted to the floor when Harry pushed off of him, growling out, " _I have mates!_ "

Louis' breath came out in choppy tones when Harry's head raised slowly, lethally, eyes glimmering gold. A deep rumbling chuckle rattled through Harry's chest.

" _And one's here._ "


	25. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None

**_22_ **

* * *

"Knew I'd find you here."

Edward clenched his jaw, his anger reaching its peak as he turned. His eyes stayed in their alluring golden colour, now bleeding into a glistening fiery vermillion.

"What is it, dear brother of mine, that has urged you to come visit me?"

Edward chose not to answer the Alpha before him. Harry smirked viciously in amusement, eyes cautiously raking over the sharp yet worn appearance of his brother. Edward wore a crisp-ironed button up (sleeves pulled up to his elbows), neatly combed hair that was in a sleek pony tail, scruffy torn jeans and muddy combat boots. The heavy heels made constrastingly dull thuds in the otherwise quiet room as Edward shuffled in his place, trying to simmer himself down.

Muttering a quick 'fuck all' to himself, Edward let his wrath consume him whole-heartedly, the dark feeling fuelled by his very much solid brother who stood before him.

He pounced on Harry in 2 long strides-- the King of the Underground letting him do so with a faint smirk on his tainted lips-- and slammed him onto the wall of the hallway. Their foreheads rested against each other, and Edward glared into Harry's eyes as they turned darker by the passing of each second that held their racing heartbeats.

" _F_ _ucking 8 years,_ " Edward breathed out in a rumble, and Harry raised a hand to Edward's throat. 

"And whose fault is that?" Harry drawled, uncurling his fingers from the canal of Edward's throat, moving to run his thumb over his bite mark on his clavicle. "Hmm?"

"Yours. It's still yours, you _asshole!_ "

Edward shot a hand forward to grip the hairs at the base of Harry's neck, pulling it down so that the Alpha's neck was vulnerable to him. He nosed along the silk material of Harry's robe that covered his scapula, pushing the cloth away from the junction of his neck when Harry pushed his thumb into the mark on his skin. Smooth pale skin on which curled a tattoo that disguised his own bite mark made its appearance, and Edward ran a hot tongue over it. Harry gripped his jaw and turned his head towards himself, their hot breaths swirling in between them, alluring hues in their eyes.

"Did you miss me, dear brother?"

Edward rolled his eyes in answer, crashing both their lips together. Their mouths danced in a fight for dominance, neither letting down from it. Low purring rumbles emitted from each of their chests, and Edward pushed his pelvis into Harry's. He broke off the kiss and kissed down Harry's jawline, Harry trailing his hands dangerously low towards the hem of Edward's shirt.

**_[Fudge. The visual. Too hot. Excuse me.]_ **

"You've kissed another," Edward muttered softly against Harry's mate mark, making Harry stiffen. A bit of hurt and jealousy swirled in the pit of Edward's stomach, and he pushed off of Harry to have a proper conversation. Harry had other ideas rather, pulling Edward so that their chests were flush against each other, his other hand devotely sunk in Edward's curls to push their foreheads against each other in resolution once again.

"Will an apology suffice?" Harry murmured in question. Edward traced his jawline with his knuckle, "You broke a promise. I think I'd deserve a name too."

* * *

Louis whined high in his throat, pulling at his bound wrists that were behind his back. His head hung low when he couldn't loosen them.

Back to square one, then.

He sniffled softly, slowly pushing his hands under his bum, and pulling them to his front. He didn't feel very flexible due to his bump, but he clenched his teeth through the sharp pain in his shoulder to bring his hands from behind. His hands went to his bump in protection, fingers pressing kisses that he couldn't give from his lips.

He snarled in alarm when the door clicked open. Without thinking further, he grabbed the same lamp he did a month-and-some ago. But this time, he broke the three bulbs on it. With sharp edges and connected to electricity, Louis took a defensive stance with the weapon in his hand.

_He didn't come back here to be ridiculed and captured!_

_He didn't come here to be a whore either!_

And to have been fucked with, so cheaply, Louis flinched in guilt ridden shame.

"Now you've done it," It was Zayn who entered, his smoky scent carried throughout the room, and Louis bristled. Zayn sounded as flat and _welcoming_ as ever, but Louis could tell that the Alpha was exasperated. "That was an antique."

"Does it look like I give a _fuck?_ " Louis snarled, standing up on the nest. One arm was curled protectively around his front, the other ready to impale and electrocute anyone who dared to step anywhere too close for comfort.

"Easy," Zayn raised his hands, and just as Louis was about to go on a rampage, he froze in his place.

The lamp in his hand falls to the sheets with a dull thump, and Zayn reacts quickly to shut off the power when it almost rolls to Louis' leg. " _You._ "

Rage bubbled in Louis' chest, and he slowly got off the bed, head cocked with glowing platinum eyes. His canines punctured his supple bottom lip as they slid out, and Zayn swallowed with pursed lips.

" _Where is Niall?_ " Louis asked in a low threatening murmur, and Zayn's eyes darkened in sorrowful shame. " _Why do you reek of his scent?_ "

"My mate," Zayn whispered, "Is currently at my cabin."

" _Your what?!_ " Louis blew through his teeth and clutched the collar of Zayn's jacket. " _Luna,_ I--"

" _Kneel._ "

"Let me explain--"

" _Kneel_ _!_ "

"Yes, _Luna_ ," Zayn murmured and fell to his knees. "It is still Louis to you, Zayn," Louis muttered angrily, and swallowed when Zayn only nodded after a few silent beats. "What have you _done?_ " Louis whispered heatedly, sorrow filling his chest as he thought of his brother Liam.

The sweet Alpha who put others before himself, and lost his mate-by-emotion.

Zayn's fists clenched in answer, and Louis noticed his shoulders droop. "I... I committed myself," Zayn murmured, "However mistaken the situation had been, Niall will never be a mistake to me, Lu-- Louis. He is now my mate. My other half. My Omega, the future mother to my pups if he so consents," Zayn promised lowly, and finally looked up into Louis' eyes that had softened greatly from their previous scorch of a glare.

"Do you promise?" Louis asked sadly, eyes filling with tears of grief for his brother and relief for Niall to have found a great Alpha in Zayn.

"On all the trust my pack has entrusted in me," Zayn replied fiercely, and slipped his black-bladed dagger from his jacket. He slashed at Louis' ropes, then his palm and raised it towards Louis, "On my future bloodline, and my life, I do promise."

Louis' chest heaved with soft sobs at how overwhelmed he was with fond and pride at the Alpha before him. Niall was in safe hands. That was all he could ask for after all that the Omega had done for him. "Thank you, Zayn," Louis said as he carefully fell to his knees before Zayn (A hand on the bump at all times). His hand gripped the back of Zayn's neck and brought him forward so that their foreheads rested against each other. "All that I could ever ask for," His eyes snapped open to their dazzling silver, "Welcome to the family."

Just then, the door clicked open to a softly raging Harry with glowing golden eyes, "Well well... Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Marcel scowled at his watch, watching as it ticked closer to midnight, and his mother was yet to make an appearance.

"You know," He said loudly into the air, kicking his legs against the tires of his Rover as he sat at the open boot of the car. "You sure do suck at keeping up at time even if you're the all-seeing Goddess!"

He scoffed when it hit 12, and jumped off the vehicle. "I'm buying you a fucking clock when I have to absolutely come visit you."

"No need," Anne said softly as she stood before Marcel when he turned to get into the driver's seat.

"There she is!" Marcel said in mock glee, pushing through her phantom form to get into the car. "Yeah, well, I'm leaving."

"Do you not want to hear what I sought you out for?"

"No," Marcel snorted and reversed out of the woods he'd stopped at on the way. "I'm not like you."

Anne's eyes flashed, and a sweet smile curled over her deep-coloured lips. "Is that so?"

"Yep," Marcel rolled his eyes and began his drive, groaning softly when his mother followed to take a seat at his passenger. _"What is it_ , woman?"

"Such exasperation, tch," Anne teased mirthfully, tucking one of Marcel's blonde locks behind his ear.

"Don't touch the hair!" Marcel leaned out of her reach petulantly, "Infact, I remember drilling you to remember not to touch me at all!"

"Ah, that was years ago," Anne chuckled, and then straightened. "Listen. Esmeray is a dark side of mine. My aid. My wrathful, conniving, expressful half. You have hit your 6 month mark, Marcel. Know this, time flies. The potion I gave you, it kills. It is slowly killing all that you love. Beware."

And before Marcel could get a word out, Anne disintegrated, leaving the Alpha with an idiotically open mouth. "Yes, right, thank you for listening."

He blew out a breath, hitting the gas with a newfound energy.

_So many things to set straight._

_What in the actual fuck had Marcel been thinking?_


	26. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None
> 
> Translations :  
> 1\. Soleil - Sunshine

**_23_ **

* * *

Louis' breath stuttered in his lungs. His heated gaze that scorched with a glare, picked out from the depths of Hell, scorned through the head of the cocky Alpha who stood before him with his crossed arms.

Zayn silently helped Louis up, disregarding the soft rumble of Harry's chest. Louis shot Zayn a smile of gratitude. Zayn only shook his head, his lips twitching up softly in answer, "I'm honoured to be a part of yours, Louis."

Louis nodded with a soft smile, and dropped it in a flash, "Although," He murmured lowly, "Why you gave me this," Louis picked up the pendant on his chest pinched and it between his fingers, "Is still unclear to me."

When his molten gaze turned to the Alpha at the door, Harry snapped.

" _Because,_ Omega," Harry rumbled, "You are mine." His eyes slid to Zayn's, a million unsaid emotions in them. A million expressions of gratitude, and million expressions of dislike.

Louis pushed away from Harry, making the Alpha rumble and corner him against the wall. "Do not test my patience, Omega of mine."

" _I am not yours!_ " Louis seethed, and disregarding Zayn's look of sheer surprise, glared heatedly at Harry, whose nostrils flared in anger. Harry pulled Louis flush against himself, locking his arms with one of his own behind Louis' back, and nosed along Louis' cheek. Louis' breath hitched and a soft moan ripped through his bitten lips when Harry licked his mating spot, his weight now laying heavily on Harry.

"Your body claims different, _Beau_."

Harry smirked against Louis' earlobe, breathing hotly onto his skin.

Just then, Zayn jerked where he stood, seemingly understanding what was happening before him. He was appalled to say the least.

" _Harry,_ " Zayn began disbelievingly, walking closer to the pair before him. Harry's head raised in surprise when he heard the amount of timbre behind the one word that fell from the other Alpha's lips.

"What... _What did you do?_ "

Harry's sharp gaze turned to Zayn, the angered Alpha now beside himself, ready to intervene if necessary. He cocked his head, "Why should it concern _you,_ Malik?"

Zayn flinched lightly, eyes hardening after, "Because," Zayn rumbled softly, "This concerns my _family,_ " He growled out, pulling Louis behind him when the Omega pushed Harry away. Zayn raised a hand when Harry growled, leaning forward to pull Louis back into his arms. Louis let out a high whine of discomfort and distress in answer. " _What have you done?!_ "

"Take what was mine," Harry glared, eyes golden. " _MOVE, WOLF!_ "

Louis' knees almost buckled when Harry's Alpha voice made its appearance, and Zayn growled loud, helpless, doing what his Alpha had demanded him to do. "You took, Harry... Without consent." Zayn spat with fire burning in his eyes, and Louis flinched at the blatant truth out in the open.

Harry paused. One of his hands where at the back of Louis' neck, tilting his face up with a thumb at the Omega's jaw, the other hovering over Louis' bump.

"I do not need permission if it already belongs to me."

Louis lurched in Harry's hold with a choked gasp when the Alpha touched his bump--

_Baby kicked._

_His beautiful, beautiful pup kicked._

Harry stilled when he felt the fluttered movement under the skin of his palm, and his neck snapped with a low rumble when a voice sounded behind him, "You know Harry, you could've atleast told us you'd knocked up an Omega before you did. You unworthy, _bastard_ asshole of a mate."

Zayn took a step back at the scene unfolding before his eyes, a serious itch clawing at him to call the last triplet here.

_Marcel... Marcel wasn't telling him something._

Harry looked over his shoulder, to a stoically seething Edward, his eyes a burning Alpha-gold. "What did you say?" Harry questioned slowly in a low threatening murmur, a pang of something bitter racing through his heart at the words his brother, _his mate,_ uttered.

"You know _exactly_ what I just said, _you fùcking bastard!_ " Edward seethed as he took heavy steps into the room.

Louis was busy gripping his bump, heart palpitating in his chest, and wordlessly being maneuvered from a distracted Harry by a sly Zayn. Louis' safety was topmost at the moment. _He was bloody carrying!_ Something Harry failed to see, apparently.

" _I,_ " Edward pointed to himself, with a disbelieving laugh, "Came _all the way_ from _fucking Australia,_ to ask _you_ about mating an Omega of Marcel and I's choice," He snarled heatedly, "And _you_ ," He threw an outraged, vague arm out in the direction of Harry's position, " _You,_ wordlessly break a fucking promise! Break _our. Fucking. Promise._ MATE ANOTHER?! IMPREGNATE ANOTHER?!" Edward roared and finally stepped into Harry's nest.

Harry listened to his brother outburst with a grim twitch of his lips, "Are you done?"

"YOU FUCKING _ASSHOLE!!_ " Edward lurched forward in mere strides and slammed Harry onto the wall. Without letting Harry explain, Edward threw the first punch at Harry's jaw. Harry's neck snapped to a side; a sick smirk made its way onto his face as he blocked everything around him except for Edward and his stupidly tan skin that he wanted to sink his canines into.

Edward grinned wickedly at the smirk on Harry's face, "Been too long, brother."

And then all Hell broke loose, both Alpha's shedding their frustrations by trying to beat the other to a pulp.

Louis watched with a choked air-passage, cowering behind Zayn who cursed lowly under his breath. Zayn knew he couldn't interfere. This had been pent up for the past _decade_ and there was no stopping the Styles siblings from going at one another. All that mattered now, was _his mission._

_Louis' safety._

Grumbling to himself about the madness that was occurring at that moment, he quickly steered Louis out of Harry's nest. Patrolling wolves reached out to Zayn, and he shook his head firmly, locking the door behind him.

"Do not disturb the Alpha," He ordered, "Unless you want to be banished from the surface of this Earth," He muttered with a subtle roll of his eyes, and the wolves nodded uncomfortably. They understood that the Alpha's brother was here, and were quite speechless on the happenings around them.

"Do not panic," Zayn reminded, and walked briskly, hovering over an overwhelmed and gobsmacked Louis who followed him wordlessly. He quickly left the pack house and steered Louis to his cabin, the Omega finally clearing his head when he smelt the gentle scent of lavender that was familiar to him. Zayn rumbled softly at the scent of his mate, stopping before the door.

Louis looked him earnestly, making Zayn swallow his Alpha instinct to sneer at the 'unknown' wolf on his territory. The soft reminder that Louis was now _family_ softened him, and he whispered, "Please respect my abode, and my mate."

Louis' breath hitched at the sincerity behind Zayn's uncertain gaze, and he bowed his head respectfully, hand curling tightly around his bump. "Of course. I promise."

Zayn's shoulders slumped and he clicked his rather well endowed cabin open, surprised when Louis kicked off his shoes and placed them by the door. "You don't--"

All Louis did was smile reassuringly, "Niall doesn't like it when people wear shoes at home," He explained softly, "Makes him feel like he needs to clean the house often. He doesn't like doing that."

Zayn swallowed and removed his boots, a twinge of guilt and gratitude blooming in his chest. The heavy feeling of a breathing mate made him realise how much he didn't know about Niall, making him ashamed of himself.

Louis seemed to understand Zayn's thought process, "It will take time, but Niall will open up to you. Don't worry," Louis said, thinking of how distorted the Omega must be feeling, having been ripped from Liam from such a short while. "He's a carefree, open book. More reason for you to better take care of him," Louis warned, and Zayn bowed his head gratefully. "I will. Thank you, _Lu--_ Louis."

Louis' cheeks coloured when he realised his tone of speech-- motherly, helpful, like that of a doting Luna who only wanted the best for their pack wolves. Atleast... That's what he'd been taught in school.

 _No,_ he told himself, _this is for Niall._

"I-- can I see Niall now?" Louis asked, and Zayn nodded after a second. "I'm afraid he is currently asleep, though. Has been tired since his heat wore off sooner--" Zayn blushed faintly, and Louis coughed with a blush of his own. "Oh. Okay. I... I'll try not to wake him up. Um... If you wanted to know, he usually has an excessive amount of sweet tooth after his Heat. And cuddles. He might be shy, but... But you could indulge him if you--"

"I will," Zayn said with bright eyes, "I certainly will. Thank you, Louis."

Louis nodded softly, coming to a stop before Zayn's nest. Zayn shook his head, trying to reel down his overprotective Alpha in him, telling him not to let Louis enter. Louis noticed, and took a step back, a sad whine almost at the back of his throat. _He needed to see Niall._

Zayn clenched his fist and breathed, shaking his head, "No. You may enter. I just... I've never had anyone as guest-- and I just--"

Louis whined lowly, shaking his head, "No, I understand. It must already be hard enough for you. I... I will just wait in the living room if it makes you feel any better--"

But before Louis could finish his sentence, a crash sounded from inside the room, making Zayn aware of his mate's consciousness. A frazzled Niall threw the door open and whined, throwing himself on top of Louis who let out a gleeful bout of laughter at the sight of his best friend. Zayn purred softly, making Niall relax from his panicky state, and rumbled softly when he could feel a low, soft throbbing at his elbow. " _Soleil,_ " He called softly, and Niall blushed, peeking at Zayn from where his face was smushed to Louis' neck. A rare, soft smile made its way to Zayn's face, and Louis looked away, a pang in his chest. "Come here for a moment, please."

Niall tightened his grip on Louis' shoulders and released after a second, shuffling his way over to his Alpha shyly, making Louis swallow and watch in anticipation. "Where does it hurt?" Zayn asked and smoothed down Niall's frazzled hair, his hands almost ghostly soft in taking care of his Omega. Niall's eyes flickered over to Louis earnestly, and Zayn took his hand to inspect the bruise on Niall's elbow when the Omega motioned to it. "I see," He murmured, completely forgetting Louis' presence, "May I tend to it?"

Niall's eyes snapped to his, and he nodded with a blush ever-present on his cheeks. "Okay."

Zayn smoothed a thumb over the coloured skin, licking over it, making Niall relax, his shoulders drooping.

Any cloud of doubt that might have formed in Louis' chest disintegrated, while a faint one of far-off envy formed in his Omega-induced heart.

"I will get you medicine for it," Zayn said after a few seconds, eyes finally remembering to take note of an awkward Louis in his home, "I know Louis is family, but will you wear my shirt for me?" He asked a tad shyly, and Niall flushed pink, nodding. Zayn smiled at Niall once again and kissed his forehead, turning to walk into the kitchen to fetch a first aid kit, after a lingering look in Niall's direction.

Louis let out a slow breath, a small amused smirk making its way on his face at the way Niall squirmed in his place after Zayn left. "Go," He snorted softly, "I'll be waiting."

Niall let out a small squeak and rushed into his Alpha's nest, wearing his shirt as he finally caught up to the fact that _Louis was here._

Louis, by this time, had waddled his way over to the living room and was taking a careful seat at the couch. He could hear Niall's soft yet fast patter of feet, and he bit his lip with a grin when Niall flung himself on top of Louis, nuzzling everywhere. He wondrously kissed Louis' bump and smothered the Omega with damp kisses. Anywhere he could reach beyond the strong band of Louis' arms that held him tightly.

"I can't," Louis choked out in a hush, "I can't begin to _start_ on how relieved I am to see you, Ni, all safe," Louis breathed, his eyes wondrously fluttering when they spotted the silver scar of Niall's mating mark at the juncture of his neck when the too-big shirt of Zayn's drooped to his shoulder on one side. Louis swallowed thickly, thumbing over the mark in a ghostly manner, not touching, since it wasn't his right. "It's _beautiful,_ " Louis breathed once again, and Niall nodded, sniffling. "Y-yeah. I-- it is, but I-- I just miss ho--" Niall choked, a sort of feeling in him making him unable to name their shared condo _home._

Louis pressed his lips against Niall's honey-blonde hair, understandingly squeezing him, "It's going to be alright, Ni. I promise," Louis murmured strongly, making Niall's baby-blues peer up at him. "I-- I trust Zayn to take care of you," He said, and Niall looked down. "Me too," He whispered shyly, "It's just that..."

"I know," Louis whispered, dreading the moment everything was to be dawned on his Alpha of a brother. "I know."

Just then, Zayn made his presence known, eyes flickering between the two Omegas, his hands laden with a big bowl of ice-cream, a tray with tea, and a bruise ointment. He shrugged lightly, making Niall zero his gaze on the things in his hands, shyly blushing with wide eyes. "These are for you. May I?"

Louis smiled secretly, softly nudging Niall away from his embrace. They needed to talk, but he figured not now. Niall blubbered, nodding. Zayn made his way over to them, placing the tray and bowl before them on the coffee table, and standing patiently. When Niall peered up at him in slight confusion, Zayn cracked a small smile, beckoning his Omega to himself through their bond.

 _"I know you might be healing,"_ Zayn clarified, eyes intensely gazing at Niall, _"But this would help too. And... It would appease me. Is that okay?"_

Niall, nodding, stood up and shuffled to Zayn, making Louis look down at his bump to give them their privacy. He sighed soundlessly.

He looked up when Zayn pulled his armchair from the other side of the room to before the two Omegas. Niall hesitated, looking at Zayn who shook his head fondly with a smile, before he nuzzled into Louis once again, his hand brushing Louis' bump comfortingly. Louis giggled, making Niall peer at him with squinted eyes. "What?" He asked, and Louis rolled his eyes fondly, "I think baby pup is okay, Ni... He even kicked today," He said, hiding the other happenings, and he could feel Zayn's gaze on him. Niall squeaked, round eyes on Louis' bump. " _What?_ Champ did?"

"Mhmm," Louis hummed, and giggled once again when Niall squinted his eyes at his bump, " _Oi_ ," He said softly, making Louis let out a small bout of laughter. He knew Niall would act all offended since he was the one who has been taking care of Louis, being with him for most of his time. Zayn watched with silent amusement, watching as a new side to Niall appeared to him. The playful one, instead of the cute and blushy one.

An hour passed with the three huddled in the room, a soft murmur of conversation between them. Niall gratefully inhaled his bowl of ice-cream, doting over Louis' bump as if it were his own. The sight made Zayn look away with a small smile. Louis and Zayn shared a meaningful gaze, deciding to tell Niall _everything._

He _was_ Zayn's mate now. And he deserved to know.

But before that...

"Zayn," Louis called softly, and Niall froze from licking his spoon when he picked up on the seriousness in Louis' voice. Louis' eyes flickered to the Omega apologetically, "I need to make a call. Could I borrow a phone?"

Zayn's eyebrows dipped in concern, eyes flickering between the two in confusion when Niall sat up with a panicked whine. _His mate was in distress._

He rumbled, "What for?"

Louis swallowed thickly, "I need to call my brother."


	27. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None
> 
> Translations :  
> 1\. Remotionem - Removal

**_24_ **

* * *

"I need to call my brother," Louis said, and Zayn frowned further, a feeling of slight doubt settling over him.

" _What for?_ " He demanded once again softly, and Niall whimpered beside Louis. Louis swallowed. He was threatening Zayn and Niall's bond _while_ being in their home.

"I need to tell him I'm safe," Louis answered, and Niall looked at him with alarm. "He doesn't know where I am. Where I have been for the past 3 days."

Niall gasped as he looked at Louis. "He doesn't know where I am either, Lou..." He whined sadly, eyes pricking with tears, "It's been 6 days..."

Zayn rumbled, standing up when Niall let out a soft sob. "What is it?" He leaned to gather Niall in his arms, and Louis looked on sadly when Niall clung to Zayn, a rather loud sob leaving his bitten lips. "What bothers you, _Soleil?_ " Zayn asked frantically, a soft look of confusion and frown being directed at Louis, "What is it?"

Louis stood up carefully. "You might want to talk with Niall. May I use your phone now?"

Zayn looked at him dubiously. Louis pursed his lips with a small, terse smile, "I promise to tell my brother what I told you I will. Nothing more, nothing less." He said, eyes flickering to Niall who looked back at him with sorrow and a hint of fearful apprehension at what he had to confess to at the moment.

Zayn glanced at Niall, who nodded at him. He blew out a breath, " _Goddess--_ " He muttered and stopped, clearing his throat.

"Alright. Okay. You can use the telephone out in the hallway. Please keep to your promise," Zayn said sternly with his eyes flashing red, "Or else, you would have to face consequences of broken pack laws. Alongside myself. It is very severe."

Niall's breath hitched, and he tightened a fist on Zayn's jacket. Zayn looked down at him meaningfully, and Louis nodded, his eyes on Niall, before he smiled encouragingly at the Omega and turned to leave the living room.

He spotted the mentioned telephone on a wooden stand a few metres away from the living room, placed between the stairs and the kitchen, and Louis walked over to it doubtfully.

_Does he tell Liam where he is?_

_No._

_Yes?_

_No..._

_That wouldn't be fair to the mated pair in the living room. It was now their choice. Their combined choice whether they wanted a... A foreign Alpha know their whereabouts._

That stung. The truth stung.

Louis hoped Zayn was an accommodating Alpha who would atleast let Niall say goodbye to his... His lover.

Gulping the lump in his throat, Louis dialled their old telephone's number that he knew by heart, and waited. You couldn't see the number on it since it was _that_ old.

_"Hello?"_

A scratchy, tired voice that belonged to his brother was heard with the click of the call's acceptance, and Louis opened his mouth.

_"Hello, who is this?"_

Louis bit his lip when he heard how tired Liam sounded. He didn't say his usual, customary, brisk _'Hello, you are speaking to Officer Payne of Zonal Region 34. How may I be of service?'_

He sounded _tired._ And to hear his older brother like that...

"Li..." Louis whispered, and gripped the wooden stand when Liam's breath hitched on the other side. " _Louis?!_ "

There was a rough moment of shuffling, and Louis panicked. _What if he traced the call?_

"Yes," He answered quickly.

" _Oh, Goddess! Where are you--_ "

"Listen," Louis said, not letting Liam finish, "I am safe--" He was interrupted by a fairly alarmed _'Alpha!'_ that belonged to Niall, and Louis cursed when Liam growled, " _Louis, was that-- where are you-- what the fuck is--_ "

"No!" Louis interrupted him once again, "Listen to me! I am safe. Niall is safe. I'll talk to you later. I'll be with you soon. Okay? I love you. We love you. Bye."

" _No, fuck, Lou_ _please_ , _wait_ \--"

Louis cut the call.

Tears gathered under his eyelids as he clenched them shut, and he turned to go investigate the sound that came from the living room. He wiped his tears away and steadied himself before he made his presence known. What he saw made his heart almost crack.

Niall was sat on the armchair, Zayn's face buried in his tummy and his arms around the Omega's waist. A low, guilty murmur of apologies fell from Zayn's lips, muffled by the material of his own shirt, as Niall ran his fingers through the raven hair with silent tears on his face.

Louis didn't dare to breath as he peeked, watching as Niall raised Zayn's face with both his palms on his cheeks. " _Alpha,_ " He simpered, "Please don't ever say that. You do not deserve that agony."

Zayn shook his head silently, eyes burning with shame, "I tell you this with certainty, dear Omega," Zayn murmured as his thumb brushed away Niall's tears, "I _will_ undergo _Remotionem._ For you, I will.I have taken away--"

Louis almost gasped out, flinching.

_Remotionem?!_

It was the painful process of 'removal' of a mark. Most wolves didn't make it, or were traumatised by the pain. Now, it had been deemed an illegal practice of worship to the dark Goddess. It was forbidden. Only desperate wolves tended to do it--

"B-but you gave me _you,_ " Niall whispered, and Zayn froze. "I have been with you for only 5 days, known you for 3... Sweet, thoughtful Alpha of mine," Niall whispered as he nuzzled Zayn's cheek, _moved_ and _touched_ by the Alpha's truthful passion. This Alpha, was devoted to him. He bared his soul open to Niall, trusting him with everything, and was willing to forfeit himself, just so Niall could reunite with his _lover_ , Liam.

Niall was ashamed of how partial he had been in his devotion to Zayn. The one Alpha who truly deserved it from him. His Alpha. Niall understood something deeper inside him, and let out a slow breath, opening his blue eyes to look in Zayn's molten, awed gaze. He felt the fond affection that Zayn bore for him in himself. He felt safe. And so, he leaned forward to brush their lips together in the silence, a small shy smile on his lips when Zayn's breath hitched. "May I?" Niall whispered, and pressed his lips against Zayn's when he received a stuttered nod.

Zayn might not be his first kiss, or love, but he was his first _everything else._

_And this. This was their first kiss._

Louis hid from view, a few more tears spilling out when he felt more conflicted than ever. He wanted to tell Liam.

But then he didn't.

_But..._

_No..._

_Goddess help him._

* * *

" _FUCK!_ " Liam bellowed as he pushed their telephone to the ground. It cracked under his powerful blow and pathetically fell apart when it hit the ground.

He clenched his hair, conflicted with emotions. _Why hadn't Louis called his phone?_

_Dammit._

_His brother was cunningly smart. Was he protecting Liam from a truth?_

_He did not need that!_

_He did not need Louis monitoring his well-being when he should be--_

Monitoring.

Monitor.

Cameras.

Liam's eyes snapped open. The street cams!

He scrambled to get off of the floor, racing out the condo so that he could get a step closer to where his loved ones were being held.

However 'safe' they claimed to be.


	28. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None

_**25** _

* * *

Louis knocked on the wall that separated him from the mated pair in the living room, and he peeked his head when Niall let out a squeak. Zayn was now sat on the armchair, Niall on his legs, squirming shyly when Louis snickered softly.

He hid all traces of him crying.

Niall leaned into Zayn's touch, the Alpha's chest purring softly to appease his mate, and help him settle down. Louis walked in slowly, taking his seat on the couch, a hand resting on his bump.

Louis wasn't going to lie. He was thoroughly confused by how the two before him worked together as a couple. Newly mated pairs were usually smitten with one other, refusing to take any steps or time away from each other at all times.

Well, for a while, anyways.

He'd seen that with one of the couples that had lived in the apartment, opposite to their own. They wouldn't stop touching each other; whether it be small gentle brushes of fingers, or lips, or holding hands, touching the other's hip-- _something._ They'd even taken a few days off just to spend time with each other. It had been entertaining and fascinating to Louis whenever he'd spied on them (Liam would usually chide him and turn his head while Niall giggled along with Louis like they were children who sneeked into their parents' bedroom as an adventure), but they no longer lived there. The Omega got pregnant and they set to raise their pup someplace else.

But _Zayn and Niall?_ Louis doesn't know how long they've been mated-- could be three, maybe four days... But they were peculiarly distant.

Maybe because Niall was in love with Liam, and all this was a momentary mistake. Louis wasn't one to judge at all.

It _was_ his family in the end.

Kind of a downside that one other wolf was missing.

Zayn seemed content to just have his arms wrapped around Niall's waist, the Omega resting his head sideways against the Alpha's shoulder. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Louis tucked his hair behind his ear and looked down when Zayn nuzzled Niall's hair and the Omega brushed his lips against Zayn's stubbled jaw.

_Goddess._

_What the hell was Louis doing here, again?_

Oh. Right.

"Zayn?" Louis asked tentatively, making the Alpha look up at him with a sort of reserved look on his face. _Goodness_. Louis probably deserved that.

"I need to speak with Niall," Louis breathed, "Alone?"

Zayn's eyes bore into his, shifting greatly with a flicker of emotions that Louis couldn't decipher.

"Could whatever it is, not be said in my presence? I do not wish to leave my mate's side," Zayn murmured softly, nosing against his mark on Niall. Niall let out a soft scandalised gasp when Zayn brushed his tongue over it, blushing when Zayn wound his arms tighter. Zayn was claiming his territory, and Louis could tell.

"Oh," Louis muttered, grumbling. When on one side he wanted to tell Zayn to shove it (because Niall was his bestfriend first, and shouldn't pregnant Omegas be given first preference?) like he usually would, he bit it down because he was dealing with a newly mated pair. Louis feared that even Niall wouldn't agree, since they just seemed to have just patched some things up between them.

"Oh, well then," Louis said, knowing that Zayn would come to know of the conversation either ways. He proceeded to ask Niall to spill, grinning when Zayn blinked in alarm.

" _Oh_ ," Niall snickered along with Louis mischievously, brushing his thumb over Zayn's cheek when it coloured slightly. "What we do as mates is nothing but our business," Zayn muttered into Niall's skin, and Louis snickered once again. "Of course, I understand! But when the Omega is willing to share, it becomes _Omega talk._ What do you think goes down at _Omega fests?_ " Louis laughed, and Zayn only buried his face into Niall's hair in answer.

Okay. Maybe he shouldn't have insisted.

Niall proceeded to shyly narrate his side of the story, quite content in just being held by his Alpha. He _did_ have Zayn grumbling through his bond in awkward embarrassment, but Niall only smiled at him, making the Alpha shake his head with a fond one of his own.

Whatever made his mate comfortable, then.

He did tense when Liam was brought into the conversation, when Louis relayed his call to Niall.

Overall, the initial tense atmosphere that hung over them had been avoided rather expertly, if Louis does say so himself, until that moment.

The fact that Louis had been _taken advantage of,_ the fact that Zayn and Niall _were mated_ , and _Liam,_ and goodness gracious, _all the consequences._

_Dear Goddess!_

And like how all good things came to an end, Zayn jacked up in his place, concluding the conversation when his eyes flashed red with a far-off look in his eyes.

"Well," He murmured grimly, "Alpha Styles is demanding your presence now," He said, directing his gaze to Louis who swallowed, making Niall squirm at the uncomfortable silence that hung between.

"Well then," Louis rolled his eyes slightly with a small sigh, deciding to bid farewell to Harry and _leave_ , since the Alpha's _mate_ (brother?) _was_ here. He obviously didn't have a purpose to Harry, and he stood up, deciding to face just that. Zayn seemed surprised by Louis, and Niall patted his chest as he stood up.

"That's Louis for you," Niall said, a concerned frown sketching his forehead as he thought of Louis' nonchalance towards meeting this apparent Alpha who has thrown his bestmate _and_ the bloody world off balance.

"That's Louis for anyone."

* * *

"I don't think you understand."

Louis frowned slightly as he followed Zayn, the Alpha before him stoic and stiff. Niall was back at Zayn's cabin, where he was most safe, until further notice. He wasn't a pack wolf, and he wasn't someone important to the pack Alpha (unlike dear Louis Tomlinson). So it was agreed that the blonde Omega stayed. And after a taxing amount of time where Louis waited in a pool of awkwardness as Zayn kissed his Omega farewell and murmured lowly, they left.

No one was concerned about Niall calling anyone because the Omega would only do so to Liam. But Zayn and Louis knew that the Omega wasn't ready to face Liam just yet.

It did something to Zayn.

What happens when Niall _did_ deem himself ready?

Zayn respected Niall, and as much as he wanted to smother the wolf with his affections, he kept it to a bare minimum so that Niall would never get uncomfortable.

Well... _Zayn did get a kiss out of it._ His lips crooked up minutely. Patience pays well.

"Then explain it to me," Louis retorted, refraining from making eye contact with pack wolves.

The pack members had initially been wary of Louis. Now, all that remained was a slap of disgust and familiarity that apparently gave them a silent permission to ogle the Omega as he went about his way (Which Zayn guarded Louis from). They did not care for the Omega.

They wouldn't. Not unless he really was their Alpha's mate.

Until then, he would remain a scummy excuse for an Omega. Tainted, touched, and carrying another Alpha's pup. Without a mark.

_Goddess, what did their Alpha even see in this Omega?_

Many yearned to be in Louis' place, many dreaded the consequences that could befall their pack with even the smallest mistakes.

Anything could go wrong.

"Your approach truly does worry me," Zayn muttered. "You do not understand the power invested in Harry, do you?"

All Louis could do was listen. Because what Zayn said _was_ true. He didn't know.

Zayn shook his head slightly, "I have been by his side since forever. I remember everything that has brought him to this place of inert power. This... This immovable control. And while it is not my place to tell," Zayn muttered, "I would also guess it better that you do not know." Zayn said as he glanced at Louis, his eyes flickering to his bump. Louis curled his hand tighter around it, and his heart thudded in his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Was it supposed to scare him? Or prepare him?

If yes, _then what kind of right hand man was Zayn?_

Or... Was it to dazzle Louis with its mystery?

Louis couldn't ponder on the thought because that moment, they'd entered the courtroom. Louis steeled himself so that he wouldn't become putty in the Alpha's hands; at his touch.

A low threatening growl carried through the air, and Louis felt his feist flicker. He almost rolled his eyes at the Alpha. Harry watched him walk closer with calculating eyes, and Louis raised his nose in the air defiantly.

Zayn nodded at Harry and took his place beside Harry in the shadows of his grand throne, and Louis' eyes sought out the raven-haired Alpha.

Harry's snarl made Louis' eyes snap to his, and the Omega cocked his head as he studied the freshly showered, damp hair that the Alpha sported. His eyes clung to the various markings on his neck (that varied from scratches and bruises of a brawl to the aftermath of fervent kisses and the passionate weight of territorial touches), and he swallowed when something burned deep in him.

It was quiet in the room.

"You are dismissed, Zayn," Harry said, and Louis could see the frown on his face.

"Alpha?"

"You are dismissed. Leave. Go to your mate," Harry muttered, his eyes not moving from where they were locked on Louis.

Zayn hesitated, and Harry stood up. His eyes blazed with fury as he regarded the pack Beta with scrutiny. "Do we have a problem? Are I not a lenient enough Alpha?" Harry asked with a sort of lethal innocence, to Louis, and Louis could tell that this was because he'd previously questioned his inner Alpha.

_Goodness gracious._

_Alright then._

" _Oh,_ " Louis retorted sarcastically, " _Plenty._ "

A smirk slipped onto Harry's face, and Zayn was forced to leave the room with his ardent, unforgiving gaze.

"I'm glad you think so, Omega of mine," Harry smirked deeper that his dimple popped, and Louis had an uncanny desire to kiss it, feel its dip under the caress of his lips.

_No, he does not._

Okay, maybe a little.

"See, _that,_ " Louis started, now having an inner battle with the cons of approaching a dementedly, positively psychotic Alpha-with-instincts-to-kill, with _sarcasm,_ "Is where you're wrong, Alpha."

"Am I?" Harry entertained the tone with one of his own cocky ones, "Am I, really, Omega?"

With every step that Harry took forward, Louis took one back, making Harry chuckle softly.

All plans of not having Alpha Styles touch him, went down the drain when Harry took a mere 3 strides with his bloody long legs, and Louis was relaxing into the strong band of arms around his waist.

"Feisty, pretty _Beau_ ," Harry murmured, "Not so hard to give in to me."

Louis only scowled, looking away from the Alpha's intense gaze. "Let me go."

Harry hummed thoughtfully, "No."

" _Fucking_ take your hands off of me!"

"...No," Harry's hands gripped Louis' waist in slight admonishment.

" _Oh, for the love of Luna--_ "

"Don't say that."

Harry only tucked a strand of Louis' hair, knuckles brushing against the soft cheek. Louis, albeit involuntarily, pressed against the touch, nosing into Harry's palm.

It was quiet in the room once again. An outsider, far away, would only be able to see a gesture of fond in exchange between the Alpha and Omega.

Yet...

They wouldn't be able to see the Alpha's grip of arrogance on the Omega, _or_ the fact that there was a certain _hesitance_ in the Omega's trust; a certain doubt in his faith.

"Why do you resist my touch?" Harry asked, and _Goddess,_ was Louis astonished. _Wow. Really?_

"Okay!" Louis scoffed, grabbing a hold of Harry's wrists in his small hands and took it off of his body. He would never admit to the fact that Harry had let him, just to see what Louis had to offer in answer.

"Do you really think you are of no fault, Alpha Styles?"

Louis asked, and all he'd gotten was a look of sheer indifference, he turned to leave. "Apparently not. How nice. I came to say goodbye."

Again, not that he mattered to Harry. The Alpha had no qualms in forgetting Louis' presence with his mate's arrival.

...That did not sound convincing.

Dammit. Louis needed to _leave._

Harry scoffed, curling a stubborn hand over Louis' wrist, the low purring growl that left Harry's lips reached out to Louis' inner Omega, and in an instant, Louis was turned around and pressed against Harry's front, his lips claimed by Harry's.

Harry fervently licked into his mouth and Louis moaned, pliant-- and then another growl rattled the room. Louis' silver eyes snapped open at the other scent in the room, and he shivered when a resonant of--

" _Mine._ "

\--Rang out.

... _What?_


	29. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None
> 
> Translations :  
> 1\. Bleu - Blue

**_26_ **

* * *

" _Mine._ "

...What?

Harry stilled against Louis, and all that the Omega could think was--

_Mine._

_That scent. It was his. It belonged to him._

B-but...

Louis' glazed platinum eyes found that of Edward's (over Harry's shoulder), the Alpha having just come down from the pack house from his shower. His long hair dripped with droplets of water, his shirt unbuttoned completely, leaving nothing to the imagination, as his cross necklace hung between his defined pecks.

Harry's hands dropped to Louis' bump and Edward took steadily fast steps towards the pair and--

Baby kicked.

Louis let out a confused, overwhelmed whine, mind reeling with want as he gazed at Edward. The Alpha ran a tongue over his bottom lip, maneuvering a pliant Louis into his delicate hold.

Harry refrained from snarling with a deep rooted feeling of alarm in his chest, watching the interaction before him with piqued interest.

Louis' fingertips brushed over the tattoos on his chest-- one of a crown over his heart-- and Edward's breath stuttered. His fingers tilted Louis' face up to meet his eyes, and--

_Goodness. He'd never seen more beautiful eyes than that of the Omega before him._

And _bloody Goddess, his scent._

_It was the most sexiest thing he'd ever had the honour to inhale, and he'd die a happy man. Sweet and Spicy. Arousing. Alluring. His._

_All his._

_His heart told him-- okay his raging knot did too-- that this Omega was all for his taking._

"Such blue eyes," Edward searched the Omega's eyes that bled into a dazzling, icy, silver-blue. "What do I call you?" Edward murmured lowly in a slick, honey-voice of seduction, marvelling at the dust of shy pink at the Omega's soft cheeks.

_Goddess._

"L-louis," Louis breathed, and Edward was _entranced._

_What was going on?_

Louis was clouded with want and fond for the Alpha before him, and it hit him like a heavy bag of feathers-- _what the hell?_

_It was like a moment of deja vu._

_The same overwhelming feeling. The same want. The same possessiveness._

Got him this far, didn't it?

_ The same happened with Alpha Harry Styles _ _._

"Louis," Edward tested his name on his tongue, and Louis blushed scarlet, mind reeling with how seductive the voice had dipped lowly to. Louis jerked forward with a soft gasp when Edward's hand slipped under his sweater and touched his bare back, palm gliding over the curve of his spine. "I will call you _Bleu. Like the shining skies that glisten in your eyes._ "

Edward. Ever the charmer.

Louis' lips parted softly in surprise, the two in an entranced bubble of their own, unbeknownst to a calculating Alpha who noted each of their actions with his sharp gaze.

Edward brushed his lips against Louis' earlobe, hot breath making the Omega's skin quiver with goosebumps.

"Okay."

Edward's other hand tilted Louis' neck to the side, his damp lips trailing an enthralling pattern up to the Omega's jaw. Louis shivered when the cold droplets from Edward's curls fell on his exposed, heated skin, making the Alpha smirk against the corner of his lips.

"Do you taste as sweet as you smell, _Bleu?_ " Edward crooned, flirting, and chuckled lowly when Louis stuttered. He froze when Louis breathed out a, " _Why don't you find out, Alpha?_ "

A low purring sound emanated from his chest as he gripped Louis' jaw, tilting so that their eyes were locked. Undiluted passion burned behind their eyes, and Edward moaned softly, gripping Louis' hips to his, brushing himself against Louis' hipbone.

" _Wouldn't want it any other way, Bleu._ "

And then, _goodness,_ Edward's lips were on Louis', and Louis' were on Edward's, and it was _a fucking dance._

Edward tilted his head down and gripped Louis' bum in his hands, making the Omega squeak out a low moan; breathing hotly against the Alpha's throat. Edward all but picked Louis up, the Omega's legs wrapping around his waist as they reunited their lips fervently once again. Louis' hands were everywhere. A longing whine slipped from the back of his throat, and he was pushing Edward's shirt down his shoulders, the Alpha's hardened length thrusting up at his clothed taint, making him _wet._

" _Mmph, Alpha!_ " Louis threw his head back, and Edward latched his lips on to the base of the Omega's neck, sucking a much needed bruise into the smooth, flawless skin.

"Sound so sweet, baby," Edward breathed when Louis squirmed in his hold with a high moan, "Taste sweeter."

And then he was licking at Louis' mating spot, sucking on the supple skin under his swollen lips, and then--

_Nothing._

"I must say," Harry said with a clenched jaw as he ripped Louis from Edward's hold. Edward stumbled where he stood, a rumbling growl ripping through his chest, fire igniting at the pit of his stomach. "Quite the show."

Harry's teeth latched onto Louis' earlobe, the Omega's hands gripping his where they wound around his waist. Louis panted into Harry's neck, conflicted as he was overwhelmed by two strong scents. Two strong scents that called for him to submit.

One was dark; citrus, dark chocolate, fresh bark of a tree; a thick swirl that comforted him with familiarity.

The other was new, _exciting_ , nonetheless _his_ ; citrus, smell of the beach. Cooling like a lemonade on a hot summer day; a gentle breeze of salt and sea. Calming.

Louis never wanted to leave.

" _Mine_ ," Edward snarled at Harry, and the older twin only smirked, licking under Louis' ear where he knew was vulnerable. It was like they were the same toddlers all those years ago when Harry took Edward's precious bow and wouldn't give it to him.

This time, it was different.

" _Yours_ ," Louis breathed in answer, and Edward groaned softly with sparkling eyes. "That's right, _Bleu._ "

"Awfully complimentary," Harry murmured in dark amusement, tightening his hold on Louis.

_Now there really was a problem._

_Who the actual fuck was Louis?_

_How_ _the fuck did he have Harry himself, and his brother smitten with him?_

Harry felt incapable. A sneer took over his face.

This was a liability.

Things needed to change. They really needed to.

He wasn't going to just sit around, waiting for answers that might never come.

_He was going to do things his way._

* * *

"--I need another rounded check up! Go!" Liam snapped at an officer before him, and the wolf nodded briskly, jogging to complete the task Liam had thrown his way.

Luca walked into Liam's office, a hand bearing a cup of coffee as his other bore a thick file. "Here," He muttered, giving both to a vexed Liam who sat at his desk with a distressed frown. "The file you asked for. It's the list of all the wolves registered to live in the immediate pack grounds."

Liam nodded, flipping through the pages as he took a sip of his coffee. Luca remained a shadow, helping Liam if need be.

Liam had rushed out the previous day, late evening, filtered down all the street cameras, and had been blindly livid once he'd found out where Louis had headed to. There were no more footages to follow Louis with as it stopped with the bus stands. But Liam knew where he'd gotten off. Knew where he was headed. All he needed to know.

_Goddess, was there no end to his misery?_

He'd understood that _Niall_ must also be held captive.

Liam scoffed, _safe_ , Louis had told him. They would never be truly safe till they were with him!

Luca patted his back quietly as they sifted through the file before them.

It was time they infiltrated the pack base anyway.

 _Goddess,_ Liam thought. _He really was going through with the invasion project._

Except, it just got a whole lot more personal.

* * *

Harry slammed the door to his office close, striding over to his chair and taking a rather harsh seat. His spiked Alpha pheromones that screamed, _'angryangryangry!'_ sobered up Louis from his wanton state as he sat atop Harry's lap. Edward pushed open the door not a few seconds after, with much power and fervour, eyes glaring a hole into Harry's head.

He stopped with confusion when he smelt Harry's anger, _so potent,_ in the air. Why the bloody hell was he so angry?

"Who are you?" Harry murmured lowly, his pointer and thumb pinching Louis' jaw his way, as his other hand held him down by placing itself on Louis' thigh.

"Wh-what?" Louis stuttered, shaking his head, trying to come out of _whatever the fuck_ of a libido he was in.

_Goddess, he had no control!_

Edward watched curiously, a million questions burning at the tip of his tongue, but with silence.

"Who. _Are_. You?" Harry pressed each word menacingly, making Louis look at him with a profound amount of confusion. "Louis... Tomlinson-Payne?"

Harry's hand slammed against the tabletop before him, making sheets of papers fluttered to the ground. Edward's gaze hooked onto a file that sat atop the table, and he frowned picking it up, only to find all the details regarding Louis; his general details, medical records, his daily activities for 2 weeks straight with _photographs_ \--

_What the actual hell?_

Louis jumped in his seat, flinching when Harry gripped the back of his neck so as to hold him in place. The same slight fear threatened to claw at his chest, but he relaxed when Harry only closed his eyes, leaning forward to nip his lip with his canines.

"Are you afraid of me, _Beau?_ " Harry asked huskily, and Louis shivered at the intense look in the Alpha's eyes. Louis didn't answer, making Edward smirk in amusement.

His smirk dropped when Harry's eyes flashed red.

" _Well, you should_ _be_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le fetus note :
> 
> DUN DUN DUNNNN
> 
> Hehe.
> 
> What do you think of the story so far?


	30. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> This chapter is pretty dark oop. Tread carefully or DM me :)
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Mentions of past minor character death, Miscarriage, Forced Mating.
> 
> Translations :   
> 1\. salle de serment - chamber of oath

**_27_ **

* * *

"What _the fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

Edward threw the file in his hand back on the desk before him, making Louis gasp in Harry's hold. Louis pushed against Harry's hold once again, and stilled when the Alpha growled loud. " _You know better than to push me away, Beau._ "

Edward frowned deep, moving behind the desk in order to bring Louis into his own arms. He didn't like how Louis had his neck bared in submission; didn't like the flicker of fear in his beautiful _Bleu's_ eyes.

" _What the fuck are you doing?_ " Edward gritted in incredulity once again, scooping Louis into his chest, insides warming with how Louis buried his nose into his bare skin with a soft whine.

" _What am_ _I_ _doing?_ " Harry stood up, making Edward snarl and step back with Louis clinging onto him for safety. Harry paused at the blasphemous occurrence.

Then, his anger blew through the roof.

" _WHAT AM_ _I_ _DOING?_ "Harry sneered with flashing eyes, a resonant crack piercing through the air when his fist collided with the wooden desk. Edward glared over Louis head, his nose buried in the soft, sweet-smelling locks. Louis flinched, one hand tightening where it held the side of Edward's neck, the other resting on his bump protectively.

" _WHAT THE FUCK ARE_ _YOU_ _DOING?!_ "

Harry watched with scrutiny when Edward walked over to the couch in his office, sitting down with Louis straddling him. His jaw clenched when Edward rubbed Louis' back comfortingly, nosing against Louis' hair as the Omega nosed against his throat with a soft sigh.

"You are ignorant," Harry murmured.

"And you are a fucking asshole, Harry," Edward muttered.

Harry's boots clicked against the floor angrily as he took sure steps towards the pair. "Am I?" He muttered with gritted teeth, "Look at you," He spat poisonously, "You care for an Omega you fought me for," Harry said, fists clenching, "You spoke of our broken promise. Yet you broke it in the first 5 minutes you were in his vicinity," Harry ran a hand through his hair harshly, tugging at the roots and glaring when Edward watched him with conflicted eyes. "And _you dare_ ask me what I'm doing?"

" _Yes,_ " Edward said, a mocking tone lacing the word, " _I do dare,_ " He rolled his eyes, then his gaze steeled, eyes flashing gold, " _He is an Omega. A carrying Omega._ Whatever the reason may be, we will... We will figure it out. _It does not, under any circumstance, give you any right to treat him as such_." He thumbed against Louis' hip, and the Omega mouthed softly against his mating mark, making him shiver with arousal.

Harry scoffed, raged. "He," His hand buried itself into Louis' hair at the back of his head, "Belongs to me."

Edward shot him a dirty look, licking over Louis' mating spot as he locked his eyes with his brother. He was claiming his scent, marking Louis as his with his own scent. "If that is the case, then he belongs to me too."

Edward brushed his lips against Louis' hair, heart beating harder Louis peeked up at him shyly, eyes bright and glazed. "Are you not, _Bleu?_ " Edward asked cheekily, a hand cupping Louis' cheek, grinning when the Omega leaned into his touch with a soft hum.

" _Bleu_ knows he's mine, Harry," Edward murmured softly as his eyes zeroed on Louis' sweet lips. "So treat him proper," He murmured, closing in slowly. Louis blushed, biting his lip, making Edward swoop down with a soft rumble in his chest.

A soft kiss was exchanged between Edward and Louis, while a highly peeved Harry walked back to collect the file on his desk. He closed his eyes in restraint when Louis moaned softly, Edward chuckling lowly after. " _Such beautiful sounds you make, Bleu_."

Fervent sounds of lips moving together sounded in the room, accompanied by a low groan from Edward. Harry breathed out with glowing eyes, a drip of worry clouding his sharp features.

"My apologies," Harry murmured, shaking his head with pursed lips when he was ignored. A smirk of lethal amusement took over his lips when 5 pack members burst into the room. 2 Betas carefully removed Louis from Edward's hold who thrashed against the other 3 Alphas that pinned him down to the couch.

" _HEY!_ " Edward roared, " _WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! LET HIM GO!_ " His eyes flashed golden, making Harry snarl softly.

"Take him to _salle de serment_ ," Harry instructed the two wolves who held a struggling Louis in their hold. Louis shot Harry a fiery look of betrayal, eyes flashing silver. "I will be coming." At that, Louis paused, exhausted and slightly afraid, whining softly towards Edward who only thrashed more, "NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, HARRY!! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!! HE IS CARRYING _MY PUP_ \--"

" _Leave,_ " Harry ordered softly, and the two Alphas guided a quiet Louis out the door. Harry clicked his way over to stand before Edward, his eyes hardening when they locked on his _hate-filled_ ones. "Are you listening to the words that are coming out of your mouth? I am, but doing this for our own safety."

" _Our safety?!_ " Edward spat, " _You're doing this because you're selfish! You're doing it because you don't have answers!! WHAT WILL HE DO, HUH?!_ " Edward seethed, roughly shoving an Alpha who shot him a look of slight pity. " _Fuck. You. Fuck you, Harry. You're still the same selfish asshole._ "

Harry leaned down to be level with Edward's face. He firmly rested a hand on the couch beside Edward's head, the other burying itself in the other Alpha's long hair. "Maybe," Harry said, leaning forward to brush his lips with his brother's, "But this time, I won't let you leave."

Harry smirked as he turned, the closing of the door muffling Edward's raged screams.

* * *

⚠⚠

_It was dark._

_Why was it dark?_

_Louis got up on his bed, rolling over to smother the switchboard and turn on the lights._

_Where the bloody hell was the switch?_

_Louis sighed, frowning when the sound echoed a couple times._

_What?_

_His heart thudded in his chest. He was kind of scared of the dark; if he was left alone for too long, then screw everything, Louis would get the fuck out of there._

_Louis raised a hand to protect his baby, smiling when his pup kicked._

_He wasn't alone. That's okay, he could get through this._

_Just then, the light flickered above his head, making Louis sigh out in relief. "The lights are on," He frowned then, "What?" He flinched when his words echoed once again._

_He never liked echoes either. They were creepy. Made him have nightmares._

_Where the hell was he?_

_Just as the thought instilled a seed of uncertainty in his mind, the door to his room clicked open. His mum walked in._

_"Hey, boobear," She smiled warmly, and Louis stared in shock. Wh-what the fuck? What the fuck was going on?!_

_"M-mum?"_

_She hummed, taking another step forward, making Louis grip his comforter tighter. "H-how...?"_

_Then, her two mates Geoff and Mark make an appearance behind her, making Louis gulp down tears of frustration and fear._

_What?_

_But... they passed away 8 years ago when Louis had been 16 and Liam 20. In a plane crash._

_His mum looked as beautiful as ever, and his Papa and Daddy looked as warm as ever, but Louis was scared and confused._

_Their slow footsteps, his breathing, their words, everything echoed in the room, then the light flickered off, making Louis let out a scream of alarm._

_"Mum?"_

_And then, there was fire. It was everywhere. He could hear the screams of his mother in his ears, alarming shouts from his fathers. His room was burning down, all the things that he loved, and then he could hear Liam and Niall shout for him in the flames, and all Louis could do was watch. Frozen in place._

_His mouth finally caught up with his brain as it let out a scream when a faceless wolf jumped on him, canines bare, "I'm gonna mark you, make. You. Mine," They snarled, and Louis could see Harry and Edward tied to the chair in his room, eyes lifeless._

_Louis thrashed against the faceless Alpha's tight grip, screams spilling out his lips as everything burned around him. Hotter. And hotter. And hotter._

_Just as the wolf bit down on his mating spot, claiming him for life, Louis let out the loudest scream thus far when his abdomen convulsed, pain ricocheting in his insides. It ripped through him, and Louis gasped for air when it throbbed and--_

_Why was it wet?_

_Louis sat up when the wolf before kneeled a few feet away from him, a wicked vibe of amusement glistening in his dark, dark eyes. "Watch," The distorted voice commanded, and Louis looked down, watching numbly when as blood gushed out of his naked body._

_Blood._

_Everywhere._

_It was everywhere. Soaking in his sheets, tainting his thighs._

_Tainting his innocent heart with the darkest of tragedies._

_His..._ _ His pup _ _._

_ Was gone _ _._

_Louis let out the most heart-breaking wail, chest burning with pain, longing, despaired anger-- hands pressing where everything felt empty in his tummy. No weight under his fingertips. No solid life. No more reason for_ _him_ _to live._

_"NO! NO!!"_

_And then._

_It was dark._

⚠⚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le fetus note :
> 
> Hi.
> 
> That was intense as fuck.
> 
> Yes I just wrote miscarriage. Sensitive topic :((
> 
> Why do you think this is happening?


	31. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None

_**28** _

* * *

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, HARRY?!_ "

"--Alpha Styles?"

"Take him to the medical wing. Immediately."

" _LET ME GO! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU MUTT!_ "

"Edward--"

" _NO!_ "

* * *

Louis sighed softly as he nuzzled into the soft pillow under his cheek, curling an arm over his baby bump.

_So soft._

_So comfortable._

"--Yes, Alpha. His vitals are all in check. There is no immediate danger to the pup. Both of them are healthy," A voice interrupted his slumber, and Louis twitched, his face forming a soft frown.

"However," The voice lowered, and Louis pouted, "If-- if he remembers, then-- then I must tell you... There could be danger. It is a possibility. Mentally weak Omegas lose their ab-ability to uh... Withhold their pups."

Louis' eyes fluttered open when he heard Harry hum in answer, his blue eyes locking itself on Harry's sharp gaze. His mouth felt dry, and he opened his mouth to ask for water, frowning when he couldn't talk.

Harry's gaze softened, a hand coming forth to cradle Louis' cheek, and Louis frowned lightly, keening into the touch. "You're safe, _Beau._ You're alright."

Louis nodded, and buried his face in Harry's neck when the Alpha leaned forward to help him sit up against the pillows at his back. He shot Harry a small grateful smile when the Alpha helped him drink water, a straw placed at the rim to help him.

He cleared his throat, cringing when his tract felt very poorly and sensitive.

"Alpha?"

Louis peeked at the Beta doctor before him, the wolf keeping his gaze on his Alpha (seemingly waiting for permission) who nodded to him sharply.

"Okay," The Beta smiled reassuringly, "Louis, is it?" The doctor asked tentatively, freezing when Harry rumbled softly.

" _You will call him Luna_ ," He ordered, disregarding the surprised look on both the wolves' faces who were before him.

"R-right. _Luna_ ," The doctor bowed his head, and Louis glared at Harry tiredly, eyes softening when all Harry did was take a seat beside him, nosing into his hair. "Shh, _Beau._ "

"Uh, do you feel pain anywhere?" The doctor asked, intimidated by the soft purrs that emanated from the Alpha.

Louis relaxed, nodding with a small frown. He pointed to his throat, and Harry rumbled softly, a hand curling around his warm neck, thumb brushing against the middle.

The doctor nodded, writing down something in a small notepad in his hands. "Ah, yes. A minute, please."

The Beta turned around, fetching a small glass of green liquid. "It is a bit of menthol, and other odd elements," He said when Louis took it curiously, "It will make your throat feel better in an hour and some."

Louis nodded thankfully, squirming shyly against Harry's incessant and soft touches at his hip. He took the medicine, a look of indecision on his face. It wasn't _that_ bad, he told himself. Harry watched with intent eyes when the Beta held Louis' wrist to check his pulse, observing his breathing patterns.

"You will be alright in no time," The doctor smiled small, turning to leave, "Please. Don't hesitate to ask for me if you feel anything uncomfortable. Alpha, may I excuse myself?"

Harry nodded, turning back to Louis when the door closed after the doctor. Louis cocked his head as he stared back at Harry, a small frown adorning his features.

"You have questions," Harry murmured, smoothing his lips over Louis' frown line on his forehead, making the Omega blush softly. Louis hummed, and Harry nuzzled against his neck, making Louis squirm once again.

"I will answer them, _Beau,_ " Harry promised solemnly, "But it still remains that I have my own questions too. Which you need to answer. Will you?" Harry asked softly, his voice a tad stern, " _Honestly?_ " He asked. "I do not tolerate _liars_ , Omega of mine," Harry said, and Louis shivered. He nodded once again, eyes unwavering. "Very well then," Harry kissed his forehead. Louis blushed when Harry's lips didn't move from his face-- rather shifting to leave fleeting touches over his other features; his eyelids, his eyebrows traced with the bow of Harry's pink lips, his dusted-pink cheeks that flushed under the caress of the Alpha.

Louis flinched with wide eyes when a crash sounded outside the room. Harry only sighed softly, watching as the door banged open to a seething Edward. His eyes glowed scarlet, flashes of gold blinding anyone who got in his way.

Harry held his lips against Louis' temple, and Edward stalked forward, shoving Harry's shoulder; away from Louis. " _Move,_ " He shoved harder, making Harry scoff and Louis let out a small noise of confusion. " _You do_ _not_ _have the right to kiss or touch Bleu_ ," Edward growled through his teeth. "I said, _move!_ "

Harry stood up after kissing Louis' mating spot, eye glaring into his own brother's eyes. "You will watch your tongue. Meet me in the hallway in another 10 minutes," He murmured and walked away, shutting the door softly behind him as he went.

Edward seethed quietly in anger, getting ready to go after Harry and rip him a new one, but stilled when Louis touched his tight fist delicately with his fingertips.

" _Bleu,_ " Edward softened greatly, carefully getting into the bed Louis was placed in, Louis let out a short squeak, gasping when Edward's cool fingers made contact with his bare waist under his-- _his?_

Louis tilted his head as he noticed the loose shirt on him, his own bottoms on his legs under the sheets. Edward placed himself behind Louis, the Omega in between his legs. "My shirt," Edward clarified, fingers finding Louis' bump under the shirt. Edward nuzzled into Louis' neck breathing deeply, "Never leave," He murmured, and Louis bared his neck more.

"How do you feel, _Bleu?_ " Edward asked worriedly, hands roaming the Omega's soft expanse of skin under the big cloth. Louis sighed softly, nosing under Edward's jaw, finger twirling the baby hairs at the base of the Alpha's neck. His hair was in a frazzled bun, and Louis watched wondrously; eyebrows scrunched curiously. Edward released his hair from the tie, and Louis ran his fingers through the long, curling hair. Edward purred at the feeling, relaxing Louis at the same while.

Edward breathed out, turning Louis carefully so that he was facing him, and cupped Louis' face between his ring-clad fingers. "I'm serious," He asked, "Tell me?"

Louis shook his head no, and Edward rested his forehead against Louis'. "You know," He murmured softly, tucking a strand of Louis' hair behind his ear, "My brother may be right."

Louis swallowed, eyes losing their light. Edward shook his head, "I wish to never lie to you, _Bleu_ ," Edward said, eyes intensely gazing Louis', "I do not doubt you, not at all," He splayed his fingers at the side of Louis' bump, "Just the father to this pup," Edward admitted, kissing Louis' nose, "Even if the pup in you belongs to me as much as you do, the truth remains, Beautiful," He whispered.

Louis lowered his gaze, shrugging one shoulder. His lips twitched into a small smile as his fingers tugged at the front of the shirt down. Edward watched with confused eyes, eyes darkening when Louis unbuttoned the first 3 buttons on top. Louis showed his tattoo that read _'It Is What It Is',_ pushing Edward's chest with a blush when the Alpha coughed with a small smirk.

"It is what it is," Edward murmured, serious, kissing Louis' nose once again with a shake of his head. "But we will overcome it, yeah?"

He didn't let Louis answer, leaning forward to bring Louis' lips to his own.

"Wait," Edward breathed heavily, "I really don't know you, _angel_ ," He said, then getting serious as he moved around. His made sure Louis was settled down comfortably on his chest, wrapping his arms around the Omega. He draped the comforter on the top of them both, hand tracing soothing patterns on Louis' skin as he leaned back against the pillows.

Louis gave him a worried look, looking to the door after, making Edward roll his eyes with a scoff, "He can go fuck himself, for all I care," He muttered, crossly kissing Louis' nose when the Omega gave him a disapproving pout.

"I wanted to get to know you angel, I _did_ ," Edward smirked cheekily, eyes on Louis' pout, "I wanted to ask you all the things that you love, but since I've rendered you speechless with myself," He joked with a slight timbre of solemn anger, hand rubbing his throat, "I'll settle with just kissing you," He grinned when Louis scoffed softly, blushing dark. "Don't take advantage of me, okay?"

Louis giggled softly, rolling his eyes and pushing his lips onto Edward's inviting ones, smiling when the Alpha laughed against him. "Hey! Didn't I just-- _mmph_."

Edward clutched Louis to him, heart racing with a countless amount of fond blooming in his chest.

And as he looked up at his stoic brother at the door and back down at the Omega who decided to rest against him, it hit him like a pile of bricks.

He was reluctant to admit that he was indeed afraid of what the future held for them.

* * *

Edward crossed his arms as he exit Harry's current nest, having tucked Louis down for the night. His eyes glowed red in anger, and he stoically made his way to his brother's office.

"What did you see," Edward spat as he threw the door open. Harry sat with his elbows resting on his desk, his fingertips pressing against the bridge of his nose as he looked down at the wood.

"Many things. None of which were answers," He murmured cryptically, glaring at his brother. "I recall telling you to meet me in the hallway. Ten minutes after."

"And I recall telling you a lot of things that your thick-headed arse wouldn't listen to," Edward sneered, "I don't think we have a problem."

Harry leaned back in his chair, finger tapping against thighs. "I did not find who the mutt had been," Harry said, watching as his brother paced before him impatiently. "Either he hadn't seen the fucker before, or he doesn't really know."

"Or he was made to forget," Edward shrugged, and Harry stood up to pace. "Yes," Harry speculated, "Did you turn off the lights in the room?" Harry asked after a short pause, pursing his lips when Edward nodded. Harry silently mindlinked an Omega nurse to turn on the small light in his room.

"He doesn't like it," Edward understood, "What else did you see?" He pressed angrily, and Harry cracked his neck.

"I saw many a things, Edward. Better I show them to you," Harry murmured, stalking forward to grip their foreheads together. Both their eyes flashed gold simultaneously as Harry transferred his memory through their bond, gripping tight when a low throbbing pushed at his temple.

Edward gasped and stumbled back from Harry's hold, the latter walking to tend to his throbbing forehead.

"You... _You dick!_ " Edward threw his hands up, punching the wall instead of his brother. "Why the _bloody fuck_ did you even make him do it?! DO YOU REALISE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED?! HE COULD'VE _LOST_ MY PUP!"

Harry gritted his teeth, pushing Edward back when the Alpha thundered forward. "Stop," He instructed firmly, " _This_ is why I had to do it. You get attached _way too easy,_ " He gritted as he shoved Edward.

 _His pup._ Harry could scoff at the deliberately idiocy his brother was beginning to portray.

Edward growled, gripping his hair as a few tears of frustration gathered in his eyes. " _Goddess,_ it doesn't fucking matter!" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Don't you see?_ In your 'best interest', you digging up unwanted past is fucking with our future! You know it yourself. The seal that lays on his chest says so. _Don't fuck this up, or I swear to the Goddess, Harry--_ "

"You will what?" Harry sat back in his chair, throwing his legs on the desk, crossing them at the ankles. "He would have to have done it either way. He is the future _Luna_ of this pack--"

"AND? YOU _KNOW_ WHY WE STOPPED CONDUCTING THE OATHS FOR THE PREGNANT WOLVES. YOU _KNOW_ THIS."

"He will be a strong _Luna,_ " Harry continued, dodging the dagger that was thrown at his head with ease.

" _Harry,_ " Edward seethed, " _Are you daft?_ This test, is for able wolves, well of age. _Not_ pregnant wolves like Louis."

Harry threw the dagger at his head beside Edward's, eyes glinting dangerously. "Do not call me daft, brother," Harry warned, getting the dagger thrown back at him. He breathed out in annoyance, plucking the dagger and playing with it at his fingertips. He needed to change his chair's cover now.

He mulled over Edward's words, the blade reflecting light off of it as Edward rampaged through the room in anger.

The oath was a special pack occurrence. It was where the wolves who wished to join the pack were evaluated on their mental strength. It was a dark ritual that threw the wolf, and the ruling Alpha into a sort of reality that the pack member will have to face, and the Alpha, assess.

They would be forced to face their worst fears.

Those who came out of it with weak intentions at heart, would be cast out, and their experiences would be erased from their mind to put them at ease.

Those who conquer, or fight to succeed-- their body language was the key to a filtered assessment-- would move forward. Their _purified_ blood, mixed with that of the Alpha's in a ritualistic goblet, would be the first that would open them to the pack once a sip of it is taken from both sides. The Alpha, and the wolf.

This was the pure filtration and evaluation of the Blood Hounds. No one was overlooked or given mercy. Pups born on pack grounds were legally under Harry's care. So they were brought up with fierce loyalty. And when they were 21, they would face their fears.

Harry and his brothers had banished their forefathers' evaluation of pregnant wolves because they were highly prone to miscarriage. This led to suicide, loss of assets to the pack. Loss of a member.

A member of the family that Harry was a head of.

That wouldn't do.

He would keep by what his father had named him, _Harry, ruler; of a home, and his territory._

And his pack, was both. He needed to fulfill his duties as pack Alpha. As a brother, and as a mate.

Edward took a seat on the couch, softly inhaling Louis' scent that was left behind on it.

"Just know this, Harry," Edward breathed, "Anything happens to _Bleu_ or pup, I will not hesitate to hurt you. And you have no idea just _how much._ "

Harry looked up at Edward, "I think I've an idea," He murmured ruefully, "Call Marcel," Harry leaned back, "I believe he's overdue meeting the Omega you've already planned on mating."

Edward scoffed, "And you've almost mated him, Harry. You're one to talk."

Harry tsked, "Just do as I say."

"Don't have to," Edward stretched, scoffing, as he stood up, getting ready to go to Louis-- _sleep._ "I'm sure he's already on his way."


	32. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Smut ;)

**_29_ **

* * *

Early next morning, Louis woke up screaming, the beginning traces of sweat covering his body in a thin sheen of layer. His voice lowered into choked sobs, terrifying images flashing through his mind, eyes flashing silver.

They flashed, glowing, stronger and brighter than ever before.

He remembered.

He couldn't feel the panicked touches from two pairs of arms, soothing over any surface they could find in order to calm him down. He was drowning in his own mind-- terrified than ever.

His eyes finally snapped open when two canines pressed against his mating spot, teeth barely penetrating through the first tissue.

"--You're alright _Bleu,_ " He heard, eyes looking into worried green orbs that flashed golden when they looked at his silver eyes. Hot breaths of another splayed against his chest, and Louis gripped Harry's hair where he laid with his canines in Louis' neck. Slick formed in between his legs in alarmingly huge amounts, and he moaned, making Edward snarl in restraint.

"Just breathe for me, love," Edward murmured as he searched Louis' earnest gaze, sagging when Harry licked at his healing puncture marks. It was barely a bite-- not deep enough to be a bond mark-- but was just to snap Louis out of whatever haze he'd put himself in.

Louis laid pliant as Edward removed his shirt off of him, panting slowly, softly, when the Alpha walked back to him from the en-suite with a damp towel. "That's right," Edward breathed, "Nice and deep breaths," He murmured as he wiped down the sweat on Louis' chest, extra careful. Harry mouthed at Louis' neck, slowly but surely aiding Louis to come back to his normal state and believe he was safe.

Edward threw a look of reproach and worry towards his brother as he got in beside Louis once again, gripping the Omega's hair softly in between his fingers when Louis' tears wouldn't stop. " _Louis_ ," Edward stressed, kissing the wobbling lips that let out small overwhelmed gasps. Louis' hands gripped his bump protectively, flinching when Harry's hand laid on top of his.

Louis' eyes searched Edward's for safety, whining lowly in want when he felt the Alpha's breath on his lips. His eyes glowed brighter, blinding strong, when Edward cursed lowly, leaning down to press his lips against Louis'. It was a slow, reassuring touch of lips, Louis' quick breaths and Edward's purring barring them, but when Edward shifted to hover over Louis, things began heating up fast. Lips smacked against one another, as Harry's growl pressed in Louis' neck. The pack Alpha let his hand trail lower, fingers twitching when his skin found the sweet wetness on Louis'. Louis let out a soft sweet moan, back arching into Edward's body.

⚠  
 _ **[ :) ]**_

There was an obvious difference in the intimacy that the three wolves shared, wrapped by sheets and scents that held them to the ground.

It was hesitant. It was exciting. It was anticipating, and-- _it was hesitant._

Edward felt the shift in the air, reluctantly leaning back from Louis' lips. Louis' silver eyes slid over to Harry's, the Alpha propped up on an elbow as he observed the Omega before him. His hand traced ghostly ministrations where the swell of his tummy met his hip, dangerously close to where Louis wanted his touch. Where he wanted his warmth.

Harry's eyes held a million unsaid emotions, cupping Louis' face.

 _'I will not forgive you, Alpha'_ rang in his ears, and he rubbed the curve of Louis' cheekbone softly with his thumb. Louis waited, bright eyes watering with the force in his chest.

There was something fighting to come out. It was hard to focus on, too hazy to make out.

The images that cascaded through his mind, like the unforgiving crashes of waves on a stormy night, had Louis' inner wolf come out-- reach out to him. Comfort him, tell him he was going to be okay; that he was strong enough to overcome this.

Louis' worries flew out the window, toes curling when Edward's lips enclosed around his pert nipple. "Don't look at him," He growled, eyes flashing with momentary jealously, "Look at me."

Except Louis _couldn't_ because that moment, Harry let out a bare scoff, swooping down to claim Louis' lips as his. Harry rumbled when he could taste a mixture of Louis' and Edward's sweetness in the walls of the Omega's mouth, getting drunk off the feeling of Louis gripping his hair and pulling him closer.

Edward tsked, hands roaming Louis' restlessly moving legs, gripping his thighs in his hands. He leaned down, nuzzling the v-line that lay under Louis' pants, groaning softly at the potent scent that hit his nose. He made sure to keep his hands away though, not touching Louis yet. It wasn't his right. Not yet.

" _Please_ ," Louis panted against Harry's incessant lips, squirming when he could feel Edward's hot breath above his length.

" _A-alpha,_ " Louis keened with a high note when Harry's fingers paid rapt attention to his nipples, his hips encouragingly pushing against Edward's roaming lips.

His breath came out shakily, air damp and anticipated as it swirled between Harry and him.

Harry's eyes flashed golden and he bowed his head a little, lips barely brushing against Louis' eyebrow. "Do you feel pain, _Beau?_ " He asked, pressing his fingertips under Louis' bump. Louis shook his head no, gasping when Edward's teeth pulled at the flesh of his inner thigh, damping the cloth with his hot breath. Louis buried a hand in Edward's hair, pulling him closer, making the Alpha let out a low rumble of yearn, "I want to touch you, _Bleu._ Would you like me to touch you?" He leaned forward on his forearms beside Harry. Louis nodded his head a tad frantically with hooded eyes, and Edward was stopped from doing anything further to Louis by Harry. Edward shot him a dirty look of reproach, going easily with confusion when Harry gripped their foreheads together once more, eyes flashing golden.

Edward's breath came out choppy when Harry let him go, mind reeling with the images of Louis being taken by Harry's knot...

Without permission.

As disappointed as he was in his brother, rendered speechless, Edward was shamefully turned on, his desire to have Louis under his touch, falling apart at the seams, were fuelled by the strong scent of Louis' arousal in the air.

By this time, Louis had grown impatient, hand now down the front of his pants as he worked on himself.

Edward would rather never hurt Louis. This precious, precious Omega who, without his control, was taking over his senses.

And the reasons remained unknown.

Harry knew that Edward understood to not touch Louis beyond what the Omega was comfortable. But he was greatly surprised when Louis all but pulled Edward onto himself, back arching into the Alpha's inviting body. Edward hesitated, stilling Louis' hips. And much to both wolves' surprise, and Edward's comfort, Louis stopped. Louis stopped and waited for Edward.

The Omega nosed into Edward's cheek affectionately, the two wolves lost in another bubble of theirs once again.

Maybe Harry should have been hurt; snarling for Edward's attention. Afterall, Edward was _his_ mate first.

But Harry didn't. His wolf was sated. Undisturbed. The Alpha in him didn't find anything wrong.

Which.

 _That_ was wrong.

This feeling in Harry-- it drove him up a _wall._

He needed to find out who the pup's father was. And he had to, _fast._

Because he couldn't think of a scenario that wouldn't end in bloodshed if Louis was taken away from him and his brothers, _after_ they'd given into Louis' familiarity.

See, Harry could say that he wouldn't have been this stressed if Louis was any other Omega with a nameless Alpha's pup. No, he would have probably been fine with it. Cherish the Omega for who he was.

But no. Louis just _had_ to be carrying _another_ pack Alpha's pup. Hence why his eyes shone silver whenever his wolf reached forward. Not red like other wolves.

Only pack Luna and carriers of a pack Alpha's heir had silver eyes. Or, as more precious beings, _platinum_ eyes.

And this worried Harry very much. What if the Alpha finally took note of a part of himself growing somewhere? Harry knew that Alphas could communicate with their pups when in the womb. What then?

Will Harry have to forfeit Louis for that bastard?

He wouldn't. No, _never_.

Or will he have to look at Louis leave him for another?

_He might have to._

And that was not something he was willing to risk.

Whatever the case may be, Harry could tell that this could bring upon a war if he didn't find out who the bastard was. He didn't want to, but he had an itch that told him that Louis could be a spy of sorts. To infiltrate what he'd built all through his years. A key to enter his pack unscathed.

And what better than the Omega who the moon Goddess could have sent for him and his brothers?

Things felt more and more complicated as Harry brewed up a storm in his mind. He needed answers. Now.

And so, Harry got up to leave the two before him to their own elements. He'd taken the worst hurdle out from his investigation by putting Louis through the test, but it wasn't the last.

Not by a long shot.

Meanwhile, Louis fell apart at Edward's mercy, the Alpha's mouth on his sweet taint as ferocious sounds of possessiveness rippled out from his chest. " _Mmph, Alpha!_ " Louis' toes curled against Edward's shifting back, muscles rippling as he moved to bring Louis closer down to his mouth. His ring-clad fingers wrapped around Louis' pretty, pretty length (much like most of his body-- _Goddess,_ did Edward want Louis underneath him), stroking a lazy pattern that had the Omega thrashing under his hold. Louis' mind was hazy with pleasure, sharp with touch, and his fingers pulled at Edward's now mussed up hair. A sharp keen broke out from his pretty pink lips as Edward's skilled tongue breached his vulnerable bundle of nerves, pushing him over the edge of a cliff he hadn't known he'd been standing at.

Harsh breaths escaped him as Louis struggled to stay awake, Edward coming up to kiss his fluffy hair that rested against his forehead messily. "Sleep well, _Bleu._ I'll be here when you wake up."

And so, Louis drifted to sleep, a hand on his bump, as he dreamt of sharp green-eyed gazes and pretty bowed lips that belonged to two of his Alphas.

And he found no mistake in his thoughts.

⚠

* * *

By this time, Zayn should be expecting things to be abandoned by his Alpha.

He wasn't wrong.

Harry hadn't come out from his office/bedroom for two consecutive days, leaving all the pack ground duties to Zayn.

Again, he should've expected that. But he didn't. Because he had a certain Omega that held his affections to care for. And he didn't want to leave Niall's warm side. Especially since he'd been gradually earning the Omega's trust and, his favourite surprise, _kisses_.

But he couldn't exactly strive to be as leisurely as Harry when a knock sounded at his cabin door.

"Zayn," The wolf smiled apologetically when Zayn opened the door, Niall peeking from behind the wall curiously. He'd never been inside a house for so long, and not felt restless. But he had. With Zayn's company. And now, he really wanted to go out. Should he ask his Alpha?

As though Zayn had heard his thoughts (he probably would have), the Alpha turned his head, beckoning the Omega to his side. Niall shyly did so as told, quite intimidated by the strong Alpha who stood beside Zayn, respecting their privacy.

"Paul, meet Niall. My mate," Zayn introduced Niall, making the poor Omega stutter and reach his hand out for a shake. Zayn bristled, softly pushing Niall's hand down, unmistakably fond, as the other Alpha chuckled in amusement. "He's a charmer," Paul grinned, nodding in greeting. Niall blushed up at Zayn, making the Alpha's eyes soften. "Don't do that, _Soleil._ I wouldn't like that very much. You're mine to touch."

Niall blushed deeper, apologising through their bond. Zayn smiled at Niall, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind his ear. Paul watched in mute amazement at the flicker of emotion on the _usually_ stoic pack Beta's face. "Niall, this is Paul. General trainer of the pack." Zayn introduced, and Niall looked up at Paul in slight inquisitive curiosity and wonder. "Does that mean you can fight my Alpha? And win?" He slipped, making Zayn look at Niall in surprise even if his heart warmed at the term he'd been called as.

Paul chuckled widely, quite flattered that the Omega was interested in what he had to say, as usually, wolves tended to just regard him with feared respect. Apart from his mate and pups of course, but still.

Except, _this_ was who Niall was. Constantly curious, brash and loud, and everything that amounted to what Zayn called him-- _Soleil. Sunshine._

He was exceptionally interested in combat. Something he had an inkling of, since... Since _Liam_ had taught him a while.

"No," Paul replied, aware of Zayn's arm curling around the buzzing Omega's waist. "We help each other. Zayn has quicker reflexes and years of training on him. I might come a bit close to winning sometimes," Paul joked, winking at Zayn who shot him a short unamused look. "Hilarious," He said dryly (as per usual), and Niall laughed lightly.

Zayn couldn't keep the small smile off of his face.

Paul then reminded Zayn that he had to come supervise and complete the defence tactics back at the training camp, and Zayn reluctantly agreed.

"Can I come with?" Niall asked in a secretive hush against Zayn's earlobe, and the Alpha sighed softly at the bright eagerness in the Omega's blue, blue eyes. "Please?" Niall added as an afterthought, making Zayn chuckle.

"As long as you promise to stay by my side, _Soleil,_ I will agree."

Niall gasped and kissed Zayn's cheek (making the Alpha blush lightly), excited to be going out after _more_ than a week in the cabin. Which.

_How the bloody hell did he manage to not loose his mind?_

Zayn laughed softly, trapping Niall's hands against his chest when the Omega tried to run to their nest, abashed. He held the side of Niall's neck as he kissed his forehead, thumb brushing against his mark softly.

"Will you?" Zayn murmured against Niall's skin, "Stay by my side?"

Niall froze, arms curling over Zayn's shoulders as he rested his forehead on the Alpha's clothed chest. "I promise," He said, kissing between Zayn's pecs and fleeing, the Alpha frozen in place with a thudding heart at the weight behind Niall's simple words.

 _"As long you don't let me go,"_ Niall finished through their bond shyly, missing the way a dopey smile took over Zayn's face.

_"And I promise to never do so."_

Except...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Ziall cause I'm soft like that and I think it would be harder for everybody when I rip them apart from each other later.


	33. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : none.

**_30_ **

* * *

When Louis opened his eyes that afternoon, it was to the delicate smell of a well-cooked meal that wafted through the room.

" _Bleu?_ "

Louis' head turned in the direction of the voice, and he blushed at the sight of a wet Edward who was rubbing a towel on his head with low sweat pants hanging off of his hips. Louis blushed darker when he realised how naked he was under the sheets, pulling the comforter up so that only his eyes were peeking out from under.

"Are you hungry?" Edward continued, throwing the damp towel into a hamper and sitting beside Louis' torso, distractedly pulling on his rings as he examined the food on the nightstand beside.

" _Bleu?_ " Edward turned when he got no answer, smirking when he saw how shy Louis was. "Nothing I've never seen before," He murmured in a low, sultry tone, chuckling when Louis only blinked at him in alarm, flushing under the sheets. "And nothing I wouldn't give to keep looking at, either," He flirted, pulling the comforter down to Louis' chin, kissing the pouted lips once.

Louis leaned into Edward's palm when the Alpha reached forward to stroke him with his knuckles, and watched as the Alpha's eyes flashed golden as he dipped down to kiss his inviting lips once again.

Turned out his exotically coloured lips _did_ have someone to kiss.

When Louis burned under Edward's touch, a sort of longing making him want to submit to the Alpha, he sighed softly into the touch of lips, squirming on the sheets. Edward detached from Louis with blown eyes and shook his head as if coming out of a reverie. " _Bleu_ _,_ " He breathed out, " _Goddess, what are you doing to me?_ " He said quietly, marking Louis' jaw with a love bite. " _Eat._ You need to eat, baby," He cleared his throat, leaning back with much difficulty, eyes blazing dark.

Louis nodded, sitting up under Edward's heavy stare, clutching the sheets to his chest. "So pretty, baby," Edward complimented, letting his smirk drop for a smile. "Do you want me to turn around? I vote no, but..."

Louis nodded, and smiled with a sort of shyness, reaching for the jumper that lay on another end of the bed and dropping the comforter in his attempt, when Edward turned around to give him privacy. "Okay, _Bleu,_ " Edward said softly, "Whatever you want."

Just then, the door opened to Harry entering. The Alpha paused for a moment, eyes raking Louis' form as the Omega scrambled to cover himself. He strode in, walking straight over to Louis who squeaked when Harry smashed his lips onto his, cold rings caressing his naked warm skin under the messily put on jumper. Louis whimpered against Harry's lips, the Alpha rumbling softly as his fingers explored the planes of the soft Omega's exquisite body. Louis then pushed against Harry's chest, Edward snarling and ripping his brother back from Louis. "I think that's enough, brother," He snapped, standing before Louis who held his back with his warm hands. Edward refrained from shivering at the touch.

Harry rumbled with a clenched jaw, falling silent when his gaze met those of Louis'-- _hurt_ , and _scared_.

"Leave," Edward nodded towards the door, and Harry's eyes slid to his with a lambasting glint in his eyes. "You do not tell me to leave my own nest, brother," Harry murmured, stalking forward once again. When Edward bristled and puffed his chest, Harry sighed out a breath and sank his fingers into the hair at the back of his brother's neck. He brushed his lips against Edward's, murmuring, "I mean no harm. Do not threaten me on my own pack grounds. Now," Harry pressed his lips against Edward's shortly, "Move."

Edward did so, hesitantly, with a scowl on his face, watching attentively as Harry leaned to help Louis sit up against the pillows behind his back. Harry placed the tray of food on Louis' lap, biting his tongue when Louis flinched at his touch.

Louis wrung his fingers, conflicted.

"Thank you," He muttered finally, throwing an appreciative glance at the two Alphas as his mind cleared from the haze it seemed to have been put in.

"You are welcome, _mon Beau_ ," Harry replied softly, pulling a chair to sit before them both as Edward took a seat down again.

"You will finish that for me, yes?" Edward asked, and smiled in satisfaction when Louis nodded.

"Will you answer my questions now?" Harry asked, as his fingers tapped on his bent knee, and Louis chewed a first mouthful of chicken and gravy. His eyes flashed silver as they took in Harry, making Edward still beside him.

"What's in it for me?"

Such an out-of-character question.

Perhaps what Harry had expected and, as sinister as it was, _hoped for_ had really happened. Edward stiffened more when Harry took a leisurely lean back, crossing a leg over the other.

"I will answer yours."

* * *

Marcel gagged out another mouthful of blood as he leaned against the tree, eyes glowing a vibrant red.

" _Fuck._ "

He keeled over when another bout of bloody barf escaped his lips.

" _Shit. Fuck._ "

He wiped the back of his hand against his lips, cringing when blood smeared across the skin.

"Such foul words," Esmeray tsked, "Should wash that mouth of yours, yes?"

Marcel glared back at her, sloshing a sip of water and spitting it out.

"You didn't tell me about this."

"Ha," Esmeray threw her head back with a maniacal grin, "Who talks about side effects when they're selling products?"

" _Well_ ," Marcel replied sarcastically, "I think you need to _start_ doing so if it includes puking out blood."

"What can I say except," She smiled, "You know _now_ don't you?"

Marcel spit out another mouthful of bloodied water, shooting his mother a flat look. "It's only been six months."

"Yes, and it starting to wear off," Esmeray replied as she sat herself down on the passenger seat. "Means that their wolves have started resisting, darling. You knew that, didn't you?" She sighed leisurely, twirling a strand of Marcel's hair between her fingers. "Isn't that why you went to Rayna for another dose?"

Marcel swatted her hands away, grumbling when they passed right through her. "Yes. I expected it to wear off sooner. Infact, since it's bought me so much time," He brought out the vial with swirling black liquid, and smashed it outside on the road as he mother shrieked at him.

" _What the bloody hell, Marcelleus?! That was my last one!_ "

"Yeah," Marcel rolled his eyes, "I bet."

" _\--Do you know how long it--_ " Esmeray pursed her lips in fury when Marcel ignored her. "You have a _lifetime_ to fuck up other people's lives. Tell you what," Marcel said, his sarcasm dripping from every word, and he waited until the moment Esmeray deflated to give through to Anne.

"Thank you, darling," Anne sighed, brushing her knuckles at the side of his face. Marcel sighed in dismay and let her, moving away after a second. "Tell you what. Dump my father, and go try out a bit of dating," He snorted when his mother gasped and hit his shoulder, groaning when the icy feeling almost cut off circulation. " _What?_ He's been sleeping for _aeons_ now. Obviously you need some action, or some distraction. Go find yourself a boyfriend and write songs about him instead of sabotaging your sons' lives."

Anne scowled at him, pulling his ear.

"Ow!" Marcel batted at her hands, rubbing his ear when it felt like it was going to fall off.

"Almost at pack grounds then," Anne sighed with a smile, proud of her first born's ability to build an empire. Her eyes brightened when they could see the pack grounds outer gates that lead inside through the forest and training grounds instead of the well-used downtown route.

Marcel only hummed off-handedly, a deviant smirk curling at his lips.

"Think Harold's missed me?"


	34. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None
> 
> Translations :  
> 1\. Encore une fois - Once again / one more time / once more  
> 2\. Merde - shit

_**31** _

* * *

"Do you realise just _what_ is at stake here?"

Liam slammed a hand on top of the map that sat atop his desk, eyes boring into Luca's bright ones.

"And I tell you again! Full moon is in 3 days. Everyone _knows_ that it's a very important day for pack wolves. They go on their monthly hunts. It is the time of the _Omega Fest,_ " Luca exclaimed as he tapped a finger on the map. The Superintendent hummed to the side, shoes clicking as he tapped them on the floor.

"As vulnerable as they might seem, they are strongest on that day," Liam snarled with clenched teeth. "And our officers wouldn't hold a chance. It would be a futile bloodshed, and I am not interested in it happening."

"Officer Payne is correct, agent Hemphor," The Superintendent murmured lowly. "I'm afraid he is very right. It is their peak prowl period. We are lucky enough, as is, that it is not Desmond Styles at the throne," He murmured heavily, and Luca slacked back with a shiver at the tip of his spine.

Luca knew all about Desmond Styles' rule.

It ended about 3 decades-and-a-bit-more ago. One of the most bloodied reign anyone had ever seen. He was ruthless. Rumored to be mated to the Moon Goddess herself, _the dark side mind you,_ and to have taken her energy during full moon nights.

Those had been dark days for all.

"Sir," Luca sighed and backed off. "I apologize for not having thought through my words."

The Superintendent waved a hand. "It's quite alright, agent Hemphor. What we need is a fool proof plan. A--"

"You know what?" Liam interrupted. "Luca. You're right."

"What?" Luca asked in alarm, a dreaded feeling descending upon his chest. "Liam. Don't do what I think--"

"No," Liam snarled, "I'm going this Friday. Whether you accompany me is your choice. But I am not willing to wait any further. I need to find and save my family."

* * *

"What would you like to know?"

Harry leaned back in his seat, leg thrown over his other knee. The tips of his fingers touched as his elbows rested on the hand-rests of the armchair he was sat in.

Louis chewed slowly, looking down at his plate to gather more food on his fork. He took his sweet time, looking up at Edward when he'd done so. His eyes flashed silver in fond when they fell upon the long-haired Alpha, making Edward stiffen further in slight discomfort.

Edward wanted to protect Louis from any danger, but...

 _Louis_ seemed to be the danger.

" _Ah_ ," Louis murmured, and smiled softly as he fed Edward the forkful of food. He leaned forward to swipe a bit of gravy from Edward's lips with his thumb, only to suck the savoury clean with his own mouth. Edward shook his head to clear his mind of the visual, chest rumbling softly.

 _Clever_ , Harry thought, eyes intent on the way the Omega's lips wrapped around his own finger.

"You first," Louis conceded, and Harry was greatly taken aback. Although, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. A direct demand about his pack orders?

This Alpha of Louis'...

 _Awfully clever_.

"Hmm," Harry murmured. He watched as the Omega wore a garb of pure confidence. He watched as his brother grew more and more restless with want. He watched as Louis picked up the glass of orange juice that was infused with a light-hearted potion and gulped it down.

"What do you know about your Alpha, _Beau?_ Do you feel him in you? In your _inner essence?_ Has he spoke with you?"

Harry asked the question in leisure, knowing that the potion propelled Louis to speak only the truth.

Louis sat the glass down, eyes flickering to their warm yet icy blue eyes. The potion was in action, then.

"I..." Louis frowned, clearing his throat. He tipped the rest of the juice into his mouth and cleared his throat again. "I do," He answered. "I've talked to him. I have, yeah," Louis whispered, having a hard time lying to the Alpha before him.

He did not want Harry or Edward to know just _why_ he needed to leave.

It was his secret to hold.

"Interesting," Harry murmured, leaning forward to hold Louis' chin with his steely grip. "How many instances?"

"Th-three...?"

" _Three?_ " Edward asked in shock, leaning forward in anticipation. _His brother had been right._

"Enunciate, _Beau._ We'd love to know."

Louis' lips spilled the happening at the hospital, the condo and... The en-suite at Harry's.

_Right after..._

_Right here, in this bed..._

_Goddess._

When he was done, Louis was breathing heavily, eyes blurred with tears. "I-- I need to leave. Don't-- Don't want to--"

"Shh..." Edward whispered into Louis' ear, hand rubbing at his sides, mind racing. " _Breathe,_ Louis. You're alright. Now tell me, what do you don't want?"

Louis shrunk under Harry's lethal gaze, hand curling over Edward's shoulders.

"I want to leave. Don't want to stay here anymore."

Edward's eyes shifted to his brother. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, grip tightening on his Omega's waist. "What?" He whispered.

"I want to leave from here," Louis said shakily once again, shifting on his bum. "Another-- another room, please? Not here. Not anymore."

Edward's shoulders loosened, and he stood up swiftly with Louis in his arms. "Okay, baby. Whatever you want."

Harry's silent gaze followed the two out the door, Edward shooting an urging look that signalled him to follow.

Harry nodded in response. His fingers toyed with his bottom lip, eyes far off in their endeavour to find answers.

_Not once._

_Not once_ had the Alpha of Louis' asked about the pack. He was intent on coming for Louis, though, and that seemed a bigger problem to Harry now.

As much Harry didn't want to admit it, Louis had crawled under his skin. Found a place in heart. Earned much of his respect, and wonder, and affection.

In his own twisted way, Harry had begun to care.

_Fuck._

And he'd be damned if he let the Omega slip through his fingers now.

Harry stood up to leave the nest. It wasn't his anymore, if his mate and to-be deemed it naught.

If the bastardly Alpha wanted to get to Louis, he'd have to go through Harry and Edward first.

And Marcel, _when_ he got here.

Harry had a hunch that his youngest brother was going to be the most affectionate.

He just knew.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Edward breathed softly as he walked down the hallway, opening his childhood suite. It was pristine clean now, no trace of dust, and newly refurbished. The sheets had been changed, the desks removed and replaced with newer and sturdier ones. It had a bit more touch of modern than how it had been before. He noticed the absence of a phone.

"Here we are," Edward declared softly, turning on the lights. Louis dropped to his feet softly, eyes taking in the room before his eyes.

Louis looked up at Edward who observed him intently, and nuzzled up in to the Alpha's jaw. "This was yours," Louis said, taking tentative steps into the room that smelled clean and sterile. He could find no trace of another's scent in the room, and Louis' snarled deep in his chest, sated.

Edward's breath caught in his throat, eyes darkening with lust and affection at the sound that emanated from the Omega. He dare'nt question Louis when the Omega flowed through his room like a gentle breeze, fingertips curiously brushing against everything they could reach. He watched without question when Louis scented the room with his own.

His head turned when his brother came to stand behind him, quiet as ever.

Harry nosed into Edward's mating mark-- against the golden mark that demanded his attention-- his eyes glued to the busy Omega.

"Mesmerising," Edward muttered wondrously, biting his lip when Louis finally laid himself over the bed in the room, snuggling into the sheets. The Alphas watched without movement as the Omega made himself comfortable under the sheets, bunching up a couple throw-pillows under his belly as he turned on his side. His eyes locked onto his audience, and he _finally_ had the audacity to blush scarlet.

"I..." Louis tried explaining himself, only to draw blank.

"You seem comfortable," Edward teased, and to the surprise of both Louis and Edward, drew out a chuckle from Harry.

A genuine chuckle that did not have malice laced into it.

Quite refreshing, if he does say so himself.

"This nest now belongs to you as much as it does to us," Harry mumbled after a quiet moment of shock, pushing through Edward to take a seat beside Louis on the large bed.

Louis peered up at him dubiously. "Oh," He murmured softly, blushing once again.

Edward stepped into the room, a lethal smirk curling over his lips, "Yes, _Bleu._ It does. What's ours, is yours. If you're up for it, we could let the others know," He murmured suggestively, and Louis burrowed himself deeper into the covers, undeniably shy.

 _Interesting,_ Harry noted once again. _Edward had an effect on Louis, as much as the Omega did on the Alpha_.

It was undeniable.

Louis peeked up at Edward from under his lashes, a teasing glint in his eyes that churned something in both the Alphas' hearts. "Oh?" Louis asked coyly, "Is that right?"

The atmosphere in the room shifted as Edward crawled onto the bed, eyes glinting in seriousness. "It does. It really does. Even our hearts," Edward declared, and Harry's breath hitched. His wolf shifted in him.

_What?_

Louis swallowed as he looked up at Edward who now hovered over him, "Wh-what?"

Edward placed Louis' hand over his chest, eyes glazed and solemn. "This right here. Now belongs to you as well."

"Even-- even you?" Louis' lips parted, and Harry's fist clenched as he swimmed in a pool of slight jealousy.

"Even me," Edward promised, and Harry's eyes snapped up.

His eyes looked to the Omega, who now peered up at him with a hint of uncertainty.

And then, it clicked in Harry.

As much as he should be worried, he disregarded the ill feelings as he his eyes bore into Louis'. Edward waited patiently, hand still closed around Louis' on his chest, knowing what the Omega wanted from Harry.

A beat of silence passed, and Harry gazed intensely at Louis.

Louis took in a breath, shakily exhaling, " _Even you?_ "

Harry's lips parted, mind flashing with the words he'd promised not long ago. That Louis belonged only to him, and that it did not work the other way.

But the truth was, Louis already held Harry in his hands. It was up to him to accept the Alpha after all he'd done. All he was going to do.

Not that Harry wouldn't prove himself, but.

"Always," Harry promised, beyond his own consciousness, and was more and more surprised that it was his wolf taking over him. "I... I am yours."

_Fuck. He'd done it, now._

And then, Harry's lips were on Louis' in a confusing battle of confessions, and Edward stayed close, holding Louis' hand to his beating heart.

Harry gripped the back of Louis' head, breathing choppily as Louis pushed himself closer into his touch. Their foreheads knocked together as Harry straddled Louis' legs, a hand trailing his blazing touch over the Omega's heated skin. " _Ha--_ " Louis arched when Harry's hand enclosed over his on his belly.

" _Say it_ ," Harry demanded as he leaned back and searched Louis' eyes. Edward threw an arm under Louis' head, content to just watch as the scene before him unravel.

It wasn't his place to interfere, this time.

Louis panted softly against Harry's lips, hand curling under Harry's grip.

" _Mon Beau,_ " Harry stressed, " _Say my name._ "

Louis gasped softly, skin burning when Harry's fingers skimmed over it as they tucked his mussed up hair behind his ear.

" _Harry..._ " Louis breathed breezily under Harry's intense gaze, both their eyes flashing as the softly uttered word hung between them. Edward groaned softly, head burrowed into Louis' neck where his scent was most potent.

"Say it again," Harry demanded, hand curling under Louis' bum. " _Encore une fois_."

" _Merde_ ," Edward groaned deeply, and Louis shivered under Harry. " _Harry,_ " He murmured, hand cupping the Alpha's cheek. " _Harry Styles._ "

Harry growled deep, dipping to take Louis' mouth, and Edward nibbled at Louis' clothed shoulder.

"I was wrong, _Beau,_ " Harry murmured as he breathed heavily. "I was wrong all along. I belong to you as much as you do to me."

Edward sat up beside Harry as the Alpha shifted away from a hazy Louis. "And that is why--"

Edward growled loud, hand curling tight over Harry's wrist, " _Don't do it brother,_ " He stressed.

Harry's eyes hardened as they shifted to his brother.

" _Even if you swear to not break our promise, it means nothing to Louis. You know it._ "

Harry took Edward's hand off of his wrist with a tight grip of his own.

" _Harry, you fucking coward_ ," Edward snarled, and Louis sat up with confused eyes.

"Don't leave. Don't run again."

Harry's eyes flashed golden, "I am no coward. It was clearly _you_ who'd run," He rumbled, eyes now boring into Louis' soft gaze of confusion.

"I do not run. I do what I know is best."

And then, the next second, the door to the nest slammed shut behind a Harry who'd done exactly what he said he didn't do.

Edward cursed.

He needed to stop his brother from jeopardising what they'd finally built with Louis, just because of his irrational fear.

 _Yes, fear,_ of dedicated feelings.

Be it hatred or love, Harry believed that it weakened him as an Alpha.

And Edward was worried.


	35. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziall ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : A glimpse over Ziall smut lol

_**32** _ ****

* * *

Zayn remained stoic in his facial expression as they exit their now shared cabin, Niall bundled up in a jacket of his.

"Where are we going?" Niall asked with bright baby blue eyes, looking up at Zayn in slight excitement.

Zayn reached forward to tuck a strand of blonde hair under the beanie on Niall's head and smiled softly, his facade cracking for his mate. Niall nuzzled into Zayn's warm touch, blushing after.

"I notified my pack mates that I will be an hour late," Zayn began, and Niall tilted his head in question. "If you are comfortable with it, we can shift and take a run in the woods. After which I will take you on a walk around pack grounds. Are you alright with that, _Soleil?_ "

Niall gasped, nodding and buzzing where he stood. The last time he'd shifted seemed _aeons_ ago. A downside to living in the city.

Zayn chuckled softly, taking Niall's hand in his. He frowned softly after, " _Soleil,_ " He began seriously, "If you want to take a run, any time at all, let me know. Living in the heart of London, I can only imagine your restlessness," Zayn said, tapping at Niall's chest. "It is not healthy for your wolf, and inevitably yourself," Zayn murmured, making Niall grin up at him affectionately. "I do not want that for you. So tell me, please."

Niall swung their arms together, biting his lip as he matched their footsteps.

This was new to Niall.

This overwhelming feeling of love and fond he felt for this Alpha... It was ineffable. A feeling so sublime, it burst through the cracks in his heart to the other. "I promise, Alpha."

Zayn squeezed Niall's fingers between his, brushing his lips against his mate's temple.

Niall marvelled at all the things he saw before him. At the forefront, the grand facade of the pack house greeted anyone who dared to enter. Beyond which the estate spread into a small dwelling of its own, peaceful from the daily hustle of the city. Zayn introduced him to the pack gathering place where a rounded raised platform sat. A couple chairs and benches were placed conveniently for the elderly and incapable.

He could feel eyes of pack members watch him cautiously, but nothing was said since he bore Zayn's mark and scent. They had a hunch of what could have happened, and trusted that they would be notified of the additional member to their pack. Their _family._

Until then, they could only wait.

Behind the pack gathering grounds, thick trees that smelled like life itself lay, and Niall's eyes flashed red in excitement. He tugged on Zayn's hand, breathing in deeply at the aroma that swirled around them like a gentle blanket of warmth.

Zayn smiled, shaking his head fondly, leading his mate behind the wooden hand-built shifting site. "Here," Zayn murmured, taking off his jacket, folding it and putting it one of the shelves. "Put your clothes in there, _Soleil._ All except for your pants. Tie them around your waist."

Niall blushed under Zayn's gaze, making the Alpha chuckle softly in amusement. "Alright. I'll turn around if it makes you comfortable."

Zayn turned before Niall could nod, and Niall marvelled at the way Zayn's back muscles shifted as he took off his shirt. His watched as the Alpha's tattoos shifted with his movements, and snapped out of it when Zayn turned his head in question. " _Soleil,_ is something the matter?"

Niall could have sworn that Zayn sounded like he was muffling laughter.

Niall blushed and fumbled with his shirt, bunching it up and shoving it in the shelf (he never did like folding clothes). "N-no!"

Niall swiftly took off his clothes, a wee bit shy that he was naked, and almost choked at the tan derriere that stood before him.

What.

What the.

Oh.

Niall tried tying his jeans around his waist as fast as possible, huffing when it was too uncomfortable against his delicate pale skin. Zayn breathed out softly, rubbing a hand at the back of his head. " _Soleil_ , take my shirt. Do you require my assistance?"

Niall nodded quietly, hands gripping Zayn's shirt in his fists. Zayn seemed to know that Niall agreed, for he turned around to face his mate. His manhood was tactfully hid under his pants that were tied around his waist, and Niall could only thank the Goddess above because, he didn't think he could--

Niall's thoughts came to stop when Zayn laughed mirthfully, making the Omega squeak and blush. _He'd stared too long. Shit._

"You do not have to be shy with me, _Soleil._ You are beautiful to me, in every way," Zayn murmured truthfully, and Niall blushed with rounded eyes. Until he remembered he was standing in front of Zayn, _naked as a wee babe._

He died then.

Zayn grinned in amusement, taking Niall's pants and folding it neatly. He huffed a short laugh as he folded the rest of his mate's clothes, letting Niall decide whether he was comfortable enough to let Zayn help him.

Niall looked at the cloth that he held in his hands before himself. It was _cold._ He looked up at Zayn once again, blushing darker when all Zayn did was look at him encouragingly.

Niall brought the cloth away from himself and held it out to Zayn, "Please."

Zayn smiled softly, taking the cloth in his hands. He curled a hand over the mark on Niall's neck, leaning forward to press a kiss on his forehead, "Thank you."

Zayn's breath hitched when Niall pushed himself closer, their torsos aligned, as he hugged him close. The Omega nosed into his Alpha's chest, flushing down to his chest at the intimacy of his touch, squeezing Zayn's waist with his arms. "No. Thank _you._ "

Zayn pressed his nose into Niall's lavender scented hair that held a more muskier scent of his own shampoo. His arms wound around his mate as he tied his shirt around his waist. Thumbs brushing against Niall's sides, Zayn stepped back to give Niall space.

"Are you ready?"

He muffled a sound of surprise when Niall kissed him swiftly. "I am now."

Cheeky.

Zayn fell harder.

And then, the world was but a blur as two wolves ran together, side by side, tackling each other into the cool mud that soothed their heated skins. The dark grey wolf (seemed almost as if it were black, but that wasn't possible unless...) hovered over the smaller blonde wolf, licking a strip over the other's nose.

The colour of their wolves' eyes were a mixture of their human iris' and their inner wolf's red.

And it was safe to say that Zayn couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of Niall's violet-coloured eyes. His own bright ruby colored ones shone with fond, a breath of lightness enveloping both wolves as they took off once again.

Zayn lead Niall over to the small lake that they facilitated in the pack grounds for emergencies, and huffed as he laid down. He let out a sound of happiness when Niall flopped down on top of his own bigger wolf, knocking his head back when Niall licked behind his ear.

 _"Thank you, Alpha,"_ Niall sighed contently through their bond, rolling off and painfully (only slightly) shifting back to his human form. His fingers slipped through Zayn's fur, knees knocked together as he kneeled on the soft mud of the water bank. He nuzzled into Zayn's warm wolf, laughing when Zayn licked at his cheek, relentlessly nosing into his mark, making the skin damp.

Niall squirmed away to untie the shirt on his waist, putting it on and taking a seat on the mud once again. "It's going to be dirty now," He murmured through pouted lips as he concentrated on putting the buttons into the right holes. Zayn assured him that it was fine before he trotted over to his mate, curling his large wolf around Niall's back and resting his head on the Omega's bent legs. His tail swished softly around Niall's waist, and he looked up when his Omega scratched behind his ear. He licked Niall's nose, making the Omega giggle abruptly and return the favour by smacking a kiss onto his muzzle.

And as Niall brushed a thumb over Zayn's fluttering ears, eyes locked on his fond ruby gaze, he knew.

He knew that he loved him.

Zayn tilted his head when felt a strong wave of affection through the bond, stilling when Niall pressed his lips to his forehead, whispering, "I... I think I love you. I love you, Zayn."

Zayn let out a high sound of surprise, breath hitching when Niall murmured the words once again.

It was one thing to feel it without confirmation.

It was another _after_ the confession.

His bones cracked as Zayn shifted back to his human form, making Niall squeak and blush, shying away from the direct touch of skin. Zayn cornered Niall in his arms, sitting on the cool mud with Niall on his lap facing him.

Zayn closed his eyes as he breathed in Niall's scent, potent as the Omega leaned into his touch. Their breaths swirled between them as the distance lessened. Zayn's forehead rested against Niall's, hands holding the Omega's neck under the jaw.

When Niall tried to tilt his head away, embarrassed, Zayn let out a low growl, gripping Niall's chin to face him properly. He searched Niall's eyes for any trace of doubt, overwhelmed when he found none.

"And I love you, Niall. I know I do."

Niall's breath came out a tad choppy, moaning soft when Zayn's lips pressed to his. His senses were heightened, fingertips exploring the expanse of his Alpha's inked skin. Zayn's palm pushed against the bottom of Niall's back, chest rumbling softly.

"Bite me," Zayn breathed out when their lips separated by a breath. He schooled his words, "Mark me as yours, Niall. I want you to," Zayn rumbled softly as his eyes bore into that of Niall's wide, tear-filled ones. "When you are sure, I want you to mark me," He said.

Niall gasped out a breath, overwhelmed. This was something _sublime._ No words could explain what Niall felt.

It was common for Alphas to mate an Omega. The other way round always took time. It took time, patience, love, _trust._

Seemed unfair, but it was what it was.

Zayn floored Niall with his sincere gaze, thumb drawing stories on his Omega's skin.

Niall's chest heaved with his breaths, hands clasping around Zayn's neck. Their skin slid over one another as the Omega keened high, sound muffled against his Alpha's welcoming lips. "May I?" Niall breathed, "Now?"

Zayn kissed him softly in reply, "It is in your hands, _Soleil._ "

Niall whined softly, pushing closer to Zayn. "Truly?"

"Truly."

Niall was overwhelmed, his eyes flashing an erratic red as he trailed fleeting kisses from Zayn's pectorals to his jaw. He moaned soft when Zayn gripped him with a soft groan of his own, slick forming in alarming amounts.

This was it.

He was giving himself up to his wolf to decide.

Swirling violet eyes urged Zayn to moan soft, teeth gritting when Niall's canines brushed against his mating spot.

"I love you, _Soleil_ ," Zayn breathed out. And that was all it took for Niall to press down harder. Harder and harder until a lethal howl carried through the air, Zayn's hips bucking up to meet his.

Niall gasped as he felt Zayn's pain at his own mark, slick drenching through Zayn's modesty. Zayn bit down on Niall's mark once again, hands roaming shameless, unaccountable for their own actions.

Niall panted as he released his Alpha, a high moan in the back of his throat as Zayn touched him in ways he could never dream to be touched. It burned. _Harder, passionate_.

Zayn layed Niall down on the soft mud carefully, chest rumbling as the Omega lapped up the blood that oozed from the mark that turned silver under his undivided attention.

And then, they made love.

For the first time, they made love under the soothing rays of Sun that warmed their chilled skin.

The Alpha took care of his Omega, cleaned him up in the lake's water, carried him back to their abode, and disregarding his duties for the first time, made love once again.

He would never have enough.

It would never be enough.

And as he rocked into his pliant Omega, hot promises painting their skin flushed and red, he knew. He knew that he'd be a _fool_ if he so much as let his Omega go.

Marks glinting with perspiration, shifting with the soft movements of their declared love, they held tight.

Would their love stand the test of time and history?


	36. 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None

**_33_ **

* * *

"Alpha Styles!"

The next morning, after heavily avoiding his seething brother (in lieu of smashing his mouth in for consistently calling Harry a coward like he knew something), Harry marched into the training grounds, pleased to see that training was actively ongoing, alongside border planning. He banged a fist on the door behind which he could hear quiet murmurs of declared affection between his brother and Louis, demanding their presence in the pack grounds.

 _Fuck,_ he thought, jaw clenching as his eyes flashed, _he'd neglected duties._

_This was exactly why--_

"Alpha Styles, sir," Paul nodded in respect, moving from his place so that Harry could look over the plans they'd drafted so far.

Harry pursed his lips, eyes calculative as they ran over the draft, quite aware of the uncomfortable wolves before him. "If you have anything to say to me, speak," He murmured, leaning forward with a hand pressed onto the top of the table.

Paul was the one who cleared his throat. "Alpha," He started, "We uh... We have questions, yes. Will you answer them for us?"

Harry's eyes raked over each of their concerned faces, and nodded firmly. "If it is in my reach, then yes. I will."

Paul smiled small, a glint of nervousness in his eyes. "Sir. Thank you. We were wondering of Alpha Edward Styles' arrival. Is he here to rejoin the pack?"

Harry hummed, picking up on the slight under tone of dubious anxiety. "He is my mate. He has come to visit me. Need I say more?"

"A visit," Another wolf murmured lowly. "Oh... Right, sir."

"And... The Omega, Alpha?"

A tense silence settled in the atmosphere, and Harry's eyes flashed golden. "Regarding," He murmured, striding over to the platform that overlooked the training grounds. He made his way up, standing with his feet apart, hands behind his back, and chin raised in the air. He demanded attention.

His jaw clenched once again when he spotted his brother at the exit of the pack house, Louis not far behind.

The chatter and clanking of swords against each other came to a stop, leaving only the sound of Nature and Harry's boots residue as the Alpha paced before them.

" _Blood Hounds,_ " He began loudly, his strong baritone carrying over the quiet expanse before him. "Alpha!" Was the response he received, making his eyes glow golden, a feeling of possessiveness taking over his chest. "You have stayed by my side all these years! And I will forever hold my promise to cater to your needs as an Alpha, as long as I hold your trust!"

A loud cheer of loyalty rang out, and Harry's chest puffed in pride. "And hence, I ask you, will you trust me when I say--" Harry pointed to Louis who stood beside a surprised Edward, burrowing himself into the Alpha's hold, "--That _he_ is your future _Luna?_ "

A moment of silence encased the air before a resonant " _Yes,_ _Alpha!_ " Rang out. Harry watched as Louis let out a terse gasp, rushing back into the pack house with Edward on his heels.

_What had Harry been thinking?!_

Speakingof...

"Where the _fuck_ is Malik?"

"Sir, about that..."

* * *

Harry tilted his head as he neared the cabin, the strong scent of a newly mated pair hanging heaving in the air, in an almost overwhelming way.

Harry hadn't met his pack Beta's (and quite possibly his only friend) Omega and mate.

He pursed his lips as he gave three strong knocks against the door, crossing his arms when the door clicked open to a stoic-as-ever Zayn, shirtless with only sweatpants that hung low on his waist. The Alpha's eyes flashed red as he guarded his territory, inside which laid his mate. His future.

Harry regarded Zayn with an intense look of his own, eyes catching the various fresh scratches on his chest, and the glinting silver scar on his neck. Harry's eyes snapped up to Zayn's. "You're mated," He murmured lowly, calculative, observing when the Alpha took a stiffer stance.

"Yes," Zayn answered. Harry let an amused smirk dance over his lips when the Alpha stiffened further, sensing his Omega behind him. "Zayn?" Niall asked, yawning quietly and rubbing his curled fists against his eyes. Zayn turned around in attention, blocking Harry's view as he carefully moved Niall's hands away from his eyes. "Don't do that, _Soleil._ That's not a good habit," He murmured, grinning when he spotted Niall's bed-head and droopy eyes. Niall scoffed and burrowed his face into Zayn's chest, wearing only one of Zayn's fresh shirt and boxers that the Alpha had changed him into.

Zayn pressed his lips into Niall's hair and curled an arm around his waist possessively, finally taking notice of Harry when the said Alpha cleared his throat, a deeper smirk spread across his face. Zayn glowered over his shoulder, loosening up when Harry's eyes glowed golden. "You have questions you need to answer, Zayn Malik, pack Beta of the _Blood Hounds_ ," Harry addressed formally, nodding when Zayn bowed his head respectfully, sighing. "I understand," He said, squeezing Niall's waist when the Omega questioned him through their bond. "Please," He murmured opening his door wider to let his Alpha in. Harry waved him off, taking a step back to sit at the training bench Zayn had constructed for the outside of his cabin. He'd rather not impose on which was clearly tender territory, and then reek of sex, thank you very much. "It's quite alright. I expect your presence out in here, clothed appropriately, in 5 minutes."

Harry respectfully kept his eyes on Zayn, not looking at the head that peaked at him from behind Zayn's back.

"Thank you," Zayn smiled small with relief (Harry was surprised to say the least), closing the door with a soft click. Harry took a seat, crossing a leg over his other, mindlinking Paul to complete the border draft.

He could feel Edward push at the walls in his mind, relentlessly trying to reach him, but Harry only pursed his lips and flicked off the switch farther between them.

Whatever it was, Harry was not going to change his declarations. Louis _would_ be _Luna,_ whether he liked it or not. Because in the end, he'd learn to love and admire his position.

With the insight Harry had been given into Louis' mind, he knew he would.

He was strong. He was beautiful, fierce, kind. He was everything that a pack _Luna_ was, _even if he believed otherwise._

Harry had been very surprised the other day, when Louis woke up screaming, memories of what he'd gone through back in his head in a _mere 6 hours_.

That _never_ happened. 6 hours was a very short time to overcome the barrier in your mind. Even Harry himself had almost taken a day to overcome it. Whether it was the fact that he'd taken the test when he'd been only a mere age of 14, or maybe it was just what it was, but it remained that Louis' wolf seemed stronger than _most._

Like he said. _Fierce._ He had Harry's respect, and the Omega didn't even know just how much.

Each and every day the Omega surprised Harry with his actions, and the Omega didn't even know.

So Harry did what he felt was right.

Meanwhile, Zayn chuckled mirthfully in the confines his home when Niall squeaked, both from the fact that his Alpha had picked him up, and the fact that the Alpha outside was _Alpha Styles._ The same Alpha who he was going to be cared for under when he joined the pack as Zayn's mate, and the same one who'd put his Louis through a turmoil of emotions.

He wrapped his legs around Zayn's narrow, strong waist, gasping when the Alpha licked at his mark. "Alpha, _no,_ _Zayn,_ " He giggled away from Zayn's lips, laughing when the Alpha growled playfully. " _Mine,_ " Zayn growled, mouthing over Niall's mark to scent it as his.

Niall nuzzled under Zayn's jaw and whispered a _'Yours'_ into the Alpha's skin.

Satisfied, Zayn sat Niall down on their messy nest, smirking when his Omega blushed at it with a glare. "That needs to be changed," He mumbled with a flush, and Zayn laughed softly. "As you wish, _Soleil._ "

Niall blushed and crossed his arms when he spotted Zayn's healing skin. _Dear Goddess had he done that?_ "W-well. Thank you."

"This is your home, as much as it is mine. It would never be mine if you do not like it. Do you understand?" Zayn asked as he threw on a shirt, leaning down to kiss Niall's head. Niall blushed darker, nodding as he slipped on his washed jeans. He needed clothes.

"And I will take you shopping this weekend, _mon amour_. Is that alright?"

Niall forgot that Zayn could hear his thoughts if they were loud and liberal enough.

He blushed at the nickname, nodding even though his heart clenched.

 _Would he ever go back?_ Just once. Just to come to terms and completely accept the life he was now thrown into. He loved Zayn, he knew with all his heart, but everything back at-- back at their condo...

They were all cut loose without proper closure.

If Zayn would allow it, and come with...

"Alpha?" He began softly, knowing there was no point in putting off what he wanted. It would nag at his brain until Zayn caught onto it himself. It would be better if he said it himself.

Zayn paused when he slipped on his jacket, picking up on the seriousness in his mate's voice. "Yes, _Soleil?_ "

"I have something to ask you," He said softly, hands wringing together. Zayn stepped closer, bring Niall into his embrace and holding both their hands behind Niall's back. He pressed his nose into Niall's hair and purred, hoping to release his mate of his discomfort. "Is it very important? Can it wait until we meet with the pack Alpha, _mon amour?_ " Zayn asked, "I will listen to you, whatever you ever want to tell me if it really is."

Niall swallowed as he looked up into Zayn's warm eyes. _This man... This man_ was someone Niall knew he could stay forever with. Someone who put his needs before his own even if that could have repercussions. But Niall needed Zayn to understand that he wouldn't ever take anything the Alpha gave him for granted.

He would be a better mate. He could.

"It can wait, Alpha. You have duties to attend to," Niall smiled as he fixed Zayn's collar. When Zayn opened his mouth to retort that _no, Niall would always come first,_ the Omega was talking once again. "I have kept you away from your duties. That's not right. We'll have all the time to talk about what I want when we are done," Niall explained, preening when Zayn only groaned softly, ducking his head to capture his mate's lips with his own.

_Goddess did he love this lovely creature._

He should be scared, really, since he'd always kept his emotions to a bare minimum, but he swore to himself that he would never waste his time like his grandfather did, just to remain _in control_ or what ever the reason he deemed appropriate. To share yourself with your significant other was something he'd always wanted, but never found. But fate worked in mysterious ways, and here he was, happily mated to an Omega who not only held his heart and affection, but also respect and trust because he _understood._ Not everyone could, in all honesty, and as much as Zayn wanted to pry and learn just _how_ Niall was the way he was, _he didn't_. He would never pry. Because, whatever the reason, he was sure he would come to learn in a given matter of time.

All he needed to do was wait patiently; wait for Niall to give himself completely for him to cherish.

Zayn gripped Niall to his front, smiling when the Omega chased his lips when he broke apart. "I love you, _Soleil,_ " He promised, "You do not understand how much it means to me that you understand."

Niall smiled brightly up at Zayn, "Well I would be a shit mate if I didn't," He said honestly, surprising Zayn with the weight behind the words. "Foul mouth," He teased as he kissed Niall one more time before they made their way out the cabin to stand in front of Harry.

"You're late," Harry murmured with a a shake of his head, smirking when Zayn grumbled. "Yes, Alpha. By two minutes. I apologize."

Niall watched curiously, trying to figure out the dynamic between the two. They respected each other, very much, but there was also a certain hostility... A certain familiarity between them.

 _Curious_.

Harry stood up with crossed arms, and Niall wondered how a man could be _this_ tall and not feel awkward.

Instead, Niall found fierce grace; A chilling _confidence_ in the way this man carried himself.

"Alpha Styles, I would like you to meet my mate, Niall James Horan. Niall, this is the Alpha of the _Blood Hounds,_ Harry Edward Styles."

Niall bowed his head in greeting, getting a squeeze to his hand from his mate. "Alpha Styles," Niall greeted with a small stiff smile, hand raised to shake the Alpha's.

Zayn let out a short huff, and Niall dropped his hand immediately, groaning softly. "Should not do that, sorry Alpha. I'm sorry."

Zayn squeezed Niall's fingers between his again, brushing his lips against his mate's temple. Niall was still learning. This wasn't the city, Zayn understood.

Harry smirked at the blonde Omega, quite aware of who the Omega was, to his. "Pleasure to meet, Niall Horan."

"Likewise, Alpha Styles," Niall replied slowly, picking up on the faint scent of Louis on his skin.

"Can I visit Louis whenever?" He blurted, and exhaled in shame when Zayn curled an arm over his shoulder.

 _Goddess,_ did Niall need a filter. But he wouldn't be who he really was if he did.

Harry tilted his head in regard, eyes locked on the blue-eyed boy in front of him."Once you are a part of this pack, you are free to visit your _Luna_ whenever he may wish."

"Wh-what?" Niall asked unabashed once again, and Zayn snarled slightly, blanching in incredulity. "You declared him _Luna_?"

Harry nodded. "To-be, yes. I will be expecting your presence at the grounds regarding the full moon the day after tomorrow. You will undergo the oath tomorrow, and assuming you pass the test," Harry leaned forward, "You are free to join the Omega Fest. The very same Omega Fest where the Luna-to-be will have his first meeting with his future pack. Well atleast a good half of the pack."

Zayn squeezed Niall's shoulders, pushing him into his side when his Omega seemed to get worked up with each word that fell from the Alpha's lips. "And if he doesn't?"

Zayn knew the protocol.

He still asked.

"Then he is not a part of the pack," Harry replied, eyes slitted as they took in Zayn's defensive stance. "If that happens," Zayn breathed with a clenched jaw, "I am letting you know that I will leave the pack by his side. No point I see any other way."

Harry paused for a long while, eyebrows raised, flooring Niall with a slightly bothered gaze. "Very well."

He then turned to leave, a strong but sure aura of annoyance clinging to his frame.

Harry was annoyed that his pack Beta's stay was being threatened, all because of an Omega he'd mated out of impulse. But he had too much too proud to show that he was worried, even if Zayn could read between his lines.

Zayn cursed lowly as the pack leader walked away, holding a silent Niall against his chest, "It's going to be okay, _mon amour,_ " Zayn promised, steeling himself.

Niall nodded, quite unfazed. He did not like this Alpha Styles, and he could tell that the feeling was quite mutual. He'd get through the test no matter what. He needed to. It was now the only way he could get to Louis.

He could feel the nerves, but with Zayn's arms around him, he knew he could.

"Come with me, _Soleil._ We have much to discuss."


	37. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None

**_34_ **

* * *

Harry leaned back into his throne, watching as his brother glared at him from his place before him. Edward waited, since Harry was busy with pack duties.

He turned his attention back to the couple in front of him, taking note of the baby in their arms. "Alpha," The Beta smiled down at his family, his husband kissing under his jaw with a tired smile of his own. "Maywa Lillian Benza, Alpha," Harry stood up to gather the bundle of gurgling limbs into his arms, his pale skin contrasting against the golden dark of the small pup's. "Maywa is a beautiful name, Maverick," Harry murmured as his golden eyes stilled the baby. He brushed a careful thumb over the baby's cheek, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead onto the baby's. "Maywa Lillian, may you prove yourself as you are," Harry murmured, feeling a surge of warmth in his system as the baby cooed softly under his touch.

"You need to speak with Louis, Harry. I shouldn't be here to tell you that, and you know it," Edward said lowly, smiling charmingly with a nod as the couple thanked Harry and left, a content, happy glow on their skin.

"In time," Harry murmured, pursing his lips when Edward leaned down to gather his collar in his fist. "No. You must, right this moment. You owe him that much, don't you think?"

"What do I owe him? Being by our side, absconding our affections, _and attention,_ with his presence, he should have known by now that I would," Harry smirked when Edward rolled his eyes, now a spark of amusement in his eyes. "And I have little to no patience. You know that by now, truly?"

"Now I do," Louis scorned as he stepped from the entrance behind Harry's throne. The Alphas' faces break out into similar smirks that has Louis' blood boiling under his skin. Atleast, that's what he claimed heated his skin. _Not_ the fact that Harry had declared how Louis held his affection.

"Do you, now?" Harry asked amused, smirk deepening when Louis took Edward's place before him, eyes blazing. Edward let things play out as is, taking a seat at the arm-rest.

"I never agreed to being Luna, Alpha Styles."

Harry pulled Louis down on his lap, making the Omega yelp as he unceremoniously got splayed against the Alpha's chest. Harry's lips ghosted over the shell of Louis' ear, thumb brushing against the bump that separated them both, "And I never said you had a choice, _Beau_."

Louis struggled against Harry's hold, huffing when Edward laid a hand at the back of his neck and squeezed, calming him down. "Calm down, _Bleu_ ," Edward leaned forward to say the words into Louis' hair, smiling smugly at Harry when Louis nuzzled into his touch. "Don't hurt yourself."

Harry barely paid his brother a glance, gripping Louis' chin and bringing the Omega's fierce gaze to his own. _Such an unpredictable, fiery personality._ He'd be lying if he said he was expecting Louis to be mad. He'd been leaning more towards the Omega being afraid, but this was much better in his opinion.

"You had _no_ right," Louis seethed as he jabbed a finger into Harry's chest, leaning forward to intimidate the Alpha. Too bad the Alpha had faced worse.

Louis lost focus momentarily when he smelled the scent of arousal along with Harry's rich scent, squirming when Edward snorted. Harry smirked, smashing Louis' lips to his, smug when the Omega melted into his touch.

"No right?" Harry murmured, "I've promised you myself. I think I have every right to say so. And I believe I've always made myself clear of what my intentions are," He squeezed Louis' waist as he hotly whispered the words into Louis' mouth, the Omega sighing softly, biting his lip.

"You still had to ask me. _Then_ , you'd have known my answer was not yes," Louis retorted, and Harry chuckled, "Darling. I'd have still declared you Luna-to-be."

Edward smiled small, fingers slipping between the soft tresses of Louis' hair, shrugging when the Omega looked up at him crossly. " _Edward_ _,_ tell him he was unfair," Louis demanded, gasping when Harry growled low and smashed his mouth against his once again. "He will do no such thing," Harry smirked, trailing the tip of his nose to Louis' mating nerve and inhaling deeply, "Because I _am_ fair. I have not disclosed to my pack that you will be joining the _Omega Fest_ this month, Friday."

It had been a couple hours since he'd made the announcement, Harry having drowned himself in the completion of border plans for the ceremony and full moon the day after.

" _Omega Fest?_ " Louis gasped, struggling against Harry once again. "Unhand me! Let me go this instant, you bloody, barbaric--"

Edward laughed as he steadied Louis, slipping from his seat to help the seething Omega stand. Harry towered over Louis as he stood up as well, crowding the Omega against his brother. Louis' head rested on Edward's shoulder as he looked up to glare at Harry, pouted lips parting when Edward's mouth claimed the skin on his slender neck. " _Yes,_ Omega of mine. The _Omega Fest_ this Friday. Surely, you would want to meet your future pack members?" Harry asked innocently as he pushed his front against Louis'. " _Mmph_ ," Louis' protest muffled against Harry's incessant lips, Edward's roaming hands clutching his frame to his broader one. Louis moaned softly, gripping Harry's shirt in his fist when the Alpha licked into his mouth.

When a throat cleared, Harry removed his lips from Louis', eyes smoldering when the Omega chased his without his conscious control. Louis shook out of it with a blush, Edward squeezing his waist softly and wounding his arms around the Omega's chest.

Zayn stood at the base of the three steps, a flat look on his face.

"Zayn," Louis breathed with a blush, Edward tightening his hold. _His Omega should sound that way only for his brothers and him. Never for any other._

Louis let out a small sound of happiness when a blonde head peeked from behind the Alpha, pushing against Edward's arms when Niall grinned shyly at the trio in front of him. His eyebrows were raised, lips parting to let out a soft confused yet wondering _'Woah'._

Louis blushed for Niall had walked into himself and the Alphas in a sensual cloud of their own.

"This is the _courtroom_ , Alpha Styles," Zayn said dryly, gaze flattening further when all Harry did was smirk. "I know my territory well, Zayn."

Edward butted in, hand slipping into Louis' sweater, warm skin on warm skin, "We know. Just giving you a warning before we fuck him on the throne, yeah?"

Louis choked on his spit, Niall's wide gaze on the two identical Alphas.

_Damn. That was crass as hell._

Zayn pursed his lips, shaking his head at the brothers. "Well, this concludes the tour, _mon amour_ ," He murmured as he turned to Niall, curling an arm over his waist when the Omega stepped front, distasteful eyes resting upon Harry, who returned the gaze, albeit much more subtle.

Louis huffed in Edward's hold, looking up at the Alpha when he pressed his lips into his hair, a sound of question on his tongue. "Let me go," Louis said, waddling over Niall and engulfing the other Omega in a hug after shooting Zayn a small smile.

"You marked him," Louis breathed barely into Niall's ear, the blonde Omega blushing when his Alpha ran his fingers through his hair. Niall nodded. "Yeah, Lou," He grinned shyly, "I... I am joining the pack. To be with my mate."

Louis jerked in his hold, mind racing and eyes flashing silver, " _What?_ " He hissed, a panicked grip on Niall. _He would have to go through that test..._

"Infact," Harry's voice reached everyone in the room as the Alpha tilted his head. Zayn slid his soft gaze away from his mate, to the Alpha, hardening.

"If you are sure, Niall Horan... I would suggest you take your oath this night. Gives us more time for you to heal, and it would be easier for _you_ to recuperate."

Zayn stilled beside his mate, mind racing.

"Why?" Zayn asked, and Harry kept his strong gaze on Niall's. "It will give you two days to rest, before you attend the _Omega Fest_ as a _Blood Hound._ "

Harry could have sounded concerned, if not for the glint of steel and challenge in his eyes.

If Niall learnt anything in his life, it was patience and silent strength. He squeezed Zayn's fingers between his, nodding briskly. "Alright. I will do it," Niall replied without hesitance.

If Harry was pleased with the answer, no one had to know.

Louis gripped Niall's cheek and turned his gaze to his own, silver eyes grounding the blonde Omega like never before. "Are you sure, Niall?"

Niall smiled at Louis, brushing his lips over the smaller Omega's forehead protectively. "Very."

"Very well then," Harry tilted his head at the two Omegas. Edward hovered behind Louis, still cross over how he'd called Zayn, now in close proximity with the said Alpha. " _Very well indeed,_ " Harry murmured to himself, pleased with the outcome.

* * *

Marcel's eyes glowed gold as he laid in the back of his jeep, leg thrown over his other, hands under his head as he stared at the stars. "Tch," He muttered under his breath, knowing what his brothers were up to.

"You are making this harder for me to make a more dramatic entrance."

"Then _don't_ ," His mother replied as she appeared beside him, making Marcel groan. "I didn't ask for your company, mother. And where's the fun in that?"

Anne rolled her eyes, surprised when Marcel let her run her ghostly fingers through his hair, huffing when her son didn't seem to appreciate her company.

"You know..." Marcel muttered, "A lot of shit's about to hit the high ceilings of your palace. And I suggest you take your fingers away from me."

Anne rolled her eyes once again. _It was too good to be true._

"I know," Anne replied, "Although, I must ask," She wondered what went on the twisted brain of her son's (as much as it'd been inherited from her), "Why are you adamant on entering pack grounds on the day of full moon? You do realise I will not be able to aid you, right?"

"Who says I need your help?" Marcel retorted. "I know very well what I'm doing. And you'll come to know in a day, now won't you?"

"Marcelleus," She reprimanded, impatient. "Tell me."

"Ha," Marcel snorted, "No. I want to see you struggle in the sky when all hell breaks loose. Makes sense to you, now?"

Anne frowned down at her son, pursing her lips. _Uncanny how much he was like herself._

"Fine," She replied. "I will wait, then."

"Good," Marcel grinned up at her, and she shot him a flat look, "Yes. _Good._ "

"Poke that fire for me a bit, could you?"

Anne disappeared. If only she wasn't relying on her son to fulfill the prophecy birthed alongside herself.

_'Only the true_   
_Wolf of Night_   
_Would bear Her dues_   
_And all Her might._

_For there was none_   
_Who could attune_   
_To Her hum. Except for the One_   
_Who would bear her scion--_   
_The descendent of the moon, Her highness, la lune.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note :
> 
> Haha.
> 
> Hi.
> 
> Still doesn't make sense?
> 
> Frick.
> 
> Yeah still can't help you yikes :)
> 
> All in good time :)


	38. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Blood drinking tradition
> 
> Translations :  
> 1\. Vous m'entendez - You hear me

_**35** _

* * *

Niall remembered no such occurrence of having been put under the spell of the _Blood Hounds'_ oath.

He simply didn't.

Atleast, he wouldn't for a week.

Maybe.

All he did when he awoke in the hospital wing, was hold onto Zayn, body molded as one as the Alpha pressed his misty eyes into his mate's mark, arms wound tight and lips spilling sweet-nothings into his ear.

He'd passed the test, of course, and all Harry had done when Zayn had looked up at him, was nod with a faint smile that rendered the other Alpha speechless.

"He's a strong wolf, Zayn."

And that was that.

Zayn would stay. With his Omega by his side, he was going to stay where he belonged.

Not that he ever doubted it.

On the other hand, Louis hadn't slept the whole night, even if he'd been caged between two strong pairs of arms. It was reasons that included his brother.

This change, was a mighty big one. Something he realised just then.

The fact that his brother had truly lost the only person he'd learnt to love, ever since he knew he could?

Louis swallowed thickly.

It was going to _destroy_ Liam.

Louis couldn't blame Niall either; there was nothing to be blamed for how life worked.

He just didn't know how long it was going to take before he could put together what mess his life had become.

The very next morning, dawned the ceremony that would bind Niall's soul to the pack that would care for him as their own. He was wondrous with excitement, Zayn never leaving his side.

He had been dressed in a pure white silk cloth that wrapped around his body in a soft blanket of impatience, face painted with silver runes, hair adorned with blossoms of the _moonflower,_ and lips coloured deep with the pressed extract from the exotic berry, _Moonblood._

To ready a member-to-be was something the Luna was to take part in. Give the moral support the member needed, give the sense of peace that they were going to join a family that would have their back.

So, Louis was made to watch.

Several older members (Omega) bathed a blushing Niall in scented water, wrapped him delicately with adornments that made him look like he was glowing.

Louis received respectful bows that rendered him flustered, and Niall received tentative touches, soft-spoken words and kind glances that were meant to welcome him.

It was all very confusing.

It was all very fast, and quite possibly a mistake.

But no, _it wasn't_. It wasn't because Niall was _happy_. He was content, and _he was happy._

Louis never wanted to take that away from the Omega.

"Is he ready?" Louis asked softly, tentatively.

An old woman turned her head, her wrinkled fingers brushing the smooth skin of Niall's forehead, tucking the strand of hair that fell out of the crown made of the blooms for the ceremony. "I would say so, Luna. Yes."

Louis swallowed, almost taking a step back, "Please," He said softly, eyes watering, "Please just call me Louis."

The other wolves' heads picked up when they heard Louis' choked up voice, the old woman's smile faltering a smidge, "Oh, uh. Yes, of course, Louis. Will do."

"Can I have a moment with him? Alone?" Louis asked, hands gripping his bump tightly in lieu of wringing his fingers in nervousness

They stepped away from Niall who tilted his head at Louis, and walked out of the room after a small murmur of agreement. "Your Alpha will be here to get you, sweetheart," The woman whispered to Niall who blushed shyly and nodded.

When the door shut close shut behind the last wolf, Louis rushed forward, hesitating to touch Niall. "You," Louis laughed breathily, "You look stunning," He said, making the blonde wolf blush darker. Louis breathed out softly, hands tight on each other, "Ni, are you sure? Absolutely sure?"

Niall's bright eyes dimmed a little, a sad curve taking over his lips as he brushed his fingers under Louis' eyes. "Lou," He breathed, "Yes... I'm sure. I've already lost Liam. But I've found my Alpha. It might seem unfair," He swallowed, finally saying what had been going on in his mind, "But it is what it is, yeah?" He traced a finger over Louis' chest where his tattoo lay. "And I'm not willing to lose you too. So here I am. I love my Alpha," Niall hushed, blushing with a fond smile, "And I will forever be sorry, forever love Liam. But this is my choice, Lou. I'm sure."

" _Goddess,_ Ni," Louis leaned his forehead onto Niall's, sniffling. "I didn't ask if you were sure because I doubted you. I just-- I just--"

"Shh, Lou," Niall whispered as he sank his fingers at the back of Louis' head. "I would expect _you_ to say this but," Niall laughed wetly, " _It's going to be okay,_ yeah?"

Louis only sniffled harder, bumping his forehead against Niall's. "Shut up. _It's going to be okay_ ," He said, squeezing his eyes tight. "Just-- just visit me and Liam, okay?"

Niall stayed silent for a moment, eyes furrowing. "You don't think you'll be mated to the Styles?"

Louis jerked back, heart thudding in his chest. "Huh?"

A concerned look passed over Niall's features, and before either Omega could say anything, there was a brisk knock, Zayn opening the door. "Louis. It's time for-- _Soleil..._ " Zayn breathed when he spotted Niall, eyes flashing red. "You uh," He stuttered, "You look as beautiful as ever," He said sincerely, and Louis smiled softly, stepping back. Zayn cleared his throat and entered the room, giving Louis space to slip out at the mated pair lost themselves in a bubble of their own.

"I'm staying," Niall whispered with a smile, and Zayn laughed softly, "And I am never letting you go," He replied, kissing his mate softly.

Louis swallowed once again, smiling when the pair exit the room. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

Harry stood tall at the top of the courtroom, throne regal behind his intimidating stature.

It did some _things_ to Louis. Well, _apart_ from the things Louis felt under the scrutiny of the pack that surrounded them as they walked through.

Edward sat at the throne leisurely, a lethal smirk on his lips as his eyes trained on Louis'.

Louis frowned at the Alpha, making Edward crack a small amused smile. He followed Zayn, who led Niall to the base of the three steps to the throne. Louis watched Niall wait for Harry to beckon him forth, walking to stand beside Zayn.

Louis jumped when a silver goblet was handed to him from a wolf beside him. "Luna," They said softly, and Louis stared at the wolf's outstretched hands before hesitantly accepting it. Zayn took the goblet with a small smile of thanks, and Louis apologized, turning to the Alpha before him. "What-- what is it?"

Zayn murmured a soft, "Watch, please," And Louis did. He watched as Zayn's canines slipped with a flash of his eyes, pricking his wrist with them until blood oozed out. He watched as Zayn let a drop of it drip into the goblet, only then noticing that it already had a gulpful of blood in it. Zayn walked over to Niall who took it from him, reaching forward to lick the wound on Zayn's wrist. Zayn pressed his lips to Niall's forehead, retreating when Harry beckoned the Omega up the steps.

"Niall James Horan," Harry declared, his strong voice carrying over the silent wolves' thoughts. "Alpha Styles," Niall bowed his head as he handed the goblet to the pack Alpha. Harry, accepting the goblet, leaned his forehead onto Niall's murmuring the next words only so that he could hear, "You will accept us as yours as we accept you. You will serve this pack as it serves you. You will bring harmony, faith, strength, and trust. And you will bind your soul to the rules of this pack, promising to never break them. _Vous m'entendez?_ " Harry snarled softly, and Niall's eyes flashed red.

" _Yes, Alpha_."

Then, Harry was contributing a drop of his blood alongside Niall, swishing the contents before the Alpha gulped it down, licking his top lip after he was done. "Now, accept us," Harry raised his right hand to Niall's lips, the Omega swallowing once before slipping out his canines and biting where he could already see two bite marks.

Louis flinched with a choked gasp when Harry roared, fist clenching and eyes _glowing_ gold, brighter and brighter until they stopped. They returned back to his stormy green, and Niall stumbled back with a gasp of his own. The tint on his lips darkened with Harry's blood, he fell to his knees, head bowed. Harry tilted Niall's chin, a ghost of a smile on his face, " _BLOOD HOUNDS, WELCOME YOUR NEW MEMBER, NIALL JAMES HORAN!_ "

A collective roar of cheer rang out, and Zayn left Louis' side to help his mate up. Niall grinned up at Zayn, overwhelmed and feeling empowered, the essence of a pack flowing through his veins.

"Theatrics," Edward snorted beside Louis, who jumped at the sudden touch at his waist, having been sucked into what was going on before him. "My brother is a bloody drama queen, I tell you."

Louis let out a small noise of confusion when he was picked up and out of the courtroom. "Wait! Niall--"

"Shh, _Bleu_. He is a part of the pack now. Has more duties and people to meet at this moment," Edward said as he carried Louis up the stairs to their shared nest, "All he would need now is his Alpha's reassurance. Not yours, I'm afraid."

Louis wound his arms around Edward's shoulders, heart still thudding against his chest from all the adrenaline of being a part of the ceremony. He was kind of in shock, Edward would say.

"You know, all that blood drinking? _Total bullshit._ I don't even know why he still does it. It doesn't even make a difference," Edward snorted once again, and stood before the closed door of the nest.

"It's tradition," Harry said behind the pair, and Louis finally noticed the Alpha who was taking off the buttons of his already sheer shirt. Louis made another pathetic small noise of confusion. Harry clicked open the door before Edward could kick it open, the trio walking into the nest with an air of finality in their step. " _Tradition,_ " Edward scoffed, " _It's disgusting._ "

Louis nodded along to Edward's words, straddling the Alpha when he took a seat on the bed. "You just enjoy it," Edward snorted, and Harry smirked.

"Maybe I find pleasure in it. Maybe I don't."

Louis gagged against Edward's shoulder, and the Alpha laughed pressing his lips to Louis' hair. "We'll be doing it my way for you, _Bleu._ "

Louis stiffened.

The air shifted between the three.

" _Bleu?_ " Edward tilted Louis' head up from his shoulder, and Harry's boots clicked as they neared the Omega. Harry's fingers slipped into Louis' hair with a soft grip, and he whimpered, the overwhelming scent of tense Alphas getting into his mind.

"I-- I need to go back home--" Louis said, and Harry picked Louis up to lay him on the bed. Edward growled to the side as Harry loomed over Louis' form with glowing eyes. "Home?" He husked, and Louis swallowed, nodding.

" _This_ is home, Louis," Harry snarled softly, and Louis flinched.

Edward brushed a thumb over Louis' cheekbones, hand holding his cheek, " _This_ is home," Edward murmured as he pressed Louis' hand to his chest, frowning.

Louis breathed heavily.

_What had he been thinking?_

_He-- he had to leave!_

Harry growled loud at the indecision in Louis' eyes, backing away with flashing eyes. "Where is _home_ to you, Louis? Hm?"

Louis opened his mouth, hesitating to say what was on his tongue.

" _Say it!_ "

"With my brother! Where-- where my Alpha promised to come to!"

Pin drop silence ensued in the room.

" _What?_ " Edward snarled, and Louis gasped when the Alpha straddled his legs, caging his hands with one of his own above Louis' head.

Harry's growl rattled the things around him, and he roared when the door to the nest opened, "DO NOT ENTER! LEAVE US BE!"

" _You. Are. Ours,_ " Edward breathed against Louis' earlobe, "You haven't been marked yet, because our brother is yet to come. When he does, so help me, _you will step no further than my arm's length without our marks on your skin, Omega_ ," He promised hotly, and Louis whined, baring his neck in submission. Edward latched his lips onto the smooth terrain, pushing his body onto Louis'.

"After promising you ourselves," Edward muttered, eyes flickering to a stiff Harry who glared back at him, as if to say _'I fucking said so_ '. "After promising you--"

"He needs to learn," Harry said softly, and Louis gasped when Edward's eyes flashed gold alongside Harry's. "He needs to learn that he is ours, brother," Harry pushed, purring the words into a choppily breathing Edward's ear.

"Won't you teach him a lesson?"


	39. 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Dub-con, Smut (issa lil bit kinky sue me)

**_36_ **

* * *

" _Won't you teach him a lesson?_ "

Louis keened when Edward's snarl rippled through the air, his anger fueled by that of his brother's, burning beside his in his chest.

" _Yes,_ " Edward smirked against Louis' bared neck, " _We will_."

⚠  
_**[...]**_

Louis gasped when Edward quickly slipped him out of his sweater, his bare back hitting the sheets, along with the metal of the pendant that hung from his neck.

"Don't you see, baby?" Edward prowled forth, hand curling over Louis' twitching fingers, bringing them up to the pendant. He and Harry shuddered when Louis' fingers brushed against the seal, snarling deep in their chest. "What you do to us? _You should_ ," Edward muttered tightly, tongue slipping out and tracing a bare pattern between Louis' pecs. Louis shuddered at the touch, "I-- Edward, I--"

"The moment my touch repulses you," Edward murmured, "You will tell me. Am I clear, Omega?" He commanded with a twinge of Alpha voice. He wasn't to take any chances.

"Y-yes-- _mmhh!_ " Louis' leg shot out when Edward swirled a sinful tongue over his nipple, sucking on the swollen skin. Harry slipped off his sheer shirt with a faint lethal smirk, his thick scent of arousal swirling around him in hazy cloud that hindered Louis' senses. "A-alph-- _mmh!_ " Louis threw his head back when Harry pinched his other nipple between his fingers, looming over the side Edward hadn't occupied.

"You were saying?" Harry mused darkly, teeth dragging over Louis' collarbones. He pressed his lips to Louis', swallowing any other sounds that the Omega made. Meanwhile, Edward set to work, removing Louis' pants, lips trailing softly over the skin that was exposed to his touch. He rumbled softly at the curve of Louis' pretty length under his panties, the pale colour of the cloth a brilliant contrast against the Omega's tan, smooth skin.

"Will he touch you like this, Omega?" Edward husked as he bit into Louis' inner thigh, mouthing over the reddening skin when Louis' fingers slipped into his hair. "Kiss you like this?"

Louis gasped against Harry's lips when Edward's mouth hovered over his length, hot breath splaying over his sensitive skin. "Alpha--"

Edward ran the tip of his tongue over Louis' clothed length, smirking when it twitched under his touch.

"You will not speak until I tell you to," Harry growled, eyes flashing. Louis whined softly, pushing closer to Harry's lips, the Alpha leaning back tantalisingly. " _Are we clear?_ "

Louis nodded, eyes hooded, sighing soft when Harry's mouth encased his in a fiery dance of passion. His fingers skimmed over Louis' sensitive and reddened nipples, biting Louis' lip when the Omega whimpered.

"Will you fall apart at his touch like this?" Edward crooned, "Oh, _that's right. You don't remember._ You _won't_ remember doing so either, Omega," He murmured canines pressing further past the first layer of skin at Louis' hipbone. He sucked bruises over any plane he found, revelling in the way it painted a picture on his Omega's skin.

Harry's chuckle was dark as it pressed against Louis' lips. "When I get a hold of him," He promised, "I will make you watch me take his life."

Louis' breath stuttered, yet another bout of slick dripped from his clenching hole.

"My promise stays, _Beau_ ," Harry snarled, ripping Louis' underwear from his body.

Edward trailed his tongue lower, Louis quivering under his lethal yet tantalising touch, under which lay bitter affection and sharp jealousy. "That's right," He parroted.

Louis' touch was tentative as it traced from Harry's short hair to his chest, taut skin marred with faint scars yet smooth to the touch. "You will have free reign. But not today," Harry smirked as he caught Louis' hand. He brought their joint hands down his body to his bulge and pressed down there. "Today, you will do as I say."

"Alpha--"

" _Oh,_ " Edward tsked, smoothing his hands over Louis' pliant body, "That's a _mistake_ , brother. I didn't hear you give permission?"

"No," Harry agreed. Placing a pillow underneath Louis' bump, Edward turned Louis onto his front, pulling until his plump arse was in the air, chest heaving as slick poured out in large amounts. "Ah, ah, ah," Edward tsked, biting painfully into the flesh presented before him. Louis cried out, fisting the sheets impossibly tight in his hands. Harry gripped Louis' hair between his fingers, pulling until Louis' head raised from the bed where it'd been smushed against. He unbuttoned his dress pants, kneeling before Louis' parted mouth. "Use your pretty mouth, _Beau._ Open the zip."

Louis' mouth trembled at the potent scent before him, eyes trained on the bulge. "H-harry I--" He flinched, letting out a high sound in the back of his throat, when Edward smacked his bum and bit the skin after. "Still no permission," Harry murmured, pinching Louis' chin and tugging him forward. "Now. _Open it._ "

Louis let out a small sound of pleasure, wide blue eyes trained on the Alpha as he pulled down the zip, tantalising slow. Harry smirked, eyes blazing, slipping off his pants. He gripped the back of Louis' head, pushing the Omega's mouth onto his clothed còck. Louis keened, mouthing over the bulge and licking a wet stripe that had the Alpha shutting his eyes in pleasure. Louis accidentally grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin when Edward licked over his clenching taint, moaning lowly at the taste on his tongue. Harry made Louis slip off his boxers, his knot making the pregnant Omega crazy with want and hormones. " _Alpha_ ," Louis whined, pushing against Edward's roaming hands that pinched him, and lips parting wantonly for Harry's knot. "See this, _Beau?_ " Harry murmured darkly, his fingers gripping his length up to Louis' glistening mouth. "I will rip this off of your Alpha," Harry said, pushing the tip of his head into the warmth of Louis' awaiting mouth. Louis moaned around Harry's length, body now softly rocking against the soft sheets. "Ah, pretty, pretty _Beau. So eager._ "

Edward chuckled darkly, finally laying his lips onto where Louis wanted them, stilling his moving hips in warning. He sucked at the fluttering hole, tongue breaching the tight clench of muscles, making Louis choke on Harry's length. The Alpha pulled him closer around the length, a low purr rumbling over the sound of Louis' whine. "So eager," Harry growled.

"Would he taste you like we do, hm?" Edward's voice had gone lower, like honey, dripping down, till Louis' feet were wet with the slow sensual sensation. "Feel you wither under me?" He thrusted two fingers in, the digits slipping in like a charm due to Louis' slick. Louis cried out at the feeling of Edward's fingers against his prostrate, inevitably sucking Harry deeper down his throat. "That's right, _Beau. Earn it._ "

Louis' eyes filled with tears as he cried out once again, Edward incessant with his fingers against Louis' sensitive bundle of nerves. "Stretch so well," Edward mused, eyes flashing. "Will you take me and my brother?"

When Louis moaned out loud, Harry thrust into his mouth thrice before pulling out, gripping his knot with a low groan. He leaned his back against the cushioned backrest of the nest, pulling Louis onto his lap with a snarl. Edward's mouth glistened with Louis' slick, a wolfish grin over his features when Louis whined at the loss of touch at his clenching hole.

He moaned when Edward crowded his back, going easily when the Alpha turned him around to face him. " _Speak for me, Beau_ ," Harry commanded into his ear, and Louis blubbered nonsense when Edward latched his lips onto his pert nipple. "Please, _Alpha-- please,_ " His voice broke due to reasons Harry's knot down his throat, and desperation.

"Please what, _Louis?_ " Harry whispered, and Louis stilled.

" _Please. Take me, Alpha._ "

Edward growled low before he sunk into Louis with a single stroke, both wolves moaning out into each other's lips. Edward wasted no time before he snapped his hips up, his high sex drive pulling out high pitched moans from Louis' pretty parted lips. His nails dug into Edward's back, and Harry smashed his lips against his brother's, lips smacking with the taste of Louis in between them. Louis moaned high, head dropping onto Harry's shoulder as he bounced sharply, torso shuddering against Edward's. " _Can he fuck you like I can?_ "

"Who do you belong to?" Harry snarled into Louis' ear licking his earlobe.

Louis cried out when Harry curled a tight fist over his pretty neck that curved over his shoulder. " _Answer me!_ "

Edward snapped his hip up particularly sharp, biting Louis' shoulder, leaving a bloody mess of a love bite. Louis shuddered once again, hand snaking into Harry's hair as he breathed heavily, " _You._ "

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?!" Harry roared as he slowly inched his còck into Louis tight hole that stretched around Edward's girth. Edward moaned as Louis scratched harshly down his back, hand fisting Harry's hair tightly as a loud, pitched cry fell from his lips.

"WHO?!"

" _YOU, ALPHAS, I BELONG TO YOU!_ " Louis screamed when both Alpha's snapped their hips up, setting a rythm that had his prostrate abused under their incessant attention. His thighs clenched around Edward's waist, high _'Uh's_ falling from his parted lips, as the two Alphas growled possessively.

" _Yours, yours, yours,_ " Louis whispered brokenly as the Styles siblings tore him apart, adventurous lips drawing maps on his marked, glistening body.

" _Fuck_ _, Bleu,_ " Edward hissed when Harry bit his mark, shoving his knot deep into the blissed out Omega alongside his brother.

" _I'd be damned if you aren't the one._ "

⚠

* * *

"--Liam, wait--"

Luca followed behind Liam who strode briskly around his room, holstering his gun to his waist and tucking two rifles behind his back.

"Stop!" The Beta growled, "Stop, okay? Just stop for a moment and breathe!"

"Stop?" Liam scoffed, dark circles faint under his eyes, courtesy of troubled sleep, " _Stop?_ I won't stop. No. Not until I get them back, safe here, I will not."

"Well fucking learn to, because I'm coming too, alright? Fuck what the Superintendent thinks. I'm coming with you. And I need you to stop and explain. You're never doing this alone. I won't allow it," Luca gritted, and Liam stilled. "You might get hurt. I can't have that--"

"And so will you!" Luca smashed a fist onto the dresser beside him.

Liam swallowed, jaw clenching. He thrust a single rifle against Luca's chest. "Fine. Fine okay."

"We breach pack grounds tonight. And my first bet is that man-made reservoir they've constructed. Where the _Omega Fest_ takes place."


	40. 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : none

**_37_ **

* * *

A couple hours later, after the two Alphas' knots had gone down, and Louis reeked of their scent, they were disturbed from their short slumber by a knock on the door. They had to go down to the pack gathering grounds for the late lunch feast that celebrated Niall as new pack member.

And for the first time, Louis felt a sense of belonging in the crowd around him. With the scent of his Alphas and their seal on his neck, his wolf keened when older pack members included him into trivial conversations instead of alienating him.

Edward curled a possessive arm around Louis' waist, mouthing at his neck softly. "Looks like you're busy, baby?"

Louis nuzzled in Edward's hair, hand resting on his chest as his eyes trained on a bright-eyed Niall who fit in seamlessly like a drop of water in the ocean. The wolves who'd been talking to Louis distanced themselves with a bow of their head, intimidated by Edward, to whom they didn't know how to strike conversation up with. He'd initially been one of their pack leaders. But that was almost a decade ago. What would they say now?

Louis clutched himself to Edward, kissing his neck softly, unable to come out of the trance he'd been put into after taking two of the Alphas' knots. "I was talking to them, Edward," He complained softly, and the Alpha pressed his lips to Louis'. "Mhh... I see," He mused as he trailed a tongue over Louis' jaw, eyes fond as they looked down onto a pliant Louis who looked up at him with glazed, loved-up eyes.

"Babies," Louis gasped, shying away, "There are pups around, Alpha," He nosed into Edward's chest, and the Alpha wound his arms around the Omega's small frame. Edward snarled softly, licking Louis' cheek affectionately, "Soon I will give you mine," He smirked down at Louis, who shyly burrowed his face into his chest with a small whine of complaint.

Just then, a small shrill cry made Louis' head pick up, and his eyes spotted a small blonde pup who cried with a brashed knee. Louis pushed away from Edward, and kneeled before the sniffling pup who poked at her bleeding knee. "Hey," Louis cooed softly in order to not alarm her. Unbeknownst to himself, his eyes shone platinum, stilling the pup's parents a few feet away to watch. The pup looked up at him shyly, soft cries spilling from her trembling lips, "H-hi," She replied, and Louis smiled softly, reaching forward to brush her tears away and greatly endeared when she nuzzled into his soft touch. "It hurts, yeah?" Louis asked, and she nodded, looking down at her knee. Louis looked back when a bottle of water appeared beside him, taking it from Edward, who swallowed thickly when he took in Louis' silver eyes. "Will you let me help?" He asked, hushing when when he held her knee after her nod. He poured the cool water over the slowly healing wound, making the blood wash away. The little pup sighed in relief, sniffling away her tears. Louis then licked over wound carefully, watching as it closed in record time with his aid. The pup gasped softly, finger brushing over where her hurt had been. "It's gone," She whispered wondrously up at Louis, and the Omega blushed, nodding. "Yeah. Now you're stronger than ever. Go play now, yeah?"

She looked up at him with wonder and gratitude, hugging his neck and running off after a few seconds. Her parents bowed their head at Louis, a soft look of wonder on their features, "Luna. Thank you."

Louis stood up with Edward's help, giving them a fleeting smile then burrowing his face into the Alpha's chest with a small frown. " _Bleu, fuck_ ," Edward breathed into his ear, "You did so well, baby."

Louis preened at the compliment, mouthing over Edward's mark. "Okay, Alpha."

" _Beau_ ," Harry appeared then, his eyes bright with the setting Sun, glinting regally with smug satisfaction. "You must leave now. It is now 5 in the evening, and you are to be... primed. For the _Omega Fest_ you are to attend."

Louis swallowed with a hitch of breath, fist tightening on Edward's chest. His gaze flickered up with uncertainty, and Harry's eyes softened, surprising the older pack members who stood beside the trio, waiting their Alpha's orders to ready their Luna. Harry leaned forward, fingers sinking into the back of Louis head and lips pressing against his forehead softly, "You'll do well, Louis."

Louis' lips part in awe, his lips pressing against Harry's softly in reply, "Okay."

As the pack members steered Louis to the chambers, all that remained in question now was, _'Who was Louis? Whose pup did he bear?'_

Only time would tell.

* * *

"Gentle, sweetheart," The kind Omega smiled at Louis, helping him step out as they minded his bump. Louis smiled shyly at the male Omega, flustered that all that separated the strangers' gaze and his body was a robe. "Th-thank you," He breathed.

Soft music flowed through the room, and Louis squirmed where he stood under the scrutiny of the wolves' who were to clothe him. "Please be honest," He murmured softly, hesitating, "Do you not feel uncomfortable that I am to attend your Omega Fest, despite not being a pack mate?"

Silence ensued for a few moments.

An Omega Fest was sacred. It was but something worthwhile of entertainment for wolves who did not humor pack life, but for those who did, it was sacred beyond words.

It was a silent ceremony that worshiped the Moon Goddess, seeking her strength in fertility and truth and passion. As legends went, the Moon Goddess was an Omega herself. Her form was a sense of peace to those who believed in her.

Outside packs, Omega Fests had literally turned into festive gatherings where people (of all secondary sexes) got together to learn of the primitive bodily needs of each wolf. A mere learning experience.

But in sacred Omega Fests? They did not lose meaning. It was no entertainment.

Young Omegas (till ages 30 mostly, after which it was optional) presented themselves. They mourned their Queen's lonely heart (As per legends once again). Gave her their warmth and company as she looked over their packs' safety, alone yet stunning in the darkness of the chaotic, endless Night.

It was beautiful. It was heartwrenchingly beautiful. Soulful.

It was sacred.

"You mean more than anyone has to our Alpha, in a very long time," The oldest Omega said finally, "You belong in his heart. And hence you belong in ours. It matters not if you are not a part of this pack yet. Because in time, you will be."

The others nodded with a soft reassuring smile, "That is all the comfort we need."

Louis' eyes glowed silver as tears prickled at the threshold of his lashes, heart warming. "I--" He choked, "Thank you."

"All we ask, is for you to take care of our Alpha. Or," They chuckled wistfully, "Alphas."

Louis sucked in a sharp breath, mind racing with lethal smiles and fond eyes, "I... I will."

"That's all we need," They smiled as they gathered him in their welcoming arms, their prejudice melting with every moment that they spent with the Omega.

They now learnt that Louis was but a lost soul, trying to find his purpose. They hoped that along the way, with luck, he would find it in their Alphas, and their pack.

It was now in their hands to accept him for who he was.

Because their Alpha made no mistake.

Well, maybe except that one time in the past.

And even if he did, his pack knew that they would forever be on his side.

"Come here, darling. Let's begin."

And then Louis was thrust into a flowing lace garb that curved around his body sensually, the pale golden material stunning against his tan, smooth skin. His ever-present blush endeared most, the pack members now wondrous of the pup that grew in him.

His natural scent of a healthy spring garden attuned with the floral scent of the water he had been bathed in, simple gladiator sandals covering his small soft feet. He shyly craned his neck, trusting, when his hair was styled to a side, white blooms of the _Moonflower_ trapped in the soft tresses of his hair.

Golden runes ran along his delicate calves, arms and collar bones, blushing when he received teasing looks at the bruises at his exposed neck. All that remained was his face now, and the Omegas hurried to complete their work.

"Look up, darling," An Omega murmured, a collective gasp ringing out when Louis did so with glowing silver orbs. His fingers brushed against the seal on his neck, pulling it out from under his dress. "This stays here," He said softly, the others nodding in respect.

"Of course, Luna."

And then Louis' delicate visage was accentuated with a touch of gold, capturing his pretty lips a captivating colour.

"Beautiful," The Omega before him murmured in awe, stepping back with a satisfied gleam on his face. He smiled softly when murmurs of agreement reached his ears, leaning forward to take Louis' hands in his. "Stand up, Luna."

Louis swallowed and did so, a careful hand resting on his bump. "You look _beautiful, Luna_ ," They said as he was steered towards the full-length mirror.

And he was. Louis couldn't believe what he saw in his reflection, wondrous eyes searching, and seeking, as they glowed without rest.

"Thank you," He breathed, turning his head when a knock was sounded at the door.

"It is time," Louis heard Edward's calm voice, then Harry's, "Step out for us, _Beau_."

Louis' heart thudded in his chest and his gaze flickered to the pack members who nodded encouragingly. He breathed out and walked towards it, his flowing garb gracefully fluttering behind him. With a resolute glow in his eyes, he clicked the door open to two of...

Two of _his Alphas._

They were dressed in nothing but white pants, golden runes accentuating their inked torsos and strong arms. Edward's hair was braided on the side of his ponytail, and Harry's was as messily thrown on his head as ever.

They looked like Louis' Alphas.

They belonged to him as much as he did to them.

Edward snarled at the sight of Louis, eyes glowing gold alongside his brother's. " _So beautiful, my Bleu_."

Louis blushed and looked down, looking up when Harry reach forward to grip his chin. He moaned soft when Harry devoured his lips with a soft growl, falling pliant when Edward licked a stripe where his mark would be. The same golden colour of the runes that represented it.

"Alphas," The elder Omegas hushed in slight amusement, "It is time."

Louis whined softly when Harry removed his lips, a small smirk on his face. "Of course. Lead him to the courtroom, please," He requested (with a twinge of command). Edward pressed his lips to Louis' next, hands gripping his hips. "So delectable, _Bleu._ Gonna devour you tonight, yeah?" He chuckled into Louis' ear, and the Omega blushed. Edward pressed one last kiss to his hand, both Alphas' smirking with the golden colouring from Louis' lips lining it.

Their eyes softened when Louis whispered, "Be careful, please." After a soft smile that had Louis squirming, the 2 Alphas broke out into a jog, joining the other wolves for a hunt at the edge of the woods.

"Come, sweetheart. Let's go."

* * *

"We cannot go to the reservoir, no," Liam agreed as he splayed scent-blockers over his bare skin. "That is a crime, and we will forever be black-listed in the pack's list if we do. And it is immoral."

Luca nodded, tapping the map before him. "Yes. Not that we won't either ways," He scoffed, "But the trail looks a good place to avoid that. The trail the Omegas take to the lake. Abe will be at the jeep, ready to boot, yeah?"

Liam shrugged on a bullet-proof vest, sighing deep. "Yes. Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

"This way, love."

Louis felt conscious under the wondering gazes of all the Omegas before him, a shy blush taking over his delicate features. Omegas of various ages (along with their pups) stood huddled under the lights of the chandeliers, all dressed beautifully in their own way.

"Lou!" A gasp sounded, and Louis looked up at Niall who bounded over to him with a surprised look on his face. "I-- woah," He blinked, sniffing his shoulder softly. "You..."

The Omegas who brought him out laughed softly, pushing a blushing Louis towards the group of men and women. "Welcome your Luna, _Blood Hounds_." They smiled, and Niall looked up at Louis brightly. "Come, Lou," He pulled softly at Louis' hand, steering him over to the Omegas who bowed their heads in greeting. "I'll introduce you to Emma and her pup."

* * *

"Tell me again, why we aren't checking the pack house?" Luca muttered as he slammed the door to the jeep shut, briskly walking beside Liam after a short wave to Abe.

Liam's eyes clouded with slight hesitance, "Because, Omegas are sacred to a pack. Not many you find that treats an Omega like dirt."

"Locking them up doesn't mean--"

"I'm hoping for the best, Luca. If not, we strike down pack house doors. Whatever the consequence may be."

"May the Goddess be with us."

"May the Goddess be with us."

* * *

"I have to leave now," Anne said as Marcel threw his legs over the back of the jeep, walking over to the front.

"Hmm," Marcel waved with a smirk, ears perking with a faint howl that rippled through the air, not much far away.

"Don't do anything that would screw up what I've told you to do," Esmeray's stormy facade made an appearance, and Marcel revved up the engine with a faint roll of his eyes.

"What happens, happens. You wouldn't get off your high throne to change shit," He retorted, smirking when Esmeray's eyes flashed.

"Wouldn't bet on it, son of mine. I'm no Goddess for nothing."

"Then it's settled!" Marcel laughed darkly. "Let's go, yeah? See my brothers a bit, and take what's mine."


	41. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Forced Bonding

_**38** _

* * *

"Border wolves," Liam cursed lowly as he ducked behind a tree, eyes slitted.

Luca grumbled behind him, "I'm all for 'being the law'," He scowled, "But I don't see why we can't just shoot those savages down. They've killed too many people to have a peaceful life."

Liam shot Luca a look of reproach, peeking again. "Do you hear yourself?"

Luca only scowled deeper, muttering a pressed ' _sorry_ ' in reply. He needed sleep.

"There's one for each 50 metre mark," Liam observed, "Shouldn't they be scarce?" He muttered in frustration.

Luca clicked his tongue, "Allied packs. Or they're old. Either one of them--"

He was cut off by a piercing howl that rattled through the silent air. Several howls followed after, and Liam observed as the wolves at the borders answered the call of their Alpha.

Grip tightening on the holster of his gun, picked up a big rock in his hand.

"Old pack wolves," Luca concluded from his observation. "What are you doing?" He hissed, following lithely behind Liam who shuffled closer to wolves at the borders.

"Three howls, yeah? That's the tradition?"

Luca nodded with a frown, watching as Liam shook his head and threw the rock away. "They aren't dumbed down mutts, obviously," He muttered to himself, clicking open his phone.

"Obviously," A voice sounded behind them, and Luca cocked both his guns.

"You seriously think they'd give up their positions to go investigate gun shot sounds? They're older. Not stupid."

Liam froze, eyes flickering up with a gun ready in his tight fist. "Who are you?"

"Tch," The wolf muttered, throwing a leg over his other, flipping his long silky hair that reached his back. "They've fallen far too many times for that, courtesy of yours truly," The wolf grinned wickedly as he jumped down from the branch he was perched on.

Luca's finger tightened over the trigger, faltering when he spotted the shades the wolf was sporting. "Take them off," He gritted, swallowing when Liam unbuckled the rifle from behind his back.

"Tut tut," The stranger wagged a teasing finger, and Luca stilled when the wolf slipped off the glasses to reveal dull violet eyes that glowed lowly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Who. Are. You," Liam snarled lowly, bristling when the wolf grinned in answer. "I'm not obligated to answer you, Liam Payne," He chuckled when Liam froze, "But to your good luck, I'm on your side today. I'm Rayna."

Luca's eyebrows furrowed when he couldn't pinpoint what kind of scent the wolf carried with him. He almost screamed when the wolf was barely centimetres from him, trailing a lone finger down his cheek. "Don't try too hard, beautiful," Rayna grinned smugly when Luca's hand faltered in alarm, "You'd never find out."

Liam cocked his gun, eyes flashing, "Step back. Now."

"Or else?" Rayna snorted, pouting mockingly at Liam. The Alpha tightened his posture, and the wolf scoffed leisurely, waving him off, " _Re-lax,_ I'm kidding. So serious, isn't he, beautiful?" Rayna teased, resting his arm on Luca's stiff shoulder. "Damn," Rayna rumbled lowly, trailing his finger over Luca's sharp jaw, "Cut me with that jawline, baby."

Luca felt a flush travelling up his neck, and he shook off the arm on his shoulder with a tight scowl. "What are you?" He asked carefully, painfully aware of the second howl that pierced the air.

Rayna brushed his lips over Luca's earlobe, "I'm whatever you want me to be, baby," He whispered seductively, and Luca slid his eyes over to Liam's, who gave him a look of sheer confusion and frustration.

"But I'll also put it out and say that I'm a friend," Rayna rested his elbow on Luca's shoulder once again, eyes flashing, "As long as I know you aren't here to attack the pack," He smiled pleasantly, eyes drifting towards the guns with meaning. Liam swallowed, placing them down by his feet with a raised hand and eyebrow, "How can we trust you?" Liam had a hunch that... Whoever this person was... They knew what his business here was.

"That's a stupid question, and you know that, Officer Payne," Rayna grinned, "It's simple. You _don't._ "

Liam gritted his teeth, "What do you propose?"

"I'm here for fun. Mess up some things, like a practical joke," He snapped a finger, "A prank," He smirked, "Like always. I'm looking for more things to entice me. So. I'll help you get in. In return, though," Rayna turned his lethal predatory gaze towards Luca's eyes, "I'll have you."

" _What?_ " Liam hissed, the Alpha in him protective over Luca, who he considered family. And he knew that the wolf before him was lying through his teeth about why he was here.

"What do you say, beautiful?" Rayna smirked, eyes sparkling with intensity as he felt Luca turn defensive. Luca swallowed tightly, and scowled, "I'm sure you have better things to do... Rayna," He muttered, stilling when the other wolf chuckled darkly, "But baby," He purred, "I can help you," Rayna kissed Luca's neck, "I'll help you connect with your wolf again."

Liam stilled, and Luca's head snapped to look at Rayna. "Wh-what? Who-- How did you--"

"One night," Rayna murmured, tongue trailing over Luca's sensitive earlobe, "Fuck me, and you can."

Liam opened his mouth to object, stopping when Luca looked up at him with a small spark of hope.

_The one thing that had been agonising him for years... Any chance... The one secret he'd had to hold... The desperation..._

Rayna pulled the last straw, "Fuck me hard baby, and you _can._ I promise," He muttered, eyes flashing, lips trailing soft kisses up Luca's strong jaw. "Like I said, _I'm whatever you want me to be, baby_ ," Rayna smirked deep.

Liam swallowed indecisively. _This man preyed on weakness_. What if--

Luca swallowed, "Okay. Okay, just--"

"Shh. I'm on it."

* * *

"Magnificent."

The oldest wolf in the group that led the Omegas to the pack reservoir breathed in the fresh air of the woods, ears perking with the first howl from their Alpha that rippled through the air.

"Your senses, dear Omegas," She murmured over every sound, "Are omnipotent gifts from _la lune, Her highness._ "

Louis followed behind Niall, uncomfortable under the subtly scorching glare that a particular wolf kept giving him. "Ni," He nudged Niall who had been listening to the wolf up front. Niall turned, eyes catching the source of Louis' discomfort, before looking at his best friend, "Don't mind her," Niall soothed with a spark of amusement, "She's just jealous that you have the Alpha in the palm of your hand," He threw the words carelessly, amused when both the girl and Louis blushed deeply.

"Give up your sight, for tonight, she watches over us. She watches over your family, your future, and your present. She watches over your love, your fear, your--"

And then, Louis couldn't hear a word. He couldn't hear anything except the low hum of the bond he shared with his Alpha.

Louis stuttered in his step, his wolf stilling him in place. Niall slowed, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "Lou...? What's the matter?"

Louis' fist tightened and his eyes glowed silver fiercely, making all the other wolves notice and stop. "Luna...?"

Louis gasped, fighting against his wolf who struggled to come out. _What was going on? He was alright until that very moment..._

 _"Tonight, baby. I'm coming now_. _"_

Louis gasped out a high-pitched keen, lip trapping itself between his canines. "I-- Alphas," He struggled, eyes flickering, and Niall whimpered in fear for his bestfriend. "I-- I need to go back. I need my Alphas. Now."

"I-- I notified Alpha," A pack member said, and Louis gave them a fleeting smile. " _Now, please. You may proceed_ ," He murmured (ordered?), and turned, the bottom of his shoes slapping dully as he ran back towards the packhouse.

 _"Alpha,"_ Niall whimpered through the bond, Zayn shushing him for comfort, _"Please. Tell the Alphas they need to be back at the packhouse. Now."_

_"Alright, Soleil. Calm now."_

Niall took in a shaky breath, mind reeling and step hitching. Should he go with Louis? But Louis wasn't a pack mate. He wasn't obligated to attend.

_"Can-- can I go with Louis?"_

Zayn breathed through their bond, a caressing feeling of comfort being sent through. _"If it makes you feel better,"_ He murmured, and Niall looked back at the wolves who slowly trudged forward on the trail, even _their_ steps doubtful. _"If it truly does, then alright. I have a feeling the Goddess is upon this--"_

And before Niall could ask what Zayn was talking about, his Alpha temporarily shut down the bond between them, making him take in another sharp, shaky breath. _Why had Zayn shut the bond?_

He didn't want to dwell much on the thought, because he trusted his Alpha. Niall shook his head and got ready to run behind Louis who was now long gone, his ears twitching with the eery sound of just the nature around him. He remembered what it felt like, this was the same feeling in him, just 10 days ago, but that claw in his chest was desperate for the filling feeling of his Alpha in his essence. He breathed out when Zayn reconnected with him, _"Soleil, mon amour, will you trust me when I tell you I have to shut this bond between us for a cause?"_ Zayn rushed, and Niall swallowed, _"I will. Always. Unless you give me a reason not to."_

_"I love you, Soleil. Reach the packhouse as soon as you can, okay?"_

Niall nodded, _"I love you too. And I will. Talk to me soon, please?"_

_"Dear Goddess-- I will, my love. I need to go now--"_

And then the bond dulled down. Niall let out a breath and ran back down the trail, running faster as he heard enraged howling in the distance.

"NIALL!"

Niall stumbled to a stop when he heard--

_Luca?!_

"NIALL, IS THAT YOU?!"

Niall let out a heaving breath, turning around to the side where a breathless Luca ran towards him, Liam--

_Liam following._

_Liam was here._

_He was here for Niall._

_On pack grounds._

"Luca?" A startled whispered left Niall's lips as he was tackled to the floor by the Beta who put his arm under his head to cushion the fall.

"Okay, where's-- You--" Luca breathed, eyes widening when he looked at Niall's delicate attire.

" _Lucas, baby_ ," Rayna smirked leisurely beside a frozen Liam, "See you soon." And then he was off.

And then it was a blur, because the next second Luca was off Niall, and the Omega was being crushed against Liam's chest. " _Dear Goddess, Niall,_ " Liam was shaky, as he pressed his lips to Niall's forehead. Niall's chest was heaving and his mind was reeling.

_What was going on? Was this even real? He couldn't have gone loony just because his Alpha wasn't talking--_

_Zayn._

_His Alpha._

Niall gasped against Liam's desperate hold, his face burning with the fleeting touch of lips from Liam. Unbeknownst to himself, tears streamed down his face, dripping down to his chin then to Liam's shirt. "Let me-- let me go, Liam," Niall whimpered, and then--

" _What in the name of the Goddess?!_ " Liam roared, eyes tearing up as he spotted the fateful mark on Niall's neck. Luca watched on in despair, Liam's hands shaking as they cupped Niall's face. Niall shook his head, eyes leaking tear after tear as they looked down in shame.

"Look at me," Liam said quietly, breath shaking, "Niall, _dammit,_ look at me!"

Niall's eyes fluttered with heavy tears as they peered up at Liam's broken gaze, "Please, Li," He whispered, fingers brushing under Liam's eyes. Liam held Niall's hand to his face, the blue ring glinting lowly in the moonlight. Niall's chest heaved with silent sobs as he spotted the ring on Liam's finger.

"That's it?" Liam gritted lowly, eyes flashing, " _Please?_ That's all you have to say to me?"

Niall tried pulling away from Liam's touch, breath stuttering when the Alpha's grip only tightened. "I-- I'll explain later, Liam, but I need to--"

" _Explain?_ " Liam rumbled, fury building in his chest, " _Explain?! Goddess_ _,_ I came here to get you out of here, and you tell me you'll _explain?!_ " Liam cornered Niall against the trunk of a tree, gripping his chin between his fingers carefully. "I waited so long, first and foremost mistake--" Liam murmured with red eyes and slammed his lips onto Niall's, tears falling silently as his heart broke. Niall fought against Liam's touch weakly, falling pliant when Liam gripped the back of his neck.

Liam slowed to soft kiss that reminded Niall of all those days they shared together as an unofficial couple. "Niall--" Liam whispered brokenly, leaning his forehead on the Omega's, "I _love_ you."

He said the words as of they would change their positions. He said the words as a last resort.

"Do you love him? Does he love you like I do?"

Niall nodded, tears slipping from his searching eyes. "I do. And he does. More than anything. You need to--" Niall shook his head pushing softly against Liam's chest, "You need to go--"

" _No,_ " Liam breathed lowly, " _I don't._ What am I to do without you? If I leave, I leave with you. Or I die trying."

Niall stilled when the bond flickered open between him and Zayn. The Alpha paused in the bond, _"Soleil...?"_

 _"Alpha,"_ Niall cried through the bond, ashamed and dubious, _"Alpha I'm sorry, I--"_

 _"Where are you?"_ Zayn snarled softly through the bond, and Niall whimpered an answer.

"It's him, isn't it?" Liam rumbled lowly, palms cradling Niall's cheeks softly, eyes boring into Niall's own glazed ones, "It's that _bastard,_ isn't it?!"

 _"SOLEIL,"_ Zayn exclaimed through the bond, highly aware of the new voice and presence he could feel made Niall confused and tumultuous. _"I'm coming!"_

"Li, please, leave--" Niall pushed, and Liam shook his head stubbornly, crowding Niall with his presence. He pushed his torso on Niall's breaths mingling, "I love you, Niall. I have for the past 10 years," Liam confessed hotly, making Niall cry with a shaking head, "And I'll be _damned_ if you aren't mine!"

And then, Liam did what he believed he should have done _years ago._ He bit Niall, marking him as his.

Forever.


	42. 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : The great reveal (L O L)

_**39** _

* * *

Harry and Edward jogged towards the edge of the woods, standing proud before a plethora of pack mates, both human and wolf.

" _Blood Hounds_ ," Harry addressed, "Tonight, we set our differences aside as we hunt together. We set our differences aside as we worship _Her highness, la lune._ We set our differences aside as we draw her power, have each others' backs!"

A roar of approval reached his ears, and Zayn nodded at him, shifting into his dark grey wolf.

Harry's jaw clenched as he nodded in reply, going easily when Edward pulled him in for a soft kiss. Edward sounded exasperated when he muttered, "Well, worship the Goddess is what we're to do now."

And so, the Styles brothers removed their pants, tying it around their waist.

And then, they shifted. It seemed almost magical with the way their pure white fur made a fluid appearance; almost as if it were water spilling down their body in a holy trickle, muscles bulging, tail swishing in the air regally. Their bright golden eyes stilled the pack members, and their first howl brought on a rage that trembled through every chest that carried their same faith.

Harry raised his head with the first howl of the night, eyes burning bright when his pack returned his call.

It was no secret that Harry was possibly the strongest Alpha out there. He controlled a great part of the world, without taking into consideration of the pack his brother was Alpha of.

Well, they're brothers, and what's his is Edward's, and what's Edward's is his. But there was just a bit of pride and hitch that stunted the statement for that moment.

Harry knew he needed to resolve things soon.

His second howl pierced the silent air, eyes flashing when he felt the unmistakable surge of power in his veins. It was also no secret that pack Alphas drew power from the essence of their packmates' soul that is bound to their own. And paired with the power of the full moon, on unfortunate circumstances, _his mother,_ bestowed upon him, it was safe to say that Harry was reeling with power.

The strongest of its kind.

Harry snapped his jaw and nudged Edward when he could feel border wolves push against his mind link, along with—

_"Alpha! Luna is— I'm sorry, I don't— He needs you!"_

Harry snarled a question, bristling in alarm, _"Where?"_ He demanded, and the wolf replied shakily, _"The packhouse. You must hurry, Alpha."_

Just as Harry was about to follow Edward back to the pack house, enraged howling from his border wolves stilled him in place.

 _"Fuck,"_ Zayn breathed through the bond, _"The pack grounds have been breached."_

Harry growled lowly, cursing, _"I'll fucking kill Rayna."_

 _"He's still messing with you?"_ Edward scoffed in disbelief, taking off after an indignant Harry towards the pack house, _"I thought he was over the stupid infatuation he's had with us for years since he said he found his mate."_

 _"Clearly, he has not found it in him to let go of his idiotic tendencies, even so,"_ Harry growled in annoyance, trusting Zayn to take care of Rayna. The only other Alpha the wolf had respect in and listened to.

 _"Let's go,"_ Edward huffed out a wolfish breath, taking off with Harry at his heels.

Their pure white coats glided through the air with them, demanding attention. Their various tattoos merged into the skin of their wolves, giving the faint outline under their shifting fur.

Edward snarled softly, frustrated that he could not mind link his _Bleu_ as he pleased. _Fuck._

Harry nudged Edward when they reached the packhouse doors that were thrown wide open, rushing in to see Louis just beginning to enter the courtroom in the basement. Edward barked as he dashed towards the stumbling Omega, shifting mid air and dropping to his feet.

" _Bleu,_ " Edward breathed as he turned Louis and pressed him to his chest. Louis gasped as soon as he was in Edward's arms, pressing his nose between the Alpha's pectorals with a small sigh of relief.

Harry followed, putting on his pants, and turning Louis to face him while Edward put his on. He gripped under Louis' jaw, sniffing softly to detect if Louis was hurt and bleeding anywhere. Louis pressed his own hands on top of Harry's, nuzzling into the Alpha's touch with a soft mewl.

"Harry," Louis breathed up at the Alpha, and Harry brushed a thumb over Louis' sweat-slick, glistening cheek, "What happened?" Harry murmured lowly in question, mind racing faintly with how bloody _worried_ he had been— still _was_ for the Omega.

Louis pressed close to the two Alphas, Edward now crowding his back, nosing under Harry's jaw, "I— Alpha. Alpha said he was coming. For me. Right now."

The Styles brothers snapped their glowing eyes to each other, sharp snarls ripping through the air before sick, twisted smirks took over their face, "Like _hell,_ he is."

* * *

Rayna snickered softly as he swung his feet in the air, eyes trained on the flashing lights of Marcel's oncoming jeep.

"Ha."

Marcel skidded to a stop right below the tree Rayna was perched on, a flat look painting his face, "You _do_ know that Harry's gonna fuck you up if you keep doing this?"

"Very likely," Rayna replied in mock thoughtfulness, "But I helped your arse get in without you having to explain your stupid 'return', no? Element of surprise and all that shit."

Marcel only rolled his eyes, "Get in before I change my mind, darling."

"Oooh," Rayna laughed deviously, "I never thought I'd see the day you go soft for me. How exciting!"

"Don't push it," Marcel muttered, revving the engine and taking off once again when Rayna had situated himself on the passenger seat.

"Soo..." Rayna grinned, rubbing his hands together, "What's the plan?"

"Huh," Marcel hummed, grinning lethally when the packhouse came into view— along with pack wolves.

Very angry, bothered pack wolves with drawn weapons and flashing canines.

"I'd say 'What plan?' but you've found yourself another job!" Marcel nodded to the wolves before him with a mock look of expectancy, tapping his fingers on the steering after skidding to stop.

"No, I—"

"Owe Marcel."

Rayna frowned pettily at him, "Yes, but I—"

"Owe Marcel my whole fucking life, yes."

"Oh, fuck you," Rayna grumbled as he slammed the door shut, getting out of the jeep with raised hands.

"Easy, _easy,_ puppies, shh..." Rayna's eyes glowed as he put a sleeping spell on the wolves before him with the help of the dark side of the moon, _for the millionth time,_ the same way he'd done to get into pack grounds _._ " _You,_ " Rayna turned after he was done, to a grinning Marcel, "Are an _absolute arse._ Your mother's gonna bloody murder me the second she's off the sky."

Marcel snorted, patting Rayna's head as he walked to the doors of the packhouse. "Eh, then make sure I stay alive when I get in there so I can save your sorry arse again," Marcel threw over his shoulder as he sauntered teasingly with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"We'll talk later, yeah?"

* * *

" _Malik_ ," Harry snarled deep when he failed to connect with his Beta once again.

" _What the bloody hell is he doing??_ " Harry growled, and Edward looked up at his brother from his place at the throne, Louis nestled in his lap.

"He's cut off packlink?" Edward asked in surprise, lips brushing Louis' cheek when the Omega raised his head from the Alpha's chest.

"Is he okay?" Louis asked in worry, and Edward frowned pettily, tightening his grip on the Omega's waist.

Harry pursed his lips, weaving his fingers into the hair at the back of Louis' head, "I would think so, _Beau._ However, he won't be for long if he keeps this up," Harry gritted lowly.

Louis frowned lightly, leaning into Harry's touch then leaning back on Edward's chest, "I'm sure he has his reasons," He mumbled, eyes flashing silver, rubbing his nose softly into Edward's bare chest when the Alpha rumbled petulantly.

"I am his Alpha," Harry clarified strongly, "Whatever the reason may be, he has an oath to keep up to, and _no right—_ "

Harry stopped with a deep frown when he felt the bond between him and Zayn flicker open, _"Zayn,"_ Harry stressed lowly, _"What the bloody—"_

After a wave of undiluted anger that had Harry confused, the bond shut once again.

Edward peered up at him in question, head tilted slightly, "I felt that too."

"It was a moment of weakness," Harry noted, and Edward looked down at Louis who looked up at him in worry. "Do you think he requires our assistance?" Edward wondered, and Harry shot him a flat look, scoffing barely, "No. He does not. He wouldn't _shut_ the bond if he wanted it."

"Well," Edward frowned. He _did_ know Zayn was just like that. He'd been gone for years; doesn't mean he'd forget the wolf he'd grown up with. "Rayna couldn't be _that_ much of an arse to him."

"Hmm," Harry murmured, putting a temporary rest to figure out what Zayn was up to, "Rayna isn't going to like what I have in mind for him," He muttered darkly, and Louis frowned, "Who— who's Rayna?"

Edward pressed his nose into Louis' hair, brushing his lips over the Omega's forehead, "That... Would be our uncle."

Harry's lip twitched in dislike, and Louis grew curious, "He was the one who breached pack grounds?"

"Yes," Harry answered tightly, and Edward snorted, "Yep. The little shit has been doing everything in his power to breach each and every pack security that Harry had come up with, although everyone knows he plays unfair. He's not dangerous, but. Just... An absolute pain in the arse," Edward shrugged, and Louis hummed in alarm and question, "Why do talk of him like that? If he's your uncle—"

"A very terrible one, really," Edward snorted, "And no, he won't get a wisp of respect from any of us. Not if he feeds off of the dark side of the moon, and definitely not if he keeps trying to get us to fuck him."

Silence ensued for a few beats.

" _What?_ " Louis scowled at Edward, leaning forward menacingly, "Then, did you?"

"No," Harry answered truthfully, "Of course not," He murmured in slight amusement, and Louis frowned at Edward who looked a tad sheepish, "Not— not completely, but—"

Louis got off of Edward's lap and burrowed himself into Harry's chest, jealousy pooling at the bottom of his stomach. _Their uncle. Louis was jealous of their bloody uncle._ Not that he didn't have good reason to, he believed. They must have known him _far more better_ than they did him; far more years than they spent with himself.

What was there _not_ to be jealous about?

Harry blinked down at Edward who looked up at him with a small non-committal shrug, "It just happened. _Years ago. Bleu,_ I'm _sorry,_ baby."

Quite interesting how Edward was quick to apologise, Harry noted. _What was this Omega doing to him and and his brother(s)?_

_How fascinating._

He smirked down at Louis who turned his head away from Edward, brushing his lips over Harry's chest instead with a small almost-inaudible huff.

" _Baby,_ " Edward sounded a tad panicked, his arousal permeating the air slowly, " _Are you— are you jealous?_ "

Louis' eyes flashed silver, and he glared at the Alpha, Harry's strong hold on his waist. He opened his mouth to give a sarcastic retort, only for a soft moan to slip out of his lips.

Harry's hands stilled over Louis.

" _Beau?_ " He murmured worriedly, and Edward stood up with an alarmed bristle.

"What is it?"

Louis' nails pressed into Harry's chest as the Omega keened high, knees almost buckling with how—

Both Alphas groaned softly, mind reeling with the addictive scent of Louis' slick in the air. Louis moaned in answer, hooking a leg over Harry's hip as he pulled the Alpha down to a searing kiss.

Edward tightened his fists, mind blaring alarms with the happenings before him, "Harry, _Harry_ ," He pressed, trying to pull Louis away from the Alpha who snarled at him with flashing eyes, "Snap out of it!"

" _Alpha,_ " Louis keened into Harry's lips, pressing closer to him. The Alpha growled lowly, shaking his head to rid him of the dark feeling of possession that coursed through him, suddenly.

" _Mmph!_ " Louis arched his back when Harry slipped his hand lower, brushing over the curve of his spine. His bump hindered him from pressing closer, each fleeting touch of Harry's skin burning bright in him.

 _Why?_ Edward frowned, _why was it happening?_

_Unless..._

_Unless the bastard was near._

Edward's loud revelation snapped Harry from his daze, the Alphas snarling loud. Louis mouthed at Harry's neck, whimpering soft breaths of _'Alpha'._

Edward pushed himself close to his brother, ready to shift and attack, mind sharp. He heard for any sign of disruption, a call, an invasion, _anything._

Harry was no better, protective over the Omega who seemed to be in a haze. He was forced to tighten his grip on Louis when the Omega pushed away from his hold, now desperate to reach _his Alpha._

" _I'll fucking kill him,_ " Edward growled, blocking Louis with a caring, soft hand on the Omega's bump. The pup kicked against his touch, making Louis whine and thrash in Harry's soothing hold, the Alpha now purring as Edward kept sharp guard.

And then, there were footsteps.

" _Mine,_ " Harry growled threateningly, winding his arms around Louis' bump, holding him close. " _Fuck, Bleu,_ " Edward's sharp canines glinted with his dark smirk, "I'll kill the father of this pup. This pup is ours now."

Louis keened, glazed eyes confused as they tried to focus on the Alphas before him. And— and _his Alpha_ was here—

"I'm afraid you can't do that, Edward," A voice said from the door, and the Alpha's head snapped up, "Unless you plan on committing suicide. That pup is yours, dumbass."


	43. 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : None
> 
> Translations :  
> 1\. Fleur - flower  
> 2\. Liberté - freedom   
> 3\. Loup de la liberté - wolf of freedom / freed wolf

**_40_ **

* * *

" _That pup is yours, dumbass._ "

"...Marcel?" Edward frowned, hand stilled against Louis' bump, mind now blank. The said Alpha grinned at his brothers, eyes now zeroing onto Louis' own heated gaze.

"Hm," He hummed, "Missed me?" He grinned, sauntering forward to stand before the three steps that elevated his mates. "Don't you remember?" Marcel asked teasingly, only to hear Harry snarl under his breath, "So it was _you_ ," He murmured with a clenched jaw, arms tightening around Louis when the Omega let out a pained whimper in his hold, wanting to be let go.

"Should've known," Marcel answered deviously, his sharp smirk glinting. "Shouldn't you have, _brother?_ " Marcel tsked, "Gave you all the right clues didn't I? Yet you don't sound very surprised... I wonder why?"

Harry's jaw clenched, eyes flashing at his brother as rage picked up in his chest. Edward's gaze was now glued to Louis' bump that was under his delicate touch, wonder in his features.

Harry's mind raced with all the clues that connected together. The nameless Alpha who kept jabbing at him, trafficking drugs into his compounds unscathed, the feeling of complete possessiveness whenever he was with Louis, _from the start_ _._ The lack of need of pack info from Louis.

"The seal," Harry snarled, "You didn't know it was with Louis."

The seal was something Harry kept with him, the only reminder of his _mother,_ other than the moon itself. It was a gift from the Goddess, a peace-offering for all the years that the triplets grew without a mother. She'd given it to him, instructing him to wear it at all times; that he'd find the perfect mate if he did (the seal's eyes would glow the first while, she'd said).

He hadn't worn it, in all obviousness.

"Oh, but I did. How do you think?"

_Malik._

_He was going to pay._

See, after Harry had sent Louis away, he'd kept close tabs on who visited the Omega and when. But with the presence of the seal, it would alert any every pack Alpha in its vicinity-- it was powerful (but Marcel was not a pack Alpha). It carried an essence; an air that notified even Harry of it. Inevitably, it would also steer Louis' _'Alpha'_ away.

That's what Harry _thought_ when no new information had been updated to him on the night he'd gone into rut.

But that went to shit when the other day, the wolves he'd sent came to him with the fact that an Alpha _had been present with Louis for his heat._

Who, now turned out to be _Marcel_ _._

_And_ _Edward._ _..?_

No wonder Marcel slipped away without his knowledge. He had in-pack intel, _from the very best._

_What the fuck?_

"I'm not daft, brother," Marcel snorted, "Let go of my pretty _fleur,_ Harry," He said, eyes soft yet fiery as they laid on Louis, "I've missed him, and I'm sure he's missed me too."

Edward's head then snapped up with raging eyes, growling deep in his chest as he stalked forward, " _Your fleur? Your_ fleur. _You fucking bastard!_ " Edward was livid as he gathered the front of Marcel's hoodie, their breaths now mingling. "What--" He choked when Louis whined in pain behind him, "What have you _done_ to him?!"

"Me?" Marcel looked behind his brother at Louis who smelled _heavenly_ to him, "He just loves his Alpha very much. Don't you, baby?"

Louis struggled against Harry's tight grip with glazed eyes, a wanton whine slipping past his wet lips.

" _Don't_ ," Edward growled, "How-- how is the pup mine?" He breathed tightly, and Marcel leaned into his brother's personal space with a lethal smirk, "I have but one word for you," He whispered, " _Liberté,_ " Marcel coughed out with blazing eyes, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. Edward shoved his brother back as a roar ripped through his chest.

" _L_ _oup de la liberté!_ " Marcel roared, chest convulsing as he fell to his knees with a bout of blood escaping past his lips. Harry stood shaken for a moment, as his _Beau_ slid down to his knees with a harsh cry of his own. He startled to find that he could not feel his mates' pain.

" _Beau,_ " Harry snarled deep in alarm, cradling the Omega's tear-stricken face in his delicate hold. His eyes flickered to his two other mates-- Edward on his knees, screaming as he pulled at his hair, Marcel coughing out blood as if it were water in his lungs, a sick smirk painted on his face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Harry roared, breath hitching when Louis convulsed under his touch.

"Feel that, Harry?" Marcel taunted with blown eyes, "That feeling of weakness you despise?"

Harry glared at his brother with fierce eyes, rage bubbling higher and higher.

"That f-feeling as it creeps under your skin?" Marcel pushed out and fell to the floor with a quiet groan. Edward was hunched on the floor with his hands in his hair, forehead on the ground, chest rippling with lethal growls. Louis whined at the pain that coursed through his body-- the pain that although hurt, yet physically did no damage to him or his pup. Marcel knew that; he'd made sure of that. It was all in the head.

Harry's eyes flashed golden as he cradled Louis into his hold, the Omega grappling for purchase on his skin. "Shh... Shh, _Beau._ "

Louis shook his head as he clenched his eyes shut, a scream ripping through and muffling against Harry's bare chest. His hand gripped his bump as his mind reeled with locked memories that forcefully freed itself from an unknown clutch. His body burned as his wolf freed itself inside him, and Harry was stunned to silence when two bloody marks glowed to life on Louis' mating nerve. Chest heaving softly with low growls of comfort, Harry leaned down to lick at Louis' neck, nuzzling under his chin when the Omega whimpered softly. Louis bit at Harry's chest when a particularly harsh burn ripped through his neck, eyes snapping open, glowing platinum, when he felt the rush of his two mates' presence in his mind.

" _Marcelleus, you bloody little--_ "

A loud hiss interrupted Harry through the blank of his mind, and his head snapped up at the voice he never thought he'd hear anytime soon.

_The Moon Goddess herself._

Marcel laughed, voice scratchy, "Would you look at that," He coughed, "You actually came!"

Esmeray's black eyes flashed furiously, her facade shifting under to reveal drawn canines, "You filthy, manipulative little--" She abandoned Marcel where he laid, and stalked over to where Harry was knelt on the ground. The Alpha growled loud at her, defensive when he realised that the Goddess was coming towards his Omega. " _Mother,_ " He gritted, " _What the fuck are you doing here?_ "

Esmeray's canines flashed at Harry, " _Move, child,_ " She gritted, eyes flickering momentarily with worry when Louis' screamed once again into Harry's chest. " _Please,_ " She relented gently with worry when Louis sobbed softly, and Harry brushed a careful hand to move the Omega's sweat-slick fringe.

Harry glared at the woman who, for the most part, had reverted back to her light counterpart, "You owe me an explanation."

Anne only flickered her gaze to her son for a split second, before she knelt down beside the pair. She carefully maneuvered Louis' head onto her lap, the Omega shivering under her cold touch. "I do not," She looked up, lips sealed tight, "Your fool of a brother does."

Harry contemplated checking up on his brothers, but was frozen in place when his mother leant down to press her lips to Louis' forehead softly, " _Dear Omega,_ " She whispered, " _Listen to your wolf._ "

Louis whimpered softly in answer, mind hazy with the pain. Anne brushed her knuckles over Louis' cheek softly, pressing her lips harder over the crease in between Louis' eyebrows, " _Louis, darling,_ " She whispered against his skin, eyes flickering up to her son who burned her down with his heated stare. " _Listen to your wolf._ "

Louis gasped, coughing out aggressively, and relaxing when Anne pushed her fingers onto his pulse, a fleeting press of lips over Louis' eyelids, " _Relax, darling._ " Louis did as told, being able to hear the Goddess through his pain.

Louis finally took note of his inner wolf nudging him, telling him it was going to be okay in a bit. Louis let himself be encompassed by his wolf's essence, gasping slightly when his pain subdued, mind now clearing itself.

Anne picked up the pendant that lay on Louis' chest as he settled his breathing, thumbing over the glowing red of the ruby eyes. Unclasping it from his neck, disregarding her son's threatening growl, Anne picked up Louis' wrist softly, pushing it into his fist. Louis' eyes shifted under his lids, and Anne finally gave the Omega back to Harry, " _Wake, Omega. And you shall learn the truth. Bless you_ ," She said, sitting back on her knees gracefully. Edward picked up his head from the ground, bloodshot, murderous eyes landing on his brother who smirked lazily at him.

"Mother," Marcel sang hoarsely, "I think it's time you came healed me, yeah?"

Edward only clenched his jaw at his brother, picking himself up weakly as he trudged his way over to his now- mate, Louis, " _Bleu, baby,_ " He breathed, leaning onto Harry who only glared at him silently. He reached forward to brush his fingers over Louis' cheek, the Omega fluttering his eyes open under his Alpha's touch.

Much to both Harry's and Edward's great surprise, and Anne's expected exasperation, Louis freed himself from Harry and made his way over to Marcel.

_What the fuck?_

Anne pressed her lips together as Marcel grinned at her, eyes going soft when they laid on the pregnant Omega who stumbled over to him. "Careful, _fleur,_ " He said softly, and sternly, and Louis sat down beside his head and nuzzled his hair with a troubled whine.

" _Hey, baby,_ " Marcel crooned softly, raising his hand weakly to brush his hand over his mark on the Omega's skin, "You did _so_ well for me, hm?"

Louis clutched the front of Marcel's hoodie in his fist nuzzled his hair once again, worried, glazed eyes looking down at his Alpha.

Louis looked up at his other mate for help, and Edward sighed softly, making his way over to Louis with a silently fuming Harry in tow. Louis clambered up onto Edward's lap with a soft mewl, the Alpha clutching his Omega close to his chest as heavy feeling of dread settled over his shoulders.

"You know," Esmeray made an appearance, smoke billowing out in a feral manner behind her, "I should just let you die," She hissed venomously, and the Styles siblings refrained from baring their teeth at their mother for threatening their mate, _because the shithead deserved it._ Louis on the other hand, growled lowly at her, eyes blazing platinum, as he guarded Marcel with his presence. He pushed his face into Marcel's neck, glaring up at the Goddess who was now forced to stop her power from curling around her own son, and crushing him momentarily. _Damn it._

Marcel chortled from under Louis' touch, licking his Omega's cheek affectionately, making Louis preen softly down at his Alpha. "Well? Right now would be great before I choke to death on my own blood."

"I'd rather love that, actually," Edward muttered tightly under his breath, raising a hand to push Harry back by his chest when the Alpha leaned forward threateningly.

"Oh, you _will,_ " Harry promised lowly, "But not before I rip each word from your tongue myself."

Marcel snorted, pressing a soft kiss to Louis' wrist when the Omega cleaned his face of his blood. "I _knew_ you missed me, Hazza! But I'd advise you not, if you don't want _fleur_ to hate you, now," He looked up mockingly, "Ed knows that, don't you?"

Esmeray tutted down at her youngest, not having to wonder _why_ her son was _this_ screwed in the head. "You little fucker," She murmured with a soft smirk, leaning down menacingly, "You're so clever, hm? Cowardly little prick?"

"Just clever will do," Marcel replied, "You think I wouldn't go into this without leverage? C'mon, you know me better than _that._ "

Louis blinked down at Marcel who finally raised a hand to sink his fingers into the hair at the back of Louis' head, pressing fleeting kisses over the Omega's face. "I missed you, yeah?" He confessed at the blushing Omega who nuzzled into Marcel's cheek with a soft whine, "Missed you too, Alpha. So much."

Marcel pressed his lips to Louis' nose, hand rubbing softly at his bump, "I'm here now, yeah?"

Harry growled lowly, frustrated that he couldn't seperate _Beau_ from Marcel. Louis wouldn't let go of the Alpha, snarling lowly if anyone so much as _tried._

_Again, what the fuck?_

"Oooh," Marcel coughed, "I smell a jealous Blood Hound," He grinned at Harry, "That's not good, eh?"

Edward snarled softly, gritting his teeth at his brother's attitude, "Keep this up, Marce, _you fuckface I fucking dare you,_ and watch if you don't become a [Blood Eagle *****](https://em.wattpad.com/95166a38c25b519e8b383ba54384427baddde25e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f386135494b572d4a454e4f3679673d3d2d3733303139363530352e313539663731636639643662316261343339393934363730393838312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), hm?"

Marcel pressed his lips to Louis' clavicle, eyes glinting darkly, "Challenge accepted."


	44. 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Forced Bonding

**_41_ **

* * *

The quiet sounds of the woods; the chirping of crickets, rustling of the leaves, the low hum of life that reverberated through the air as the moon lit up the lands with its soft glare; none of it. _None of it_ soothed Zayn as he raced his way to his troubled Omega, his trusted pack members hot on his heels.

 _"Zayn,"_ Paul called worriedly, _"Rayna--"_

 _"I know,"_ Zayn interrupted, _"But I also know that he is not on the borders. He is not here to cause any more trouble,"_ Zayn answered quietly, and Paul looked closely at him.

_"Do I want to know?"_

_"No. But you will know. Just not yet,"_ And with that, Zayn pushed himself faster, paws slapping ferociously against the dirt of the ground that flew with the speed.

 _"Soleil, mon amour,"_ Zayn called through the bond in comfort, raging within himself. He stuttered to a stop when Niall's wild and loud thoughts came to a halt, only panic and arousal residue--

No.

_No._

_No no no!_

_"Soleil!"_ Zayn exclaimed, rage bubbling fierce in his chest, making his companion wolves confused as they felt the strong wave pass through the bond they shared with the pack Beta. Zayn growled as he took off once again, sure steps leading pack members to believe something bad had happened to their newest member.

 _"Zayn,"_ Paul hushed worriedly, _"You worry us. What happpened?"_

The Alpha was startled to find that the pack Beta had closed his packlink. Paul cursed lowly, nodding at his pack members to stay alert when the sweet aroma of slick permeated the air.

Zayn snarled with flashing eyes, a sort of blue clutching onto his chest.

But rage took over him by flames when he spotted his _mate_ cornered against the length of a _fucking_ _tree,_ as a _nameless Alpha pressed his canines deeper and deeper--_

And there was that click. That bloody click in their bond that notified Zayn of Niall's new mate, the Omega clutching onto the Alpha before him for dear life.

Zayn's eyes stung as he stood frozen, packmates pressing closer to him as a sign of their comfort. They reacted before he did, growling and charging for the Alpha who failed to see the danger _he himself_ was in, along with--

" _HALT!_ " Zayn roared once he shifted quickly, slipping on his pants as he marched forward. His _mate_ wasalso inevitably in danger, and as much as Zayn wanted to hurt the Alpha, he would never risk hurting Niall. Niall's glazed eyes wandered to him in their euphoric state, a wisp of sadness and shame glinting in them that made Zayn reach out to his beloved for support.

Lethal growls slipped out from Liam's lips as he claimed Niall, startled and refreshed once he could feel his mate's feelings in his mind. He gasped against Niall's skin when the Omega clutched his hair between his fingers; the fingers that slotted with his, belonged between his.

" _Liam,_ " Niall whimpered, and the Alpha retracted his canines carefully, lips pressing soft kisses as his tongue licked at his neck. His eyes zeroed on the scar that silvered over beside the other offensive one, jerking out of his reverie when he was ripped away from Niall and thrown to the ground.

" _No!_ " Niall stumbled into Zayn's chest, eyes spilling with tears that seemed endless with their tracks on his skin. "I'm here now, _Soleil,_ " He soothed, and Niall nuzzled into his chest, sobbing, "Zayn, _Zayn, tell them to stop--_ "

Eyes flickered to where Liam was held down, flashing eyes burning through each wolf that hindered him from his troubled mate. He snapped his jaw ferociously when a thundering punch was delivered to his jaw, another wolf pressing his claw into his neck to still and tilt him upwards.

" _You,_ " Zayn and Liam simultaneously let each other know of their mutual distaste with the simple utterance of that one word. Niall whined lowly nuzzling into Zayn's chest, adrenaline and an embarrassed flush tinting his skin pink. _He was dripping with slick amidst his pack members as his Alphas stood off against each other._

_This wasn't the best of situations Niall had found himself in._

Zayn pressed his lips to Niall's hair as he picked up on his Omega's feelings. Chest rumbling lowly with a purr and a comforting hand stroking the expanse of his back to calm him, the pack Beta stared daggers into the other Alpha who snarled back at him with flashing eyes.

" _Zayn,_ " Niall whimpered against his Alpha's neck, lips pressing onto the mark he'd given him. " _Please,_ " He whispered, flinching when Liam spat out blood after being punch several times in the face. His nose was bleeding, deep scratches littering his neck as bloodshot eyes kept their gaze on Niall and Zayn.

Before Zayn could say anything, all wolves froze to a stop, a foreign power holding their bodies hostage. It were as if time had stopped, and they were stuck in the moment. Except, they could see how helpless they were.

An emotional uproar pushed against the barrier he'd created against his packmates, and Zayn was startled to find that _he couldn't_ undo it.

 _"Alpha,"_ Niall called through the bond, voice quivering, _"I can't move,"_ He breathed heavily, and Zayn's eyes flickered to Niall's own scared ones.

 _"Neither can I, mon amour,"_ Zayn said softly, hand itching to cup his mate's cheek. Zayn's gaze fell back onto Liam's, who now looked _pained_ by the prospect of not being able to care for Niall. His gaze then fell to Paul. The wolf, however, was unfortunately stuck in a position where he was bent forward, ready to deliver another resounding punch to Liam's jaw.

Just then, a crack of lightening-- or was it, really? Zayn wasn't sure-- jolted Zayn. If he could, he would've flinched, but his eyes snapped up to the sky when darkness settled over the packgrounds once again.

 _"Merde,"_ Zayn cursed in alarm, and Niall mewled through the bond, scared, _"What is it, Alpha? I... I'm scared."_

 _"Shh..."_ Liam hushed before Zayn could, and the raven-haired Alpha snarled softly, _"Don't be, mon amour,"_ Zayn promised, eyes glued to the _blue moon_ that stood out in the starless night, _"I'm here."_

_But then_ _, Zayn knew he shouldn't be there that moment. He needed to be with Harry._

_If the Goddess herself deemed whatever Rayna was upto troublesome enough to descend from the skies, he didn't want to know what Marcel was upto._

* * *

"See, this is not how I envisioned our family reunion."

Marcel groaned when the attention was taken off of him, the Goddess now staring daggers into the wolf that strode in with a flip of his hair.

"Dude," Marcel grumbled, "Not now."

"Oh, I see what's going on!" Rayna clapped his hands, avoiding Anne's fierce glare as he threw a hand over Edward's shoulders. The Alpha gave the wolf a weak glare and pushed the arm off, Louis now frowning at Rayna in confusion.

"We're watching Marce-baby die! How exciting!"

Louis snarled at Rayna, eyes now zeroed on the arm that he had thrown over Edward's shoulders once again, standing a couple safe feet from Harry and Anne.

"My, my," Rayna grinned darkly when he heard Louis' lethal snarl, eyes frozen a glowing iridescent purple. "Aren't you a cutie? Smell ravishing, too," He reached forward, mesmerised by the platinum of Louis' eyes, jerking back when Louis only snapped his jaw in answer, Harry growling loudly.

"Bites too," Rayna cooed, "I want," He whined mockingly into Edward's ear, biting his lip innocently. Edward snarled, elbowing the wolf a few feet away from him. "Now is _not_ a good time, Rayna. He'd do more than bite--"

Edward was cut off by a possessive growl that rattled through the room. Louis snarled deeply, now prowling forth, " _Rayna,_ " He whispered, and Edward cussed lowly.

Harry pursed his lips and sat back, because _WHAT THE FUCK?_

He did not know what was going on anymore. He had no control over anything that happened around him, and to say that he was pissed would be a dire understatement.

He didn't seem to be needed either ways.

" _You are a fucking menace,_ " Anne hissed down at Marcel, the Alpha now leisurely watching Louis intimidate and try to corner Rayna, who looked _way too interested by the prospect--_

Anne blew through her teeth in annoyance, knowing she'd have to save Marcel now that Louis was distracted.

_Or she could kill the pest and solve everything herself for she was the Goddess--_

But where was the fun in that?

She plunged her phantom hand into Marcel's heart, rolling her eyes when the Alpha shrieked in surprise, "Warn me next time, would you?!"

She watched as each drip of the dark moon he'd consumed (to take hold of both Edward and Louis' wolves with his own) bleeded into her arm, Marcel now withering under her touch. The cold spread through his body, rendering his lips blue, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Louis stilled where he stood, unable to rush back to Marcel since Edward held him back. With a deep protective snarl, Louis was brought back to where Harry stood with crossed arms, just as Anne retrieved her hand. She shook the wet feeling of Marcel's tainted blood on her fingers, stepping back from where Louis nuzzled into Marcel's chest. Marcel laid motionless for a few seconds before he finally coughed out the last of the blood in his lungs.

"That--" Marcel heaved a wheezy breath, gently pushing Louis into Edward's chest and turning onto his side to spit out the last bout of blood. "That was fun," Marcel muttered flatly and sat up, falling back again when Louis attacked him with his body, scenting him with his own.

"Woah, calm down, little _F_ _leur,_ " Marcel cupped the back of Louis' head, pressing his nose behind the Omega's ear.

Louis only whined lowly, lips attached to the mating nerve on the Alpha's neck. "Are you okay?" Louis asked in worry, not hearing the scoff that emanated from Harry.

"I'm alright, darling, now that I'm with you," Marcel chuckled, cheekily winking at Edward when Louis shyly burrowed himself into the former's chest. Edward pursed his lips and frowned, eyes flashing in warning.

Anne stepped back further, a frown marring her shifting features, "You should know," She began tightly, "That there is a reason behind everything I tell you to do."

"Let me guess," Marcel interrupted, "Control us?"

Esmeray tutted lowly, and Rayna ferociously motioned Marcel to _shut the fuck up,_ because with the amount of energy the Goddess was emanating with her anger, Rayna found it harder and harder to harness it with every passing second. There was only so much he could take before he collapsed, and Rayna didn't think that letting go of the hold he had on _the Blood Hounds_ was a very good idea. The second they get released, is the second everything would fall apart. And after all the careful planning, and timing, he didn't think it would be a very welcome outcome. He didn't look forward to be ripped apart by pissed packmembers when he was weak and defenseless, thank you very much.

" _No,_ " She muttered, then smirked slightly, making the triplets bristle, "Well, maybe. But that's besides the point," She waved, "I'm sure you three have some _serious_ issues to deal with," She said with mock concern, eyes flickering over to her fuming eldest, Harry, "And that makes the three of you at your weakest," She glared down at Marcel who only raised his brows in answer.

"Perhaps," Harry murmured finally, jaw clenching, "That may be true. But what--"

"Ah, I haven't finished," Esmeray said, grinning wickedly, "Patience, darling, I'm getting there."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Rayna hummed lowly, eyes glowing fierce. Edward, throwing the wolf a look of pure disdain, looked to his mother, "What is it, mother," He asked, pressing his lips together in exasperation.

"This little darling here," The Goddess smirked lethally down at Louis who seemed to be in a dazed world of his own, burrowed into Marcel's warm chest happily, "Will be your ultimate undoing, darlings," She declared, "I've waited far too long for him, considering your father is as stubborn and stupid as he's always been--"

" _What does Desmond have to do with this?_ " Harry snarled, alarmed that his _beast_ of a father was brought into this. He thought the man was a closed chapter in his and his brothers' life.

"Wait a minute--" Marcel started with a _highly_ offended look on his face, " _Are you telling me I had no choice all along? I was going to choose fleur either ways--_ "

"Well," Esmeray grinned, "Yes. Louis was born to be yours," She stated solemnly, eyes flickering to Harry once again. "Your brother knows that, in a way. The seal I gave you. Ring a bell, darling?"

Harry only glared in reply, fist clenching, voice tight, " _Yes--_ "

"That's where your father's essence lays," The Goddess proclaimed softly, and was met with three stunned looks.

"You _trapped_ that man in there, and Harry had it all along--" Marcel cackled, nose buried into the blissed out Omega who dreamily nuzzled into his chest.

" _No,_ " The Goddess scowled, "The essence of Chaos and Night lays in that pendant," She nodded to the metal contraption clutched in Louis' hold, a fierce look of smugness slipping onto her face, "That's why you couldn't destroy it, Harold. I watched you attempt to do so."

Harry had felt _threatened_ by it. He was not going to sit here and watch himself be blamed. The seal emanated too much power, and Harry would admit that he was capable of making vacuous decisions.

"Only he holds the power to," Anne said softly, pride glistening in her words. The black smoke softly creeped its way around Louis, petting him into a drowsy lull of sleep (despite Marcel batting away the substance). "He is the first Wolf of Night," She declared, and Harry's breath hitched as he looked down at the Omega with clarity in his eyes.

"And _you,"_ She snickered, "You have ridiculed him thus far, without paying heed to my words mind you, and when he awakes from this," She motioned to Louis who was in a daze, now sweating slightly. Marcel stiffened behind his mate, heart hammering in his chest with excitement.

"--Whatever this is," She scoffed slightly, "You will face his wrath."

Edward pursed his lips and swallowed, Harry's eyes solemnly flickered over to _Beau,_ "So be it."

Marcel looked up at his brother with a wicked glint in his eyes, a smart remark on his tongue, but was interrupted when Louis' platinum eyes snapped open (against the Goddess' effort to lull him into a peaceful slumber) with a deep snarl emanating from his chest.

Marcel groaned softly, finally letting himself acknowledge the pull between him and his Omega.

" _Alpha,_ " Louis purred into his ear, hand slipping into Marcel's blonde locks and pulling his face closer to his, breath hot as it swirled between them, " _Please._ "

" _I know, baby. I'm here._ "


	45. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : CRINGEY Smut ahead lol. YOLO

**_42_ **

* * *

It was the first touch of lips that broke his resolve, Marcel concluded.

And he didn't even initiate it.

A high breath of yearn had spilled from his mates' succulent lips before they meshed against his in a split moment of desperation and lust. Marcel's hands nimbly trailed the length of his Omega's lithe body before they cupped his behind, tongue pushing past fervent lips. Louis' fingers tightened in his hair as they pulled him down forcefully, body twisting exquisitely to meet his in their dance of bottled passion.

_Everything burned around him._

_Everything burned in him for his Omega, dammit._

_He needed to--_

"Oh, fuck, that's _hot,_ " A voice interrupted his thoughts, and Marcel leaned back for a breath, glowing eyes burning through to Louis' which in turn burned him down.

A dark smirk curling around his canines, Marcel's gaze flickered up to his mother who was glaring at Rayna with pure disdain in her eyes.

"Not wrong," Marcel husked seductively into Louis' ear, revelling in the shiver that travelled down Louis' spine in answer. He teasingly thumbed at where his and Edward's marks laid on Louis' neck, grinning when Louis whined with arousal, slick forming in alarmingly copious amounts, and Edward groaned softly.

"Leave," Edward breathed tightly, and Marcel latched his lips under Louis' jaw in answer. Louis keened, fingers dancing over Marcel's chest in desperation.

"Oh, you want me to?" Marcel teased, and Rayna muttered a _'preferably not'_ under his breath.

Anne bristled slightly, done with her youngest son's bullshit. She pressed her thumb at the juncture of Edward's eyebrows, watching as his posture relaxed, now no longer affected by the pull between his other two mates.

Louis purred lowly in warning, lips ghosting threateningly over Marcel's mating mark as he turned more and more impatient by the minute. The Omega curled his fingers over Marcel's throat and tilted his face up forcefully, latching his canines painfully under the Alpha's jaw, making him hiss lowly.

"Well," Marcel rumbled, aroused, "You're no fun," He crooned at Edward lethally, winking at Harry as he picked himself up with his Omega in his arms. "I'm going to our nest," He declared with an air of finality that sent across a clear message of _'don't even try to fucking disturb us'._

"Be my guest," Harry murmured lowly, calculative eyes piercing through his brother, and his _mate._

_Fucking Beau._

"You sure?" Marcel threw over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the throne-room, "Because you bet I'll over do my stay."

And the door slammed shut.

* * *

It was but a matter of seconds before Louis was carefully slammed onto the closed door of the nest that now reeked of his and his Alpha's arousal. Marcel's chest rumbled under the dainty touch of his fingertips, skin now flushed with a thin sheen of sweat layered over it as if they'd run a marathon.

Louis threw his head back with tighten of his legs around Marcel's waist when the Alpha licked fervently against his mating mark that glistened royally under his care.

" _Mine._ "

A choked gasp escaped Louis' lips when Marcel all but _tore_ his garment off of his body, leaving a trail of torn cloth as he carefully maneuvered the both of them to the bed.

Louis peered from under hooded eyes, lips bitten red, trailing a tentative knuckle against Marcel's jawline.

"Don't look at me like that," Marcel grinned softly after he was floored by his Omega's stare. He was frozen before the neatly set bed, Louis in his arms.

"Like what?" Louis asked, mindlessly trailing his thumb over Marcel's bottom lip with rapt attention. The Alpha trapped the digit between his plush lips, teasingly licking it, making the Omega giggle softly.

"Like _that,_ " Marcel grinned, and Louis slipped his fingers into his hair with a shy side grin, "Like I love you?"

Marcel shook his head, gently cupping Louis' cheek and bringing him forth for a sweet, soft press of lips, "Like I look at you, yeah."

Louis only blushed, nuzzling his nose against Marcel's, "Mhm?"

"Mhm. You really should stop," Marcel teased as he carefully lowered Louis onto the nest, hovering over him with fond melting through his eyes.

"Maybe I can't," Louis hushed, fingers softly massaging through Marcel's hair, knowing how much it affected the Alpha. Marcel smiled down at Louis, pressing his lips to his and leaning back.

"Okay," He relented humorously, "I don't want you to stop."

And then they were both gazing at each other as if they were seeing each other for the first time-- it _had been_ almost a year, 7 months exactly, and neither wanted to stop.

"I missed you," Louis whispered as if it were a secret, and Marcel brushed his thumb softly over Louis' cheekbone, "As did I."

And then suddenly, Louis' back was arching off of the bed as a split gasp escaped his lips. Marcel shushed the Omega soothingly, "Shh, darling," He fondled Louis' waist and the juncture of his neck and shoulder, "Breathe for me."

Louis whimpered at the hot feeling that pulsed through his body, sighing when Marcel's hand grazed his skin, "Hot," He gasped highly, "T-too hot, Alpha-- hot hot _hot_ ," He cried out at the blazing sensation that rippled through to the ends of his curled toes. Blearily opening his eyes, drenched in sweat, his eyes fell upon his Alpha who looked no better. Marcel's jaw was clenched as sweat dripped down his face in rivulets, yet soothing rumbles emanating from his chest. Louis whined high and grasped for purchase on Marcel's shoulder.

"Shh, baby, I know. I'm sorry," Marcel choked out lowly, "Just a bit, _Fleur._ My pretty, pretty Omega," He breathed, nuzzling into Louis' neck where his mark laid.

Louis squirmed incessantly on the bed, eyes flickering platinum with each flutter of his lashes, "Your pretty Omega," He echoed, and Marcel snarled, "That's right. Mine. Mine mine _mine._ "

"Yours."

And _, holy shit,_ he shouldn't find Louis echoing his words that hot, but Marcel did. He definitely did.

And then the air shifted between them. It seemed saturated. Sweeter. But then it was hot. It spiked. Higher and higher and higher, and Marcel could feel it ringing in his ears.

And then it dropped.

A few seconds breezed between them as they panted into each other. And then a lethal growl-- an earth-shattering growl pierced through the air, and Marcel grinned as he let his Omega flip him onto his back. Louis slammed a hand near Marcel's head, his other digging into the Alpha's already-scratched-pink chest. Another bout of ferocious growls slipped from his lips when they landed on Marcel's teasing yet aroused smirk. Louis' eyes flickered to their initial icy-lavender eyes and back to silver as Marcel ran his hands up his sides with tickling fingers. He leaned down menacingly, pushing his wet taint onto Marcel's knot with a shuddering breath.

" _Do as I say, Alpha,_ " Louis breathed hotly into Marcel's ear, " _And take me. Now._ "

* * *

"We met him in his college."

Edward grumbled as he played around with Harry's paper-weight. His head hung low with slow waves of guilt flowing off of his aura.

Harry watched with pursed lips.

"Well not technically _college_ for Marcel," Edward said, and sighed softly, "Look-- I'm _sorry,_ okay?--"

"That's not what I asked of you," Harry snarled lowly, "Speak. Do not apologize. I do not need it."

Edward looked like a kicked puppy at that, and he chewed on his bottom lip. "He'd been on a uni-sponsored trip for his environmental science class," Edward said after a beat of regretful silence. "Last year perks. He'd... Looked so beautiful that day," Edward breathed, fond glistening in his eyes, making Harry squint his in answer.

"I'd rather show you," Edward said, and Harry glared at him.

Edward pushed off of the chair he'd been sitting on when Harry did nothing to object (or accept, but details), and rounded to sit at the desk before his brother. "What Marce shared," Edward muttered to clarify, and cupped Harry's face gently. Leaning his forehead against his, he closed his eyes as they glowed golden.

* * *

_It was quite windy._

_Perhaps the smell, of sea?_

_No--_

_"I love this place," A bright-eyed Louis grinned as he spread his arms, his huge jumper drowning his small, dainty figure._

_"So beautiful," He breathed, eyes glittering as they reflected the last dregs of the setting Sun._

_"I'd beg to differ," Marcel said with a sly seductive smirk, appearing from the trees where he'd been on a run._

_Louis whipped around, eyes flashing cautiously at the handsome stranger. His eyes defiantly ran over Marcel's bare, inked torso, turning his nose up when Marcel only deepened his smirk (enough to pop a charm-dimple)._

_"Oh yeah?" Louis challenged, and Marcel grinned with his teeth. "Why is that?"_

_"Because I'm pretty sure I see something much more stunning," Marcel brought out a classic that rendered Louis flushed. "More importantly, you."_

_Louis crossed his arms and turned back to the lowered Sun, his hair flapping softly where he stood over the raging sea on the cliff. "Alright, Romeo," He snorted softly, sarcasm dripping with each word._

_"You don't seem to believe me," Marcel asked lightly, and Louis only ignored him. This excited Marcel to no end, stumped quite soundly at the Omega who seemed to be able to ward off his charm and strong Alpha-pheromones._

_"Sure I do," Louis humored him, "Just don't appreciate it from strange, shirtless, smelly Alphas."_

_Marcel laughed, "Smelly? I'm pretty sure I smell just fine."_

_"O-kay," Louis shrugged, but his lips pulled into a faint smile that led Marcel to believe that he was just joking._

_"I'm Marcel. You?"_

_Louis side-eyed him for full minute, "Well,_ _Marcel_ _, I'm not telling--"_

_"LOUIS! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"_

_One of Louis' classmates called, and he groaned at Marcel's victorious smirk._

_"There goes," He rolled his pretty blue eyes, lips pouting grumpily. "Liam's gonna kill me."_

_Marcel frowned lightly, bothered by the unknown person's name that fell from the soft, pretty boy's pink lips. He was truly beautiful. Soft. Delicate. Like a flower in the gardens of rich spring._

_Fleur._

_"Well," Louis walked away, throwing a half-hearted wave over his shoulder, "Don't tell anyone you know my name. He'll somehow know. Goodbye."_

_"Bye, Louis," Marcel teased softly, grinning when Louis shot a small look of reproach over his shoulder before jogging to meet with his classmates._

* * *

"Yeah," Edward breathed as he pulled back, head pounding with the effort he had to put into pushing his memories into Harry's mind. Harry leaned back in his chair, wordlessly handing Edward a balm.

Edward pulled Harry's hair affectionately, and took it, reminded of the past when they'd share their thoughts with each other without anyone else knowing.

"And then, fast forward a month, I met him."

* * *

Marcel let his hand glide over Louis' sweat-slick back and pushed him forth, now chest-to-chest, breaths shared. Louis eyed his lips with a soft sigh, and Marcel let his hands trail lower, cupping his Omega's pert behind in his hands. Louis mewled at the feeling, canines digging into his bottom lip as he grinded down.

" _Alpha,_ " He whined, desperately letting himself crash for his Alpha. " _Please._ "

Marcel pressed his lips to Louis' ear and breathed hotly, moaning lowly, "Okay, baby," He breathed, eyes darkened to a rich deep gold than the bright counterpart. "Take off your clothes for me. Pretty, pretty baby."

Louis licked Marcel's cheek and leaned back, shivering under his Alpha's probing gaze. Marcel marvelled at the beautiful creature that sat atop him; the tan, lithe expanse of Louis' body as he curled to let the last of his clothing drop off the bed. Placing both hands on Marcel's chest, Louis keened and arched his back, his Alpha's touch rendering him flushed.

Marcel ran his hands over Louis' hips, love handles, and then the bump that carried his and his brothers' pup.

"So beautiful, _Fleur,_ " Marcel cooed, and Louis tucked his face in, abashed.

Marcel leaned up to tuck a tuft of soft hair behind Louis' ear, gaze softening when the Omega nuzzled into his touch. "Shall I take care of you, baby?"

Louis' eyes opened to bright glowing platinum, a shy smile pulling at his lips, "Please."

And then Marcel sat up, pressing his lips to Louis' softly, letting the tempo heat up higher as he opened his mouth to accommodate Louis' exploring tongue. Pulling back, Marcel tightened his grip on Louis' bum, "Patience, darling," He crooned teasingly, "You _did_ want me to take care of you?"

Louis' eyes darkened drastically, slamming Marcel back down onto the nest with a slow shake of his head, "Too slow," He murmured, "Not anymore, baby."

Marcel groaned softly, arousal hanging heavy in the air between them. "You took too long," Louis snarled, "Now I take care of you."

* * *

"He told me he'd found the perfect Omega," Edward remembered, "That I needed to meet him before we even considered to tell him about you."

Harry listened quietly, eyes hard.

Edward grumbled at his older brother, "Obviously, _that_ never happened. Marcel and I were mad at you. Well _, I_ was," Edward muttered tightly, "And Rayna's help was constant in keeping you from my mind. So you never caught on," He explained, referring to how he'd taken bond-blocker potions for privacy from Harry.

"I fell in love with him. Marcel already loved him. It had been only 3 months, but it was so _obvious._ So obvious that we were smitten," Edward grinned, "We'd gone on secret dates, put scent blockers so that Lou's brother wouldn't suspect a thing," He snickered softly. "And then," Edward said softly "I... Mated him."

"Never kissed him," Edward muttered, "But that day, both my rut and his heat collapsed together. It was... It was so sudden. His heat was a week away, mine, about 2, but I guess they got triggered."

"And Marcel wasn't affected. He'd watched us, didn't stop me from mating _Bleu_ ," Edward breathed, scowling deeply, "Fucktard. He'd planned it all along."

Harry crossed his legs and leaned back, fingers pulling at his bottom lip.

"And after that..." Edward frowned, "I don't know. I only remember waking up back in my nest. Back in my pack like nothing ever happened. And it was like he'd affected my whole pack because they too never spoke of my absence."

* * *

Louis shuddered as he straddled Marcel, quick to lean down and attach his lips to Marcel's. Hand trailing down his body, Louis reached back to touch himself, moaning softly into the Alpha's mouth. Marcel groaned in answer, rutting up into Louis' warm body.

"Ah ah ah," Louis tutted with blown eyes, "Now, my pace, yeah?"

⚠

"How about," Marcel smirked with a dark glint in his eyes, "Mine?" He quickly flipped them over, trapping his Omega under his body. Louis snarled and fought against his tight grip, body arching erotically when Marcel sucked on a nipple.

"No," Louis moaned, gasping when Marcel teased his hole with a finger. He brought the glistening digit back up, forcing the Omega to watch as he sucked it clean, "You taste as ravishing as ever," He rumbled into Louis' ear, knowing how much it affected the Omega.

Louis fell pliant, mewling softly as his Alpha dominated over his body. He latched his lips to Marcel's jaw, sucking a love bite, and stuttering when Marcel plunged another finger into him.

"So wet for me, hm?" Marcel whispered into Louis' ear, pumping his digits slowly, "So so wet."

"Wet," Louis gasped, moaning loud when Marcel crooked his fingers up to brush against his bundle of nerves. Another bout of slick dripped down his legs, and Marcel quickened his pace, bringing out high pitched mewls from Louis' parted lips.

"Does baby want my knot?" Marcel pondered out loud, and Louis nodded frantically, "Please. Please Alpha. Please _please,_ " He begged with a trembling voice, and Marcel kissed Louis to settle him down, "Breathe for me, baby," He kissed Louis' face-- his bloomed cheeks, his nose, his shut eyes, "It's all yours. I'm all yours."

Louis slipped his fingers into Marcel's hair and pulled him down forcefully to bite at his lip, "Mine," He proclaimed, and Marcel nodded seriously. "All yours."

"All mine," Louis keened, "Love you Alpha," He whispered, "So much."

"I love you too, darling," Marcel soothed, rubbing his bump softly.

Louis swallowed, eyes flickering between Marcel's warm hazel-infused ones, chest thumping painfully at just _how much he loved him, dear Goddess._

He shivered when Marcel rutted against his leg softly, his knot building up untouched for his Omega. "All of this," Marcel pressed against Louis, honey-like seduction oozing from his words, "Is yours."

Louis blushed, and Marcel grinned down at him, " _Now_ you're shy? C'mon, _Fleur,_ " He moaned lowly into Louis' attentive ear, "Fuck yourself on me."

And that was all it took for Louis to regain back control, wrestling Marcel back into the sheets, and going easily when the Alpha pushed himself upright, leaning back onto the headboard with a leisurely smirk on his stupid, dimpled face.

Louis looked up through his lashes at his Alpha, smug when Marcel faltered as he gripped his length, breathing hotly onto it.

"Don't tease me, baby," Marcel gritted, and Louis looked up at him innocently, kitten-licking the dripping tip. Marcel pushed his hands under Louis' arms and pulled him up onto his lap, shuddering into his Omega's mouth when his còck slid between Louis' slick cheeks.

Louis giggled breathily, flooring Marcel with fond. "Maybe I should," Louis whispered mischievously, and Marcel kissed his nose, "Either you take control and fuck yourself on me," He rumbled lethally, "Or I fuck you into this mattress without your release. How does that sound, baby?"

Louis moaned softly, swivelling his hips and keening when Marcel's knot tripped on his rim.

"I'll fuck myself on you," Louis answered breezily, and Marcel hummed appreciatively, "And you make love to me," He demanded.

Marcel stilled Louis with a careful hand, "Anytime, baby," He declared with burning eyes, "Anytime we do, is me making love to you."

Louis nuzzled into his cheek affectionately, pressing a sweet kiss there, "Okay, Alpha."

But Marcel wasn't done yet, his eyes shone ferociously, determination glinting in them, "And you must understand, that I'm all yours," He said, and Louis' breath hitched at the meaningful glow in his eyes. "I let Edward take you first. Harry kiss you first. But know, that I loved you first, _Fleur._ And if you'll have me, after all I've put you through," He grasped Louis' face in his hands softly, chest thudding at the gleam of tears in Louis' eyes, " _If_ you'll have me, I'll be your first. Yours to call," He tilted his head and submitted to Louis softly, "Your Alpha. Completely. Just as you are to me."

Louis gripped Marcel tightly as he pressed his lips to his fervently, mewling at Marcel's soothing touch on his skin. "Mine. You're always mine, Alpha."

"Okay, baby," Marcel smiled softly, "Now can you please fuck yourself on me?"

Louis giggled and swatted Marcel's chest, his tears glistening on Marcel's cheek.

He tucked his face into Marcel's neck and smiled, picking himself up and sinking down on Marcel in one stroke. Marcel moaned, voice dipping lowly, as Louis clenched around him. Louis panted against Marcel's cheek, the feeling of being filled messing with his clarity.

"Fuck, baby," Marcel breathed, "So tight," He ran his finger down between Louis' cheeks, pressing down and massaging when he was buried inside his Omega. Louis squirmed with a high moan, picking himself up until Marcel's head caught on his rim, and slammed back down.

Marcel licked and sucked Louis' neck where the marks lay, hips twitching to fuck up into Louis' heat.

Louis steadied himself using Marcel's broad shoulders, and let himself go completely, bouncing and swivelling his hips to build up Marcel's knot. The harsh sounds of skin slapping and the two wolves' liberated moans were all that remained in the otherwise quiet room.

"Alpha-- _mmh,_ " Louis keened high, dragging Marcel's còck in him, dropping back down harshly when the Alpha licked at his nipple. Marcel chuckled lowly, breath hitching, "That's right, baby," He moaned, "Fill you up with my pups, yeah?"

Louis whimpered and nodded, fingers scratching down Marcel's marked chest. The Alpha moaned at the burn, restraints falling apart as he canted his hips up just as Louis dropped down. Louis cried out at the feeling, thighs trembling, as his còck laid pink against Marcel's stomach.

"Fuck this," Marcel growled in Louis ear, slipping out and flipping them over, pushing Louis into his hands and knees, "Hands and knees, _Fleur,_ " He demanded, groaning when Louis pushed back his glistening bum into his hands, panting harshly as he arched his back. Marcel made sure to nestle a pillow under Louis' bump, getting a sweet kiss in reply.

Marcel spread Louis' cheeks apart, taking in the wrecked hole with hungry eyes, " _So sweet, baby,_ " He moaned, licking a stripe over the clenching taint. Louis gasped brokenly, arching further into Marcel's tongue.

Marcel draped himself over Louis' back, nuzzling into the sweet-smelling soft hair as he lined up with his Omega's dripping hole. "I'm still fucking you into the mattress," He growled, slamming in just as Louis released with a high pitched whine.

Marcel snarled softly and worked his hips, shivering with the breathy moans that spilled from Louis with every aimed thrust. Louis collapsed onto the bed, face turned to the side as he felt himself floating, hand tight as it gripped Marcel's hair behind his head. Marcel nipped at Louis' neck, hands soft as they ghosted over to the Omega's untouched còck. "Do you want me to touch you?" He asked, innocently letting a finger brush down the wet slit. Louis breathed heavily, shaking his head no. Marcel kissed Louis' shoulder, letting a smug smile press into the skin after, "Good, baby. So perfect for me."

Louis nodded, mouth slack as Marcel suckled on his mark. "For you," He breathed, and Marcel groaned, "That's right, darling."

Louis let himself be fucked, eyes fluttering hazily, unattending of the sounds that escaped him.

This feeling.

This feeling was _sublime._

To feel the Alpha he'd been yearning for _months._ To be able to touch him, kiss him, _love him._

_It was all too much._

"Never enough," Marcel whispered in answer, and Louis blushed deep, fond rippling through their bond.

"I'm sorry, _Fleur,_ " Marcel breathed softly into Louis' ear, thrusts slower and sweeter. "I'm so sorry," He pressed the words where his mark laid on Louis' neck, hands softly caressing the Omega's body.

 _"One day,"_ Marcel whispered through their bond, closing his eyes at Louis' confused sound, _"I hope you forgive me."_

That was the thing. Once Louis' Omega settled, he'd be able to completely come out of the reverie he'd been put in by Marcel. All the chains (in metaphorical sense) that held his wolf's essence down would be freed. He would no longer need to depend on his Alphas.

It was a low blow, holding Louis hostage under his power-- making him suffer through the pain of his wicked plan, but he did it. He still did it. He _marked_ Louis, without mating him. He left his Omega yearning his touch for _7 fucking months_. And then he _took away_ his mark, his memories, _tormented him--_

Marcel swallowed. The only thing he regretted was pull Louis into his scheme. Others, not so much.

His brothers deserved to suffer.

As much as he loved them, they _deserved_ to suffer.

Louis gasped brokenly as Marcel's knot caught against his rim with his slow, deliberate movements. "Alpha, s-stop," He whispered, overwhelmed and confused by the waves of grief that rolled off of his Alpha. Marcel stilled, pressing fleeting kisses behind Louis' ear. "What is it, _Fleur?_ "

"I--" Louis blushed, "I want to see you."

Marcel pressed in one more time before he carefully maneuvered Louis onto his back. Louis instantly wound his arms around Marcel shoulders and pulled him down, cupping his cheek as he kissed him softly, trying to figure out what was upsetting his Alpha. Before he could ask, Louis was shut up when Marcel entered him again, rocking as slowly and passionately as he could. His pace quickened with each high sound of Louis' arousal, nibbling on his shoulder.

Just as Marcel's knot was about to pop, he whispered, "I love you, darling. Always remember that."

And then they were both releasing, Louis clutching Marcel's head to his shoulder. Marcel panted, eyes closed as a slow feeling of content spread through his chest.

His còck twitched as he filled Louis up, making the Omega mewl softly, "I love you too, Alpha. I--"

And as Marcel had expected, Louis' eyes glowed platinum as he raised his head.

"I--"

Marcel tilted his head to the side, giving free reign to Louis who kissed his nose.

And then Louis was pressing his canines into Marcel's mating nerve, both of them shuddering as Marcel popped another knot, rocking deeply into the rumbling Omega. Louis scratched down the expanse of Marcel's back, keening at the taste of blood on his tongue.

Marcel muffled his growl into Louis' mark, piercing him again, head hazy as it swimmed with the liberating feeling of his Omega's fiery character etched into his.

"Mine," Louis gasped as he licked over Marcel's new mark, and the Alpha smiled, "Yes, darling. Yours."

Louis nuzzled into Marcel's chest, pressing his lips over his heart. Marcel wrapped his arms around Louis, fingers weaving through his hair, "This heart beats for you, remember?"

⚠

Louis made a small sound of happiness, looking up at his Alpha with adoration, "Yeah," He breathed with bloomed cheeks, making Marcel laugh.

"Sleep, love," He kissed his forehead, "I'll be here."

Louis pressed one last kiss under his chin (where there was a scar he'd gotten when he was younger), and nipped at Marcel's chest, closing his eyes.

Marcel trailed his fingers softly over Louis' back, lips pressed against the sleeping Omega's forehead, "Will you?" He asked with a small shake of his head.

A spark of lethal excitement lit up his eyes as he cuddled into his Omega.

_Will you be here?_

* * *

"And... Boom," Rayna drawled, releasing his hold on the pack, eyes sparkling as they turned to Luca who sat beside him with an open mouth.

Luca swallowed, eyes flickering down and flinching when simultaneous growls rippled through the air and rattled the grounds. "Yada yada," Rayna grinned as he chortled, watching as Liam got punched on his jaw with the release. Luca flinched at the scene, eyes flickering over to the wolf beside him once again.

"Will you... Will you help--"

"Nope," Rayna snickered in glee, "He belongs to these grounds, now. _We_ don't. Wanna leave before these barbarians figure out where we are?" He fluttered his lashes mockingly down at Zayn who'd spotted him.

"What?" Luca started indignantly, " _No_ \--"

But then Rayn was pressing his lips to his, purple coloured smoke tendrils creeping up around them, "You don't have a choice, baby," Rayna grinned lethally, enjoying the stumped look on Luca's face.

"Bye, Zayn!" Rayna cackled just as he disappeared into nothingness, a victorious (and very much unnecessary) kiss pressed into Luca's lips.

And all hell broke loose.


	46. 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Mentions of Ziall Smut lollllll
> 
> Translations :   
> 1\. Puissance de la Nuit - Power of the Night

_**43** _

* * *

An uproar.

There was no other word to describe it.

It pulsed through Harry's distracted mind, and he grunted as he withered on his armchair.

"Harry?" Edward frowned as he watched his brother growl lowly, eyes now flashing blindingly gold when he snapped them open.

"Harry, wait--"

But Harry was already on his way downstairs, and all Edward could do was follow with a confused scowl. He jogged up to Harry and softly slipped his fingers into Harry's hair, keeping up with the murderous Alpha who marched with a mission. Edward flinched when he tried to push against Harry's emotional border.

It was already overwhelmed.

His pack was calling out to him.

All at once.

"What the..."

* * *

It had been barely half an hour when Marcel was being woken up.

Bound down by a weight against his chest, no less.

A slow smirk slipped onto his face and he fluttered his eyes open to see an unamused Louis who sneered down at him, canines flashing dangerously. Marcel grinned up at his mate, both his arms pinned above his head by Louis as he sat on his chest.

" _Hello darling_ ," Marcel crooned, biting his lip in arousal, trailing his eyes over the various marks he'd left on his Omega. Louis flushed, then shook his head, determined, and glared down at him. 

" _Marce_ ," Louis gritted, stuttering a mewl when Marcel bucked his hips up into his bum. Louis growled and slammed his hands on either sides of Marcel's head, the Alpha now moving to rest his own hands on the Omega's succulent thighs that straddled him.

"Stop that," Louis snarled, "If you know what's good for you, _Alpha_."

Marcel's pupils dilated, and he turned them over, Louis struggling under his weight. " _Fùcking--_ Marcel, _let me the fùck go--_ "

Marcel husked a moan into Louis' ear, smirking when the Omega stilled with another flushed gasp. "Shh, baby," He kissed softly where he'd buried his head in Louis' neck, hand rubbing soothingly where his bump pressed against his torso.

"There you go," Marcel cooed when Louis' thudding heartbeat slowed, nuzzling his hair and leaning back to look down at the Omega.

Louis laid pliant, cheeks flushed pink like the rest of his body, eyes closed as he breathed out. Marcel snickered and pressed a kiss to his lips and received a punch to the chest. He full out laughed when Louis wrestled him back onto the sheets, throwing punch after punch to his chest, growling.

Marcel shushed him again and hugged him to his chest when tears spilled out of Louis' eyes, sniffling. "I hate you," He proclaimed weakly, crashing against his loving Alpha's chest. Marcel tightened his hold on his Omega and kissed his hair, "Well, I'd expect no less from my fiesty darling."

Louis bristled and bit Marcel's chest, drawing blood, only to lick it clean.

"You're going to _regret_ \--"

But then a shuddering gasp was falling from his lips, and Marcel stilled. " _Fleur_?"

He'd expected this, too.

He sat up with Louis heaving another breath on his neck. Eyes glowing as they fluttered.

" _Alpha,_ " Louis mewled, and Marcel caressed his cheek. "That's right, darling. Breathe for me, yeah?"

"What's-- what's _happening_ \--"

And then clarity shone in Louis' eyes. He stopped shivering in Marcel's hold, sitting up straight. A lethal flash of love passed through his eyes as he kissed between Marcel's pecs. Marcel smirked and leaned back into the headrest, watching his Omega slip off the bed and pad over to the nightstand where the pendant glowed fiercely.

It burned Louis as he picked it up, scorched through his fingertips as he gazed at it.

_'Set us free.'_

Louis knew that.

He knew that, somehow.

Eyes flickering up to his Alpha who smiled back at him, Louis looked down at the pendant again.

_'Set. Us. Free.'_

And Louis did.

He clenched the pendant in his fist until it shattered to smithereens.

* * *

" _BLOOD HOUNDS!_ " Harry roared as he stepped out of the packhouse, Edward hot on his heels.

His pack, which had already gathered outside in a flurry of emotions, roared back at its Alpha with fervour.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Zayn breathed as he pushed forward.

Edward noticed the unconscious, unfamiliar Alpha who was being held hostage behind him, and he noticed Zayn's mate pressing his face into the Alpha's bloody cheek.

Edward shook his head and pushed back at Zayn's chest, watching as his brother stood regal on the stairs that elevated him.

"Not now, Zayn," Edward murmured, eyebrows furrowed.

Harry's lethal snarl alerted his packmembers of his wolf's presence, and he snapped his jaws to quieten them down. They were _uncomfortable._ They felt _unsafe._

_His pack did not feel safe anymore._

Harry needed to change that.

As pack Alpha, _he needed to change that._

"ALPHA!" Roared Harry's pack, a splash of tremble in its outraged cry. They were confused. Unsettled.

And Harry, he could not give them the answer they seeked.

He could not tell his own pack that he was the true heir of the Moon Goddess.

That would lead to a tremendous unbalance. A tremendous unbalance that would rival that of his _father's_ ruthless rule, and _win._

_It would be chaos._

But before he could utter a single word, a forceful silence hushed his pack. The wind picked up, harsh whispers flooding each wolf's ear of the time that was to come.

Panicked gazes moulded together as the packmates defensively huddled closer. Tight knit.

Harry watched, voice stolen, as Edward fell to his knees, voice stolen, mouth open in a scream that was lost in the Chaotic Silence that held them all down.

And then, it dropped.

Harry could hear the birds again. He could hear harsh breaths of stunned wolves. He could hear the soft breeze that caressed his skin.

And yet.

He couldn't hear his brother.

His mates.

_What in the bloody fuck was going on?--_

"Good question," A voice said, and then...

_Harry smelt it._

_Dear Goddess be damned, he smelt it._

_Puissance de la Nuit._

_The same aroma that Harry had grown to loathe._

"Really," Marcel grinned as he walked out the pack house with his hands in his low-hung joggers' pockets, a leisurely skip in his step. "That's a really, _really_ good question, brother."

And behind him, stepped out Louis.

 _Louis,_ with his eyes blazing silver, clad in only a shirt (Harry's) that curved over the bump he rested a dainty palm on. Louis, with his beautiful aroma, his coloured lips set in a straight line, and bare feet that padded softly, yet seemed to be heard for miles and miles on end.

Louis, with the Blood Hounds' seal engraved into the side of his neck.

Right above the marks he bore.

"I, Louis Styles," Louis' hard, glinting eyes flickered to that of Marcel's proud smirk, " _Pack Luna of the Blood Hounds_ ," Now flickered to Harry's stunned gaze, "Request you, as my pack," He proclaimed softly, eyes flitting to Edward's before flashing back to the pack that seemed to hang off of each word that he uttered, "To forget what you've seen. For your well-being," His eyes cut Marcel once again, "And your pack Alpha's," He finished.

And much to Harry and Edward's muted surprise, the pack dispersed from where they were. Heads bowed in respect, eyes flickering blank, they returned to their nests. Returned to their nests so that they could be cloaked back under the dark shadows of the Night's promise. The promise to protect them, and most importantly, the Moon Goddess.

For only the Night makes her shine. And keeps her safe with It's company.

"That went well," Marcel grinned smugly, pride bubbling wild in his chest, pulling a stoic Louis into his side and pushing his face into the side of his neck. He nipped at his mark and trailed his tongue up to the seal imprinted on Louis' neck, licking softly.

Louis' cold gaze fell upon Harry and Edward, who looked back at him with awe and regret respectively.

The Omega then turned to press a soft kiss between Marcel's exposed chest, eyes glaring at the clingy Alpha. "Of course it did. Now, step back."

" _Fuck, yeah_ ," Marcel dipped down to claim Louis' lips in a flash, purring to soothe Louis' snarling wolf. His hands travelled, territorial, possessive, gripping and scenting what was his. "As you wish, baby," He husked and stepped back, hands raised with a crooked smile at the intense sneer he received from his Omega.

"Well, then," Louis raised his brows, eyes icy as they laid on Harry's. "We've things to discuss, now don't we?"

* * *

Zayn grunted as he shifted the unconscious Alpha in his arms.

The overwhelming stench of blood pushed Niall to rush into their cabin, pulling the door to the bathroom open.

"The first aid's under the cabinet there, _Soleil._ Careful, please," Zayn said softly, watching as Niall nodded and reached under cabinet he'd pointed to. Zayn then set to closing the lid of the loo and setting Liam on top of it. He removed the Alpha's clothes (save his underwear) with a small purse of his lips, tilting his face up to note the level of damage.

Liam, was it not?

The police officer was frowning even in his state of rest, and Zayn furrowed his brows.

Niall returned to his side and nuzzled under his jaw, fingers softly tugging back the hair splayed across Liam's sweaty forehead.

"I'll get the wash cloth, Alpha," Niall said softly, reluctantly brushing his fingers against Liam's cheek and making his way out.

Zayn regarded the Alpha before him.

He was family now.

Was he not?

He could feel it.

But...

Zayn shook his head and set to work, blinking his eyes fast.

 _Something was missing_. He was definitely missing something.

When the tub was half filled with warm water, Zayn carefully placed the Alpha down into the water, watching with pursed lips and when the Alpha's blood washed away and coloured the water. Niall walked back in with a washcloth, carefully wiping away the blood at the Alpha's face, softly dabbing at the split lips that healed itself slowly. Zayn frowned deeply once again, twitching to help his Omega but swallowing instead.

He swallowed once again, bristling at the tense atmosphere he knew he was the cause of. Shaking his head with a soft sigh, he help Niall out, using the hand shower to wash out the blood in Liam's hair.

_Something was missing._

Zayn helped Liam up from the tub, Niall patting the unconscious Alpha down with a towel. Disregarding the fact that his clothes were damp, Zayn once again carried Liam, walking into his shared nest. Unbeknownst to himself, his eyes were flashing their deep maroon, his wolf pushing forward to help who he _knew_ now, somehow, deep down, to be family.

And his family was hurt.

Niall and Zayn worked together like clockwork, mutual silence hanging between them heavy, quietening the heavier words they needed to share.

Liam was dressed with Zayn's clothes, and wrapped under the soft sheets of the nest.

Zayn brought Niall into his hold delicately, holding the back of the Omega's neck as he nuzzled his cheek on top of his head.

"I'm tired, Alpha," Niall said softly, eyes trained on Liam's sleeping form. Chest hurting, heart beating fast, breaths slowed, he looked up at Zayn. Zayn dipped down in answer, resting his forehead on Niall's.

The scent in the room was strong. The scent of a rested, content wolf. The scent of an Alpha wolf with his guard down.

_An Alpha wolf._

_With his guard down._

_Completely._

Zayn swallowed.

"Come, then," He said, hands soft as they lead his Omega to the en suite once again.

_Something was missing._

Turning the shower faucet on and leaving it to gradually become the right temperature, Zayn shifted his undivided attention to Niall.

"Turn around for me, _Soleil_ ," Zayn said, kissing Niall's bloomed cheeks once. Removing the pinned cloth on Niall's shoulder, he stilled.

_Oh._

Two marks.

Sniffing for a few seconds, making Niall squirm where he stood, Zayn dipped down to give a tentative lick to the slightly reddened skin on which stood out two silver marks. Zayn's chest rumbled softly when Niall's head feel back on his shoulder with a soft mewl.

Tongue pressing harder down on the sensitive patch of skin, Zayn let his hands trail over the expanse of Niall's waist, eyes flashing when the Omega shuddered in his hold.

"Alpha-- _Zayn, please_."

_Something was missing._

And then Zayn was pressing his Omega into the wall, skin flushed, steam swirling with the heady scent of two wolves in love-- his eyes trained on the closed door of the bathroom.

So was Niall's.

Skin slick, breaths laboured, hands slipping--

_Fuck._

_Something was missing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note :
> 
> Hiiii!
> 
> Did you notice how the context of 'something was missing' changed gradually? Or am I just delivering shite XD


	47. 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Minor Character Death, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of emotional torture

**_44_ **

* * *

_"_ _No, no, no," The Alpha gulped down the lump in his throat, hands shaking heavily as he wiped away a drop of sweat that collected at his brow. His other hand protectively clutched his son to his chest, the little toddler peering up at the woman before him with a tilt of his head._

_"I beg of you, Yaser," The woman pleaded, eyes drained of their usual fervour and light-- dimmed down to a pathetic glint of desperation. Desperation that propelled her to hand out the three little gurgling pups over to the man before him._

_"I've just been released of that monster's reign," Yaser barked, swallowing once he realised who he was talking to. "I'm sorry-- I cannot--"_

_"Yaser," The Goddess pleaded, "Please. Take care of my boys. You are the only one who can. The only who-- who Desmond and I trust to."_

_And really, Yaser was to scoff and turn the treacherous divine being away. "Desmond," Yaser snarled. "What do I owe that_ beast _to take care of his little spawns?" And yet, even as he said those words, his conscious reprimanded his cold-hearted demeanour. The demeanour that those little innocent pups would never deserve from him._

_He was not Desmond._

_He would never be Desmond._

_Destroyed, was the mighty rule of the Blood Hounds._

_Destroyed._

_"He took away my mate," He spat, eyes blazing, pushing his son's closer to his chest, "He took away my daughters. He trusts me?! For what?! For being the_ mutt _that I was, in following his every order?!"_

_Anne swallowed, blowing out a slow breath. "No. For being by his side--"_

_"I had no choice--"_

_"And because Trisha trusts you to. I trust you to. And because... I will forever be in your debt if you do so."_

_Yaser snapped his mouth shut, alarmed. "You-- Trisha?" His eyes then blazed dark, "How lowly of you," He gritted, "You prey on weakness--"_

_"You leave me but no choice, Yaser," Anne swallowed thickly, reaching forward to caress the baby in front of her. She chuckled breathily, caressing each of her sons before her. "This little darling is_ _Marcelleus_ _, you know?_ My youngest--" _Her face slithered darker, and darker, making Yaser much more nervous than he had previously been. He took a step back, and froze when her eyes snapped up to meet his. "He's Edwardian," She continued, Yaser flickering his gaze down to the cooing baby in front of him, nestled in the sheets of the bassinet. "My little warrior," She grinned, and then delicately rubbed her knuckles against the soft tuft of hair on the last one. "This one's my eldest. Harold. He," She paused, trailing her finger to his little chubby hand and turning his wrist over carefully--_

_"The mark of the Alpha," Yaser whispered, eyes blazing, shoulders dropping with a slow sigh of dreaded tiredness._

_"Partially, yes," Anne informed. "It does not hold much power, other than being the mark of succession to the pack."_

_"Not much power?" Yaser asked in incredulity, "This means he is my_ Alpha, _Anne."_

_"Not until he is worthy of that title," Anne said meaningfully. "Not until his oath."_

_Yaser snapped up his eyes, "You want me to train them?"_

_Anne nodded after a beat. "Without Desmond's influence. Under your guidance."_

_And before Yaser could protest, the Goddess was vanishing slowly, the little pups in their deep slumber._

_"I know you can, Yaser. I owe you."_

_"Wait–!"_

_But Anne had already left by then. Yaser swallowed thickly, crouching to look closely at the little pups in the bassinet in front of him._

_"Well, Z, I suppose you have brothers to grow up with now, huh?"_

* * *

"How tragic," Louis hummed, a snarl curling over his canines. His eyes blazed platinum as he dug through the memories that the Goddess had gifted him. Memories only he had access to. A special offering.

Louis paused his pacing, observing his three Alphas who were on their knees before him, bound together by his dark power. The dark power that lived within him now. _Puissance de la Nuit,_ Harry had termed it to be.

Well, he wasn't wrong.

Rubbing a tender hand over his bump, Louis came to stand before Edward, whose shoulders were stiff, jacked up, as his head hung low between them. Louis raised a leg and toed under Edward's chin, tilting it upward with dark eyes. Harry snarled to his side, and Louis replied with a harsh hush. "Shut up," Louis snapped at Harry, and smirked when the Alpha was forced to. Harry's eyes darkened, and Louis tsked, turning back to Edward.

"The Goddess' warrior, are you?" He questioned, aware of how Marcel's head snapped to him with a surprised look. "Always fought to keep you and your brothers together, did you?"

Edward moved his guilt-ridden gaze upward, towards Louis'. "...No," He croaked out.

Louis scoffed and resumed his fumed pacing.

* * *

_"Once more," Yaser ordered, arms crossed, eyes squinted at the panting just-teen wolves. His stare intensified when he spotted the tell-tale sign of a protest at the tip of their tongues._

_The pups groaned and set to train once again, their muscles protesting in pain._

_"Now, now," Yaser's father muttered as he carefully chose to sit beside his son, "Do you really have to keep them runnin' for so many hours, boy? I was more lenient towards you, and you turned out just fine."_

_Yaser shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face as he watched his sons' determined faces to complete the hand made course. "That's because I trained more than what you assigned me to, father. That's why I turned out better than what you expected," He chuckled, grinning when his father only glared at him behind his glasses._

_"Wonderful."_

_Yaser chuckled once again, grinning when his father punched his shoulder._

_"You deserved that. Dinner's ready, by the way. Make your way home in an hour before your mother has a proper fit, yes?"_

_Yaser nodded and stood up, making the pups distracted._

_"Are we done?!"_

_"Nope."_

_"Ugh."_

_Yaser only smirked in answer to the pups' disdainful looks, waving at his father who revved down the road with a last disgruntled look in his direction._

_"They look pretty good down there." A voice said, and Yaser froze where he stood. "But they aren't really good, are they?"_

_"_ Desmond _," Yaser stated, a chill at the tip of his spine._

_Desmond clicked forward, golden eyes assessing his heirs. "You've made absolute poltroons out of 'em, eh?"_

_Yaser bristled, making Desmond raise his brows with a slow smirk. "Touchy, are we?"_

_"What are you doing here," Yaser gritted. Wasn't he supposed to be held in Eternal slumber? Or was Anne lying about that too?_

_"Pretty easy to convince your mate to let you go when she's desperate to make amends," He informed, and Yaser jacked up, alarms blaring in his mind._

_"I came for my boys," Desmond stated matter-of-factly, "But I can't seem to find them. Instead," Desmond gritted, "I find little sissies runnin' about. What's that, huh?"_

_And with each word, Yaser noticed Desmond stepping closer to him._

_"They're wonderful pups," Yaser defended, "They will prove to better Alphas than you ever were."_

_"That's_ impossible, _and you know that," Desmond grinned, curling his fist over Yaser's neck and squeezing tight. Yaser only gritted his teeth, "And I'll never let you take them. You absolute–"_

_"Dad!" Harry was the first one to sense the uncomfortable air, alarmed to see his father being lifted into the air by the neck._

_"Hey! Let him go, you fucking tosser!"_

_"Tosser, eh?" Desmond glared into Yaser's answering eyes, the latter choking but refusing to show weakness. "Never's too strong a word for you, is it not? With what little time you have," He whispered darkly._

_"HEY!" Harry ran back to the front, his brothers hot on his heels, weak. Tired. Without the strength to take down the asshole who held his father hostage under his relentless grip. "STOP THAT, YOU FUCKER!"_

_Harry rammed against the barrier that Desmond had created, struggling to push past it. Zayn shouted in alarm, unable to do anything as he watched his father shudder with the lack of oxygen._

_Edward rammed back into the thing that held them back, having shifted into his wolf._

_"Forever is too strong a word too," Desmond mused meaningfully, referring to how the Goddess was indebted to Yaser. "Too bad you don't have the time again, dear brother."_

_Desmond's eyes blazed harder, "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do, hm?"_

_"What do you want!" Harry screamed in panic, forced to watch as Yaser's eyes began losing focus, chest heaving with worryingly short gasps that rattled his body midair._

_Desmond paused, turning to look at his offsprings– how_ desperate _they were. Except for one that stood frozen._

_"I wanted what's mine. But I don't find that here, son. What shall we do about it?"_

_Harry stopped, eyes panicked, chest heaving. "W-what? What do you want?"_

_"He wants us, Harry," Marcel said finally, swallowing thickly when Harry only looked at him, panicked._

_"Th-then take us!" Harry exclaimed, now desperate. Eyes stinging._

_Weak._

_Powerless._

_Foolish._

_"You?" Desmond snorted, dropping Yaser to the ground and stalking towards the pups. "You're pathetic," Desmond snorted once again. "Look at you," His hand harshly gripped Harry's face, face twisting into a sneer at the wet tear tracks on his cheeks. "And you," Desmond looked at Edward who rumbled softly, bristling, tentative. Scared_.

_"You think I want you?" He sneered, and Harry struggled in his hold. Marcel swallowed, eyes quietly assessing the situation, watching defensively when Zayn rushed to their unconscious father. The only father they'd ever known._

_"I've a proposition," Desmond pushed Harry back out of his hold and took a hold of the back of Marcel's neck, "Choose. Yaser, or this one."_

_Harry panted, Edward stilling where he was._

_"Time's ticking," Desmond grinned, and Harry stepped back in panic, mind muddled. Edward watched with laboured breaths. Watched his brother who would be taken away. Without a fight._

_"NO!" Zayn screamed as Yaser took his last_ _breath_ _, the same time Desmond disappeared with a shaking, betrayed Marcel, "Time's up, pup. You've failed."_

_Tremendously._

* * *

"You fear weakness," Louis muttered lowly, watching as Harry tensed where he was knelt.

"Do I make you weak, _Harold?_ Huh?" Louis sneered down at the Alpha who looked up at him with blazing eyes. "Do. I. Make. You. Weak," Louis accentuated each word with gritted teeth, leaning back with a smirk when Harry nodded wordlessly. "Good. Good. How do you think I felt when you _violated_ me, hm?"

Harry flinched, eyes dulling for a split moment, darkening with remorse.

"Tell me," Louis murmured, "How I feel _now,_ knowing you've touched me that way, and I still have a future written with you."

Harry struggled against the restraints, eyes bleeding into panic. "Tell me how I feel, knowing that my _mat_ e," Louis gritted at Edward who clenched his eyes shut, neck craned up still, "Has been with another. Tell me how I feel, knowing I've been played with. With no stop. No shame. _Tell me."_

* * *

_"–You selfish fucking bastard!" Marcel scoffed, fist clenching tight, eyes flashing red._

_"Marce, wait, let's just–"_

_"Shut up, Edward," Marcel sneered, Harry only pursing his lips_ _, frowning deep._

_"Harry, stop this, right now," Edward tried, anger at the brink of boiling over. Anger at the situation, anger at his brothers who were acting like_ children _about something that could be resolved in a much easier way._

_"No," Harry said softly, eyes hard. "He's been back for 3 years now, and I've given him the space he needed. Now I need answers, or he doesn't become pack Alpha. That's final."_

_"What answers do I owe you, huh?" Marcel gritted in a low hiss, offended. "You never fought for me. You never chose me. You watched. You fucking watched, didn't you?"_

_"I had no choice!"_

_"Yes you did! If your dumb mutt headed arse would've paid attention, it would've known that Yaser was already dead!"_

_"Do not. Speak of father. That way. You do_ not _understand how–_ _"_

 _"_ _Of course, I don't, you_ selfish prick _! I wasn't there, now was I?_ _"_

_"I needed answers. We all did. And now that you have it, and do not wish to share, I'd beg to differ on who's being the selfish one here," Harry glared._

_Marcel paused, sneering. "What do you want me to say?" He muttered lowly, "That I'd been put in an_ oath _for a year, under the pretense of Eternal Sleep?"_

_Harry shot to his feet, surprise clouding his features._

_"Because that's what fucking happened. And you can have your damned title, Harold. I don't give a flying fuck!" Marcel gritted in annoyance and marched out of the pack grounds._

_"Now's a good time to apologise, Alpha," Zayn muttered, watching as Edward rushed behind his younger brother._

_Harry gritted his jaw, "He's not affected by that at all, Z. I know my brother. He isn't telling me something. And I don't plan on apologising. Not until he tells me the whole truth, Zayn."_

* * *

"You blame your brothers for what happened to you. You think it's their fault," Louis murmured, taking a seat on the floor before his mates, eyes dark with anger.

Marcel shrugged, "It _is_. I was _chosen._ I didn't have a choice either ways, and you know that. Desmond chose me, because he needed Harry to carry on his legacy. Desmond chose me, because Edward was too pure, too soft. Too soft. Can you believe that?" Marcel snorted.

Louis regarded his Alpha with slitted eyes, trailing a finger on the side of his neck where his mark laid. Marcel hissed lowly, smouldering eyes snapping up to Louis' own blazing ones.

"That's not true," Louis proclaimed softly, and Marcel frowned. "He had no choice but to choose you, because you were the _Dark Moon's_ son."

Marcel leaned in, hot breath soft as it teased with Louis, "The what, now?"

Louis leaned forward further, eyes hooded, lips twitching when Marcel chased his lips with a short sneer. "You're of darkness, love," Louis informed softly, and Marcel hummed, playing the tantalising game that his Omega seemed much invested in.

"The Goddess was in much pain when she gave birth to you three."

"Baby, you can't be fucking serious," Marcel snarled, "Stop teasing me, when you're talking about my mother giving birth–"

"She was in constant shift, between her dark side, and her lighter counterpart," A soft brush of lips, "Harry was born in the middle of a shift. He has both light and dark in him. Edward was born of the light. But _you_ ," Louis raised his hand to once again trace the mark he had given Marcel, biting his lip when the Alpha choked out a groan and leaned his forehead against his. "You're Esmeray's little spawn. He had to choose you. Just. _Had_ to."

Louis leaned back from Marcel, whispering, "Still doesn't excuse how you used me as your little game piece, babe."

Marcel let out a slow breath, "It doesn't. But I'll prove myself to you, yeah?"

"Can you?" Louis mused, now turning to Edward. The Alpha swallowed, exposed Adam's apple bobbing as he waited for his Omega to near him. Eyes closed, neck tilted. A sure sign to show that he was Louis'. That he was under Louis' mercy.

" _Edward_ ," Louis cooed, hand now carefully caressing his bump, "Your pup grows in me– _the Moon's heir_ ," He smiled, and Edward's breath hitched, eyebrows twitching. He nodded, and Louis cupped his cheek, fingers sinking into his hair. "And you've been with another," He mused darkly. "What shall we do?"

Marcel smirked lightly, eyes flashing gold. Edward would have to kill the other Omega in order to appease Louis' wolf, of course.

But Edward would never do that.

And Marcel knew that.

Too soft.

"Hm?" Louis asked once again, jaw clenching as his inner Omega whimpered in pain. His eyes misted over with emotion he did not want to feel, and Edward's insides were tearing apart, knowing how Louis felt.

"I– I don't–"

"You do."

" _Bleu_ ," Edward pleaded, and Louis turned away, a lump in his throat. And as Louis took a seat on the throne present in front of him, his eyes locked with the one who started it all.

Marcel.

Marcel, who had placed Louis in the midst of his wicked plan, trapping him under the euphoric pretense of having an Alpha to call as his. Marcel, who'd left Louis yearning his touch _for seven months_ like a _fool._

Marcel, who had cleverly placed each of his brothers on Louis' bad side, solely because he needed something to entertain him. For something that truly was neither of their faults.

( _Revenge,_ he liked to call it.)

And even if Louis knew so, he would never accept the two Alphas; Not until Edward had appeased his inner Omega, and definitely not until Harry had earned his complete forgiveness.

He wasn't the same, blithering, weak idiot that he was forced to become.

And as the Night's essence strengthened his resolve, Louis told himself that he would _never be that weak, ever again._


	48. 45 - F I N A L E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N O T E D I T E D
> 
> Hiiiii long time no see eh? How's everyone? Safe? Doing alright?
> 
> Hope you are <3
> 
> Chapter Warnings : Smut, fluff, basically a character death. Like it's not, but also it is. The character is neither major? Nor minor? LOL NVM. Nothing serious more, I think. Oh, a tiny part of bodily torture, flashbacks, typos that i overlooked bc lessbe honest i'm too fucking lazy, blah blah blah.
> 
> :)
> 
> I finally came 'round to publish this yikes :| Don't hate me too much? :*
> 
> My apologies through this 17k worth chapter heheh
> 
> Enjoy :)

_**45 - F I N A L E** _

* * *

Harry had always suspected something was wrong.

His brother was a mastermind. He'll give him that. It all started with the anonymous suppliers. The drugs that came onto his territory from unknown sources, with nothing to trace back to. Scent neutralizers were a work of Dark Moon practitioners. The subconscious explanation that Rayna would definitely be behind the operation was what propelled him to accept the drug transactions.

His pack was by no means a drug cartel. But in order to keep the weaker in check, and the general peace of environment, he had to allow these vices.

And as pack Alpha, the safety of his pack was foremost. Hence why he'd relentlessly chased the anonymity of the suppliers, only to be stumped silent with mockery from the low-life that resided on his territory.

 _Of course_ Marcel was behind it.

And the entry of Louis _._

Centuries of legend cite the importance of the presence of a mark on an Omega in order to impregnate them.

Infact, it is _impossible_ to impregnate an Omega without the Alpha's mark.

This had been a precautionary gift from the Goddess to the Omegas of yore when they had prayed to her diligently, devastated due their brash circumstances of being raped. The law of a mark still had its loopholes: like the Alpha did not have to have the Omega's mark in order to impregnate them, yet still.

And then in came Louis.

Louis, who weakened him to his knees at first glance, bearing a pup without a mark, _his_ mark on his neck, and turning his life upside down. Confusing him with his tantalising aroma, yearning for his presence, making Harry _possessive_.

To a point he'd thought was a acceptable to _take_.

His brother was a fucking mastermind, and Harry hated him.

And in reality, Harry tried. He really tried to figure things out, didn't he?

Rattled to the core, and calculative of the fact that he'd wanted to lay claim on Louis the day they'd met, he'd sent his Omega away. While a feeling of remorse, that should never have been there, bubbling in him, he'd watched Louis walk away from him.

He'd kept a close eye on Louis, learning where he worked, his schedule, his health reports (which remained inconsistent, for the doctor had no words for half the things that happened to Louis. His only priority was to have Louis and the puppy in his belly _alive and well_ ). And when Harry had learned that Louis had gone into a _pseudo-heat, Calori Particulari,_ he hadn't connected it to the fact that it had _coincided with him going into his rut._

_Fucking Marcel Styles was a dead man walking._

And that should have been easier. To find 'Louis' Alpha'. But then, _Zayn Malik_ of all people had to have given Louis the fucking seal.

The seal of Night that now somehow existed inside Louis now.

The seal had always been a powerful entity. An entity that Harry never really understood, if his track record of trying to smash it to smithereens, or damage it, were anything to go by. He never understood it, except for the fact that the Moon Goddess, _his mother,_ was the one who'd gifted it to him. It was a peace offering of sorts, _'I could never be the mother that you and your brothers needed, but this? This is for you. It has the Essence of Night. It will lead you to your Omega. This is a promise. A promise I can keep.'_

And a promise it was. He could never understand it, except the fact that its presence brought a sort of sense of security in him (which would be quite understandable since he was the Moon Goddess' son). And as much as it kept him safe, it also kept other threats away. It's presence kept any other Alpha. Specifically, it would keep _Louis' Alpha_ away.

That's what Harry had thought when he'd gained no information. But then he'd gotten reports of a foreign scent when Liam Payne had cleansed his apartment after Louis' heat.

Of course it had been Marcel.

_With his pack Beta's help._

_Goddess damn everything._

Zayn had always looked out for him. He was the only Alpha that had Harry's full trust. And to know that he'd been working behind Harry's back, not to hurt him of course, considering Marcel would have lied to him too, he didn't know how to feel about it all.

* * *

Louis' eyes narrow at the sight before him, his own reflection swimming in the Hazel-green that he so begrudgingly loved.

"What do you see, baby?"

His _Alpha_ (the bloody _prick_ that had been away as long as he physically could, wounding and humiliating him at the core of the very process) inquired, as he nosed into his cheek imploringly, faux innocence glistening in those incredibly frustrating, cunning eyes.

Louis hummed at the question, deeply soothed with the attention that was being shown to him, as Marcel affectionately traced his lips over his cheeks and jaw.

Not that he'd admit it.

(He wouldn't have to anyways, going by the smug satisfaction in the Alpha's eyes.)

(Damn telepathic bond marks.)

"I see myself," Louis answered truthfully in a lowered hush, eyes calculative and mind sharp as they noted each every reaction, movement of the said Alpha.

"I was thinking you'd say _smug_ , and _satisfaction_ , and _pure love_ ," Marcel grinned wickedly, knowing his Omega like he knew the back of his hand, "But you've managed to make this a much more romantic moment, fleur. Kudos."

"Shut up," Louis scowled crankily, and wiggled on the Alpha's lap when Marcel groped him inappropriately, eyes twinkling. Black tendrils of the Night's Essence curled around Marcel's wrists, and pinned them down to the armrests of the throne they were sitting upon. "I am _not_ a sex object, you knot-headed _fiend_ ," He snapped, smirking when Marcel struggled against the constraints a few seconds before succumbing to his ' _ill-fated_ ' punishment.

"That's right," Marcel pouted mockingly up at Louis, "You're not _a_ sex object. You're _my_ sex object," He proclaimed proudly, scoffing at the very idea of Louis _not_ being his sex object. Louis scowled deeper, jolting when a boner prodded at his bottom with unsubtle excitement. " _My_ lovely little sex object."

The bastard was liking this way too much.

 _Way_ too much.

"Hey," Marcel drawled, mock affronted with his mate's offending allegations. "'Course I do. Except, I know that you do too, baby."

Louis' lips twitched, his Omega preening under the Alpha's sultry gaze. "Tch," He can neither confirm nor deny such accusations.

Marcel wasn't done yet, oh _no._

He'd be damned (more than he already was) before he let his sole chance of fucking his pretty fleur on his brother's throne.

"That is a blatant lie," Louis scoffed defiantly, making Marcel chuckle softly, "That so?" He leaned forward to nuzzle into his mating mark, "You're telling me that my senses are defying me?" He rumbled low at the faint scent of their mixed arousal that hung heavy in the air.

Louis pushed Marcel back into the throne, latching onto the Adam's apple that quivered with a demented giggle (so out of character). His fingers traced their way towards his own mark on the Alpha's skin, pressing down alongside his teeth. Marcel hissed, his hips snapping up into Louis.

"If we're doing this--"

"--Make love?--"

"--Then _I'm_ the one that calls the shots, _baby_ ," Louis kissed Marcel's earlobe as he whispered the words into his ears.

Marcel's hooded gaze that glinted along his smirk, were softly illumined by the bare natural lighting of the courtroom, shrouded in the shifting shadows of the waking morning. Guarding wolves' crunching boots could be heard afar, alongside the cooing of a slumbering Nature half awake. Mother Moon back in her place, waiting, watching. As always. The false sense of security and peace keeping the pack members calm as they were made to forget.

The quiet atmosphere was a much needed anticlimax after the various revelations that happened the previous night.

"Of course you do," Marcel agreed, "Either ways I get what I want. Two birds in one stone," The Alpha cackled lowly, making Louis roll his eyes.

Honestly.

_Why did he even find this bloody idiot lovable?_

Obviously he was not right in the head.

"It's the eyes," Marcel grinned in answer, making Louis swat at him to get out of his head, "And my sense of humor. You love my jokes. _All_ my practical jokes," His shark-like grin stretched across pretty white teeth, and Louis refrained from socking him in the face. "And my knot," He moaned lowly as he ground into Louis' bum.

Louis scowled at the idiot, the Alpha preening and blushing under his mate's hot stare. His sweet kiss upon the 7 month pregnant belly made Louis' Omega keen, and the Night's Successor resigned to the thought of this forever being his fate.

"I love you, fleur," Marcel proclaimed and kissed Louis' nose, and the Omega pushed into his lips demandingly. Louis let himself relax and sag, leaning on Marcel's chest. The Alpha's newly released arms wrapped around him, lips pressing wherever they could reach, a tender moment of weakness blooming between the two mates.

Although red hot anger and sludgy, thick shame bubbled at the bottom of his gut, Louis nuzzled into the chest that smelled and felt like home.

_Home._

The place he stubbornly proclaimed to find.

Only to find it in the obtuse Alpha who now held him close.

" _Why?_ " Louis, for the love of him, couldn't bring himself to feel ashamed of how _small_ he sounded. How small he sounded in addressing why his Alpha had done so much for so long.

Marcel sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly, "It had always been the plan," Marcel replied matter-of-factly, "I never change plans. Except, I also never meant to feel guilt."

Marcel tipped Louis' chin to meet his eyes, searching, "I never feel guilt. I have never felt responsible for consequences. Just that they'd happened. You were supposed to be a pawn," He informed casually, and Louis scoffed, "You weren't supposed to be my _destiny,_ fleur," Marcel grinned when Louis blushed under his gaze, nosing into his chest. "I wish I could tell you that the reason I chose you was personal, but it isn't. In a lot of ways. And that, is what is bothering me."

"The fact that it's bothering you, is what is bothering you," Louis hummed, well aware of the extent of damage his Alpha had been through under the _'Eternal oath'_ he'd been subjected under for years, by Desmond Styles.

His constant exposure to any and every fear possible, had him immune to _ever_ fearing them again.

Until, he found Louis.

Until, he found the possibility of a mate.

He'd never had to deal with the fears that came with _that_ then, did he?

Now he did.

And, having been born of _the dark side_ and _the Night,_ Marcel's emotional balance was not the best by the books. Except for the _passion_ that passed down in every choice he made.

Louis was his choice.

"That's right," Marcel scowled to himself in answer, making Louis chortle.

"I should hate you," Louis stated as he nibbled on his mark on the Alpha, Marcel gripping his bum, "I do hate you."

"No you don't," Marcel grinned smugly, suckling a kiss to Louis' neck. "You won't," _I made sure of that,_ was left unsaid,"Your Omega is mine. My Alpha is yours. I never betrayed you, sweetheart, I made you _yearn_. You might hold a grudge, for that made you seem weaker than you are, a desperate little sex kitten," Marcel murmured with a biting suckle to Louis' jaw, "But you will never hate me for it. I will not allow it."

Louis begrudgingly stayed silent, mulling over the words. As it was, Louis had always been a fiery Omega, independent and _strong_ in his mind, choice and senses. And to think back, at how _weak,_ and _wanton,_ and _defenseless,_ and _helpless_ he'd been... Solely because he had yet to be bonded completely, made him cringe. "I hold a grudge, alright," Louis informed dryly, making Marcel grip him to himself. "I'll forever regret it, fleur," Marcel promised uncharacteristically, and Louis scrutinised his Alpha. With the Night's Essence thrumming in his veins, _grudge_ would be to put it lightly. His pride and control had been questionable and compromised, and he _loathed_ that.

Marcel knew that his mother had been right (as much as it pained him to admit it) in assuming that a strong character like Louis', backed with the passionate chaos of his Essence, would mean that the whole situation would have offended him _deeply._

"My worded apologies would mean nothing to you," Marcel noted, looking back into sharp eyes that he had missed in the 7 months he'd been away, "But I will account for my regretful intentions with my actions, sweetheart," Marcel smiled sweetly and raised Louis' hand to his lips. Sliding his Louis' palm over his lips, cheek and then slipping it into his hair, Marcel regarded his mate carefully. A few moments of decided scrutiny later, Louis' eyes opened to insecure vulnerability, nodding once before he was crushed to his Alpha's chest.

"Never again," Marcel swore as his Omega broke down in his arms, his hurt, and longing finally tiring him out into tears that he desperately needed to let out. His anger, though justified, wasn't the healthy outlet for his inner Omega. He needed to be comforted, and as ironic as it would seem, the one who would be able to give that to him, was the one who'd started it all.

_His stupid, big, dumb Alpha._

Marcel snorted into Louis' hair as he sniffed, "Stupid, big, dumb Alpha, alright," He mused, squawking when Louis twisted his nipple with a tiny smile.

"I'm never going to leave you. You're never getting rid of me. You're mine, and I'm yours," Marcel promised vivaciously, and Louis nodded, "And no more mind games. No more lying. Not that I _can_ , anymore."

 _Unless_ he reached out to Rayna again, but we all know how _that_ would turn out.

Louis lifted his head from Marcel's chest, "I will castrate you if you do. No more Rayna either," He squinted up, and Marcel snorted once again, "If that is what you wish," The Alpha wiggled his brows. "I love when you get violent."

"That guy does too," Louis muttered with an annoyed screw of his face, making Marcel snarl, rolling his eyes. "But he'll never get to touch you like I can," And with that, he pressed a biting kiss to his Omega's challenging lips. Lips suckling, slipping as tongues pressed into each other with a underlying dance, Louis leaned forward on his knees above Marcel. Parting with a subtle pop, Louis scoffed, "Of course he can't," And then he was gripping his Alpha's blonde hair in his fingers as he undulated on top his lap, seducing low, aroused moans from the both of them.

"Do you like this, baby?" Marcel husked in Louis' ear as he flipped the Omega, his chest to Louis' back, parting the Omega's succulent thighs over his own parted legs. Louis' head falls on Marcel's shoulder with a low shuddering huff as the latter sucks a love-bite over the pack seal-- the mark of _la_ _Nuit_. "Knowing that my brothers can do nothing more--" Marcel continued with a sinister smile, hands slipping under the said brother's shirt that Louis was still clad in, caressing as he slipped it off Louis' body, "--Than just think, and _think_ about getting to touch you," He slipped his palm over Louis' sensitive nipple, pressing and rubbing, "To kiss you, and love you," Suckling lips opening up to teeth that mark over smooth planes of tanned skin, "Fuck you, while I get to splay your scent wherever he goes, reminding them of _what t_ _hey've done._ "

Louis gasped as Marcel cupped over his taint, forearm teasing as it brushed against his leaking cock. His other arm gripped him back over his chest, touching, flicking, _teasing._

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Louis mewled, voiced pitched and raspy.

"Like I said," Marcel's fingers pressed against Louis' rim, slipping over and peeking in with the sweet gush of slick dripping down to his knuckles. " _Two birds in one stone,_ sweetheart."

"I shouldn't hate them," Louis mumbled half-heartedly, and Marcel chuckled lowly, " _But you do._ "

Louis reached back to grip Marcel's hair in an unforgiving hold, lifting for a few seconds as Marcel pulled out his cock, aroused by the thought of his Omega naked, while he remained fully dressed.

Hovering over his Alpha's length, teasing at his loosened entranced, brushing and gyrating, Louis paused, Marcel groaned, " _Of course you do,_ why wouldn't you? Harry didn't have to make you a traitor to your Alpha just because he feared having a weakness," Marcel goaded, "Edward _fucked_ another whore, when he has _you,_ " Marcel smirked, pressing it into Louis' mussed hair, "That was _their choice._ "

And Louis knows, _he knows_ that it _really_ wasn't. But it doesn't mean that it didn't happen. That doesn't mean that _Harry made him a traitor_ or that _Edward betrayed him._ His inner Omega raged with despair, wishing for things to be different. And primitively, Louis also knew that he _did_ hate them. Harry was not his mate, he wasn't supposed to touch him. He already had had an Alpha. Louis _told_ him. Edward had _him._ Why would he fuck another?

Wasn't he enough?

_He hated them._

_They needed to pay, somehow._

_Make it right before Louis killed them all._

The Night's purpose is to protect and illuminate the Moon and the fragments of her love. But there was only so much disrespect, chaotic disregard of his existence that he can take.

Marcel paused in gripping his Omega's hips, lips idle on smooth sweaty skin.

_Fucking hell._

_Did that mean Eternal Sleep was still on the table if Louis wasn't appeased soon enough?_

_...Could Louis actually do that?_

Marcel watched as Louis' Essence curled around their bodies adoringly, his Omega's vulnerable affection mirrored in the wispy tendrils of dark power.

And if he was livid? What then?

Okay, _fuck_.

His bloody mother was right.

Maybe playing with hellfire like the Wolf of Night was kind of foolish on his part.

Maybe.

He growled low as Louis sank down slowly, keening high as he did, with a satisfied flash of his silver eyes, body docile, lips mewing, chest purring for his Alpha. Marcel watched almost hypnotised as Louis dropped his vengeful thoughts in order to submit to him. To prove that he was still all his. That he was no _traitor. That was all Harry._

"That's right," Marcel snarled, his fingers wet with Louis' slick now in the Omega's soft pink mouth, "I know you're mine," Louis mewled as Marcel fucked him slowly, "My Omega. My baby flower," Louis nuzzled under his jaw with a content sigh as he was full of his Alpha and their baby.

* * *

Harry watched silently as his brother lost all control of himself, shattering photo frames, tearing through furniture, upturning what had been a perfectly functioning room.

"--HOW HAD I LET IT HAPPEN?!" Edward roared, falling to knees with a bowed head, chest spasming with ragged breaths, fingers gripping and clutching thick tendrils of curling hair.

Harry remained silent, eyes flashing golden with the very thought what had happened only a few moments ago, but felt like an eternity, now that he had to spend his existence away from his Beau.

He had no idea how to undo this.

The very reason he'd tried to keep away from Louis (to avoid being at the brunt of a disaster that stemmed from him letting a weakness overpower him), seemed to have backfired right back at him.

He was now at fault.

It was his fault, that his future was at stake. His future with his Omega and pup.

All the doubts, possessiveness, pointless control, that he thought he'd done in order to protect himself, had only turned out to hurt his Beau and worsen his chances of ever reconciling with him again. The simple vulnerability in admitting the fact to himself sent a chill down his spine.

He was at a loss, and so was Edward.

"I should have known," Edward sobbed softly. "I should have realised sooner that nothing is ever easy-going and easily forgivable in this fucking family," Edward gritted as the first tear slipped out of his eye.

He shot to his feet, clutching the collars of Harry's shirt, to the latter's surprise. "Fuck you," He spat through a blurred vision, "Fuck you, and fuck that asshole! You both really have to make everything about yourselves, don't you, huh? I tried so hard," He pushed Harry away and ran a hand through his hair roughly, "I CAN DO ONLY SO MUCH FOR YOU ASSHOLES!! WHY CAN'T YOU BOTH JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!"

Harry frowned, dodging the punch that Edward threw at him. Edward stumbled, falling to his knees once more, a defeated air hanging heavy around him.

It felt wrong to see him that way. Harry swallowed and sat down beside his mate, his brother. The usually upheld head hung between hunched shoulders. His usually combative, proud stance was no where to be found. His usually muscled body hunkered down into a smaller version of it. His usually positive outlook seemed to have been destroyed. Edward fell apart when he felt a placating palm soothing over the marks on his neck, "My Omega," He mumbled in a broken voice that stilled Harry. "My puppy," Edward pushed Harry away, "IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED! I TOLD YOU TO GIVE EACH OTHER A CHANCE, BUT YOU STILL STAYED STUBBORN! THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU HAD JUST LISTENED TO ME!"

* * *

_7 years ago..._

_"H, come on... Marce is our brother! Our mate! I know you're the lead pack Alpha, but he has the best relationship with Rayna. He's doing as much as we are for this pack! He's responsible for keeping us safe. He is as much responsible for this pack as we both are!" Edward, still in his training gear that seemed to make him look older than his 20 years of age, frowned at his older brother._

_Harry was stubborn still. "You saw him. You saw how he watched_ us _during his pack oath simulation. He wasn't even bothered! He had no fears! It has been 3 years since he's been back, and he hasn't said a single word about his experience apart from the fact that he was under the oath for the whole year he'd disappeared off to who the fuck knows where. He's hiding something. He isn't telling me, us, something. The point of this oath is to strip any wolf's secret down in order for us to entrust them into this pack. We have no take on Marcel!"_

_Edward frowned deeper, "You haven't gone through the same things he has, Harry. He is still our brother. He has as much right to this pack as you do. We're all allowed to keep secrets. And just because he has no fears doesn't mean he's a better Alpha than you are. He doesn't want your title anyway."_

_Edward. Ever the peace-maker._

_Harry bristled. "He is not a part of this pack. Not until he tells us the truth."_

_Marcel stepped into the room then, "So that's how it is," He applauded slowly, a maniacal smirk on his face. "Mummy's boy, I didn't tell you the truth because you can't handle it," Marcel taunted nonchalantly. He sauntered closer to his mates, sliding an arm over Edward's shoulders. Twirling a strand of his brother's sweat-slick curl, Marcel slit his eyes over Harry's defensive form._

_"You don't know shit," Harry snarled._

_"Really? How'd you feel when I tell you that I'm the reason Desmond is now in Eternal Sleep, never to wake again? Huh? I figured out how to overcome and tweak the spell of the Oath's fears. Twisted it into his own worst nightmare. Stood up for myself-- something I had to do myself of course, because you both weren't obviously there," He snorted lowly, "Mother had to stop him. She basically killed him. Took away his Essence. He's nothing. He nothing_ because of me. _He's nothing,_ because he was could never compare to me. _Does that make you feel weak, Harold? One more thing. Now that_ that _asshole died, Mother's going to do something stupid about it. He was her mate, and all."_

_Harry took in a sharp breath. Edward watched with an open mouth._

_"How do you feel knowing that I will probably be the reason that a Goddess,_ mummy, _will exist no more? Hmm? Nothing to say? Thought so. do what you will with this information. I don't give a flying fuck. I'm leaving."_

_Edward sputtered, reaching forward to grasp Marcel's arm, "Wait! Woah, Marce, what the hell? I-- Where are you going?"_

_Marcel sighed uncaringly, leaning forward to kiss Edward's forehead, surprising his mates. "Like I said. I'm leaving. Harold_ obviously _has everything under control. I don't want to be a part of this pack anyways. You can come with me if you want. I was thinking of going to Jamaica. The beaches are a real eyesore there, you know?"_

_Edward blinked, "Huh? Marce, come on, you can't leave..."_

_Marcel then rolled his eyes in response. "Yes I can. I'm not indebted to this asshole, or this stupid pack. I can do whatever the hell I want," He ignored a snarling Harry with another bored roll of his eyes. "Come with me. You are only the training commander of this pack. You teach combat. Obviously Harold here thinks he's better than anyone."_

_"He isn't going anywhere," Harry growled at his incompetent brother. Marcel only scowled at him. "Nobody asked_ you, _babycakes. I'm asking_ my _mate."_

_Harry scoffed, gripping Edward punishingly, "You aren't leaving."_

_Edward shook his head, "Harry we need to talk about this--"_

_"You. Aren't. Fucking. Leaving."_

_Edward pursed his lips in anger. both his mates were being stupid as hell, as always. "Of course not--"_

_"Okay then," Marcel relented lowly, scoffing, hands palm-up as he walked backwards, "Saw that coming. Good to know. Adios, fuckers!"_

_"What the fuck? Marcel! Get back here! Harry let me the fuck go!"_

_"How do you know he's saying the truth? Huh? You're so fucking gullible with him, it's almost pathetic, Edward. Let him come back. If you leave for him, you don't fucking come back."_

_Edward's temper flared through the roof at Harry's words, "You stupid fucker! That was way too fucking far!" He punched Harry and sped after Marcel, only to realise it was already way too late._

_Now he had two mates with two varying levels of grudges on him._

_Fucking hell._

* * *

"Both of you are actual fucking cunts, you know that? I'm done. I'm done with both of you. I need my mate. All of this is fucked up," Edward grunted as he stood up.

"Tch," Came a patronising voice from the entrance of Harry's previously well-functioning office. Edward and Harry bristled at their brother's appearance, and the fact that they couldn't touch the fucker if they didn't want to further upset their Omega. "Louis _hates_ you, Ed," Marcel shook his head solemnly. Edward flinched at the honesty of the statement. "You know what you have to do in order to get Louis to forgive you. You're screwed until then."

Edward let out a frustrated yell, eyes glaring at Marcel. " _Why?_ Huh?! What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

Marcel looked like he almost cared for a split second. He rolled his eyes, "I've said that you look hot when you yell, but it's down-right annoying right now. Don't make me tie you up and gag you. Baby flower is resting before we leave to Jamaica. So shut the fuck up."

"Jamaica?" Harry jolted, eyes flashing red as Edward's blood drained from his face. Marcel hummed leisurely. "Mhm. Fleur said he wants a break. I'm taking him to my place in Jamaica. Not that you can do anything about it. Figure your shit out fast, brothers. He seems to actually mean it when he says that he'll kill you both." Marcel grinned at his brothers. " _Yeah_ , not lying. You know what, Ed? You're actually lucky you're my favourite. You actually know what you can do to make Louis yours again. On the other hand, Harold..."

Harry gritted his jaw, glaring heatedly at the fucktard in front of him as Edward looked stricken.

"You're all on your own, know-it-all, poor fucking you. And you, _'why',_ Edward? You didn't come to Jamaica. That's why. You'll find your way there soon this time around, I hope," Marcel grinned once more at Edward as he turned to leave, "I'm sure you know what to choose now."

* * *

"It's been so long," Anne sighed, laid out in leisure, body draped over her chaise lounge, fingers twirling wispy stands of soft hair.

"I can't keep going on like this, now can I?" She muttered, eyes flashing dark. She blinked fast, making her eyes flitter back to their light, milky shade once again. "It will be no more than a month. No more than a month, and I am free to do as I please, be with you as I please," She sighed out in soft exasperation. "But he's proving more and more to be our son," He voice tinted with despairing disdain, yet her face flickered with a smirk.

"Well, he is, though. Little Marcel. He's putting a rather strenuous feeling of impatience upon me, the little shit," She sighed lightly. Her eyes misted over in thought.

As per what Legend would never tell, she'd always been an icon of _shame_ , and _humiliation_ and _distrust_. Her brother, the treacherous _craplord, the Sun_ himself, had cursed her to be bereft of light-- the moment that she fell in love with Darkness. Her mate Des. Night. Her brother wouldn't understand, for when he stripped her of her luminescence, cursing her to forever be dependent on the Sun as punishment, her lover was the one who made her shine. Gave her a chance to recuperate her identity, taught her the patience of adapting to the changes. Calming her down. Her mate wasn't a bad man. He just made bad choices, at bad times. It was his Endlessly Chaotic Nature, and she could do nothing more than accept him for he is, who he'd become, just like he did for her.

She could not do such a thing while she was chained to her throne, her essence a caged spirit that nestled within her. She wanted to be free. She wanted to know what freedom meant. She wanted to be everything that her Essence was.

She wanted to find the freedom, that her mate had already found. Find it with him, within him, all over again, once again.

His essence, the _Puissance de la Nuit,_ unlike hers, was more chaotic. Unprecedented. It _chose_ the very best vessel that it wanted to dwell in.

_It had chosen Louis._

Now, meanwhile _her_ essence, was split among her sons. It would _always_ be passed down within the family. She was _cursed to be forever dependent_ that way.

And, well, only when they find inner peace, maturity and live for themselves, and for their mate, Louis, would the triplets finally be able to handle her essence. Only then, would they acquire their true forms. Their true length of power.

Power they held over her.

Dues they would bear for her, as she finally drifted, free from her curses.

Had she known her son's treacherous plans, she would have given him a nice little _telling session_ , but now... Now, he'd offended a Wolf of Night. Wolves that feed off of darkness. Wolves that... Well. Hold the deepest of grudges, if she could tell anything by the scorching glares that the petite Omega she'd grown to _adore_ , could throw.

It was clear to her that her heirs would never amount together to take what would be her legacy.

And so, the next best, in fact the _very best_ option she had left, would be her grandbaby.

The moment that Louis would give birth to her next of kin, was the moment she'd always been waiting for. Her beacon of hope, for a better tomorrow.

Well, if the same couldn't be said for her sons, then that was their problem, for all _she_ could care.

 _Insolent bastards_.

All she'd told Marcel, was to get his brothers together, and mend their broken bond amidst their affections towards a singularly spectacular Omega.

With the small threat of Eternal Sleep, of course. Any plan needs its incentive.

The mess that now brewed between them, was no where near what she had suggested, and none of her problems.

Like she said, _insolent bastards,_ those three.

* * *

Zayn woke that morning with his nose buried in his mate's soft hair that smelled like lavender and lace, hips aligned, as a strong arm kept him tightly held. With a soft exhale, his eyes fluttered open, and he froze at the sight before him.

Niall was asleep peacefully, body enveloped by Zayn's, while his face was tucked into Liam's neck.

Liam, who was awake and very much aware, his strong gaze tinted with confusion, as they trained on Zayn.

Zayn, sleep muddled yet alerted, stared right back.

 _What does he say_?

It's Liam that breaks the ice.

"Where am I?"

His voice is raspy with the deep sleep he had been in. _Deep sleep._ Zayn swallows in memory. _For 3 whole days._ 3 whole days that Zayn had taken care of the Alpha along with his Omega with no qualms. He knew things would differ if Liam had been awake, but the very thought, _memory_ that he hadn't been... It confused Zayn. An Alpha going into deep, vulnerable sleep meant that they felt _safe._

Zayn cleared his throat, "My cabin. You are on the Blood Hounds' pack grounds."

Liam stiffens, watching as Zayn brings Niall closer to him in reflex with a clenched jaw. "Oh."

"Who-- who the hell are _you_?"

Liam asked next, dark eyes erasing any lingering image of a well-rested Alpha. Zayn's shoulders lock with the beginnings of a snarl in his chest when the Alpha's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Zayn Malik," Zayn introduced himself, "Pack Beta of the Blood Hounds, to Alpha Harry Styles."

_Fuck._

_Harry._

_What happened?_

_He couldn't remember anything apart from the addressing Harry had done to appease the pack._

His attention was severed back into the real world when Liam hissed, sitting up. Zayn sat up immediately, cautiously awaiting. " _Fuck,_ " Liam grunted as he clutched his shoulder. Observing for a moment as Liam closed himself off, Zayn got up with a resigned sigh. Making sure Niall was comfortable under covers under Liam's watchful eye, he rounded his nest and stood a few steps away from Liam.

"It's dislocated," Zayn observed. Paul _had_ beenlivid _for_ him.

"No shit," Liam scowled, fingers tentatively pressing where the muscles bruised. Zayn pursed his lips, eyes squinting. Liam grunted once again as he sat up properly, getting ready to stand up. Joints crackling with protest, back hunched, feeling more vulnerable than he ever has under Zayn's judgmental scrutiny, Liam straightened himself.

Zayn's eyes drifted to that of his peacefully sleeping Omega, warm cheeks pink as he snuffled into the comforters of the cozy nest. With another resigned sigh, Zayn reached forward, placating, "Stay still, please," He muttered, and before Liam could possible growl to tell him to back off, Zayn expertly pushed the shoulder back into place, making Liam scream for a short second. Niall shot up where he was, groggy mind alerting with the fact that his Alpha was hurt. "It'll heal properly in a few hours now," He informed, uncaring if Liam already knew, turning to the Omega who now bore his eyes into his head.

Niall swallowed, big reverent eyes watching as Liam glowered at Zayn, fingers hovering over his now less-painful shoulder. The Alpha's mark on his neck burned, and he hesitantly looked to Zayn who had said nothing, only take the situation in stride, as it was, in his ever-so calming manner. His bottom lip wobbled when Zayn only looked back at him with a soft smile, making him stumble into the purring Alpha's arms with a soft sob as conflicting emotions of content and shame ran through his veins.

"Shh, _Soleil,_ " Zayn pressed his affection into the side of Niall's head, "You're alright. You're okay now. I'm here."

Niall whined high and pressed himself closer to Zayn, lips laving over his mark on the Alpha's neck. "Zayn," He whimpered, "Zayn, _Zayn,_ " He climbed into the Alpha's arms like a koala, limbs tight around his body, apologies spilling out of him and into their bond. _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Alpha, I'm so sorry."_

Zayn only purred deeper, unknowingly soothing the stiff tense in Liam's guarded stance.

"It's not your fault, baby," Zayn murmured into Niall's neck, and the soft proclamation seemed decibels louder than they were. Niall's breath hitched when Liam's chest rumbled, eyebrows furrowed, eyes flashing red. " _Fault?_ " Liam snarled lowly, shoulder forgotten as he puffed himself into his full muscular strength, " _You_ took him away from _me_ ," He spat poisonously, and Zayn flinched tightly. His soothing hold on the back of Niall's head only tightened reflexively, and the Omega whined in distress at the stifling air now in the room.

" _You_ took advantage of him," Liam continued, eyes flashing a brighter red with anger. "He belongs with _me_!"

And that. That was a threat. His inner Alpha bristled lividly.

However remorseful Zayn felt about the way him and Niall were forced together, Niall was _his_ first. _His_ lover. _His_ Omega.

Niall chose _him._

And he'll be _damned_ before he lets him go.

Zayn snarled at Liam, stance protective of the Omega in his arms. "I will forever regret the circumstances that brought Niall and I together," Zayn muttered, "But I will not stand you threatening my bond. Our bond."

"You will let him go if you know what's good for you," Liam growled, "He does not belong here!" He roared, "You barbarians have taken my family away from where they were!"

_Where he knew they were safe._

Liam's previous observations of the way Zayn took care of Niall were seemingly forgotten as he sized him up, getting ready to take Niall and leave, whatever the consequence.

Niall whined the highest he'd ever had, making the Alphas still where they were.

His Omega fearfully cowered at the thought of separating from either of his Alphas.

What could he do?

What could he do to keep that from happening? His heart rabbited in his chest as he panicked.

And then the Alphas smelt it.

The strong aroma of an Omega in heat.

 _Their_ Omega in heat.

* * *

The faint sound of waves crashing against the shore wakes Louis up, apart from the fragrant tickling under his nose. Fluttering his open from his short nap, Louis caressed the soft petals of the lavender freesias, eyes misted over in deep thought. It was a gift, another bouquet, another day, another reason for Louis to fall in love his Alpha, _Marcel,_ all over again. Its delightfully delicate aroma tickled his nose once more as he buried his face in them, and he let out a light sigh, cheeks warming with a shy blush.

"Hi _Fleur_ ," A voice whispered, the owner slipping into the nest Louis had built, behind him. The Alpha's hand cupped his naked belly, nose and mouth skimming over the mark he'd left on his Omega. With a purr deep in his chest, Louis squirmed to turn in Marcel's arms, nose snuffling over his own mark on the Alpha. Louis' eyes flashed silver as his Omega reached forth to gain comfort from its Alpha, black wisps of his essence curling around Marcel's frame, locking him closer.

"Hm," Marcel smirked, eyeing the dark tendrils that tickled at his ankles, then dropping his gaze to his baby flower _._ "I'm guessing you liked the freesias, then?" He murmured humorously, fingertips trailing over where his pup resided, and scorching lower. Louis gasped as Marcel's fingers skimmed over his hole, two digits pressing in with little to no resistance. "Always so ready for me, yeah?" He grinned, moving to remove his fingers. He let out a giggle when Louis glared at him from his chest, using his essence to keep Marcel's fingers right where they were. "So lovely," He crooned as his worked his fingers into his mate, watching as his eyes fluttered shut with a mewl.

"How is pup treating you today, love?" Marcel queried, watching with dark eyes as Louis stuttered on his fingers, gyrating his hips down in a sensual manner. "F-fine," Louis answered. He moaned in relief when Marcel knowingly massaged his back as well. "Did I smell Edward?"

Marcel paused his fingers, instead letting them incessantly stroke Louis' tender inner walls. "Hm?" He teased, fingers soaked as they played Louis like a string instrument. "Sure, you did. Your Omega already knew though, didn't you, baby flower? Your Essence wouldn't let him near, even in your sleep. Did you enjoy that, baby? Let my brother know he isn't welcome to touch you, once again? Is that what you want, _Fleur_? Watch him turn restless as you pass under his nose? Smell him as he yearns for your love? Is that what you want?"

Louis snarls at his Alpha, conflicted. " _No_ ," He moans as Marcel presses his fingers at his prostate. "That's what _you_ want," He squirms with a high keen as Marcel aggressively begins fingering him, lips turned down in a wry smirk. "It is," He admits lightly. "My _pure_ brother, now 'tainted'. Who wouldn't like that?"

"You're such a little shit," Louis squeals as Marcel brackets him under his body, mockingly devouring his neck with little nips and bites.

"I just want to see him. But I also don't." Louis pouted, squirming.

"Of course, baby."

Louis came with a small whimper, Marcel's husky voice in his ear.

Cleaning up Louis with a tender care Marcel never saw himself ever having before, he sat his Omega up between his legs, hands softly massaging over his bump. "You want to take a walk on the beach, sweetheart?"

Louis fell back into Marcel's chest like a docile noodle, the latter's hands a great reprieve from the puppy who seemed to be increasingly restless. "No," Louis whined, "Too tired," He mewled when Marcel pressed a kiss to his head.

"Alright. We've been going on small walks for weeks now, anyways. Breaks are fine, but I thought you said our puppy seemed more calm if we did?"

"This feels better," Louis rested his hands over Marcel's moving ones.

Marcel grinned, "Oh it does, does it?"

Louis huffed, "Don't be a tit--" He gasped when the Alpha groped _his_ tiny, puffy chest. He swatted Marcel away aggressively, "That's my puppy's! Don't touch."

Aroused by the fact Louis seemed possessive over _their_ puppy, Marcel ripped off his shirt, only to cuddle his Omega close, watching with a soft smile as he fell asleep under his palms once again.

* * *

" _Alpha_ ," A voice snapped Harry out of his reverie, eyes refocusing on his reflection in the mirror. Zayn stood at the opening of his room, fresh mate marks glistening under the faint lighting from his nest.

"The court awaits your arrival."

Harry nodded for Zayn to leave, eyes snapping back to his own reflection in the mirror.

_Shame._

Withering under his skin, bubbling higher under his veins, trickling with each sheen of the tear drops that signified his weakness.

Harry hated the emotion that lurked beneath the steely glare-- tinted with borders of red-- that he directed at himself through the mirror. It brought him crippled, to his knees, unable to function in excellence as he usually did. Made him a shell of the man he once was.

It had been an infuriatingly depressing month since his Beau had walked away from him, instilling a deep sense of longing and helplessness in his chest, that stemmed from the fact of his fading scent.

_Louis was his._

Yet he never really was.

Was he?

Harry had assumed.

And had taken.

Consequences for which, he was bound to face now.

"What do I do, Louis?" He murmured, fingers curling as they distressed his hair atop his head.

"I think you know the answer to that," A voice sighed in boredom, and Harry froze.

"Your dumb attempts to apologise and grovel at Louis' feet will never work. You know that. You're screwed, dude."

Harry turned to the wolf sat comfortably in his bed, eyes slitted. " _Rayna_ ," He snarled.

"The one and only!" Rayna grinned, canines glinting. Sultry seduction pooled in his eyes, beckoning Harry forth in his desperate attempt to find the truth.

"What do you want," Harry grunted, mildly intrigued in what the wolf had to say. His eyes caught on the silver mark on his neck, and Harry's brows rose in intrigue.

It seemed as though everyone was on board a mating trend he wasn't aware of.

Or had no access to, to be truthful.

"Pfft," Rayna snickered, "Stop acting like you've something better to do, love," He grinned, "Nothing's better than _Louis,_ I'm sure," Rayna winked, "Because he's one _fine_ piece of ass--"

Harry growled low in his throat and stalked forward, making Rayna cackle and raise his hands to placate the hot headed Alpha. "I'm joking! Joking! Not kidding, though--"

Harry grunted in irritation and Rayna winked with a smirk.

"Give it up."

"...What?" Harry grumbled, puffing his chest and crossing his arms over them.

" _Give it up_ ," Rayna repeated. "You took him because you thought he'd be your weakness. You wanted to over come it. To not let him get to you. To _have control_. Give it up."

"My control?"

"Yes, you _moron_ ," Rayna threw his hands up in exasperation.

Harry was beginning to like it better when the little shit used to grovel for his attention.

For fuck's sake.

He rumbled low in his chest, annoyed deeply. Rayna shot him a flat look, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "Yeah, don't go all caveman on me. That's all on you, stupid--" He shrieked and disappeared into a faint cloud of purple when Harry moved forward with particularly murderous intent. "Get back here, you little--"

"In your dreams, shithead!"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, swallowing thickly.

Rayna wasn't wrong.

"Give up my control," He murmured to himself in resolution, and bristled when Rayna's faint cackle rang in his ears.

_"Yeah, you dumbfuck. I don't even know why your mother bothers sending me. You obviously can't figure shit out on your own--"_

_Give up control._

Harry's eyes snapped open.

Oh.

_"ANDDDD WE HAVE A WINNERRRR!"_

_"Rayna. I suggest you fuck right off before I do something--"_

_"Yada yada, you can't touch this. I've better things to do anyway."_

Give up control. All Harry had to do.

* * *

" _I CAN'T!_ "

Edward heaved breath after breath as he pummeled the boxing bag in front of him, chest tearing apart with the pain of being as helpless as he was. His mate wouldn't talk to him. Wouldn't look at him. His mate had blocked him from his mind, unabling him to find comfort in anything trivial that his _Bleu_ would.

" _I can't, I can't, I CAN'T!_ " He cried out with every punch, arms trembling, falling to his knees, eyes stinging with the amount of sweat that trickled into them.

"Now you're just being pathetic, brother."

Marcel smirked as he crossed his leg over the other, leaning back on the armchair he'd seated himself on. His smirk, however, dropped to darker emotions that shadowed his face. " _Pathetic_ ," He spat. " _Selfish_." His face became pleasant once more, "Atleast you found your way to my place. How do you like it? It's a pretty good beach house, isn't it? Baby flower loves it."

Edward swallowed, arm thrown over his eyes as he let his mate's words consume him wholly. "Leave me alone," He muttered tiredly.

"No," Marcel replied lightly, " _Why_ would I leave my mate alone in time of distress? Hm? _You_ of all people?"

Marcel made his way over to Edward, crouching down to rest a palm on the other side of the heaving Alpha's face. "I love you too much for that, love," He crooned, lightly pushing his arm down from his face, brushing the sweaty strands of hair back.

"Fuck off, Marce," Edward glared weakly at his mate, eyes tearing up with yearning as he smelled his Omega on the Alpha's skin.

"Nope," Marcel grinned down, moving to cup his cheek tenderly. Edward begrudgingly sought comfort in the warm smell of his pregnant mate that clung to his fingers, letting Marcel press his lips against his own.

Edward moaned when his tongue pushed into Marcel's mouth tasting the supple sweetness that Louis carried with him, indented into the inner walls of his mouth.

"That's what you're missing out on," Marcel teased as he lifted himself upright.

"Every second that you don't kill the other Omega, that's what you're missing out on."

* * *

"You smell different, _Soleil_ ," Zayn tilted his head as entered his cabin, toeing off his boots in a proper manner.

Niall looked up in confusion, his body drowned in one of Liam's sweaters. "Different how?" He mused, sniffing himself. "I'm pretty sure we washed this."

"He's just annoyed that you're wearing one of mine," Liam replied lightly as he emerged from the kitchen, holding a cooled tray of brownies.

Niall snickered slightly, making grabby hands at his Alpha as Zayn rolled his eyes with a mirthful smile. "You're not wrong," He joked softly, as he tentatively reached out to touch the back of Liam's neck. Liam tensed, then relaxed when Zayn let his palm smooth over his skin, leaning down to kiss Niall's forehead, as the Omega preened.

"I um, I'm planning on going back to work tomorrow," Liam proclaimed into the comfortable silence that ensued, watching as Zayn made himself at home behind Niall's back.

A month of his life being on hold, gaining his mates, and learning about his brother being a Wolf of Night as per the Legend Zayn had shockingly informed him of, _and seen himself_... Liam felt as though atleast a little bit of his usual mundane day-to-day routine would be nice.

"That's good," Zayn replied with a soft encouraging smile, Niall pouting at him with his mouth full of the cake. "That is _not_ good. What am I supposed to do?"

Liam's mind drifted over to the life that he'd had just a month ago. A life without his little brother, the café, his now-mate Niall, and Zayn. A life where it seemed almost free, yet monotonous, with little to no meaning at all.

His eyes then crossed over to meet with Zayn. His mate.

Of barely 3 weeks. It had happened so fast; when Liam had finally come to, after being brutally pummelled, it had been 3 full days already. He had been livid. And uncertain, and, well, _scared._ His Alpha, that had subconsciously settled in calm, fussed its way up, making him aggressive, panicked. Panic of being in a place he'd never known before, but somehow _knew_ he belonged in. Zayn and him had faced off, the two Alphas snarling _and_ placating, intently sizing each other, _yet_ accepting. Their shared hormones had triggered Niall's heat once again, both Alphas succumbing to their Omega in a heartbeat, working together like clockwork to keep him satisfied.

Zayn was... Someone he now subconsciously looked out for and yearned comfort from.

He wasn't going to _leave._

Not anytime soon.

His tense shoulders dropped when Zayn's palm slid over the back of neck once again, a grounding reminder that he had him in his life too. Liam smiled back tentatively, "I guess we'll figure something out, yes?"

Niall beamed and Zayn smiled back.

* * *

"What about Lucifer?"

Louis swatted at Marcel, standing before the floor length mirror naked, hands smoothing over the skin of his tummy.

"We are _not_ naming our baby demon names. All of your ideas have been shite, babe."

Marcel wrapped Louis up in his arms with a devious smirk, " _You_ were the one who called him a little devil. I'm just building up on the idea. What's wrong with Damon?"

" _Marcel Styles!_ "

"Okay! Okay, relax baby flower. I'm just _joking_."

Louis rolled his eyes with a smile as Marcel nuzzled his neck from behind, grooming his mark and cheeks. "Anne said our puppy was her ray of light. Build up on that," He giggled when Marcel groaned. " _Baby,_ I get that you suddenly have the weirdest and strangest connection with my mother, but seriously, trying to bring her into every of our conversation because you know it annoys me, is my personal hell."

Louis snorted, "You're so dramatic. She's so sweet."

"Uh, _yeah,_ to _you._ Not to anyone else."

Louis preened, "'m her favourite."

"And I'm starting to worry."

Louis slid a hand from his bump, and up into Marcel's blonde locks, tilting his neck liberally for the Alpha to lay possessive kisses over his skin. "For nothing."

"For nothing?" Marcel scoffed, tightening his arms around his mate, "Look at you. Who wouldn't want _you?_ " Louis preened under his Alpha's smoulder, sighing into his chest with a roll of his mirth-filled eyes. " _Not_ the Moon Goddess."

Marcel caressed Louis' cheek, his fingers dipping down over the tattoo of the Night's Emblem on his neck. "She could. You are now the Night's Essence. Its _vessel_ , as hollow as that sounds. You aren't the Night himself, of course, that would be Desmond a.k.a _twat_. But you are now the embodiment of what makes her..."

"Safe?"

"Safe."

Louis pursed his lips as he overlooked his form once more. _The Night's vessel._

_That would explain the loss of his scars, suppleness of his cheeks and lips, the subtle changes to his body. It chose him, and made him its own._

As though Marcel had read his mind (he probably did), he pinched the tender pink of his lower lip between his fingers, watching it bloom red. "Look at that mouth, baby flower. _Anyone_ would want you, but you're all _mine._ "

He smirked as he dipped down to take what was now his, the Omega's eyes fluttering close. He paused, "What about Lucius? Means light."

Louis opened his eyes curiously, "Does it?" His eyes flashed silver in satisfaction when Marcel nodded smugly, " _Lucius Styles_. He sounds almost _too_ badass."

"I love it!" Louis grinned, kissing into the dimple that cratered his Alpha's cheek.

"Plus, I can also call him Luci."

Louis gasped, hitting a laughing Marcel in the chest, "Babe!"

* * *

Harry gritted his jaw as he lashed another excruciating wound onto the wailing wolf before him, shedding all of his frustration onto the perpetrator. Sweat slipped down his forehead, eyes an angry red.

All he's managed to be is more ruthless than he'd ever been in upholding the name of his pack. Stricter reinforcements, tighter regulations; signs of a frustrated wolf going crazy, letting his thirst for control overpower his actions.

"Break his knot," He informed Zayn coldly, who only bowed with a pursed-lipped cringe. "He will rape no more, will live or die in _shame._ "

The passed out wolf was dragged away from the courtroom, and Harry sat back in his place with a stoic expression on his face.

"Why do you do this?" Zayn murmured, and Harry stilled. "You have no right to tell me what or what not to do anymore."

Zayn clenched his fist. "I only did what I did, for you. I never betrayed you."

Harry scoffed. "You worked with _Marcel_ of all people. Of course you have."

Zayn shook his head, "For _you._ For _your_ mate. Apart from the knowledge of Louis' existence and the purpose of his visit, I was in the dark too. When you let him go, would you have let me tell you that he is your true mate? You would have lashed out then, too. Solely because I would have to say that Marcel told me so. _You_ had to love him."

Harry glared silently, rolling the words in his mind. Zayn squared his shoulders, "Niall is pregnant. Father to father, _what the hell are you doing, H?_ "

Harry straightened in intrigue. "Congratulations."

Zayn paused to grin, surprising Harry more. "Thanks," He softened his smile, "I'm glad," A frown slipped onto his face next, "Which makes me wonder. How are you still staying away? Louis may not be your mate by mark. But he is still carrying your son, by bond. Why? Why do you do this?"

"It's for the best," Harry sat back once again, looking away. _He deserves better._

"For whom?" Zayn asked incredulously. "You're only hurting him more. You've already partially bonded with Louis. His Omega might be distracted by his and Marcel's new bond, but he is still hurt deeply. Doesn't mean you can't make things right, H."

Zayn took a breath, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Go. This is what I'm here for, isn't it?"

Swallowing, Harry finally looked up at Zayn. "Yes."

* * *

"Did you know that Harold's coming? He's figured something out, apparently. I'm actually looking forward to this. Aren't you? Because I thought you'd have done it by now. I can only distract _fleur_ for so long, you know."

Edward closed his eyes in restraint, heart clenching and unclenching in his chest, anger flaring, "This isn't a fucking competition, Marcel."

Marcel shrugged, "It isn't? Am I just smelling the desperation in this room, then?"

"I'm leaving," Edward blurted out at last, jaw clenching, and Marcel paused his taunting for one unbelievable moment.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I'm-- I'm leaving. Back to Australia. I need to think."

Marcel watched with with dark, slitted eyes as his freshly showered mate trudged to pack his bare necessities up, slinging them over his shoulder. The measly apartment he had been staying in for the past few weeks in order to try and talk to Louis seemed to be reeking of failure.

"Huh. You're on the right track, but I have a feeling that you aren't going to get the job done any time soon," Marcel commented in a wickedly low fashion, watching as his brother winced and turned away from his gaze.

" _Shut the fuck up!_ How can I? Huh? I've partially bonded with that Omega's scent, and he looks too much like _Bleu._ He's _innocent._ Nothing wrong in what _he_ has done, was there? It's _your fucking_ fault, that I, _we_ , are stuck in this mess. Where I can't touch my mate and ultimately _m-my pup_ \--" Edward's voice fainted out in regret and resigned anger. "You're lucky I can't touch you," Edward threatened, and Marcel shrugged, "I am, yeah. _Fleur_ would be livid if you did."

"Coward," Edward shot under his breath, smirking as he was slammed to the wall with Marcel hovered over him with intent clear in his eyes. "Funny _you'd_ say that," Marcel jeered, and Edward let himself smirk deeper, " _As always as you've been, eh?"_

"Ha, ha," Marcel deadpanned, "Very funny. Did you seriously think we'd come back together with no qualms and sing _kumbaya_ with each other? You petty little shit. You brought this on yourself. And no, I'm not a coward. I prefer the term _preplanned_ and _smart_." Marcel grinned, "But then again, you're too stupid to even come up with any of this, let alone carry it out, yes? Fooling our mother? Having Rayna indebted to you? You. Know. Nothing."

Edward shoved Marcel at his chest. "Yeah, maybe I wouldn't have! But if I did, I'd have a valid reason as to why I did it! Not your stupid reason-less agenda, deriving _fun_ from other people's _pain_." He glared, "Certainly not your mates'!"

"I'd say _Touché,_ but that was a very weak argument considering you love being chained up, baby," Marcel cackled when Edward growled lowly in frustration. "What do I-- _Fuck! What the fuck do I do?!_ "

Marcel sighed out in mock exasperation, " _Fine,_ all you had to do was ask me, brother," He smirked lowly with a roll of his eyes as Edward now trapped him against the wall. "You're lucky you're my favourite, Ed," Marcel murmured as he nosed into Edward's cheek, brushing his lips against his. He cupped the back of Edward's head as he deepened the kiss, fingers tenderly brushing over his own mark.

"You're lucky you're my favourite."

* * *

"Oh my _goodness gracious_ ," Rayna marvelled at the sight before him, purple tendrils of his power fading as he crouched closer to the Omega in front of him. "Luca baby, I fucking love you," He grinned, since his abilities were returned to him, only becuase he'd emotionally committed himself forever to his now-mate. Existing now as a _mated Beta wolf_ who no longer had to depend on potions in order to project the Dark side of the Moon's ray/power as his, he felt almost restless with smugness.

"What's with the mother and son giving me running errands? I should begin charging them both for this. _'You owe me',_ " Rayna mimicked with a roll of his eyes. "I've better things to do. Suck my dick, Marcelleus," He paused, thinking of his mate. "Or don't."

He flipped his hair indignantly, coming to stop in front of the Omega who was sat in front of him. "Kenneth, are you?" He mused, the pretty thing looking up at him from beneath his lashes.

"You ready to come back to me, my little Siren?" He smirked, and the Omega tilted his head in question, hazy innocent eyes blinking in confusion.

Rayna touched the tip of his finger in the middle of the Omega's forehead, and watched at the temporary essence that had taken over the wolf returned back to his vial. The glowing purple wisp struggled to maintain its bright fiery passion within its soft flames, but without its host, it was nothing. He watch as the wisp disintegrated into black smoke, a clear sign of a Dark Moon spell's expiration.

Rayna then watched as the Omega's features flitted back to their original ways-- watched as the Omega blinked his eyes open, clearer and sharper than he was before. Panicked brown eyes looked up at Rayna's own purple irises, blonde hair falling into them as he jerked back from him. "Who-- who are you? Where am I?"

Rayna grinned, "That's for me to know, and you to... never find out."

He brought out a bouquet of every flower imaginable from behind his back. _The smell of a sweet spring garden._ Signing the card attached with s flick of his wrist, he tucked it into the flowers. Handing it to the Omega who stared him in slight fear, he leaned forward and glared menacingly, "Hold this. Do _not_ fucking let go of this. Do you understand? I'll know if you do. Give it to the pack Alpha when he comes."

Watching in satisfaction as the Omega nodded quickly, he was gone with a puff of smoke and a lingering cackle.

_(Dramatics.)_

* * *

A delayed flight and a long drive later, Harry stood before a well-endowed, private beach house that smelled unbelievably of his little Beau. The property stood just a few while away from one of his sub-territories, and he was glad the area was private with the embarrassing way he'd been staring at the door for much longer than what would be considered alright.

"I mean, I know the black door was a nice touch, but I'm starting to get confused with what I missed with the way you're fascinated by it."

Harry's shoulders tensed as he turned to see his brother leaning against the side of the house, shirtless, his hands in his pockets. They stared at each other, Harry with a frown, Marcel with a bored smile on his face.

"Where is he?"

Marcel leaned away and regarded Harry closely. "He's taking a nap on the shore. He loves warm naps, you know?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, eyes glazing over, "By the beach?"

Marcel's smile dropped. "Yes. Before you begin, I think I'd know how to take of my Omega just fine."

Harry smirked with a downward twitch of his lips, "Of course... Since you have the best track record for it."

Marcel rolled his eyes. "Better than yours," He stuck his tongue out, and Harry refrained from choking the stupid Alpha in front of him.

"I need to talk to him--"

"He doesn't want to see you."

Harry paused, fearing just that. "Well, I only have 2 words to say to him. It won't take long."

"What, 'I'm sorry'? Contractions don't count Harold. _I'm_ sorry, but that's 3 words," He snickered. Harry clenched his fist tight. "Shut the fuck up, that is not what I am here to say, nor will I disclose it to you just because you asked. Take me to him," He demanded determinedly.

Marcel now seemed intrigued, a curiously dark glint in his eyes as he regarded his brother once more. "Oooh. This, I have to see. Alright, come on."

Pursing his lips for a moment as his jaw clenched, Harry took a deep breath and fell in step with Marcel. The pathway, littered with tropical plants, opened out into the backyard that connected to a private beach. Harry almost stuttered when he saw the peacefully bare form of Louis', leisurely laid under an umbrella, the warmth of the sun lulling him into a nap that quickly dissipated with each step that he took. Louis sat up and turned around to observe the two brothers nearing him, Marcel grinning, Harry with pursed lips and an earnest expression.

"Baby flower, you won't _believe_ who decided to show up."

Louis blinked up at Harry, who watched as Marcel carefully deposited himself under the Omega, rendering the latter pliant under his tender hold. Smacking a kiss onto the eerily quiet Omega in his lap, Marcel leaned back on his hands, "He says he has only 2 words to tell you."

Harry completely ignored the presence of his brother, eyes trained on Louis.

Louis tilted his head in answer, curious. "2 words?"

Harry swallowed at the sweet lilt of his voice. The voice he missed. The voice that now sounded murderously low.

"You made me a traitor to my Alphas, made me almost lose my puppy, Harry. What could you possibly say?"

Harry watched with wondrous intrigue as black wisps of his Essence seeped from around him.

"Harold," Marcel snorted, "You're _really_ not in his good books right now brother. Speak now, or forever hold your peace," He snickered into Louis' neck, making the Omega squirm for a distracting second.

"Claim me."

Louis froze with a sharp breath, his wolf pushing forward to regard the Alpha in front of him with silver eyes. Marcel whistled lowly, impressed.

_Damn._

"What?"

"Claim me," Harry repeated, finally falling to his knees before Louis. "I will be yours first."

According to the Elders of the past and the present, bearing the mark of an Omega you hadn't mated, was the weakest an Alpha would ever be regarded as. Tomfoolery. It was also considered a power move. For the Omega.

Of course it was.

And for Harry to give that to Louis, would be his ultimate sacrifice. His ultimate promise, apology and everything else. _The_ solution.

It was a promise of a lifetime.

"I will wear your mark in my court. _Everyday_ until you've deemed me worthy enough to wear my mark on your neck. I will showcase my weakness as my strength, because that is what you are, Beau. You will forever be my weakness, but you protect me, and you _are_ my strength. I am terribly sorry that it has taken me so long to see what was right in front of me. I do not expect you to forgive me easily, but I do hope that when you do, I already have your mark. Take control of our bond."

"He did _not_ come up with that," Marcel mumbled petulantly when the attention of his fleur was focused solely on Harry.

_Maybe he should just let Louis kill his brothers if sharing felt this stupid._

_Who was he kidding, sharing_ _ is _ _stupid._

He rather liked it when Louis loved him, and only him.

Dammit.

Harry waited with bated breath as Louis' silver eyes bore into his, lashes fluttering as he made a decision.

Louis' Omega, in the meanwhile, was curious. Was Harry really telling him the truth? If so, the Omega would be an idiot if he didn't lay claim over the powerful Alpha who was on his knees, letting him proclaim possession over their bond.

"Baby flower, what do you think?" Marcel, his Alpha, asked as he leaned forward to kiss his neck. 

_"I want,"_ Louis whined softly through their bond, pouting at Marcel who smirked. _"Then take what's_ _yours_ _."_

_Take what's yours._

The Alpha would be his. His to do with as he pleased.

That statement got Louis turning back to Harry who waited before him, sniffing at the soothing scent of his pregnancy in the air. "I am sorry," He murmured once again, head tilting to expose his neck when Louis' glazed silver eyes moved forward. Louis sniffed at the Alpha's neck, the seductive, dominant scent of citrus and chocolate clashing that of Marcel's citrus and cinnamon and rain. Detecting no hesitance from Harry, Louis finally reached forward to cup the Alpha's jaw in his palm, the touch of his lips against skin bringing a whole body shiver out of the Alpha.

Louis was no monster to just _take_.

His other hand came to slip between the silky strands of Harry's short hair between his fingers, cradling the Alpha as the latter leaned into his comforting touch, moving forward.

Marcel watched with dark eyes, sipping his fruity drink as Louis laid soft petal kisses over Harry's mating gland, over the marks he and Edward had given. He raised his brows when Louis leaned back into his chest after the spectacle.

Harry's head snapped when Louis moved back, only slightly comforted by the fact that his Beau's hands stayed where they were, on him.

"Do you mean it?" Louis asked with a bitten lip, knowing that for a fact that Harry could get hurt if he marked him. He could get challenged over and over, until he either claimed Louis back, or possibly died.

"If I'll have you in the end," Harry murmured with tight shut eyes, and Louis leaned his forehead against the Alpha's.

"In my own time," Louis whispered, "Okay?" He pressed a soft kiss against Harry's lips, making the Alpha gasp out just as soft, like a man in thirst. Harry's hands shot out to cradle Louis' cheeks, one trailing down to his bump, ticklish. He nodded, "Yes. As you wish, darling."

Pressing his forehead against Harry's for another split second, Louis bowed lower towards his neck, "I'm marking you," He mumbled, tongue licking over the spot he was going to mark. Harry's breath hitched at the feel of canines.

And then Louis was pressing down as hard as he could, bringing out a low moan from Harry's chest, the mark closing over in a golden scar. Louis keened as he groomed over his mark, then the Alpha's cheeks that were now marred by singular tracks of tears and cratering dimples.

Louis nuzzled Harry when the Alpha pressed a kiss to his eyelids. "I love you, Beau. Accept my apology, please."

Louis laid a last kiss over Harry's cheek, a small smile on his lips, "I'll come find you when I do."

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded, licking Louis' cheek affectionately, "Come find me."

Marcel sipped noisily at the last of his drink, still petulant. "Okay, that was kind of really fucking cute and all, now scram. Shoo. Fleur's mine."

Harry rolled his eyes with a snarl in his direction.

Louis giggled when Marcel's arm wrapped around him once more, the Alpha pushing a straw at his mouth. Sucking his fresh drink, Louis watched as Harry walked away with a small smile, after giving his forehead a last lingering kiss.

Marcel grumbled, "He'll be _fine._ "

* * *

Edward swallowed as he stood before his packhouse.

Confronting the issue at hand was probably the best.

_Fucking hell._

How affected was he going to be? Even if all he did was _look_ at Kenneth?

That poor Omega.

He was such a fucking idiot.

The minute he entered his packhouse, his members greeted him with a cheer, making him nod back in greeting. The ruckus brought down his Beta to the office room he'd locked himself in.

"Alpha! You're back! How did it go?"

Edward looked away. "Tell Vincent to bring Kenneth down here."

His Beta smiled in confusion, "Alright, is something the matter? Combat training for the little ones was a success by the way--"

"Victor. I know I asked you for the stats when I returned, but not now. Bring Kenneth here now. Please."

The Alpha pursed his lips. "Alright."

Just then, a knock sounded on the door, making Edward wince, turning away from the door completely. "I'd like some privacy, please."

With a last worried glance, the Alpha walked out, letting the Omega in.

The smell of a spring garden assaulted Edward's nose, followed by the mellow aroma of coffeegrinds and sugar. He winced once more, focusing solely on the smell that would be no where close to that of his Bleu's.

"What the hell?" He heard behind him, and then a nervous Vincent sputtering at his brother, "I don't know! He says he's Kenneth! And he won't let it go!"

Edward turned around with a raise of his brows, tilting his head with a frown when Vincent bowed at the sight of him. "Alpha! I tried--"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Don't kill me!" The shaking Omega cried, his hands white as they clutched the bouquet in his hands. _That was the thing smelling like his Bleu...?_

_What the hell was going on?_

Confused, Edward watched as Victor purred to calm the scared Omega down.

_This was not the time to play games._

_He couldn't be going on wild goose chases while his bond was at stake._

"Vincent," Edward asked lowly, and the Beta looked at him with wide eyes, "Alpha?"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

Vincent flinched with his whole body, "I don't know! He was the one who was in your nest! He says he is Kenneth! And he wouldn't let go of this bouquet-- which I don't know where he got from, first of all-- and kept saying it was for you! I swear!"

Edward's shoulders slouched in confusion as he stared incredulously as the Omega who was now shaking, but considerably calmer from Victor's presence. He blinked, "You... No one's going to kill you Omega. Calm now."

The Omega's panicked eyes fell on him, and he haphazardly thrust the bouquet at him, "Take this, please, and let me go. I want to go home," He mewled, and Edward watched in incredulous confusion at the Omega. "I... What?"

Spotting the card tucked in between the flowers, Edward let Victor handle the blubbering Omega and investigated.

_'Eddie!!! That was a beautiful little Siren right there, wasn't it? I'm quite proud of myself for that one. Be proud for me. It fooled even you. He was only the host. You didn't actually fuck him now actually. He's still the pure little virgin that I plucked off the streets for you and your brother. Brilliant, am I right? Send me flowers if you love me, babydoll._

_Rayna xxxxx'_

_What..._

What in the ever-living fuck?

_Virgin?_

_Siren?_

_Did that mean..._

"This is not him," Edward stuttered, eyes wide as he stared at the cowering Omega before him. He was way too deep in his own bewilderment to notice the Omega's clear distress.

"But Alpha, he was the one who we found in the room. He is Kenneth. He--"

"I don't recognize this wolf!" Edward stepped forward with a bright, blinding grin that confused everyone else.

He could only _imagine--_

He pinched himself, laughing loudly when he felt the smart.

"But... this _is_ him," His Beta mumbled, "This was who we found in your nest, Alpha. He says he is Kenneth. I--"

_'You're lucky you're my favourite.'_

"Marcel," Edward gasped lowly, breath slowly coming to a calm. "Marcel, that fucking _knob_!" Edward scoffed out in disbelief. _Oh, did he hate that asshole._

He'd partially bonded with the 'other' Omega-- Siren, whatever the thing was. But now that _that_ Kenneth didn't exist... "I'm... I'm free to go."

"Alpha?"

"I'll will inform you later! I will be back!"

Uncaring of the fact the foreign Omega that he once thought was going to bond with was now comfortable in his Beta's arms, Edward skipped out, straight out to his car.

"Alpha?!"

* * *

To say that Marcel was surprised to see his mother sat beside his mate, would be an understatement.

"You really need to stop doing that," Marcel scowled at the Goddess who was carding her wispy fingers through the soft strands of Louis' hair as he slept. "I almost dropped his bloody tea, you know?"

Ignoring the imploringly smug look the Goddess sent him, he bent down to wake Louis up. The Omega mewled in his sleep and rolled away from him and closer to Anne, sighing at the chill that licked at his skin from her presence.

 _What the hell?_ Marcel mouthed to himself, and glared at his mother who only snorted at him.

"Don't be a child, he's only feeling too warm. Let him be."

Marcel crossed his arms, "Why are you here?"

Anne rolled her eyes, "Why can't I be? I'm here to see Louis and my grandbaby. Obviously."

Marcel narrowed his eyes but put a hand to chest, "Ouch, is this you denouncing me as your son? I'm wounded," He drawled.

Anne disregarded him completely. "I really should," She leaned down to press her lips against Louis' warm forehead, making the Omega lean into her touch. His essence curled around her protectively, making her fond and coo at the adorable little Omega.

As much as Marcel wanted her gone, he knew there was a reason she was here. "Seriously. What are you doing here? You fucking up his schedule."

What he meant was _'You're annoying the shit out of me, hogging my Omega, and I need to take care of him without you making this weird. I am also pissed off because you shouldn't be making me jealous but you are.'_

He said it through his facial expression, though.

Anne roused Louis from his nap with a caressing press of her fingers against his cheek. The Omega fluttered his eyes open and at the sight of Anne, smiled sleepily and curled tighter around her. Anne cooed at him to wake up, and Marcel watched with a bewildered expression, unsure whether he really _should_ be feeling jealous.

He jolted when Anne's voice cut through the warmth of the atmosphere. "Wake up, sweet Omega, your puppy, my ray of light will be here in another two weeks, alright?"

Louis sat up at that, and Marcel, although surprised, helped him up, taking a seat after.

"That's early, what the fuck?" He blurted, taking only a little bit of comfort in the smack that Louis rewarded him with.

Anne only rolled her eyes, "By 2 weeks, yes. I will be down here with you for the last of my breaths. It will be a _New Moon._ I will no longer be tied to my throne, and my little ray of light will be my successor. I just wanted to inform you, sweet Omega," She tucked a Louis' fringe behind his ear, and Omega looked up at her with bright eyes clouded with apprehension.

"I'm scared," He confessed in a small voice, and Marcel purred deeply, eyebrows furrowed. Anne cupped Louis' face, "You may be now, but you will conquer it when the time comes, as you always do. You handle your newfound power with a familiarity like no other, you love your Alphas as you should, when you do. You take care of your puppy better than anyone I know. You are strong, sweet Omega. Take pride in that knowledge." She cooed as she leaned her forehead on Louis', "You are freeing me, Sweet Omega. I will forever be indebted to you."

And with a last kiss to Louis' warm cheek, Anne disappears from sight before Marcel could possibly open his mouth.

 _'Rude',_ he thinks as his Omega sips at his tea dazedly, hand cradling his tummy alongside his won big paw, ' _As much as I love my baby flower and his belly, I'm no good with babies, and maybe Edward needs to get his ass here. Right the hell now.'_

He was better with those small creatures.

He needs a break from this feeling of silent apprehension as they stared at where their pup laid under Louis' skin.

"Baby flower?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that Zayn and your brother are going to be fathers?"

" _What?!_ "

* * *

"Baby flower, seriously, if I knew this is how you were going to react when I told you a few days ago, I wouldn't have told you at all," He teased softly, making Louis thwack him with a handful of bubbles. Marcel blew it away and rubbed the rag in his hand over Louis' shoulders carefully.

"I only have the potion for one more transportation, baby flower," He sighed when Louis only glared at him with a pout.

"I thought you wanted Luci to be born here?"

Louis pouted deeper, eyes now wider. "But _Niall,_ " He scowled. "And stop calling him Luci, Marce. I will drink that potion if you don't take me right now."

Marcel glared right back, rinsing Louis properly before picking the Omega from the tub. Carefully drying the Omega off and picking up again to get back into his nest, Marcel rested his hands on his hips. "I admit I'm whipped for you, but I will not hesitate to spank the shit outta you if do something stupid like that."

Louis blushed, "I think I'll be fine, I have the Night's Esse--"

"Yes, but you're _my Omega._ I will never let anything hurt you." He prowled over Louis' now pliant body, laying kisses over the soft, fragrant, golden skin. He thought back to all the times he's had to consume the vile vial of potions to get where he was now, belonging to his Omega as much as he to him.

(Ignoring the fact that it could've been achieved in a more simple manner, but where's the fun in that?)

"I'll never subject you to that," Marcel kissed Louis softly, letting the Omega deepen it. "Never again, you hear me?" He groaned lightly, "And if you want Luci to be a Blood Hound so bad, fucking _fine._ Let's go."

* * *

Edward needed to know for sure.

Skidding his car into the parking alley, he stormed out into the Parisian streets, the chill of the weather licking under his coat.

His fist banged against the quaint house's red door.

A few impatient minutes later, a flushed Rayna clad in only his robe opened the door, a scowl on his face. "I'm busy," He snapped, and Edward raised his brows. "I can see. I'm not here to chat anyways. Were you serious?" He glared heatedly at the-- _Beta?_

_He had a secondary gender now?_

_How intriguing._

Rayna seemed unusually snappy, "Duh. Did you _not_ read the note? _Honestly._ I hate you and your stupid family. You keep interrupting me when all I want to do is fuck my pretty mate. Now scram!"

Before Edward could congratulate him or snark him right back, the door was shut in his face, making him let out a surprised bout of laughter.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" He yelled out and ran back to his car, ready to finally step foot in Jamaica, now with a purpose he knew will be fulfilled.

* * *

Just barely a week in court, Harry wore his Mark out in the open.

He could see the surprise evident in his pack members (though none questioned him), and he'd received a well amount of challenges from other pack leaders, incompetent in their attempts to perhaps defeat the 'weak' Alpha that stood before their eyes, taunting them like he was candy to a child.

"You've really changed," Zayn mentioned barely, that evening, and Harry only spared a light twitch of his lips, nodding his head once.

The fact that his Beau now, would come find him, instilled a deep sense of satisfaction in him. A calmness like no other.

And if he had to bear his mark longer, and forever more, he would.

As long as Louis found him again, and again.

Meanwhile, Marcel dropped down carefully onto the wood of the cabin floor he'd transported to, Louis clinging to his frame with a sleepy smile.

Now that they knew why Louis was increasingly tired as the date of birth of their puppy neared, Marcel only held his Omega closer.

Liam and Niall, who'd been sat cuddling together before the TV, jumped at the sudden sound. Liam growled lowly in reflex, bringing his pregnant mate closer. Marcel tilted his head. "Huh. Baby flower, seems like you brother's real happy to see me."

No he wasn't. He still hadn't fulfilled the promise of hurting Marcel once he figured out who he was.

Louis stared with an open mouth at the sheepish pair before him, then he screeched excitedly, "You're pregnant!" He jostled in Marcel's strong hold, and Niall beamed, "I'm pregnant!"

Marcel groaned as Louis wiggled excitedly in his hold, "Baby flower, calm down please. You need to be in a nest in your state. I can't let you down in this cabin," He murmured with soft press of his lips to Louis' temple. Louis calmed at that.

Liam perked up, "This... State?"

Louis grinned, finally excited for what was to come. After the talk with Anne (which Marcel despised, go figure), Louis was finally ready to face the next part of his life. Like she'd told him, he took comfort in the fact that he now had control over how he felt, how was feeling. With whom he was, _everything._ He felt things were finally falling into place. He could feel the lightness of Edward's emotions through his bond, and although he could feel the pain of Harry's too, he made up his mind to give _them_ a chance. He was increasingly getting tired.

Maybe forgiving and forgetting was a good start.

He didn't want his puppy to come out when his parents were at each other's throats.

"I'm going to be a daddy in a week!" Louis proclaimed proudly, and Marcel's head whipped to his Omega, "You mean mummy."

Louis stared at Marcel flatly, "I've a penis."

There was nothing wrong with what Louis said, but Omegas usually took to calling themselves the mothers to their puppies.

 _"But you'll always be the mother to my puppies,"_ Marcel snarled lowly through their bond, making sex eyes at a now blushing Louis.

Liam and Niall blinked incredulously at the pair before them. It was such a peculiar bond. The Alpha and Omega before them seemed to express their love towards each in a very intense manner of ridicule and sex.

What an explosive chemistry... Liam shivered, eyes rounded.

Niall recovered first, "I'm excited!" He screeched, "Champ's gonna have the best uncle."

Louis grinned back turning away from a now smug Marcel, "I'll bet. Lucius' ready."

"Lucius," Liam echoed, smiling softly at his younger brother. He leaned forward to press a small kiss to Louis' forehead, and glared at Marcel when he grumbled under his breath.

"Alright," Marcel interrupted, "Baby flower, it's time to go. Luci's daddy is getting tired," Marcel made a show of shifting Louis in his arms, making Louis gasp, scandalised. He wasn't really tired, of course.

"Marce! You are _not_ my baby's daddy. I am! And don't call me fat!!" He argued after a wave to Liam and Niall who shook their head with a smirk.

"Psh," Marcel snorted as he walked out with Louis comfortable in his arms, "When have I _ever_ called you fat, baby flower? You weigh nothing. And that's my puppy you're carrying. _Of course_ I'm the daddy. What are you talking about?" He teased, and Louis looked like a disgruntled kitten, curled tight in his arms with a pouting scowl on his petal pink lips. "Watch me get you pregnant again and again, baby," He purred, and Louis smacked his shoulder, getting ready to open his mouth with a sassy retort. Marcel grinned, shushing him, "Now, now, don't tell me I can't because I _will,_ this is a lost argument on your side, sweetcheeks. Save your energy for your _'I found you'_ drama with my dumb brother."

" _Marcel Styles, I hate you!_ "

"I love you too, baby flower, I love you too," Marcel laughed.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me," Edward stared at the empty house once again, sat at the deserted driveway.

The undiluted joy he'd come here with was trickling into dangerous degrees of anger. Not finding them where he'd found them first, he'd gone over to Marcel's other two properties, only to end up empty handed.

_Where the hell did Marcel take his Bleu?_

_Who the bloody hell did he think he is??_

As a last resort, he tentatively reached out to Louis through their bond. He sat up straight when Louis accepted his attempt, waiting with bated breath. When it became clear that Louis was waiting for him to say something, he swallowed.

 _"Hi Bleu,"_ He swallowed the lump that lodged itself in his throat, _"Where are you, baby?"_

A few moments of silence greeted Edward, making him sweat, then Louis finally answered, _"Back in London, Ed."_ Louis spoke again after a few short seconds, voice small, _"Are you this time?"_

Edward's breath hitched as he nodded fast, although aware that Louis can't see him, _"Yes. I'm coming. It's a promise, baby."_

_"Okay."_

_"Love you."_

* * *

It couldn't be.

Harry sat up when he smelt the soft scent of his Beau.

Did that mean...?

The doors to the courtroom slammed open, sending a thrill down his spine at the feeling of deja vu that washed over him.

And there was Louis.

(Albeit in the arms of a cunt, but Harry could care less.)

His usual glass of wine sat forgotten as he waited, marvellously enraptured as he watched several wolves bow down to Louis' compelling aura, unquestionably, recognising the scent of the Omega who Harry let mark, paired with his dark energy. Marcel smirked cockily as he sauntered forward, "Found you," He crooned, and Harry took the few steps that separated them. Zayn took to clearing the courtroom, closing the door behind him softly with a small disbelieving shake of his head.

Louis observed Harry who stood before him, eyes open and waiting for something, anything.

Marcel let out an offended sound when Louis made grabby hands at Harry, grumbling as he let go. Harry's eyes twinkled as he grinned, taking Louis into his arms with a purr deep in his chest. Harry groomed Louis' face affectionately as Louis nuzzled against him. "Take me to our nest, Alpha."

Harry nodded and followed as Marcel lead the way, stripping himself of his clothes despite the squawk that left Louis' lips. " _What are you doing??_ "

"It's for your nest, baby flower," Marcel winked back at Louis who now preened at his thoughtful Alpha. "Relax. Be disgusting with my brother, or whatever. I'll get the clothes."

And even if Harry hated Marcel, he had to admit that it felt refreshing to see Marcel that way.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

"I missed you," He hushed against Louis' neck. Even if he had always been stiff with projecting how he felt, he felt at ease admitting the truth to Louis. The Omega smiled back at him softly, cupping a hand over where his mark laid.

"I missed you too," He whispered back, tracing the golden scars. Harry shivered. Louis licked over his mark, "I wish I was sorry. But I'm not."

Harry shook his head, clutching Louis close to him as his brother set up the nest, "Good. Don't be."

At that, any of Louis' doubts flew out the window. He pulled Harry down to give him a biting kiss. The Alpha's breath hitched, "Wait," He breathed, caressing Louis' cheek, "I'm not saying that I won't ever make mistakes. But I promise to always be there for you. Learn,"

"I know," Louis pressed a fleeting kiss to Harry's lips, "I do too."

Harry let himself laugh softly for the first time in forever.

* * *

The evening that Louis was told that Lucius was going to be in his arms, he woke up with soothing hands that palpated over the swell of his bump, a low voice talking to his unusually energetic puppy. He mewled at the kicks that his little devil showered upon his insides as Harry shushed him. Lucius quietened when Harry laid his head upon Louis' bump and snarled lowly in warning.

"Did you just growl at our puppy to shut up?" Marcel cackled when Harry hummed in satisfaction. "Our baby is doomed with Harry and I as his daddies, baby flower," Marcel grinned as he hovered over a smiling Louis' face, "It's up to you and Ed now."

Speaking of Edward, he was still on his way, closer and closer as the Alpha uppdated Louis subconsciously. He also now hated flights with a passion like no other, _delayed and cancelled flights_ rivaling for the position.

Underline, he hated flights.

Louis jolted when the door to their nest banged open (he really needed to educate his Alphas on how to open a door properly, now that his puppy was coming). Edward stood heaving at the entrance. Louis finally let go of any apprehension that he felt over his Alphas as he whined for Edward's embrace, only to find the Alpha on his knees the next second, pressing affectionate kisses and licks, sweet bumps of his nose against anywhere he could reach of Louis. The Omega seemed brighter than ever before, his fingers tangled in Edward's hair as the Alpha's lips spilled gibberish of relieved, affectionate words.

"You can't tell me that this wasn't fun," Marcel commented. Harry scowled at his younger brother, Marcel only throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder in response, cheeky as ever.

"Shut your trap, brother," Harry murmured lightly, eyes stilled trained on his two other mates.

"Make me," Marcel drawled with a roll of his eyes. Harry shoved away from hos touch roughly, snarling.

"Excuse me," A voice said behind them, and Marcel sighed, turning to their Mother who stood behind them. Harry tensed, and Edward stood to his full height in front of Louis.

"All of you are absolute charmers, aren't you?" Anne joked lightly, taking her time as she leisurely passed her eldest and youngest sons, giggling when all Marcel could do was groan in answer.

She beamed at her Chosen One, and Louis shyly peeked at her from behind Edward.

"Anne," He whispered with a smile, and moved to hug her, much to the triplets' chagrin.

"How've you been feeling, darling?" She asked adoringly, caressing the bump that nudged her solid form. Louis grinned softly, "Never been better."

"It's time, lovely," She whispered in Louis' ear, nuzzling and licking Louis' cheek in affection. He might not be the Night, but he was her safety embodied. Her mates' essence lived in him, and so did her affection, and _goodness,_ her _Hope._

Louis took in a sharp breath, feeling Lucius pick up his movements, faster than before. Nodding, and stepping away from the Goddess, Louis made himself comfortable in the cradle of his nest. His Alphas crowded his space in a heartbeat, aiding him as made himself comfortable.

Anne clapped her hands with a large smile, then scowling at her sons who were smitten in the way they helped Louis seat himself comfortably. "What are you three _doing?_ Give him your bloody shirts!"

Edward's eyes widened as he screamed, hysterical, " _Now?!_ " _He felt faint_.

Harry and Marcel perked together, their smart mouths zipped shut in wondrous apprehension as they flung their shirts over Louis' body, enraptured as the Omega keened and snuggled into the pile of their clothes.

"You're going to be okay, baby flower, alright?" Marcel cooed softly, Harry brushing away the stands of hair that fell into his Omega's eyes.

" _Now_."

The first scream ripped through the Omega as his pup rushed to get out. The unusually powerful pup kicked and squirmed, making its way out into the open world. Edward rushed to smooth his hands over his mate's belly, while Marcel soothed Louis. Harry then mindlinked for his pack doctors and midwives to make their way up the nest, piling up more of his clothes to settle around Louis' form, chest rumbling in protectiveness. Louis' demeanour calmed considerably from being assaulted by his Alphas' scents, but another ear shattering scream ripped out of his mouth, muffling his tears in a trembling Edward's neck. Midwives rushed in to see to Louis' wellbeing, and as much as Harry wanted to puff his chest and snarl at them to leave, he knew he had to be a bit more patient. His Beau was safe.

He flinched at Louis' answering scream, flinging himself into the flurry of moments, that would lead to him, finally being to hold his pup.

* * *

"It's a boy!" Edward marvelled, eyes leaking a steady stream of overwhelmed tears.

(Marcel's mutter of _'Duh. Keep up, bimbo. You're awfully slow.'_ was lost in the ruckus of the moment.)

A sharp piercing cry rang in the room, stilling every breath, stealing each of their hearts.

Louis begged his Alpha to get the room cleared, and Marcel ordered everyone else to leave, after his Omega was handed their little baby. Swaddled in soft sheets, their little son was perfection embodied.

Air stilled as the first coo emerged from the small pink lips of his pup, and Louis' eyes teared up in immense pride.

Unbeknownst to himself, he'd created a protective outer covering over himself and his little pup, the black wisps of his Essence keeping his Alphas, _and_ the Goddess away for the time being.

A tentative finger brushed over the little baby's cheek, urging him to open his eyes. Louis let a watery smile carve into his face as he brushed back soft caramel curls from his pup's--

_Blue._

Beautiful blue eyes.

"Look at you, baby," Louis cooed, and the pup budged closer to his chest, snuffling and calmer than when he'd been away from his mother. "My precious little puppy. _Lucius Topaz Styles_."

The pup mewled where he was nestled in Louis' warmth, mouth searching, suckling where he could reach. Louis giggled softly, pressing kisses after kisses to his little pup's face, letting his guard down. He tensed before his Alphas swooped down to huddle him in their embrace, making the little pup fuss, but ultimately settle down.

"He won't be hungry for a few more hours, darling," Anne beamed at him from her spot in front of Louis, "He'll be well fed from my essence," She informed with a soft smile, waiting patiently until she could finally hand over her Essence, confident in the way that Louis would protect Lucius.

Harry purred when the pup fussed once again, having been disturbed from his position by Edward, who joined Louis in the nest, reaching to touch his little pup. Marcel reached down to sniff and scent both his mate and pup, breathing in the fresh scent of sweet lemonade in a summer garden. "Ours," He cooed softly into the pup's tender hair, and Louis snuffles into Marcel's hold.

"Now?" Louis looked up Anne with a solemn look in his big, wet eyes, and Anne cooed. " _Now_ , darling. I can wait no more."

Although uneasy of the closing in proximity of the Goddess (they saw as enemy) to their mate and puppy, the triplets watched in silent fascination as she faded away with each of her small steps, a bright smile that dimmed as their puppy's eyes glowed _violet._

_Beautiful violet, violet eyes._

_"Take care of him as you always do,"_ Anne whispered, her voice suspiciously wobbly. The _'Until the Night's essence chooses it's next vessel, as Lucius' mate'_ went unsaid, yet understood between Louis and the Goddess. Louis nodded, and watched as Anne leaned down to press a last kiss to her fussy grandbaby's forehead before she completely dissipated. The triplets sat stunned for a split moment feeling the receding presence of their mother as their son gurgled in Louis' arms.

"So," Edward choked out after a few moments, "That's it? This is what this whole... _Thing_ that's gone on, had to boil down to?"

Marcel snickered, finally relaxing, "Pretty much. I'm just glad she's gone."

Harry swallowed as he looked down at Louis who looked up at him with a bright smile, "Speak for yourself," Harry murmured, softening at the sight, "I'm just thankful for where we are now."

Louis, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips, snug between his mates' holds, basking in their affections, cooed down at his little ray of light.

Things would be alright.

Now that they held the power, not from above, not from afar nor split up... But _together._ From _within._

_Puissance de l'intérieur._

_With his Alphas._

They might never learn to love each other or trust each other, and anything of the future may seem inconsistent. Things could go wrong; his puppy could be a nightmare to raise. Maybe Liam would never forgive Marcel until he beat him up. Maybe things could go awry despite every one of his attempts to control it.

_Considering how much of a rollercoaster his life had been in the span of a short while._

But as long as he had his Alphas, and his puppy together in his reach...

Louis thought things would be just alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay holy shit.
> 
> That's the end now, you guys.
> 
> I'M CRYING DON'T TOUCH ME.
> 
> That's 17k worth of words that I should've published aeons ago, but life and depression got in the way. I'm still trying to pick myself up :)
> 
> BUT. ENOUGH WITH THE SOB STORY LMAO. 
> 
> I hope I answered all the questions properly this time lmaooooo The last time I gave a wimpy ass chapter, it was full of bullshit and only 5.5k works.
> 
> Ew.
> 
> What a fucking bore.
> 
> APART FROM ALL THE NEWS OF US LARRIES WINNING AND 1D BEING A DECADE OLD :') AND LOUIS FOLLOWING ZAYN AND LIKE, i think i'm alright.
> 
> Ish.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this :))) Thank you sosososo much for reading :)))
> 
> See you someplace else. <3
> 
> All the love,
> 
> Suha :)
> 
> [Byee bbs <3 <3]


	49. Salut

_**Salut** _

* * *

_Heyyyy if you're reading this far, thank you!_

_You've successfully completed the fic lmao ;)_

_I really do hope you liked the read hehe._

_I appreciate your support._

**_Fic Cover_ ** _by yours truly XD (hi ik it sucks but heyyy I'm still learning lmao) :_

_You can find me on[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/missyoutoosweetcheeks), and [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/missyousweetcheeks) :)_

_And here's the[fic post](https://missyoutoosweetcheeks.tumblr.com/post/632876383315656704/the-blood-hounds-ls) :)_

_I'm new on Tumblr lmao hehehe feel free to come say hiiiii_

_Byeeeee <3_


	50. P O S T C R E D I T S #01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U N E D I T E D
> 
> Beware, there is an unnecessary overuse of the word 'puppy'. It's like, it's not the crutch word of this chapter. Rather, it's like I got into an accident, crushed both of my legs, and using a wheelchair. That's how many times I used the word lol.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

**_P O S T C R E D I T S #01_ **   
_**Lucius Topaz Styles** _

* * *

Louis supposed that things could be worse than waking up to a frustrated whine in the middle of the night.

Alerted, Louis sat up in his nest, his Alphas curled around his body. A quick glance over to the clock tells him that the time was almost 4 in the morning. So, not the middle of the night, then. Edward, who was usually up by that time for his training, flickered his eyes open in a squint and sat up beside Louis. Harry's eyebrows twitched in his sleep, while Marcel scowled and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Hi Bleu," Edward rasped against Louis' temple, and Louis huffed in answer, pushing away from his touch, attempting to disentangle his ankles from between Harry's. His essence meanwhile, stretched over to the cracked-open door that led to the nursery where his puppy fussed and momentarily settled with the protective power curling around him. Edward tsked and latched a suckling kiss to Louis' earlobe, pausing him for a moment. "Do want me to go get him, sweetheart?"

Louis shook his head and gave Edward a smile as the Alpha helped him down, swatting Harry's legs away from Louis'.

"No thanks, babe," Louis pressed a chaste kiss to Edwards cheek, the Alpha dimpling sleepily as he followed his Omega anyways.

Tiny whimpers emerged from the cot that Louis had placed Lucius in, and Louis couldn't help but coo as he peered in. Gnawing fiercely on his fist with his baby teeth, Lucius whined as he wobbled tiredly on his feet, reaching out with his other hand.

"Mm!" Lucius whined when he realised Louis was close enough to latch onto and the Omega grinned softly, picking up the almost-two-year-old in his arms. Walking over to the mini nest that he'd made (where Edward seemed to have settled himself down for a short power-nap), Louis brushed away a caramel curl from his puppy's face, leaning back against his Alpha's abdomen. "What's wrong, baby? Mumma just put you to sleep?"

Lucius peered at his mother with his violet eyes, a frustrated line in between his brows. "Leave me," He let out a tiny growl that made Edward sit up slick-fast.

Louis raised his brows at the aggravated puppy who latched onto him tightly after the accusation, gnawing at Louis' silk pyjama shirt. "Am I still sleeping or did my puppy just growl at me."

Edward choked out a snort and scooted impossibly closer to his mate with a face-splitting grin on his face, "He just let out his first growl."

"Yeah," Louis furrowed his brows, "At _me_."

Edward let out a small noise of discontent, "I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

Louis gave him a flat look.

His puppy meant it, and he meant it _good_.

Being extra in-sync with his puppy than the normal Omega, Louis knew that Lucius was especially aggravated at him.

He didn't understand why.

"Harold missed this," Edward snickered to himself, and Louis rolled his eyes at his mates.

Louis blinked and stilled, slipping out of his thoughts abruptly when another small rumble came from Lucius; and this time, he was glaring lethally. Violet eyes glowed in the dim darkness of the room.

At Edward.

"Wha--"

Edward's eyes flashed excitedly for a split second before he shook his head with a maniacal grin. He playfully snarled back, only for Lucius to try and bite Edward with his newly formed canines.

As much as Louis would have found this funny another time, his puppy seemed to be more than serious in trying to hurt Edward, and this had never happened before. "Lucius Topaz Styles!" Louis gasped, and his essence curled around the puppy, holding him back. "Baby, what are you doing?"

Lucius glared heatedly, his puffy pink cheeks turning red with anger, eyes flashing red for a split second. This made Edward pause. "Okay his eyes also flashed red. That technically shouldn't happen for atleast another ten years. Our puppy is acting real weird, sweetheart."

Louis turned to glare at his mate just as Harry sauntered in. "Lucius' eyes flashed red?" He inquired in interest and quickly moved to sit beside Louis. Harry's head snapped up in utter surprise when Lucius let out another underlying growl with an angry hiss, stopping him on his way to kiss his bond mark on Louis' neck.

"And _that_ ," Edward replied, and Louis nodded.

"Is he hungry, or...?"

Louis shook his head and leaned forward to nibble on a chubby cheek of his cute puppy's. Lucius mewled at the grooming and his defensive stance slacked against Louis' chest as the Omega licked at his tired eyelids and sweaty neck.

The Alphas watched in fascination as their Omega mothered their puppy.

_Their puppy._

They needed to impregnate him again.

Shame that Louis wanted to wait until Lucius' 2nd birthday at the least.

" _Puppy_ ," Louis cooed, scratching gently at Lucius' scalp. "Tell Mumma what's wrong, sweetheart. Why do you growl at me, and your fathers?"

Lucius nuzzled Louis' chest affectionately, mouthing at the material covering them. "Mine, Mumma. _M_ _ine_ ," Lucius' eyes flashed once again, and the two Alphas snorted at their possessive little puppy. Albeit, _fascinated_ to no end.

"Of course, Mumma's yours and you're mine, I'm not going anywhere," Louis pressed kisses all over Lucius' small, blotchy face, understanding starting to bloom in his thoughts. But Lucius seemed to think otherwise, because he opened his eyes and glared at Louis, "You leave me. Mumma leave me here."

While Louis was stunned, backtracking to coo and apologise to his offended puppy in confusion, Harry and Edward shared a look.

Lucius was being territorial.

Like a newly presenting Alpha would.

Harry had a suspicion that his son would be a very strong wolf, what with the Moon's essence strengthening his inner self, but he hadn't expected _this._

Lucius wasn't _presenting,_ physically that is (the very thought of that sent a comical shiver down his spine), but he seemed sure as hell bonded with his inner Alpha.

His inner Alpha that claimed his mother to protect and influence.

At barely 2 years old.

Unless the triplets asserted their dominance over Louis' bond with them, Harry suspected that Lucius wouldn't let any of the triplets touch Louis.

He conveyed as much to Edward and Louis, and the three watched as Lucius fell back asleep, clutching his fists tightly in Louis' shirt, not letting him go. Little snarls interrupted Louis if he tried to pry the fists from his shirt, and he gave up, pressing his lips to his baby's cheek. Laying down in the nest in the room that he'd made for this purpose, he scratched at Lucius' scalp softly, letting Harry press a biting kiss to his lips.

"What now?" Louis asked softly, squirming to lay his head on Edward's bicep, watching as Harry's stretched.

The Alpha in question smirked at Louis, eyes flashing in challenge when he looked down at his little spawn.

(...Maybe Marcel rubbed off on them a little too much.)

"All we have to do is bite your bond marks in front of him, and scent him. That's all," Harry leaned down to press another kiss to Louis' lips, Edward carefully working a hickey behind Louis' ear.

That was usually the protocol.

Louis hummed as he looked back at Lucius, jumping when the puppy's eyes were open again in a glare (albeit tired as all hell), fists clenching as he flashed his eyes at Edward and Harry.

Laughing under his breath, Harry flashed his right back, smirking proudly when his puppy only growled back in annoyance. Louis reached a hand out to slap Harry's leg, "Stop prodding him! He's already so tired," He shooed at Edward who grumbled and stood up, standing beside Harry as they watched Louis pout petulantly and trail a careful finger over the side of Lucius' face. The puppy leaned into his soft, hypnotic touch, mewing as he lugged himself up to Louis' face. Resting his face right where Louis' scent gland was, Lucius drifted off to sleep finally, occasionally nosing into his mother's skin like a new-born would.

* * *

When Louis woke up again, sunlight was already streaming into the room softly, and Lucius was rubbing his cheek over Louis' forehead. Giggling, and scenting Lucius alongside his usual smell of _baby,_ Louis pulled the puppy down to face level and pressed a kiss to his nose. Lucius scrunched his nose, but seemed to be unhappy with the amount of affection. He was uncannily clingy today. He pressed closer with a small whine, making Louis groom him slowly. "Sweetheart," Louis cooed, "Mumma loves you, but I haven't brushed yet. Let's go do that, hm? I'll have to wash you up now," Louis wrinkled his nose, and the puppy was unbothered, trying to get his mother to lick his cheek again. "Love you, Mumma."

Smiling, Louis stood up with Lucius in his arms, shuffling to put him down. At first, when Lucius started showing signs of walking and talking long before a puppy usually would, Louis had been intrigued. But he knew in his mind that Lucius was technically like no other. He was the Moon's heir. The first heir. With all of her essence.

Like the Night that lived within him, he knew that Lucius would also have to harness a few... _Powers._ At what age, Louis did not know. What the specifics were, Louis did not know. But as long he was there to help him, Louis wasn't worried too much.

But it still remained that he worried, of course.

No one knew what to expect just yet.

That was why Harry had begun a tedious documentation of their son's growth. He noted down any and all changes, differences, his weight, height, everything. He was thorough and cautious with it as he usually was. Observant.

Back to present, Louis blinked when Lucius only whined, wrapping his limbs around his torso, resting his head on his shoulder. "Mumma no! Leave me!"

Louis shook his head at once, "Leave you? Where will I go, if I leave you?" Louis pressed a soft hand onto Lucius' cheek, pulling him back to look into his eyes, shuffling him comfortably in his arms. "I couldn't _ever_ leave you, puppy," He pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead, sensing the need for affirmation and affection. He began walking to the adjacent room, back to his nest, where Marcel was sat up groggily, a scowl on his face, eyes closed. He squinted them open with a lazy yawn when Louis entered back into the room, "Baby flower, what the _fu--_ " He paused with a sigh at the glare he received, "-- _heck_?" He smirked when Louis rolled his eyes at him, "I see. My puppy was hogging my mate," He mock glared at the squirming puppy in Louis' arms. He threw his legs over the bed and followed Louis into the en-suite, leaning against the counter and watching as Louis filled the bath with warm water. Careful, and waiting for Louis to put Lucius down into the bath, Marcel groped Louis' bum, finding enjoyment in the yelp that Louis let out.

Just as Louis let out a _"Marcelleus!",_ the Alpha spun Louis around to trap the Omega against the counter with a low smirk, "I resent that, but you make it sound sexy, baby, _kudos_. Where's my kiss?"

Louis slapped Marcel's chest just as Lucius let out an aggravated _"AH!"_ and growled with flashing eyes.

Marcel whipped around with slitted eyes, a wicked smile creeping on his face. Lucius glared heatedly, splashing about to get up and grip the side of the tub, challenging Marcel to let Louis go. Louis sighed with a shake of his head, prying away from Marcel to lean down and press a kiss to Lucius' head.

"Well, well, well," Marcel grinned, "So it wasn't a dream."

Giving an unimpressed look at Marcel, Louis removed his pyjamas, getting into the tub beside Lucius who latched onto him at once. "Of course it was," Louis sassed, "You weren't awake to witness it, or help me out, were you?"

Marcel gasped jokingly, "I've just been cockblocked, and you also call me lazy? Baby flower, this is all sorts of unfair," He replied as he removed his own clothes, save for his underwear (because of course). Grabbing the baby shampoo from the cabinet, he turned to seat himself on the other side of the tub, under the scorching scrutiny of his own spawn. "I help plenty," He waved the bottle around, "See?"

Louis glared at Marcel for the _cockblock_ comment, "There's nothing to block if you weren't gonna receive any. Idiot," Louis scoffed, rubbing a hand down Lucius' slippery back. "C'mon sweetheart," Louis put his legs in a V and sat the puppy down. Lucius stopped glaring at Marcel to look back at Louis. "Love Mumma," He declared tightly, laying a small, possessive hand over Louis' that rested on his tummy. He dimpled (the Styles genes were strong, of course) when Louis giggled at his antics. "Silly puppy. Love you too," Louis carded his fingers into the mop of curls atop Lucius' head, letting Marcel move his legs atop his own spread ones. "Let's wash up, hm?"

Lucius nodded seriously, peering at his mother intensely. He loved his Mumma very much. Mumma was his, and _only his._

Carefully picking out the knots in his hair, Louis moved to pick up the handshower, wetting Lucius under a low pressure flow. He held out his hand towards Marcel (to give him the shampoo), who'd been observing with a smoulder, and crossed his arms with a huff when Marcel only smirked.

Placing the bottle beside him, the Alpha lifted a finger to show a second when Louis opened his mouth with a frown.

"He's wet--"

"One minute. Promise, baby," Marcel cooed, admiring the flush that travelled up Louis' chest.

" _Luci_ ," Marcel sang, and the puppy narrowed his gaze on his father. Lucius supposed he could like him. Daddy always took him out on walks with Mumma. And to the beach.

But Mumma was _his._

"Daddy loves your Mumma very much," Marcel grinned innocently, watching as Louis pouted with a flush. Lucius waited. "He's very beautiful, your Mumma. You know? Of course you do."

Although suspicious, Lucius nodded seriously. "Beautiful Mumma."

Louis blushed deeper, scratching at Lucius' scalp with a smile.

"That's right," Marcel nodded, " _My_ beautiful baby flower."

Louis scowled at that, picking up on Marcel's intentions. "Don't--"

Lucius frowned. "No. My Mumma."

Marcel grinned at Louis' warning cheekily, and looked back at his tiny, fiery son. "Hmm," He hummed, "Your Mumma, but my baby flower _first_."

Lucius flashed his eyes with aggravated fists. "No! _My Mumma! Mumma first_!"

"Is that so? But Mumma has Daddy's bond mark. I bit him first," He continued, intrigued at the flash of his son's eyes. Louis cursed lowly in the background.

_Dumb Alpha._

"Yeah?" Marcel asked, and laid his hand on top of Louis' thigh, squeezing the succulent flesh.

Wrapping his arms around a now-thrashing Lucius, Louis glared at Marcel, sitting criss-cross with his puppy in his lap. Marcel cackled, blowing a kiss to Louis. "It's important, baby flower, I swear!"

"Like heck it is," Louis rolled his eyes. He oomph-ed when a particularly well aimed tiny fist upper-cut his jaw, and felt his puppy freeze.

Lucius whined, squirming to turn around in Louis' arms, "Mumma! Mm! Hurt! Sorry!"

Stunned, Louis shook his head in fond, pushing back wet curls from Lucius' glazed eyes. Bottom lip trembling, and guilty, the puppy nuzzled Louis aggressively, whining high. "Mumma, Sorry!"

"Shh, puppy, Mumma's just fine. You won't hurt me," He giggled and Lucius sniffled worriedly, nibbling on Louis' cheek.

Marcel tsked, amused and-- quite _fond_ , yes.

"Daddy needs to back off, hm?" Louis mock glared over Lucius' head at a sheepish Marcel. "Enough troubles. Okay? We wash up, and go eat breakfast."

Distracted, Lucius nods, looking up hopefully, "Potato, Mumma?"

Louis tilted his head, "You want hashbrowns again? Then you will have a whole bowl of applesauce."

Lucius frowned at that, and Louis snickered. "Picky baby. You will eat them, am I clear?"

Lucius poked Louis' bellybutton and nodded, sulking. He loved Mumma. Even if he had to eat a yucky bowl of goop.

Babies were fed healthier vegetarian foods until they shifted into their wolves for the first time at the age of 4. Once they shifted into wolves, they crave an excess of meat, and their stomachs adapt to the change in their appetite. Pack pups are left free to hunt for fresh meat (like rabbits), while city pups have to stick to processed raw meat.

Shaking his head, Marcel picked up the shampoo once again. "Daddy will take you both to the beach. If you don't growl at me," He sneered playfully, and Louis grinned, pleased. "Sounds fun, yeah baby?"

Lucius was not impressed.

Daddy was bad.

He narrowed his eyes again at the triplet, cautious. Mumma wasn't touching Daddy anymore, so he relaxed. He perked, bristling when Marcel reached forward to give the bottle of shampoo.

Louis watched in almost slow motion as a clear burst of the Moon's glittering essence formed an orb around himself and Lucius.

Marcel let out a loud curse, flopping his hand back and about, like he'd been electrocuted. "Shit! What the fuck, Luci?!"

_What the fuck, indeed._

Louis watched with an open mouth as Lucius let out the longest growl yet, eyes _glowing_ and _projecting_ a clear violet. " _Mumma. Mine!! Bad!!_ "

Blinking fast at the sight before him, Louis gripped Lucius closer to his body.

Just then, the door flung open to Harry, who stood stock-still when he saw what was happening.

"What-- what the hell is happening here?"

Shaking his head, Louis turned Lucius around to face him. But the puppy was adamant on glaring at Marcel, his head turned to his father. Marcel sighed, flexing his fingers. "I think i triggered Luci's powers."

"Didn't I tell you three to stop prodding him too much?" Louis scolded, and the brothers shared a smirk. "Goodness sake!"

Louis turned his attention back to Lucius, "Sweetheart," He called calmly, subconsciously letting the Nights essence curl over and envelope the glittery orb surrounding them. "Puppy, look at Mumma when I call you, please. What did Baba tell us?"

Lucius turned to Louis at that, bottom lip pouting, and eyes watering. "Listen," He wobbled, and Harry nodded to the side. "Good boy."

Although wary, Lucius looked at Harry, "Good, Baba."

"That little demon just electrocuted me. He shouldn't be this cute," Marcel retorted, and Harry grinned, "Maybe, but he's done something of great importance. We need to claim and scent as soon as possible if this is how Lucius is going react. He's currently very unpredictable. Thanks to you."

" _And_ you, H," Louis muttered, watching as the creeping Night cooled away the sizzle of the orb.

Louis squished Lucius' cheeks between his palms, grinning down at his son when the things went to normal. "Very good, baby. You're right, you _listen._ " Lucius giggled at Louis, cheeks dimpling adorably. Snatching the shampoo from Marcel, Louis quickly washed Lucius up. Harry relaxed to take a seat in the closed lid of the toilet. "I felt it," He muttered, lips caught between two fingers as he watched his son shriek and giggle about, splashing an exasperated and fond Louis.

"I didn't really notice," Marcel mumbled sarcastically, sucking on a singe on his fingertip. Harry snorted. "I was in the basement, Marcel," Harry murmured, "While it could be a blessing to have Lucius and Louis' power in the area, things can go downhill in seconds if other packs found out that this threatening power belongs to our puppy and Omega."

Marcel hummed at that, and Louis paused as he dried a sleepy puppy. "I appreciate the sentiment, Alpha, but I think I can take care of myself just fine," Louis stated, sympathetically shushing an absolutely knackered Lucius. The puppy was extremely tired once again, and Louis understood.

Marcel nodded at Louis, "We know that, baby flower. You could over-power any of us anytime. Which is sexy as fuck, mind you," Marcel cackled as Harry glared, unimpressed (even if he agreed), "But Lucius is just a puppy, who still doesn't know how to communicate to us. We don't know what could happen, and at what extent he can use his ability. It may have been just a one time thing for now, which I highly doubt actually, but anything could happen."

Louis mulled over the words and handed their sleeping baby to Harry. The Alpha took him in his arms to let Louis brush his teeth.

Just as he was about to spit the foam in his mouth, Lucius let out a horrified shriek that had Louis choking before he successfully spat into the sink. "Wha--"

Lucius screamed bloody murder, head thrown back as he wailed, pushing away from Harry. " _MUMMA!!_ "

Cursing for a split second, Louis rinsed his mouth and grabbed Lucius before the baby did something else uncalled for. Harry looked unnaturally freaked for a second before he cleared his throat and schooled his features back to his calm demeanour. Marcel, who had frozen as he licked at his singed skin that healed, snickered at Harry's face.

Heart thudding in his ears, Louis meticulously searched for anything that could have hurt (even if he knew nothing happened)(but his inner Omega was unconvinced). The tired baby whined and shuddered in his arms, tightly clutching to Louis' bare skin. "Shh, shh, sweetheart," Louis pouted, pressing his affection into Lucius' bright red, wet cheeks. Lucius only fussed, restless, as he tried to keep his eyes open longer.

But the poor thing was _exhausted._

Louis kept shushing him, rocking him in his arms, even if he was heavier for that. Hesitating before him and his Alphas' nest, Louis contemplated whether he could get into it. Lucius had been pretty adamant on the triplets to not touch Louis.

Only one way to know.

He got onto the nest carefully, Lucius still clung on his body like a vine. The puppy stopped fussing at the comforting scent of his parents, eyes drooping.

So Lucius wasn't against his fathers in particular, then.

He only wanted Louis to touch him, and vice versa.

Snickering to himself, Louis cooed his son back to a fitful sleep.

"I feel like our puppy has more BP and anger issues than Edward," Marcel smirked as he dried his hair, and Louis cut his eyes. "Don't joke about that, it's you and Harry's fault that Ed is always stressed. And I completely know, _firsthand infact,_ why."

Marcel smiled cheekily pressing a soft kiss to Louis' fluffy hair. "No you don't," Marcel husked, and Louis almost expects the next few words that fell from his lips.

"My BP levels are high because you make my heart beat faster."

"Horrible," Harry commented plainly, walking out after a kiss to Louis' forehead. The Omega giggled at Marcel's expense, the Alpha scoffing under his breath, "Pft, what do _you_ know about romance, Romeo."

Harry ignored his dumbass brother.

"I can't wait until this little demon is pacified," Marcel continued dreamily despite the pointed slap to his chest, "I'll knot your pretty arse and get you full of our babies. Your heat is in another two weeks. I can see the day that I am destined to die, and it will be on that day, nestled in between your glorious thighs."

Louis glared daggers at Marcel, flushing a deep red, slapping at the Alpha who wiggled and danced away from the hits. Marcel cackled as he slipped on a shirt. "I'll be back this evening, sweetheart," Marcel murmured as he kissed Louis softly, "You know I love you, right?"

Although Louis was cross with the dumb Alpha, he melted into the soft proclamation of love. "You're going to see Rayna again," He grumbled.

Marcel nodded, "Yes. We will talk about it when I get back. I need more of the Dark Moon's energy to facilitate the pack's safety. I was also going to see if I could do anything to protect--"

Louis flashed his eyes silver, "I protect my puppy just fine, Alpha. Don't question the power of the Night. I am here to guard the Moon, and I will die before anything happens to him."

Marcel snarled lowly, "Tell me that again, and I won't hesitate to punish you."

When Louis snarled back, the Alpha bit his lip between his own teeth. "Listen to me. You may be all high and mighty, flashing your sexy eyes at me, but you are my Omega, and I'll be _damned_ before I let you die. Do you understand that? Do you get what I mean?" Louis glared harshly, clutching Marcel's face between his palms, "You will not die."

Marcel smirked, "The stakes are high baby, but yes. I will not. That is why I am going to Rayna. This is not to question your ability to protect our puppy. It is a testament of trust, that you can always be vulnerable in raising our little spawn. To not worry, because we are here."

Louis pressed his palms tighter to Marcel's cheeks, lips scowling, eyes watering. "Nothing's gonna happen."

"Then why are you on edge, sweetheart?" Marcel questioned, brushing a fringe away from Louis' eyes. The Omega looked down at the puppy who had his face squished against his stomach, fast asleep. "Because the stakes are high," He answered lowly with Marcel's point, and the Alpha nodded. "Lucius is still a puppy. I'm sure there will be a mutual protection between you both when you are older, but now, he needs you. And we will be there for you."

"Love you, Alpha," Louis sighed and kissed Marcel's cheek. The Alpha smirked cheekily, mischief masking seriousness, "I know."

Louis rolled his eyes as Marcel sauntered away, looking back down at his puppy who subconsciously nuzzled into his tummy again.

* * *

It had been one week.

One _fucking_ week.

Edward blinked, staring like a hawk at his mate and puppy.

It was 3 in the morning and he wasn't tired.

They've been trying to claim Louis, but their puppy proved to be a _real little devil_. He wouldn't let _anyone_ touch Louis. There was a _constant_ orb around Louis, ever since the dubbed 'bathtub incident'.

It didn't help that their little spawn also inherited their smug smirks.

"Look at him," Marcel scowled, "I wanna strangle that little shit."

Harry rolled his eyes and Edward glared at Marcel.

Lucius was curled into his sleeping Mumma's neck, electrifying orb surrounding the pair.

_While in their nest._

_This little shit-_ _-_

"What if..." Edward chewed his lip, "We just do this materialistically? Get some gloves or something. Would that work?"

Harry squinted, "I thought of it. Doesn't work," He grumbled, and Marcel cackled silently.

"That's the Essence of the Moon you dimwits, _ha_ ," He wiped a start tear. "It's not just plain _electric_."

Harry glared, opening his mouth, before Edward butt in, "Doesn't hurt to try, Marce," He muttered dejectedly.

Marcel groaned, flopping back into the edge of their nest. "We need to find another Omega for this little leech."

Harry pursed his lips, "Beau is enjoying this too much."

"Isn't it?" Edward muttered wryly.

And Louis _was,_ to be honest.

His pre-heat pheromones were crazy high at that moment. With that came three Alphas who wouldn't stop groping him, making him breathless. But now that Lucius was devoted to his Mumma being only for his tiny self, Louis was now relieved. Relieved that he could eat as much as he wanted (his body subconsciously preparing for the strenuous week, now that he could afford the time to) without getting distracted, and letting himself be taken against a counter.

Louis was enjoying it quite well, thank you.

"Only Fleur can calm him for a few minutes before he screeches his lungs out. I'm going to spank his beautiful arse red."

Edward grinned, nodding.

 _A moment of weakness,_ Harry smirked, watching his notoriously mischievous mate sleep peacefully.

* * *

The next day saw a tantrum on the horizon for the Styles'.

Lucius was grumpy when he woke up. While he had been fine with the triplets' scent before, it was increasingly becoming something of irritation to his inner Alpha, now that he was gradually connecting with it.

Louis realised, while the game he'd started was fun, it was not going to be smart. He had to change things around a bit, or the situation was going to go downhill some way, considering they didn't understand the extent of Lucius' powers yet.

Parenting was hard.

Damn.

Making a small mistake, even for fun, could snowball down the mountain far worse than when it started.

Louis woke up when Lucius was beginning to whine. "Shh, puppy, Mumma's here."

"Mm, Mumma wanna go."

Oh shit. Okay.

Potty training was on the go, so Lucius did not have a diaper on.

Uncaring of two of his Alphas (Marcel and Edward) who watched him move, Louis shot out of bed.

He couldn't really blame them for not helping him, because they _couldn't._

Another con.

Okay, Louis was beginning to feel like an idiot.

Comes with more responsibilities, perhaps.

This feeling of idiocy.

The Alphas lurked in the background (like creeps to be honest) while Louis had a mini panic attack over Lucius' wailing as he peed down the front of his night robe.

"Okay, okay," Louis soothed the disgruntled puppy, who cried. "Okay sit here, baby," Louis thanked Edward softly as he laid a towel down on the bathroom counter.

Edward almost let out an evil chuckle, calling Harry up to their room. _This is it._

_This is the moment._

Marcel snorted, rolling his eyes at his dramatic brother.

_Do goody-two-shoes usually lose braincells when they do something they think is evil?_

_Probably._

_What a dumbass._

Meanwhile, Lucius shook his head, sniffing sharply at his Mumma's neck. The poor puppy was tired, irritable, ashamed and a little scared of what his Baba would think. Mumma _told_ him that he wasn't supposed to go.

But he did his pee all over Mumma.

Bad.

"Mm! Mumma, no! Sorry! Bad!"

Louis sighed, shaking his head. "It's--"

Just then, Harry stepped in, "Lucius."

That one word had the flustered puppy cry harder. Edward watched with a crease in between his brows, fist clenched. He was usually the one who took care of Lucius when Louis was busy.

While Marcel was the 'fun' father, Harry was the one who enforced discipline. The oldest brother didn't scold, that's not what Harry was about, of course, since he learnt to keep his emotions in check and think things through rationally, but he would rather explain any and everything to their pup. Calmly. His undeniably foreboding and strict presence kept Lucius in check, although Marcel joked about it being only for a short while. _'You growled at him when he was in the womb, Harold, of course he's pissing his pants for now.'_

But Harry knew that.

His puppy was a strong one.

Through the ruckus of it all, Lucius' defences crashed as the puppy clutched Louis. "Baba, sorry! Sorry, Baba!"

Harry nodded, "I heard you, Lucius. Stop crying for a moment please. Shh."

"Baba! Mm," The puppy pressed his lips together, eyes poring rivulets of salty water that eroded away at Louis' heart painfully. Especially since he was so tired. And ashamed. That he couldn't be of help.

Rumbling low and soothingly, Harry scented Louis, pressing his hand to the back of his neck, making him plaint. Just as Lucius 'eyes flashed dangerously, Harry bit down to claim Louis again. Lucius looked torn, whimpering. Confused. So so confused.

Poor puppy.

Harry shushed as he gathered Lucius into his arms, scenting him thoroughly, making the baby settle finally. Lucius whined rubbing his cheek against Harry's shoulder. "Baba..." He whispered, and Harry pressed a kiss to his red cheek. "I missed you, little Alpha," He admonished lightly, "You didn't let Baba come to you."

Lucius hid his face in Harry's shoulder, seeking comfort. "Sorry..."

"It's alright," Harry soothed the stressed baby, "Baba is very sorry too. I did not help you, when you needed it."

"No..." Lucius clutched Harry and blinked tiredly when Edward and Marcel finally marked Louis.

"Bad, Baba," Lucius whined softly when Edward came forward to transfer the puppy to his arms, rumbling softly. Edward pouted in a frown, worried, "Why is that, _petit Étoil_ e?"

"Pee, Papa," Lucius said sadly, and Edward chuckled. "Yes. It was a mistake, yes? We couldn't help it, of course. It won't happen again."

Lucius nodded shyly, finally turning to Louis, little head rested on Edward.

Louis was swaying in Marcel's arms, eyes glazed and disappointed as they memorised the lines of Lucius' flushed face.

Marcel, when he noticed Lucius looking, licked Louis' neck, sticking his tongue out immaturely. When Lucius only blinked tiredly, Marcel transferred Louis' pliant body to Harry (who had stripped down to his underwear), and walked forward to face his little spawn.

"You did good, Luci," He said softly, and Lucius perked lightly, "You protected Mumma very well," Marcel murmured, rubbing his face into the baby's blotchy one. Lucius closed his eyes and finally let out all of his tension, quiet as tears dripped down his face. "You were so strong, yeah? Made sure Mumma was safe all the time? But let Daddy, Papa and Baba do that job. We are here, little Alpha. We're here for Mumma _and_ you. Relax."

Edward nodded, a light down tilt his mouth when Louis pressed his face to Harry's chest dejectedly. "Couldn't have said it better."

( _A scoff. "Of course you couldn't have. The heck?"_ )

Edward continued unbothered, "We'll take a nice shower, wash off all the dirt, and go out. How does that sound?"

Louis sniffled, nodding. "I'm sorry too."

Harry undressed his Omega with care, "We know. A Mother's love knows no bounds, but you knew things were getting out of hand. We all got carried away, and we left all responsibility to you, when we are also in fault. I heard you, Beau, when you thought that things needed to change; As long as we are all aware that we need more communication with Lucius, it is alright. Like said, it was a mistake. We will not do it again. It was but a learning experience. Yes?"

Louis nodded tearfully, and Marcel piped in, "Doesn't mean, you're going unpunished for teasing your Alphas, baby flower," He grinned wickedly, and Louis flushed. "I wasn't even--"

Harry nipped his ear, "Nice try."

A few minutes later saw the four mates in the tub with their little puppy splashing about in the middle with a bright smile on his face, now that the conflicting and stressful feelings were taken away from his little shoulders.

Of course, Lucius Topaz Styles was going to get stronger. There was no question about it. But the Styles will always have his back as they aided his growth in steady ways. There would be mistakes and hurdles that they would have to cross, isolation that they will go through and overcome, but in the end... All that they all wanted, was for their puppy to be the best version of himself.

And for now, they thought they were doing pretty good, grinning as Lucius giggled away from Louis' raspberries on his little quivering tummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luci is cewt.
> 
> I think I did good with this one haha. 5.5k words. Not bad, eh?
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Hope you're all safe and doing well :)))
> 
> <3,  
> S.


End file.
